


Shenadragons

by wolfie180g



Series: Dragon Dean series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Balthazar, Animal Castiel, Animal Dean, Animal Sam Winchester, Animal Transformations, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Blame Garth, Cat Castiel, Crack, Crow Sam, Crows, Dragon Dean Winchester, Dragon!Dean is still scared of Heights pt two, Dragons, Drama, F/M, Human Castiel, M/M, Married Couple, Monster Dean, Mouse Balthazar, SO MUCH FLUFF, Same-Sex Marriage, Samulet, Sequel, Wedding, Wing Kink, Winged Dean Winchester, canon sam and dean and cas pop in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 149,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie180g/pseuds/wolfie180g
Summary: The sequel has landed!This story picks up slightly before the first one ended. It will be far more cracky and will have several tropes that I just cant get enough of. Animal transformation, probably shrinking, just not yet. Canon characters come to play. They get to the dragon island. Balth gets a pet crow. The hunt goes on! And maybe I'll tie up some loose ends. Maybe. Only if it's fun.Send me requests or questions! Must be fun!





	1. Time for a Wedding!

Shenadragons

 

Chapter one: Time for a Wedding!

 

Castiel couldn't stop pacing by the backyard window as Dean and his brother sat on the back porch. Even though he was the one that insisted that Dean discuss the matter with Sam before doing anything, he still wanted to be out there. He knew it was selfish to try and keep Dean all to himself but he couldn't help it. He was his lover, boyfriend, Mate. Even Dean said they shared a Profound Bond™. It was times like these when he watched Sam and Dean chat quietly that he felt like he was just intruding on 'The Winchester Show' starring Dean as the dashing protective older brother and Sam as the sweet yet determined younger brother. Castiel was just... Castiel. The mad scientist that had once been a part of a team that had caged and studied Dean for months. He worried that all of Dean's affections towards him were some form of Stockholm Syndrome.

Back then, Dean was still a 30 some foot tall dragon. The hybrid mind in control at the time was a mix of the human Dean and the Drauglin side. It took some time but they eventually gave the Drauglin side a name, Dane, when he emerged and separated as his own distinct personality. But before the final split of minds, he was simply _Dean_. A dragon with both human and animal emotions and thoughts all his own. Castiel wondered if he and his best friend Balthazar had never tried to pull out the pure human mind from the dragon, if he'd have ever evolved the feelings from simple respect and care, to love and devotion. Back then, he wanted to do right by the huge living test subject, but still had the same kind and level of respect as one would have for a captive tiger. The dragon may seem to have some level of admiration to the humans in charge, but it was still dangerous and unpredictable. For the longest time before ever meeting Castiel, Dean was treated like an animal and monster so he became what they expected. It was only after Castiel had found signs of intelligence that he started to really pay attention to all the clues. The dragon wasn't an evil conniving beast.

He remembered the conversation they had when Dean had first started to communicate with them, that Cas was nice to him and the others were not. That was the foundation for their relationship in Dean's mind. Cas was just the first one to treat him with any kind of respect without expecting anything in return. Of course the dragon would attach his affections to him. Cas prayed that even if that was the catalyst, that it had changed since then. That Dean was with him by _choice_ and not from loneliness and desperation.

A year ago, Sam and Dean were on a hunt gone wrong. Unprepared for their mystery monster to be a huge dragon that took Dean when he went after her with the few ineffectual weapons he had. Sam, meanwhile, destroyed her three eggs that were threatening to hatch and unleash potentially dangerous babies bigger then himself into the world. Since dragons are so rare, a single female can make new offspring if she swallows living things whole and alive. Dean was taken when the mother, Cricket, saw her first nest destroyed, and decided to have a son who's proven to be a fighter. Thinking he would have a better chance to grow up if she focused on just one child at a time. Before, she blamed herself for being gone so much, having to kill much more deer for her offspring's first meals. If she was at the nest site, her three girls might not have been killed.

After several weeks of searching, Dean had finally been found and rescued by Sam and Bobby at his ground level nest. They were too late, but at least recognized the toddler dragon for who he was, before killing him for just being what he is. Together, Sam and Bobby smuggled the pony sized toddler Dragon out of the woods and made the long trek to Bobby's. He grew fast, learning how to fit in a world built for humans and bonding with Bobby, his 'Dadfriend' (for lack of a better term in his growing mind for his former surrogate father), and his old 'litter mate' brother who once was his younger brother, but could now be considered the older one. Dean was growing up with the mind and attitude of a dragon with some memories and feelings of his past human life.

All in all, things went well until a monster collector named Azazel, found him and kidnapped him. He tortured Dean with help from Alistair, and turned Dean into an exotic pet of sorts. An attack dog that was on his way to becoming a living weapon to do Azazel's bidding. Dean was conditioned and beaten into believing that his only worth was in how well he obeyed his Master. A belief that was always going to be ingrained in the back of his mind. It was so strong due to his emotional conditioning carrying over from his human life. Drilled into him since he was four years old, ordered to take care of his baby brother after his mother died. Dean's worth in their father's eyes was based on how well he took care of his family and followed orders. For Dean, family was everything. In both lives. And now, Alistair and Azazel were systematically wiping out Dean's old lives. Both human and reborn dragon. Creating a blank slate over time. But the feelings and base instincts were always going to be there. Since he was denied the traditional sense of family, he changed and narrowed it down to Azazel, as well as the nice lady trainer that spoke with him sometimes.

Meg wasn't there when Dean first arrived, but she found herself hanging around his enclosure more often. He showed a level of humanity that was hard to find at this job. She felt intense pity for him over the other creatures, wanting him to be free again. She found out quickly that he knew sign language and he taught her what he remembered from Sam's lessons, mainly the alphabet, and they had simple conversations. Through which, she found out about his life as a human, his brother and surrogate father. Her heart went out to him and his diminishing memories and with them, his humanity. She wanted him to be free of this place and contacted the military to rescue him. Sadly, the military did come, but killed every creature in the zoo except for Dean, who they took for themselves. They had no intention of freeing him. They already had captured his dragon mother, Cricket, renamed Eve, from the woods the same night that Bobby and Sam had taken Dean away from her. She had been too distraught to fight back.

Dean managed to set fire to the building he was being caged in and the military sold him to a wealthy and greedy scientist named Michael just to be rid of the nuisance. They had discovered how baby dragons were made without a male dragon, and decided to replace Dean. They forced Cricket to turn a vicious Hunter named Gordon Walker into the next male dragon specimen. Telling Walker about all the power he will wield, but withholding the fact that he'll be caged up until they have a use for him, beyond forcefully harvesting his dragon fire spray for future weapons.

Michael initially wanted the mother but was thrilled to be offered the equivalent of a 20 yr old male dragon. A young buck of his own. His team already had a trustworthy cryptozoologist to help him figure out the ins and outs of owning the mythical beast. Here is where Castiel first met Dean. He had been a cryptozoologist for most of his life and thanks to Balthazar, one of his theoretical papers was published, and later read by Michael. Michael saw Castiel's determination and passion for all things dealing with supernatural monsters, and hired him as the leader of sorts. Castiel had risen to the top and was well respected by everyone. But, that changed a bit when Dean arrived. It would be romantic and completely untrue to say it was _love at first sight_. Dean was weary from being shipped from one owner to another, and had given up hope of ever making a meaningful connection with anyone. At first he only wanted to obey Castiel so that he wouldn't be beaten or tortured. And Castiel only saw a starved thin beast that was damaged in nearly _**every**_ way.

It took time, but eventually there was a kind of trust forming between them. Dean obeyed him without question and Castiel promised that nothing bad would happen to Dean in his care. After a time, Castiel realized that Dean was more intelligent then he let on. Their friendship grew from the newly formed alliance. Them working together was mutually beneficial. One day, Dean was trying to remember his past when he passed out. Alistair had erased his memories from before the zoo, but sometimes, something would trigger him into recalling past events and people. He would almost always find the event disappearing into a 'white fog' and his mind would blank out. After one occasion, he woke and one clawed hand signed that he was alright, to the gasps and astonishment of everyone there.

This is when the communication barrier was broken and they conversed with Dean openly. Castiel was determined to find out more about where Dean had come from so his friend and partner Balthazar later hypnotized Dean. They confirmed the existence of his former humanity and that the original Dean was basically trapped inside his own head. They decided to help Dean find his family. Coincidentally, at the same time, Sam and Bobby had finally found his brother again.

Sam and Bobby had never stopped looking for Dean after Azazel kidnapped him but the trail was nearly too hard to follow. But, perseverance prevailed and he found his brother again in the hands of Michael and Castiel. Sam infiltrated the building and Castiel and Balthazar were thrilled to see Dean's brother there. Together, the four men helped free Dean from the cage and go on the run. The bond between Dean and Castiel only gets stronger and one day Dean scents Castiel's love for him and his mind finally splits due to the overwhelming feelings. The dragon side comes out fully and doesn't recognize anyone and tries to leave only to have the tiny and strange bipeds follow him. He adopts them as his own and finds Bobby and Balthazar miles away, being 'eaten' by the Impala. He tries to save them when Sam and Castiel finally catch up, bringing out the completely human side. Human Dean hadn't been out in ages and doesn't recall much of his dragon life. Only the short time under hypnosis back at Michael's, he's grateful to Castiel and Balthazar and find himself getting closer to his rescuer.

Since Dean's body is so huge, they had to shrink him down in order to make him 'travel size', easier to feed and keep hidden. Sam and Cas perform a temporary spell on themselves to understand Dean's speech to better communicate and find a side effect that makes them share dreams and feel Dean's emotions. Castiel's feelings for him grow every day and likewise Dean finds himself looking at Cas in a new light. He still thinks of himself as a human stuck in that body, knows what he looks like, and appreciates that everyone is treating him like a human anyway. The Profound Bond that the hybrid formed with Castiel carried over to the human Dean's side, and their relationship went deeper then either thought could happen. Sam and everyone gave their blessing even if the visual part of the couple was far from customary. Only they would see their union for what it was, not something to be reviled. It was love. Just, _love_.

The pure Drauglin side came forward when Dean was injured during flight training and was frightened of everyone around him. The enormous monsters that resembled the small fragile babies he had adopted not long ago. Things get cleared up and since then Dean and the newly named Dane come to terms with sharing the body. Becoming a team of their own, growing out away from the animosity at being forced to take turns being in control of the body. They learned how to get along and swap control depending on what's going on outside of their shared mindscape. Deciding who would be best to handle the situations.

Now that they have more people and trustworthy Hunters on their side, they storm the military base and free their Drauglin mother. Convincing Cricket to become human again like Dean. The spell is ready, but Gordon suddenly attacks. He knows the only way for him to become human again is that spell and tries to take their spot in the circle.

A fight ensues and Cricket is changed and split in two, her former human self, Missouri and the pure Drauglin. Cricket takes on Walker while Dean tries to get to the circle for his one chance to split from Dane before its too late. Walker manages to fight till the end, landing his head inside the circle as the spell is finishing up and dies from his injuries before turning human. The spell backfires unexpectedly, and Dane is split from Dean but is frightened and feral, Walker's body is too deformed for words, and Dean comes out of the circle changed forever. His overall size and basic shape is that of his human body, but he had retained his wings, short but sharp horns, claws, and a thin tail. There are other traits too that would forever keep him from passing for human, and in his blind rage he mutilates Walker's body further, setting fire to it and nearly turning feral himself.

His family talks both Dane then Dean down from the edge, but, nothing can be done now. Since the spell failed to work all the way, Dean is stuck like that. Halfway between human and monster. When Bobby and Sam were still searching for a way to change Dean back into a human, there was another option but it's useless now. Except for, an untested bronze charm that was originally meant to heal injuries or diseases, to change a body back to its original form. They had hoped the charm would work for Dean, but, they didn't want to risk it when he was a huge dragon. It wasn't meant for monsters at all, just humans. But now, Dean was more human then monster and so Bobby reminded Dean of that untested option. It wasn't without great risks. Once they do this, they can _never_ go back to having alternatives. This is it. If they do try another spell, enchantment, curse, anything, Dean _will_ die. _Horribly_.

Dean takes his time, going over the risks and talking with his family and friends about it. They are all accepting of his new true form, but he doesn't want to live his life in fear of Hunters or even regular people. It wouldn't take much for a bloodthirsty mob to form to take out the 'Devil'. He admits that he resembles a demon more then a man and hates it. He would sacrifice himself in a second to save his family but knew that there was no guarantee that his family wouldn't be targeted later on anyway. In order for them all to be safe, he needs to be human. The risk is worth it to him. So, he manages to get everyone on his side, and now all that's left to ease Sam into it.

 

Balthazar is in the kitchen, drinking his spiked coffee and watching his lifelong friend, Castiel Novak, pace by the back window for the twenty fourth time like he's going for a record. “Cassie. Sit.” his hand stills Castiel and pulls him over. “Dean will get Sam to agree to this.”

Castiel frowned and reluctantly pulled his eyes from the sight of Sam handing the hex bag over. Catching the glint of metal as Dean pulled the charm's leather cord from the bag. Things were just getting started out there but he knew that Dean needed to be with his brother for this. They'd known each other their whole lives and Sam needed to know that even if they didn't see each other everyday anymore, that Sam was still important to him.

Castiel took a long pull from the bottle that Balth had on the table. Wincing at the burn in his already dry throat. “It's not that...”

Balth hummed at him and rubbed his hand on Cas's. “I know.” pushing the other mug to him and watching Cas add some fresher coffee and liquor to his own. “Watching the kettle wont make it boil faster, Darling.”

“They've been out there for too long. It's too quiet. What if Dean was waiting for me to join him?”

“It's _fine_. There's no shouting, well, not much shouting.” Balth shrugged. “You have a brother, you know what it's like trying to convince them of something.”

Cas actually snickered. “You assume Gabriel and I talk on a regular basis. He and I couldn't be more different.”

Balth nods, concedes. “True, but, if he were here now, you know that the talk would go in much the same way. Denial, anger, bargaining. The different stages of death. Dean's not dying, but this is almost as risky. The finality of it. Sam needs to come to terms with the fact that this is happening.”

“But what if it's the wrong choice? The wrong way?”

“It's not up to us. As much as we love and care for Dean, this is still and always will be his decision. We can give our input but it's his life in his hands. Ever since Cricket took him, other people and forces have been deciding for him. It's his turn now.”

“Make it sound like I'm trying to change him.” Cas muttered. “I just want him to see that I don't care what the packaging looks like, I love _him_. His soul. Completely.”

Balthazar's eyes went soft, “He knows that. Unfortunately, the world doesn't care that he has a heart of gold or how many star stickers he earned. They see his body first and assume the worst.” his eyes narrowed a fraction, hating that he had to say this, “You would have done the same. You're a cryptozoologist. If you'd seen a man with wings you would have been at the front of the line.”

Cas glared at Balthazar but grimaced at himself. It was true. “I'm worried he's only with me because he was stuck with us. After all, it's not like Dean can walk around in public by himself. Someone has to accompany him in case things went south, if someone spotted his wings, tail or horns. What if, - ” some tears slid down his cheek. “What if he gets to be human again and goes back to having options. What if, he finds someone better. Someone that's not so socially awkward, someone that can hunt with him, maybe he's tired of men and goes back to women. Someone who can give him a child. Someone – someone -”

Balth's arms are suddenly around his chest, hugging him from behind as he slumped down at the table. His breaths are coming sharp and fast. Tears falling freely, landing in spots on the table top. His throat closes up. “What if, what if, what if,” he finds his voice muttering brokenly but can't stop it.

“Shhh, it's ok. He's not going anywhere. He loves you. _He loves you._ You _know_ he does.” Balth whispered as they rocked side to side. Cas calmed down a little, freeing a hand from the tight hug to swipe at his face. “He had options all along. He chooses you. He could have left with Sam and Bobby back when we were escaping Michael's, he could have left with them at any point but stayed for you. He was the one that initiated your relationship. I remember, Cassie. He fell in love with you first.”

“He didn't! He was just nice to me so I wouldn't _beat_ him!”

Balthazar straightened up abruptly and pulled Castiel from his seat. Manhandling him to face each other. Cas was a bit taller and broader then his friend but right now Balthazar made Castiel shrink back. Expecting a shout or reprimand with the glare hes being fixed with. “Do you _really_ think that?” Balthazar's voice was a hiss. Castiel looked away, Balth shook the arms in his firm grip, forcing Cas to look back into his eyes. Like scolding a child for back talking.

Another tear slipped down, “No. I hope not.” his voice was barely a whisper.

“It's not true. Hope has nothing to do with it. It's a fact. He loves you and there's not a damn thing that's gonna change that. Your panic attack isn't going to change it. Him becoming human again isn't going to change it. Hell, if you turned dragon it wouldn't even change it! He _loves you_. And you'd be a fool if you didn't acknowledge it.” Balthazar looked angrily at him but underneath it all was a plea. For Cas to realize what Dean wants. Even if he doesn't feel worthy of the love.

A light came from the backyard. Like someone lit a candle in a dark room and then promptly blew it out. But on a much larger scale in the dim light of dusk. Both of them looked towards the backyard and their eyes were still trying to get the bobbing orb that burned into their vision to dissipate. Balth's hands dropped from Cas before turning and taking those few steps to the window. Sam was standing in front of Dean, blocking the view and rubbing his own eyes. Then, Dean turned and was frowning at Sam, but Sam just dove forward and embraced Dean in a massive hug, squeezing him tight and actually lifting him from the ground.

Several things were noticed in those few seconds. The fact that Sam could hug Dean again and actually lift him up that way. No one could have done that because of Dean's wings. The bones were strong enough to lift himself up, but hurt if they were bent together too closely, pinched the webbed membrane too painfully. Hugs were done gently with Dean. An embrace that was as strong as what Sam was doing, to actually lift him up, could have broken a wing bone or two. Next was the lack of tail that should have been whipping back and forth in surprise. Clearly Dean wasn't expecting Sam to be acting like this. And Sam didn't seem the type to be this excited if nothing happened. Like a giant puppy.

Everything clicked and Cas stumbled from the kitchen, finding his legs again and sprinting to the back door and his _human_ lover. Dean tried to get some breathing room from Sam, squirming in the tight grip that left his arms at his sides, useless to him, and legs kicking feebly underneath him. Sam finally got the hint and let go, causing Dean to stumble a little to regain his balance. Weeks of adjusting to the added weight on his back made him hunch forward, only to wobble in place like a drunk. Sam's eyes darted up and down Dean's body, a grin plastered on his face. Sam finally tore his eyes away when he spotted Castiel trip over his feet as he neared. Sam helped catch Cas and yanked him closer to Dean who's mind finally pieced together the meaning of all the stunned but happy expressions.

“It... it _worked_.” Dean stammered. Hands coming in front of himself, clawless, _flawless_. No scars or anything marring the skin. He flipped his hands over to check out the backs of them, the claws weren't hiding just beyond sight, they were gone. His gaze found Cas even as his hands shot up to his head, ruffling his own hair, searching for the horns that were no longer present. A laugh bubbling up from his throat. “Cas.. Cas! It worked! It actually worked!” he spun around, hands out for inspection. “My wings? They're gone too? I can't feel them, are they still there? Or did they just shrink down a bit?”

Cas took another step forward, coming into Dean's space just as he faced him again. He reached forward with both hands, capturing Dean's cheeks and kissing him deeply, “Dean, my Dean.” he breathed like a plea.

Dean was confused why the desperation in it. “Wait, Cas? _Cas_? You ok?”

“ _Please, please_ ,” another tear falling from Cas's squinting eyes. “I _love_ you. _Please_?”

“Please what? This is a _good thing,_ Cas.” Cas's worry made Dean's elated feelings slide down a notch. He huffed a laugh, “If I didn't know any better I'd think you wanted me the old way.” Dean looked up at Balthazar for an answer.

Cas buried his face in Dean's shirt that was now looser then before, the large holes in the back making it flap in the breeze now that there were no massive wings popping through them and taking up space.

Balth frowned at his friend, whispering to Dean even if Cas would hate him for saying it out loud. “Cassie was worried you'd leave him when you turned human.”

Realization slowly dawned on Dean's face, along with other thoughts in his head all vying for attention at that moment. “You really? You really think I would leave you?” pulling back a little to see Cas's face just a bit more. “You really thought that?” another realization slapped him, voice going low and flat. Breathlessly, “You thought that and wanted me to go through with this anyway.”

“I didn't want to keep you from happiness.” Cas managed to say before hic-coughing into Dean's shirt again.

“Babe, Babe no. I would never leave you. I wanted to be human so bad so we could be together forever. I wanted you. A life with you. Not to be holed up in some house, holding you prisoner along with me. I know you accept me and would stay in some deep dark hole with me, but I can't do that to you. I couldn't.” Dean kissed him again, “You deserve the sun, Baby. Cas I want you. I want us. And now, now we get that!” His hands let go of Cas and he couldn't help but check for himself. Dean brushed down his own back again, feeling the lack of wing membrane and bone. “It's fine, Cas. Really. It's fine. _We're fine._ ” Dean looked up to Sam, nodding for him to help out.

“Yeah, it's all good.”

“Very helpful Sammy.” Dean rolled his eyes affectionately. Attempting to catch those weeping blue eyes. “We're good. _Right_?” he couldn't help but ask. Maybe Cas was struggling with how he felt about the newly turned human.

Cas's eyes shot up to Dean's worried greens. “Oh, oh yes. I love you, Dean. I love you no matter what.” his embrace turned desperate again, squeezing Dean tight enough to make the taller man cough.

Balthazar's voice came from somewhere behind him. “Proven that more then once. I swear, if I have to hear you guys humping each other's brains out in your room one more night I'm going to shoot myself.” He parted from them and entered the house again, passing a slightly disturbed Sam in his wake. He returned quickly enough with an envelope. “Here. The hotel Addams. It's in the next town over, much nicer then the pay by the hour motels in our fair city. Enjoy. And _**don't**_ tell me all about it.”

Sam laughed and agreed. “Yeah, yeah. Uh, what he said.” He didn't know what to do with his hands so he shoved them in his pockets and was looking like he wanted to go back inside. “Sorry I didn't get you guys anything for this, - uh, event.” he shrugged. The Winchesters were never much for gift giving. This could have easily gone the other way and with their luck, buying anything to celebrate could have jinxed it. “Why don't I uh, go. Give you guys some privacy.” Sam suggested and followed Balthazar's example of fleeing before anything explicit happens.

Cas and Dean were alone now, still in each others arms and Dean dipped down to kiss him again. They stayed together like that for another minute or so before Castiel's nerves calmed down enough to joke, “Gonna miss that sinful tongue of yours.”

Dean huffed a laugh behind Cas's ear, “You haven't seen anything yet.” Nibbling gently on his ear lobe. The human equivalent of a purring growl making Castiel's spine tingle.

 

Dean and Cas grow even closer and more public with their affections every day since Dean turned human. Now that it's painfully obvious to both of them that they're in it for the long haul, they couldn't keep their hands off each other on walks, trips to the store, at diners, and basically anywhere there was oxygen.

Dean was still fidgety, a nagging voice in the back of his mind that Cas was only staying with him out of pity, being that Dean only had so many allies. Just like Cas was worried Dean would take off once he was public audience approved again. They'd like to say it was a foolish notion but that deep seated fear wouldn't let up.

After just a few days to calm down and think rationally, at least, once the sex haze that wafted around the house dissipated a bit, it was decided they'd make it official, and get hitched. It would shut those unwanted thoughts up for good if they had a band on their fingers to remind them that their heart belongs to someone.

The only hitch in getting hitched, was when they went to a jewelry store to get sized, Dean found the silver and sterling silver rings would get very warm and leave a red mark on his finger. He couldn't hide the wince fast enough from Cas and they had to leave to get some ointment on his hand. Worried that the jewelry store owner might noticed the faint sizzling flesh smell. Cas fussed over him, but Dean calmed him down in the Impala.

“Should have known. This apparently doesn't have enough juice to change everything about me...” his fingers grazed by the amulet and he was a little surprised that when his ring finger touched it, it healed him a bit, taking away the burning sensation. “We'll just get gold or platinum.” He shrugged like it was no big deal.

The next jewelers believed the lie that Dean was merely allergic to some metals and they did a test on his arm to see what would work for him. All other ones were fine except for the ones with any hint of silver in it's making, so they still had plenty of selection. They chose a matching set of platinum and 'Jimmy Page' paid for them with his credit card. The other things for the wedding were easier to round up, fed suits for the Winchesters, and Castiel and Balth had their tuxedos from a fancy costume party years ago. Dean said he was cool if Cas wanted to wear the expensive tux from his first marriage with Meg but Cas felt too awkward about it. This was a new life. They were in too big of a hurry to get married to wait for new tuxedos and suits to be made. There was only one place that they wanted to go for the ceremony. Tired of the quiet lonely solitude of forests, rivers and any kind of a nature based wedding, they went the completely opposite direction.

The wedding was to be held in Las Vegas so if anything supernaturally weird happened it would be accredited to it simply being 'Vegas'. None of them were positive that Dean's amulet would last forever so if he changed halfway through the ceremony, the priest might shrug and continue on, thinking it was part of the plan. Plus, Cas had always wanted to go to Vegas but never had more then one other person to go with, his aversion to large crowds kept him away, except if one of those crowds around him were his friends and future family.

Dean wouldn't hear of any other destination after his Mate's confession. A huge bonus being that the Grand Canyon was just a hop and a skip away, and Dean had always wanted to go there growing up, but due to their busy hunting life, they just couldn't find the time.

The Winchesters fell into sync at the Casinos, and taught the others how to hustle, and get away with it, in the smaller and seedier gambling establishments off the main strip. Once Cas mastered a few tricks, working with the others as the decoy 'newbie', then they'd take them to the larger ones. Balthazar took to it like breathing and their poker faces were perfected. Only targeting the gamblers that oozed over-confidence and arrogance. The ones that disrespected the waitstaff were their favorites to prey upon. Staying well away from slot machines due to the overwhelming evidence of the electronic machines being rigged. They made more money in that one afternoon and night then the brothers had some years. Nearly all of it that could be, was wired back to Bobby's for safe keeping, and to pay for the expenses that Dean had wracked up during his dragon teenage months growing up there. Repairs and food bills mostly. Bobby could only send back a studdering phone call back once he got the memo from his bank. The other items that their opponents lost in the poker games were going to be mailed back home instead of carried around, in case of thieves or cops they encounter before the trip was done.

Balth was no slouch at poker, and wore the numerous gold necklaces and watches with pride.

Dean was just so damned happy to be with his fiance, brother, and his friend on a proper wedding honeymoon vacation, that he practically skipped down the streets. Being seen by so many people and hardly catching anyone's eye twice. It felt _wonderful_ to blend in again. Sam and Dean may have been trained by their dad to stay on the borders of peoples lives, but they still craved human contact like anyone else. It was tough to hide in a crowd all the time, then to switch seamlessly into authority figure that demanded respect. Never being one of the group. Either ignored or feared. Now, they were just a small band of guys walking down the brightest, most colorful and loudest streets in the United States. The same as everyone else, admiring the sights and sounds, and feeling like ordinary guys. That hum of humanity's flashy and outrageous side and pumped up excitement.

Had he his wings still, he's pretty sure he'd be flying on cloud nine. He's alive, everyone's safe enough to be silly tonight, and best of all, Cas wants to _marry him_. Of all the people in the world, Cas chose Dean. And Dean would make sure Cas would never want for anything.

Sam couldn't stop smiling along with Balthazar to see the lovebirds hand in hand, strolling ahead of them and pointing to all of the landmarks. Castiel knew a bit of information about the town and relayed it to the others to help him focus on their group more then the throngs of people. Even if he didn't know it, Dean was helping Cas cope just by being in constant touching contact with him. His aversion to people stemmed from childhood, and he was gradually getting used to the atmosphere. Dean didn't forget about his lover's phobias and fears, but the excitement of the place was intoxicating. Cas never voiced any objections and seemed to be enjoying himself as well. It was easy for Castiel to forget to be afraid when he's got three people all around him that would always be there for him. However, by dinnertime, it was getting a little overwhelming and Balth picked up the signs first. He suggested they retire to the hotel and it was unanimously agreed to be a good decision. No sense wasting all their energy the day before the real 'Big Day'.

Dean pulled Cas into their room, shutting the door to the conjoined room his brother and Balthazar were sharing. Sam was able to pull together enough cash before the trip for this hotel and Bobby was paying for the wedding chapel the next day. Bobby would meet them there at the reception hall next door before the ceremony, after he picked up Meg and Missouri. Ellen was already at his house helping him get it straightened out again. Bobby could only manage so much with his old injury. All the time spent at the salvage yard helped Ellen and Bobby grow a little closer. No one saw that coming but at the same time, nothing had been set in stone yet. More like a feeling then anything at the moment. Sam was hopeful and kept his mouth quiet about it until the two of them decided to take it further or not. Nothing kills a potential relationship faster between Hunters then being harassed about it nonstop from the entire Hunter community.

Ellen trusted her daughter Jo to watch the roadhouse, and Rufus was undecided about the trip. Everyone was supportive of the marriage but a Vegas trip was a bit _big_ for some people.

Castiel tried to reach his elusive brother, but couldn't get a hold of him with such short notice. His parents were never very supportive of the LGBT+ community and only Gabriel knew his younger brother's other interests and accepted him. Still, they hadn't spoken face to face in years, and the letter Cas sent him didn't get a reply back. He would have called if he had a number, but alas, it seems like it will be awhile before Dean could meet his eccentric future brother-in-law. Everyone else was an unknown factor. No one besides the people invited to the wedding knew that both Dean and Castiel were bisexual. It couldn't really be risked inviting anyone else, not knowing how they'd react to that fact, let alone if one of the grooms suddenly sprouted wings and a tail. Dean was sad to see that his fiance didn't have anyone but Meg and Balthazar for his side of the family. But soon, Dean's family would be Cas's and Castiel's, Dean's. And that made it all worth it. Once they were married and together, no one could keep it from happening. Not that many would want, or were able, to stand up to a small army of trained Hunters.

Dean playfully manhandled Cas into the room towards the bed but chuckled when his lover ninja-ed away from the arm hold. “Nimble. I like. Sam teach you that move?”

“Balth.” He turned to pull his suitcase that was already in the room towards the dresser to unload his suit to let the wrinkles out. He sighed at the sight of Dean's duffle with his black suit likely jammed inside. He said offhandedly, “College town kids dig smart men with glasses. Had to make some hasty escapes.”

Dean gaped, “You wore glasses?!” Clearly excited to be getting the full 'hot nerd' package.

Castiel rolled his eyes, pulling Dean's suit out next to let it air out. Planning on ironing them in the morning. “Briefly. I got eye surgery done when it was first available.”

“ _Please_ tell me you still have the glasses. Big black frames right? Tape in the middle?” Dean bit his lip and winked and started pulling off his over shirt and shoes. He hummed softly at the flush that rose to his lovers' cheeks. So many kinky plans to make with this new information. Another time. “So, Cas, is it still bad luck to see each other before the wedding even if neither of us is the bride?”

Cas rolled his eyes and went to his suitcase again for his dress pants. Dean took a running jump onto the frankly over sized king bed and bounced nearly everything from on top towards the floor. He'd been human for less then a week, so he still had to remind himself he didn't have to worry about wings or tail getting caught at a bad angle so he flipped about and squirmed on the bed like a cat in heat, whining for Cas to join him. Loving the new freedom of movement.

“No sex tonight, Dean.” Cas admonished. “I want to hold on to at least one wholesome tradition.”

“Pretty sure the ship sailed on _that_ one when you asked me two weeks to use my tail to -”

“Hush!” Cas's eyes went wide and shot to the door to Sam and Balth's room. “Thin walls?”

“Oh come on, like they really think we were playing twister in bed.” Dean laughed heartily. “Left wing blue.” Dean opened up his left hand with fingers splayed, made it flap a few times and smack Cas's behind the second he was within reach. “That was a brilliant idea by the way, my tail in your pert little ass.” Dean sucked in his lower lip. “Damn. Wish we got video or at least _audio_ when we still could. The sounds you made. Probably make me cum untouched again. _Damn_.”

“I wasn't the only one making sounds.” Cas muttered affectionately under his breath. Even the memory of it had heat pooling in his belly.

Dean stripped off his shirt, making sure the amulet stayed in place. He toyed with it for a second, debating. One more romp with his old dragon bits... but, if taking it off would mean that he could never put it on and get the human body back again, it was best not to risk it. Especially at the look Cas was giving him now. It would be a stupid thing to test out so close to the wedding and in a huge city like Vegas. They might not be able to fool everyone into thinking everything was fake.

Cas tossed him the travel sized bottle of lube, because of course, Dean knew where to shop for one. And said, “You can take care of yourself if you need to, but don't go poking me tonight. I'd like to marry you after I'm well rested instead of dead on my feet and anxious.

Dean chuckled and put the lube away. “More fun making you beg for it.” He smirked as if it was his choice to deny Cas an orgasm that night by simply not having sex. He found himself yawning now that he's laying down properly on the cushy bed and rolled over far enough to pull the covers up to get underneath. An old habit of his to make sure his side of the bed was the one closest to the door. If anything should come in unexpected, he would put his body in front of his loved one for protection. Eventually Cas figured it out and let him do it if it made Dean feel more comfortable. But seriously doubted a monster would randomly appear in the Mirage Hotel.

Cas finished puttering around the room, getting their outfits set up and laid out meticulously, and found his fiance already snoring in bed. He gently pulled the covers back and took up position as the big spoon and snuck his hand under Dean's pillow, not really surprised to find the knife hilt. He pushed it aside a bit and relaxed when Dean snuggled backwards into his warm chest. Breath evening out again, they fell asleep peacefully.

They woke at 9 something, hungry more then anything but decided to lay about in bed for another hour. Dean hummed a song and Cas would try and name the artist and song title. Dean's love of classic rock ran deep and Cas loved learning about why Dean found each song special. The stories and past adventures he and his brother went on that the songs reminded him of. Likewise, Cas told Dean about how he enjoyed thinking about the intricacies of nature. How animals and plants evolved to co-exist as well as fight for survival. Dean got a chance to just relax, and enjoyed listening about the tarantulas that kept small frogs as pets to protect its eggs from smaller insects and the spider would protect the frog from bigger predators.

A polite knock on the door to Sam and Balth's side of the room heralded the arrival of breakfast. “Hey Jerk-face, got your greasy ass bacon deluxe burger and the 'Assbutt' a peanut butter and jelly with a side of pineapple sauce.”

Dean stifled a snicker, “Sam's never gonna let you live down the pineapple incident.” He muttered too quite for Sam to hear.

“It was the first thing to come to mind.” Cas harrumphed. “That man at the front door shouldn't have looked down on us for our attire. We are paying customers.” He sat up, stretching his arms behind his shoulders, letting Dean sit up himself.

“I think he was justified, I _was_ half naked. My 'attire' was my nipples.” Dean rubbed a hand on his chest.

“So many brown freckles I'm surprised he found them at all.” Cas turned away to hide the smirk.

Dean grinned into the good morning kiss and rolled out of bed, strolling to the conjoined door to Sam's room and let his brother in. Sam of course had covered his eyes with one hand and held out the tray of food with the other like it was a plate of spiders.

“We're decent.” Dean informed then added once Sam's hand was pulled away from his eyes. “Well, I am, Cas sure isn't at the moment.”

Sam gave a halfhearted bitchface at him and turned to leave. His own suit was halfway on, and the couple could see Balthazar struggling with his bow tie in the other room. Balth noticed them in the mirror and nodded in greeting as the door shut again. Everyone ate their breakfast with smiles on their faces and eyes on the clocks. The ceremony wasn't until two in the afternoon and they were getting phone calls all morning with updates on when the few others would arrive, and from other Hunters that couldn't make it, but wished them the best.

Bobby, and Ellen showed up at the hotel just as they were leaving and were informed that Meg and Missouri were grabbing lunch first down the street. Meg was still introducing Missouri to regular day-to-day life of those living in the two thousand teens, and found that she was most comfortable at sit down dining establishments instead of fast food. Her upbringing wouldn't let her calm with so many people bustling about. She was still in awe at how much times had changed since she was last human instead of a Drauglin. Attitudes and clothes, technology and how well people got along. She would have never thought she'd see the day when so many African Americans and other nationalities would be simply going about their day without jeers or sideways glances, judgmental stares or outright hostility. There was the occasional bigot but her friends were right there to set them straight with words, and if that didn't work, with threats to bodily harm. It never came to that, but with so many people in this huge city, it made her nervous. The unknown threats would be multiplied. So, Meg stayed by her side almost non-stop as her friend and teacher. Missouri was making more friends once she figured out how to use the internet a bit better, and discovered a newfound interest in psychic studies.

That subject caught her eye more then once in her browsing. Something her grandmother tried talking to her about but her mother insisted that she never went into. Some minor abilities she had growing up that she just ignored since her teens till it was buried in her subconscious. She wondered if she could tap back into her knack again. There were studies being done all the time and she was overwhelmed some days to see how far and fast humanity was growing everyday. Sure people would bitch and moan online, but from her point of view, this was a wonderland with never ending miracles. Having the worlds knowledge at the tips of her fingers.... some days it was hard for Meg to pry her away from the laptop. Making up a fake rule that she could only be online for six hours a day or else the laptop will overheat and die. So far so good, Missouri had no reason not to believe the harmless lie. When she gets a handle of living in the future, and get out of the house to interact with people in real life, she'll be told the truth. Or if Meg chickens out, given her own laptop that can go all day and night without blowing up.

Meg thought it would be harder then it is to help her friend, but she's turning out to be the perfect roommate. Missouri had grown up in a full house and being the oldest daughter, took care of her younger siblings. She could relate to her white son a bit more because of that. Meg reluctantly told her that she didnt have to clean house while she was at her new job, that she could relax, make messes, or do whatever she wanted. Update her idea of roommates. She was no ones housekeeper anymore. They were in it together and split the housework evenly. Switching weekly so they dont get sick to death of doing the same chores all the time. Missouri agreed and they worked it out. She wanted to help earn some income as well so she made clothes from her time period with lessons she learned when she was a child. The clothes were called 'vintage' and sold for a fair penny online for those that wanted the look and style without the smell of mothballs attached to the clothes.

Missouri was able to save up enough for a neat gift for her boy for his wedding. Even if he was just a few years younger, she still considered him as her's. And Dean loved having her as his mother, proudly proclaiming it to anyone with ears. Sure they got the occasional questioning look, the short petite African American lady and the 6ft + broad chested white Hunter, but, who gives a shit what other people think? Dean's proud of his Mom's. All of them. It would have been nice to have Cricket and Dane here as well, but of course, that would be impossible and defeat the purpose of all of their struggles to get them back home to the Drauglin island.

Dean knew that his late mother, Mary Winchester, would be proud of him if she were there. His late father, John, as well. He hoped. At least his surrogate dad, Bobby, was here to see him off along with Missouri. Too bad Bobby's got an eye for Ellen, Dean wondered for a hot minute what it would be like if Bobby and Missouri got together. He's too old for her, and she's too old for him... that makes sense. Maybe. Ellen might have a few words to say about that.

Bobby stepped forward and gave Dean and Castiel a warm handshake and back pat, and soon showed them how to get to the restaurant Meg and Missouri were at. Deciding that it was as good a place as any for a rehearsal dinner. The group walked there, dressed their finest and ordered the nicest things on the menu. Sam took it upon himself to start off the meal with some embarrassing stories of his brother's old 'conquests' and Meg had a few stories of her own for Castiel and their days dating. It was surprisingly relaxed and felt like family already for them. Time seemed to slip by and Balth was the one to alert them all that they would be late if they ordered desert so they paid the bill with a generous tip on top and practically sprinted out of the diner.

Luckily, Vegas had large taxi vans as well as cars and they were all somehow able to cram into one. All eight of them showed up at the tiny chapels' doors and piled out and into the lobby.

“Well it's a-bout damn time. Kept getting invites to every freak's freakin' wedding! Looks like these places have resident witnesses to the weddings, but this one's was sick!” Rufus grumbled loudly as he shoved his way past everyone to give Dean and Cas a one armed hug. Pushing off of them and thrusting an envelope at them begrudgingly, like he'd lost a bet. “Here.” he grumbled and straightened out his suit which was even nicer then both of the groom's. A jewish cap on his head and a frown on his face. “Well? Ain't got all day!” he said and found Bobby in the group to go stand next to. “You giving Dean away at this thing?”

Bobby's face looked a little startled. It hadn't occurred to him. He looked to Dean for how exactly they wanted to do this since Cas didn't have anyone to fill in his paternal role here. Sam couldn't stop laughing.

Dean's face flushed and he hissed. “No.” then addressed their other guests and announced both of their groomsmen and woman, “Bobby and Sam are going to stand up there on my side, Balth and Meg on Cas's and the rest of y'all are going to sit down wherever you want. Sound good? Cas an I will walk up together and we get it done. Sam? Still got the rings?”

Sam pat his jacket pockets down and gave a panicked face to Dean just to freak him out for a second before pulling it out of his pants pocket. Dean punched him anyway and gave him a hug. Straightening out his suit afterwards. “Don't screw this up.” A finger of warning and a warm grin back.

One of the chapel's staff went over the details with Bobby and Sam about packages and prices while Dean and Cas just tried to relax and breath while they fixed each other's suits. There were more people in the wedding then watching it but that was ok. It felt cozier that way. So the three others were seated and arranged and photographer got his things ready to go. Dean noticed the flower arrangements for the first time and just knew that wasn't one of the options the chapel would have on hand. He sent a fond grin at his brother and a nod to the numerous colorful snapdragons that were in a few spots. _Snapdragons_. The little shit. The others looked odd and Dean had no doubt that they were also dragon themed. They did not mesh well in the bouquets.

At least he didn't get some of the dragon herb as well for them. He hadn't come into real contact with it as a half human so he wasn't sure if it would have the same effect. Eh, another time. He's pretty sure Balthazar was able to pack up a fair chunk of that block from way back at the military base. Whatever wasn't smashed to a pulp under his dragon butt when he rolled in it like a cat with nip. No doubt hiding it from Dean. He hadn't even thought of it till now. Balth hiding it away from him because he's the only other dude that would crave that kind of high. Come to think of it, Balth did seem more mellow lately...

Some prerecorded music started playing and both grooms laughed at the choice. Apparently they did have a soft instrumental version of 'Simple Man' by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

Hand in hand, they walked slowly up to the tiny alter and the lady pastor looked at them with genuine kindness. Something they weren't expecting from someone that performed weddings at least a dozen times a day. The music faded down and she started the ceremony, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...”

The rest of it faded in their ears. Cas catching Dean's eyes and keeping them. Their fingers entwining and rubbing along each other's palms. Only catching some key words here and there that she said a bit louder then the rest. No doubt sensing that her words were going nearly unnoticed. They said their simple vows of love and devotion, overcoming future trials together and promises to spend eternity in each other's arms. Dean was sure Sam wrote Castiel's along with his own because they sounded eerily similar, but let it go, if he were better with words he would have written it himself, but he was more about _showing_ then telling.

“The rings?” she asked kindly and Sam produced them, Dean catching the choked up expression and winking at his younger brother. He's got this. More words were spoken but Dean and especially Castiel were just waiting for the grand finale.

“You may now kiss your husband.” She said with a smile in her voice.

Castiel was the one to dive forward first and capture Dean's lips with his own, teeth clashing from the impact, which they quickly recovered from, having had that happen more then once, hands going up of their own accord to cup their cheeks and everyone clapped and whistled. Flashes went off from the photographer and other words of congratulations were just barely heard by the new couple. Then the sounds of laughter as they found themselves too wrapped up in the kiss to realize that the wedding was over and they needed to lead the way back down the aisle. Dean waved them off to start it without them but they found strong hands on their backs helping them along. They broke off and looked dazedly around them, more flashes in their faces and remembered to pose for the camera. They found themselves in the small reception hall where sweet snacks and foods were offered for their 'deluxe package' option.

Their wedding cake was three layers tall, and the middle one had a special made stand with a pie instead of cake. Dean spun around to try and figure out which one of them did that and Sam was the reddest face there.

“You?”

“I remember that shared dream we had back in the cabin. You and Cas had a pie cake combo. For some reason, that was the thing that stuck out most when I woke up. Who wants a _pie_ for a wedding cake?!” He laughed and held out the pie server. Thankfully it was a kind of thick cream pie that could hold up to being picked up by fingers. Albeit sticky fingers but still, Dean held some up for Cas, and Cas held up some cake for Dean. More flash photography and jokes all around. They hung out there until the cake was all eaten, pie was mere crumbs in the pan, and drinks being finished. The real party was later on at the Dragon's Breath Diner and dance down a short ways from the main strip. It seemed appropriate and there were no objections. It resembled more of a Chinese theme but the wingless snake like dragon statues were still pretty cool to look at. Wrapping around every wall, with some phoenix birds on others swirling around other Chinese creatures. Dean wondered if his pseudo-aunt Phoenix actually looked like the stone birds along the walls. All he remembered from what Cricket said, is that Phoenix was bird-like. She didn't say much else because even after over fifty years, it was still heartbreaking. She still blamed herself.

Dean pushed it aside, today is a happy day. And his boyfrie- _Husband_ , wow, that will never ever get old, looks amazing. His smile and the way he's holding onto Dean's hand, like he'll float away if he lets go... make his heart melt. Dean wants to remember this night.

Dean and Cas were pushed along to the head of the large round table and were surrounded with choices for food. They must have tried everything on the menu between the nine of them and the night was spent dancing drunkenly in the center floor. Cas felt comfortable enough to let loose and ignore the numerous strangers around them, choosing to see them as their guests to their party. Several strangers noticed their attire and congratulated them, swapping stories and tips and buying drinks for them all night. A slower song started up and the newlyweds slowed down to sway side to side in each other's arms. They realize they were not alone, and found Meg pulling Cas aside and Missouri asking for Dean's hand. A mother-son dance.

“Hey, Mom.” Dean said warmly and ducked down a bit for his much shorter second mother. She had a few tears of joy in her eyes at that and swayed with him on the dance floor.

“I am so proud of you.” she beamed up at him. She was technically older then him, but didn't look it. Missouri was also from a different time period entirely, African American, and never had kids of her own when she was human the first time, but none of that mattered. This was her boy wanting her to help him celebrate the best day of his life. And she couldn't be happier. “I just wish Dane and Cricket could be here to see this.”

“We will see them again. Just gotta give them some time to get settled in first. And for us to find another boat to go to the island. One that's not stolen this time.” He chuckled. A moment passed and the song changed to a slightly faster tempo but they ignored it, and kept dancing. Vaguely aware that the others were joining in the dance floor. Balth was now dancing with Cas, and Bobby with Ellen. Sam had Meg. Balthazar later was eyeballing Rufus for a dance next who folded his arms over his chest.

It was clear that Rufus would hang back and watch their stuff. A stern, “I do _not_ dance.” was reason enough.

The song changed again and Dean left his mother to grab his surrogate father next. Bobby went but not without loudly complaining beforehand. He could tell that Bobby wasn't exactly comfortable with dancing with a guy, so he let Bobby lead. No one was paying attention, really, so it helped. Everyone switched partners again and smirked at Balthazar's persistence at cajoling Rufus up off of his seat.

The night went on, the other patrons filtering out and into the streets as the streetlights started turning on. The Casino's would be in full swing now and finally, at the end of the night and a few minutes before closing, Balthazar got Rufus drunk enough for a single dance. Sighing and cursing the heavens above that it was for just half a song sung by a whining pop star. But, he still called it a win.

Ellen was the only one sober enough to help them find their suit coats and things and angled everyone towards the doors. Outside, the streets were as loud and boisterous as ever and Cas was drained of all the attention. Dean admitted it too, and together they went back to the hotel room to sleep. The rest of the party found a quiet bar or two to unwind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was partly written for nanowrimo, part of it long before I was done with the first one.  
> just, all the crack. It has no plot at the moment, just a bunch of ideas crammed together in a way that should make sense. Literally playing around with the guys, already did the big story arc deal. Not saying this won't evolve to have one, but right now it's all 'chaotic good'.  
> I will probably update every Monday or so. I have nearly a hundred pages so far but I want to perfect it a bit rather then word vomit all over this site. The chapters won't be as big, probably 5k so I don't get overwhelmed. This just had so much back story I felt like I'd be cheating you all out of new content. There will be scattered Destiel, no idea when they decide to get smoopy lovey dovey.   
> I will give a warning when it goes R Rated. Please let authors know what you think of their stuff!


	2. Ain't life Grand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blissful honeymoon in a big ass hole in the ground.  
> And they couldn't be happier for the impromptu stop.

Chapter Two:

Ain't life Grand?

 

 

 

Morning found the newlyweds in their oversized king bed, still partially clothed in their hopelessly wrinkled wedding suits. They'd only managed to strip off their top halves and shoes before falling asleep on top of the covers. Too drained from the excitement of yesterday to consummate their blessed union. It wasn't like they'd never done it before or wont again. They were comfortable enough just being together to go one night without it. Having heard from other couples that they too just slept the night of their wedding for the same reasons. It certainly didn't make them love each other any less. In fact, it just shows that they have their Mate's best interests in mind. Despite what everyone thinks, getting married and having the long after parties, dinners, dancing, and everything is _exhausting_. 

The sun blinded them both at about the same time and Cas was chivalrous enough to stumble from the bed to close the curtains with an annoyed huff. The growl in his tone sounding much lower then his normal gravel rough voice. Dean quirked a half grin and growled right back teasingly. Mission completed, Castiel fell into bed again and was immediately curled into a ball by Dean who was craving his deliciously warm hubby back. A kiss to his lips had Castiel nearly loose his stomach. 

“Oh God, Dean! _Yuck_.”

“Hmm?” Dean hummed, obliviously kissing Cas's neck next. Blissed out from just being here and warm and in love. Cas still looks amazing even if he's all rumpled up. Hair attempting to communicate by semaphore, waving about in Dean's sleepy breathy open mouthed kisses to every part of Cas he could reach. 

“Brush. Teeth. Now.” slapping at Dean's arm to loosen his octopus hug.

“Dragon breath?” Dean hummed amused at his joke before pouting at the stern look he's getting. A whine sneaking out of his throat. “ _But it's warm here._ ”

“ _Brush_.” Cas demanded again with more force and shoved Dean off of him. He rolled his eyes when Dean merely used his discarded bow tie to rub at his teeth quickly, and grin gummily at him for inspection. 

“I want a divorce.” Cas grumbled and buried his face into the pillows. 

“Too soon for that, Pumpkin, gotta wait for the papers to get into the system first.” He grinned wickedly, “And that might take awhile since I'm still presumed _dead_ according to the FBI and the world at large. Remember Honey? My untimely demise?”

Cas's voice was muffled under the blankets and pillows, “Yes. Shame it didn't _stick_.” Sounding upset about that factoid. “ _Either_ time. How many is it? Three? Four? Like a bad penny.” He lifted his head and brushed a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more. “Welp, looks like I'm just stuck with you.” and gave him a quick, closed mouthed resigned kiss like he lost a bet.

Dean smirked again with his fingers peeked in classic villain pose as he rolled onto his back. Too tired to muster up the energy for a proper evil laugh, he merely said, “Muahahahaaa.”

“You are just pure evil. Dean Novak.” Castiel's grin widened a bit, kissing him a bit more warmly on his cheek, holding his breath much to Dean's amusement who blew rancid morning breath at him just to get punched in return.

They had struggled longer about who would take who's last name then it took discussing the rest of the wedding plans. Cas pointing out that his last name is less famous, or rather, _infamous_ , then the Winchester surname, Dean had to concede for a half minute before going in for a rock, paper, scissors battle. Sam and Balth were the refs and they all cheered for Mr. and Mr. Novak. 

In the Hunter community, only those on their side were told that Dean had lived through it at all, and that he was miraculously changed back into a human. However, they still weren't told his new name in case those that _weren't_ on their side heard the stories of Dean coming back from the dead... again. The first being the evil shape-shifter case gone wrong, The second when Bobby announced his death to throw bad guys off his trail at the start of his Drauglin life, and the third was his viral video disappearance into the ocean. 'Never to be seen or heard from again.' Allegedly. 

Sam was able to keep hold of his name at least, but they'd all still needed to watch their backs for fanatical Hunters that want to kill anything even remotely tainted with monster-dom. Thus far, a large number of Hunters still ended up hearing about Dean's return to humanity over the following months, and surprisingly sent their well wishes and questions about when they were returning to the hunt. 

The couple finally rolled out of bed at noon and ordered some breakfast in bed, and cozying up together to watch some terrible movie on the flat screen. Hardly even paying it any attention as they were debating if they wanted to make love, or keep eating, or both. Dean's idea won out and he dead-bolted both doors before attacking his husband with the strawberries from their breakfast, naked in no time flat. 

Afterwards, they were both spent and dozed for another hour or so, making a mental note to ask for clean sheets if they were planning on staying another night. 

Sam and Balthazar had left them alone the next day, texting back and forth every hour just to make sure the other halves of their party were still alive. Bobby and Ellen stayed at a motel just outside of town at their own impromptu vacation. While Meg and Missouri decided to hitch a ride with Rufus on back to normal civilization before they were sucked into the Vegas Void of debauchery and debt. Missouri just wasn't ready for that kind of crash course in the future's entertainment industry, and Rufus was, 'Just too damned old for that shit.'

Balth meanwhile had lost a grand at the blackjack tables but Sam was killing it at poker. 

Dean rolled onto his back, stretching his muscles out and could still feel his food baby from that awesome breakfast in bed. His belly sticking out a bit. He saw that Cas was halfway zoned out watching the TV. “Forgot to mention this, Babe, but, the thing about Drauglin's is, is that both females _and males_ can get pregnant.” Dean placed his hand over his lower belly, making his stomach bow outward and rubbing it fondly. Soft smiles and caresses. Flexing some abs to make it jump a little. “Say hi to your Daddy, sweet pea.” He excitedly pulled Castiel's hand over and placed it on his stomach. Fingers flat against his skin making him shiver at Cas's cold fingers. Blood draining from his face as well as his hands. Dean laced his fingers between Cas's and made him rub the belly as well. “I was thinking, Daniel. A mix of both our names. Or Cassen for a girl. You like it?”

Cas's jaw dropped and worked silently as it flopped about, before stammering out half syllables. “Wu...Wha.... _what_? WHAT?!” other hand pushing Dean's hands away to clear the area, searching for the telltale signs of baby belly with his own probing fingers and palms. Fingertips digging into Dean's stomach and making him giggle and laugh hysterically from the tickles. 

“Sss-stop! Cas! It's-s no- not go-good for the ba-baby!” he pushed at the intruding fingers and just watched Cas with glee as he waited for his husband to catch up. Milking it for all it's worth. “I figure I'm due to deliver in another four weeks, since that's the middle ground from Drauglin births and human births. I've been carrying this bad boy around for a little while. Just wanted to make sure he's got all his 20 fingers and 8 toes.”

Cas was just staring blankly at Dean's stomach then up to his eyes. Now that he was really looking he could tell that he was so very pranked. “You _assbutt!_ ” he shrieked and punched Dean's chest repeatedly, pissed for sure, but even more embarrassed that he fell for it. “Who does that?”

“You should have seen your face!” Dean laughed and tried to sober up a bit. This was probably the completely wrong way of asking about kids, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity. Dean knew there was no one telling the couple that they had a time limit to discuss having kids, so this was all in fun. “When we get, _if we get,_ a kid, I promise I'll let you in on it.”

“Oh well, thanks so much for that. _Assbutt_.” Cas growled at him and punched him again on his shoulder. 

“Man I wish I had a picture of that reaction.” Dean sighed and got kicked in the nuts for that comment by Cas's heel. Once he recovered enough to speak, he pinched out, “So mean!”

Castiel had been kind of regretting that last blow but at that accusation he snarked right back, “Yes, you are.” and got up off the bed. Putting things back into their bags to give himself some time to cool off. It was a prank. Nothing more. He didn't want to make it into something it wasn't. 

Dean watched him clean up and worried if he struck a chord. Maybe he did go too far. His boys still hurt like hell but he was able to shove it aside for the moment. He deserved the retaliation, probably more. “So, do we... do we need to... talk about it?”

Cas spun around, confusion in his eyes, brow pinched. “About what?”

He shrugged, wincing as he swung his legs around to cross them gingerly at the heel, now he was facing him more fully. “I don't know...” hand going up to ruffle the back of his head. “I just, I didn't really think... it was a dumb ass prank.”

He could tell instantly that Dean was trying to find a delicate way of apologizing as well as asking seriously about their potential future children. Castiel put down the dirty shirt he was folding and strode back to the bed, sitting down next to his husband who flinched back for a split second. Cas noticing Dean chastise himself for the reaction. Cas would never hurt him like that, when there was absolutely no reason for it. Dean had stopped his teasing but still reacted as if he was going to be struck again. Now it was Castiel's turn to feel a bit ashamed for his violent reactions to the prank. Hoping that he didn't hurt Dean too bad with the pulled punches. He planned on making up for the nut kick though, for a long time into the future. 

Dean took and released a steadying breath and leaned towards his husband again. Showing that he's not scared of him, that it was just some artifact from his time with Azazel popping up unwanted. Dealing with his rough abused past.

Cas shushed his worries with a gentle hand carded through Dean's hair before the hands went low and pulled Dean's fretting hands into his lap, rubbing along the fingers soothingly. “I know it was a prank. And we will talk about it, but it doesn't have to be today. We only _just_ got married.” he pulled his hand up to kiss at Dean's fingers sweetly. Aiming for the titanium ring next to kiss tenderly, making sure Dean noted the gesture. “There's no reason to rush it. And no, you did not hurt my feelings.” 

Dean let out a rush of air from his lungs. Not realizing how tense he'd gotten from worry. His relief clear as day as he squeezed his fingers back. They had time. He didn't just ruin their married life before it even started. 

“I know what you're thinking Mr. Novak.” Cas's lips curled upwards around the name, no small amount of pride in his voice. Being pretty good at reading his freckled features every day. Cataloging Dean's expressions for later use in reading his thoughts and feelings. “Don't worry, it will take more then a good joke to scare me off.”

Dean had a flippant remark on the tip of his tongue but swallowed it back. No need for it. They're being honest here and it's just the two of them in the quiet room. “I'm glad.” he finally croaked out of his dry throat, eyes twinkling. Swallowing several times to loosen up his throat and relieve the dryness. Congratulating himself on handling this like an adult instead of his old methods of making fun of the situation to make it seem less important to him. 

He leaned into Cas's side, enjoying the warmth as an idea struck him. A perfect way to turn that bad prank into an awesome one. With an accomplice. Before he could speak, his fucking awesome husband beat him to the punch.

“Think they will fall for it too?” Castiel mumbled his thoughts out-loud, and motioned to the door to Sam and Balth's room. 

“Fucking love you so damned much. Get in my mouth. Now.” Dean growled and mashed his lips onto his husband's. The lingering traces of unease was kissed away. A surprised squeak escaping out the side of their lips before being swallowed up by Dean's mouth. When he came up to breath he said, “But this time, we gotta get the camera rolling on that shit!”

Cas panted, “Agreed. It is imperative.” and thrust forward again to recapture Dean's tongue. 

 

The rest of the day was a pleasant blur. They finally joined Sam and Balth, made and lost money, and took in all of the sights, and made general nuisances of themselves. They just had to stay long enough for the pictures and short video of the ceremony to be ready for pick-up at 8 that night so it wouldn't have to be mailed anywhere. Risking outsider eyes viewing it before it's secured in their possession. Sam and Dean were still wanted by the FBI and countless others. It wouldn't be a good idea to risk their private moments and Dean's new identity just because they wanted to leave earlier then 8. Everyone wanted a copy and no one had the means to make them at the moment. They emailed the digital copy of the photos taken to Bobby for him to print off more copies along with other personal photos of their trip that couldn't wait for the slide show later. Knowing that they probably wont all get together again anytime soon after this, they made sure to send the best ones first. 

The newlywed's eventually found a nice spot away from the main hub of Vegas to consummate their marriage, again. There was a beautiful but sandy hill overlooking the lights, with just the Impala and a few thick blankets under the new stars. They would have stayed there all night but there were a few too many coyotes out yipping and yowling for their liking. If it was just one, it wasn't a problem, but they brought their whole family to perv on the intimate moment. Dean tried to muster up a growl but it just ended up hurting his throat so he fired off a single shot into the air to scare them off. It worked, but now they had to split for a different more urgent reason as red and blue lights started to flash along the hill and got brighter by the second. Awesome. 

They got back to the hotel, packed up with the speed that comes from a life of ditching motels before the 5-0 show up, and left the city lights in the rear view. Balth weeping in the backseat for his lost gold necklaces, and Sam holding back a few, 'I told you so's for not mailing them to his house when he could. Balth was a bit more reckless with his money when the dice were hot and liquor was pouring. He slipped off to dreamland before they even left Nevada. 

Dean took them on a path back home that would skirt the grand canyon, peering over at the wonder but not seeing nearly as much because it was so dark that night. Debating if he should pull over for a few hours to take a look at it with the others now, or come back to it later. 

His younger brother in the backseat looked up from his cell, wondering why they hadn't hit the right highway yet and seeing his brother looking out of the window every few minutes. Going quietly to GPS on his phone to confirm that the Grand Canyon was just a hop and a skip away. Less then five miles to their left. He knew that Dean didn't want to hold everyone up on their way home on his account so he sat up straighter. Cleared his throat and said, “Hey, are we nearly at the Grand Canyon yet? I wanted to try out the night setting on this camera.”

Dean startled at the voice, realizing that he hadn't even had the radio on. Any sounds were amplified in the quiet so it took him a second to parse what was said. “Hmm? Oh. Is it nearby?” Feigning ignorance. 

Sam could read him like a book but innocently played along. “Yeah. I think it'd be a cool way to end the trip right?”

“Sure, I mean, if you want. We can make a pit stop.” Dean shrugged but readily pulled off the first chance he got. Following signs for a lookout point and gift shop. And if the Impala's speed jumped up a few miles per hour, that was just coincidence. 

Castiel leaned closer to Dean's side, eyes scanning the horizon that seemed to drop off into a black void into the earth. A giddy feeling in his chest at seeing something so huge and marvelous. Dean found a good spot close to the tiny shop that had a few other cars parked around it. Glad it was open and that they weren't the only crazy ones trying to see it at night. 

Sam tapped on Balth's shoulder, waking him up and gesturing to the store. “Gonna wanna see this, Dude.”

Balth frowned, squinting at the harsh light of the store before getting up and out of the car. Heading for the bathroom but stopping in mid stride to look up. A gasp at the sight above. 

Castiel went around the car to Dean's side and put his arm around his waist. “My God it's beautiful.” He whispered breathlessly. The stars and milky way were amazing. The canyon itself was partially illuminated by the brightness of the half moon overhead. Their eyes able to make out a fair number of details below but the view above had them all standing and staring like literal starstruck lovers. It was nearly 20 minutes later that Sam remembered he had a camera and took some pics of everyone, setting the timer and jumping into the group shot. A few more for 'safety' that degraded into schoolboy humor. A tour was starting for the few tourists at the shop, several other cars showing up for it and they thought it was damned lucky that they were at the right place and right time for it. Joining in the back of the group so they could take their time hiking since none of them had proper shoes or clothes for it. 

All of them would look back at that impromptu stop with fond memories and a couple of lewd pictures scattered amid works of celestial art. Sam and Dean's knowledge of stars was so very limited compared to the other tourists, but they enjoyed seeing the ones they never get to see outside of books and photo's other people had snapped. It was all very surreal and Dean found himself wondering at the fact that Dane and Cricket and all the other Drauglin's on their island could see this every single night. It made him homesick in a strange way for a place he could never go to now that he's human again.

He couldn't really express his feelings about it, so he kept it to himself. No sense pining the loss of something he never had. He pulled his husband closer and kissed his cheek. Standing back as the others walked ahead back to the Impala. Not willing to hike into the night with the tour who planned on going for several miles more. 

“Thanks.” Castiel whispered. “You always know how to wow a man.” 

“You too, Babe. I just...” shaking his head. Knowing that there just weren't words for what he wanted to say so he kissed him again, holding him close and tight. Sniffling a little before wiping off his nose before it got out of hand. “We'll come back here for our anniversary.” Nodding and looking away and down at the flashlights bobbing about in a line. Like a happy dancing snake made of lights. Dean briefly thought about if he still had his wings, what it would be like to fly down into the canyon. Wondering if Cas would enjoy a ride like that or be berating him the whole time for being seen by everyone. Dean already thinking of the arguing sides, saying to his lover that he could do it naked and screaming and no one would be able to pinpoint him amid the vast walls. His old camouflage and the echos of sound helping him hide in plain sight. Then his Cas would roll his eyes and might place a bet on it and let him do the stupid thing anyway because he could never say no to Dean when he talked about being naked while doing it. The real reason Dean never asks to streak in public is the fact that Castiel had done it first and would be a hypocrite to say Dean couldn't. Balth had informed Dean of Cas's first time trying his special cocktail of pills and pot where he showed up naked on Balth's car, covered in bees. Not even Cas could remember where the hell he found the bees or where they went to after that.

Dean jolted back to the present from his imaginary conversation to Cas who was trying to have a real conversation with him. 

“You haven't heard a word, have you.” Castiel's head tilted to the side before he turned and just walked towards the car. Hearing Dean jog to catch up.

“What? Sorry! What were you saying?” 

Cas leveled him with a stare that wasn't quite a glare. “I said, if you want, we don't have to wait a year to come back. But, you have to promise to learn how to horseback ride so we can take one of those tours.” Castiel pointed at a sign on the side of the building they had passed by that was now too small to read from where they stood. 

Dean's turn to stare. “Horseback?” shaking his head a bit in disbelief. “Wait, do you even know how to ride?”

“No. But I wish to learn, and you will to.” said in a way like, 'that's that.' 

Dean chuckled, hastening his steps to the Impala and handing Sam the keys when he saw his brother in the driver's seat. Grateful for the change this time so he could be with Cas in the back. Balth was already passed out again in the front passenger side. Knowing that that's just how the seating was going to go or else he'd have to deal with one or the other husband leaning forward every few seconds to swap spit over the bench seat. Save the lover's necks and keep them seatbelted in place. Safety first. 

Cas settled in and got a lapful of freckled head and shoulders, green eyes looking up all doe eyed at him. He carded his fingers through the spiky hair and hummed softly. “Mira if it's a girl.”

“Mira?” Dean had drifted a little but that woke him up and he heard his brother shift in his seat. The prank had worked like a charm with Castiel's addition of sciency sounding bullshit to corroborate the story. No doubt Sam was wondering if they were trying to get him again. 

“Mira is the name of a star that I heard a woman say on the hike. She said it was Latin for 'wonderful' or 'astonishing' and I think that would fit nicely with our girl.” Cas hummed and continued to stroke Dean's short spiky hairs. Scratching roughly for the hooded eyes to drift closed with a pleased hum. “For future consideration.” Castiel added after a bit. Reiterating silently that he wasn't pushing for anything, just like they'd agreed. 

“Yeah. Just in case.” Dean wiggled his head a bit closer to Cas's stomach, kissing where he could reach. Finding himself so clingy lately. But, it couldn't be helped, he was in love and that's what newlyweds do. Mark their Mate every chance they get, right? Castiel watched Dean drift off into a happy doze. “Or we could call her Artemis.” Cas mused aloud and grinning softly at the tired chuckle for that suggestion. It would fit if she went into the family business. 

He was a bit surprised when Dean rolled that name around his head for a moment before he mumble grunted just before falling asleep. “No child - mine --- hunter.” barely cognizant, Cas still got the message. Agreeing wholeheartedly.

Sam got them all home safely, nudging them awake so they can unpack everything, whilst he goes up to his room and promptly falls asleep after a much needed bathroom visit.

They just brought everything into the living room and dumped it on the floor. Grabbed some food that didn't yet go bad in the fridge and they too went nearly straight to bed. 

The next few days were spent in peace, and while Sam was thrilled Dean was back and now happily married, looking back, it all seemed a bit rushed. It was clear to everyone that Dean and Cas would always love each other but from the time the big question was asked and their honeymoon, it had only been a week. Most of it was spent either in their bedroom or the garage where Dean was fixing up his baby for the big trip. Cas learned everything about fixing up the classic car, and during the resting breaks, he would tell Dean about his life as a cryptozoologist. Dean had a goofy grin on his face when his then betrothed would get into tangents about the real likelihood of there being a herd of unicorns out there. But, that it was probably a crossbreed of antelopes and mules. 

Dean was sucker punched when he commented with the words, 'horny' and 'ass' in the same sentence. 

Finishing up that day with a black eye wasn't fun but worth it to hear the new tirade Cas was going on about rainbow farts being totally illogical for unicorns no matter how much lore Dean insisted was out there. Dean's main argument being, “I had breathed fire, Cas. From my _mouth_. Who's to say that the farts didn't have water mist that would hit bio-luminescent light from the unicorns hindquarters.” Dean never laughed so hard at the brief considerate look in Cas's face at the concept before it turned to incredulity and another fist to his other eye for symmetries' sake. It wasn't so much the blows that was startling, it was the fact that Cas made them as if he was finishing up a mundane chore. Like his mind was thinking, 'Dean said some stupid shit _again_. Ugh. Now I've gotta punch the idiot again.' Dean was amused by that idea and bet himself that he could get Cas to hit him with some feeling behind it, but not piss him off permanently.

Sam visited later that day to see his brother laying propped up on the sofa, with two bags of frozen peas on his face. “Whoa, what happened to you?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, dislodging the bag. “Don't piss off the nerds.”

“I AM _NOT A NERD._ ” Castiel shouted from the other end of the house and trembling floorboards announced his approach before he rounded the corner. A finger jabbed in Dean's direction even as Dean's hands went up in surrender. “You listen to me Dean Winchester. If I hear you blaspheme like that in my house again, I will... will...” he floundered a little, not willing to hurt his lover further physically, not with the blue and purple marks that were blooming on his face. Another tactic was clearly needed. “I will deny you sex for a week.”

Dean's look of shock was damn near audible. “You wouldn't.” bags of peas falling to his lap as he sat upright, stiff and alert. His eyes narrowed incrementally. Figuring it was a bluff. “Like I say, _you wouldn't_ last a day.” and smirked at the crack in his lover's mask. “Check. _Mate_.”

Castiel firmed up his posture and expression. “Want to bet on it?”

The staring match lasted for at least a minute. Which was one minute longer then Sam thought he would stand there and watch them stare each other. He had nothing better to do for that minute so he leaned against the wall and waited for Dean to give up. He knew his brother, and after the 90 second mark Dean slumped back into the sofa again and covered up his eyes with peas. 

“Fine. But you better bottom tonight since I did this morning.” His hips shifted on the sofa to point out his discomfort and Sam took that moment to exit stage left. 

 

The couple just hoped that their married life wouldn't change from that week of hopeless romantic bliss sprinkled lightly with some playfully aggressive reminders of who their ass belonged truly belonged to for all eternity. In sickness, health, the occasional supernatural hiccup, and pranks. Cas was becoming very fond of using Dean's new full name on him when he is in trouble for minor offenses. At first, he sometimes tripped over his words, remembering the name change and forced the Novak name out like he was intending on reminding dean who owns his ass now. (In a much purer and loving way then before, of course.) and Dean loved it because he loved his Cas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Mondays, unless extenuating circumstances get in the way. IE, I am not able to steal anyone's internet that day. Then it'll be the next soonest possible day. Hopefully I'll get internet at my humble abode so that wont be a problem. :)  
> Comments and Kudos are love! I literally reread them like a dozen times with a goofy smile on my face and most of the time, suggestions or wishes get into the story. for example, the mother dragon wasn't supposed to be in the original story but several people wanted to know what happened to her, so Cricket was spared literary anonymity and given a name and bigger backstory :)


	3. The New Addition to the Family (Business)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A triumphant return to the Hunting life ends in near tragedy.

Chapter three:

The New Addition to the Family (Business)

 

 

The odd bickering fights aside, now that they were married, it was pretty much the same. Business as usual. To both husband's reliefs. Balthazar spent more time at his fellow conspiracy theorists' base, to give them some space, so the newly-weds had the house to themselves, even if they were rarely in it. Dean loved going out shopping, something that would have needed a twisted arm before, now, he just enjoyed being able to be in public again. He and Cas bickered over the mismatched furniture and things in Balthazar's house and if they should buy new matching replacements. Or, get their own house. It would be another huge step for them and Dean wasn't exactly knowledgeable about the in's and out' of home ownership, or even renting a place. 

He grew up in motels and the backseat of the Impala. Out of duffle bags, with no base of operations. He couldn't help but think in terms of Hunting. A house was a base, same as some of the motels, not really a _home_ home. For the longest time, Dean put that word in the category of Hunting as well, as in, 'the monster broke into the victim's home'. Every one of the regular citizens were all living an apple pie life whether they knew it or not, so long as they simply had a 'home'. Something so precious, hard earned, and vulnerable at the same time. People tended to think that if they were at home, they were safe. Since the boys knew better, they learned to stay away from the idea of having a home that wasn't their Impala. The Impala could simply be relocated if things got too hot where they were, however, that isn't the case when peoples homes were at risk of attack. 

Bottom line was that homes were a luxury they simply couldn't have. 

Castiel was determined to change that sad rule.

Cas offered to ease Dean into the idea of having their own place. Something that would mix the transient lifestyle with traditional houses. A motor home. Dean sneered at the thought but relented at his husband's pleading look. If they had a motor home, someone would have to drive it while someone else had to drive the Impala. There were motor homes out there big enough to haul a car behind them, but that idea was nixed when they saw the monstrously huge RV's that were strong enough to do the job, and then the obscene price tag. Dean was already against 'glampers' on principal, and refused to get a camper that costs more then some houses. And, there was no way was he leaving Baby behind. Sam already found his own car, a newer model of Impala that looked nothing like Baby. The only thing it had in common was the name and the fact that it was black. 

Sam stayed with Bobby for a short bit until it was looking like the old man and Ellen were considering furthering their own relationship, so he packed up and went back to the Hunting life, searching for a case. Whenever he'd visit, he noticed that Dean seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable, but it had nothing to do with Cas. In fact, Dean's hubby was the only thing that calmed him down sometimes just by leaning on him when they sat together. He fidgeted a lot more, seemed a bit more irritable. Complaining sometimes that his back ached or itched, but when he's scratch it, he'd soon stop and rub at his fingertips like they hurt as well. Cas knew it was probably due to the change of scenery. The huge life altering events that had taken place and the idea of this being his life now might be tough to come to terms with. He doesn't have to worry about being hunted or hurt. His family was all safe and alive. But, Castiel knew that Dean didn't feel whole yet. Hunting was such a huge part of his life, saving people from evil beasts was his very noble and thankless crusade. He could settle for a normal lifestyle, if forced to, but, Castiel didn't want to force him into doing anything. Discussing every issue together so neither would end up as the 'bad guy'. If they truly couldn't make a decision, they'd call up Bobby and ask him, but if he gave no clear answer, and they were dismissed with one insult over another, that curse word would determined it. 'Heads' if it was one of Bobby's go-to cusses, and 'Tails' would be if the curse was of the 4 letter variety. That method was about the same and more reliable then a coin toss, since Bobby had grown up in a more normal life before going into Hunting. Neither husband had that, so they deferred to the expert.

In the end, Cas made a choice in this matter since he knew Dean wouldn't bring it up on his own. He will encourage Dean to go back into Hunting with his brother. He knew it was eating at Dean, letting Sam hunt on his own without backup, and that Sam didn't like working with other Hunters besides his brother or Bobby. Bobby's back wouldn't let him into the field too often. More of a liability now if he can't even run from a c-list monster, never mind asking him to fight hand to hand.

It had been three weeks since Dean put on the amulet, two since their wedding, and two days since they heard from Sam. Dean knew he was still alive, but worrying about him was clearly making him even more anxious and unable to focus on finding a small motor home with Cas. Not to mention the freaking pains he had all over.

The newspaper ads laid out on the breakfast table might as well be the tablecloth for as much attention as they were garnering. The sun barely peeked over the horizon when Cas shuffled into the kitchen and frowned at Dean's vacant stare downwards, he grazed his fingers along Dean's shoulders and felt the tension hitch and then let loose as he seemed to come back to awareness of the things around him.

“Hey, Babe.” Dean rasped, clearing his throat and offering a tired grin. “Man I could use some brain food for this. Like sausage and eggs, maybe.” he murmured, checking his empty coffee cup to see if it had refilled itself since the last time he looked. He waved his hand at the newspaper ads, “Nothing yet. They're all way too big and expensive. This one looks promising, it was painted to look like a cabin. Medium sized, but we'd need a truck to tow it. I was thinking it would be better then an RV since we could use the truck for other stuff once we park the camper somewhere. And, if the motor goes out in a RV and I can't fix it on the road, we're stuck.”

Cas looked over the photo, the camper looked cute but he could tell Dean wasn't really into the idea of it. Maybe one day. “It is cute, but, I was thinking.” He waited until he had Dean's attention and sat beside him. “I was thinking that it's time you should go.” Dean had a look of confusion for a moment, then hurt. “No! I don't mean it like that. I mean you should go with Sam, _Hunting_. He might need assistance. And I was also thinking... maybe, uh, you can teach me how to do it too.”

Fear turned back to confusion in Dean's eyes as he squinted at Cas. “What's this about?”

Cas shrugged, wrapping an arm around Dean's shoulders and noticing the way he shifted so the arm was more on top then resting behind the shoulder blades. He didn't think much of it. “You told me you used to save people, and I want to know what that feels like. I want to help.”

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“I don't mean going after the ones with sharp teeth straight away!” Castiel said hastily, other hand splayed out. It reached forward and snagged a firm hold of Dean's and squeezed. “I mean. Sam's last message was that he was doing a salt and burn? That's with ghosts?”

“Usually, sometimes poltergeists, vengeful spirits, souls who can't rest or move on.” Dean confirmed.

“And that they are almost always uneventful. You figure out the one responsible, find and dig up their remains or bones, and then salt them, and set them on fire, correct?”

“Yeah, and sometimes we get our asses handed to us by something we can't even see.” Dean nearly ground out.

“But that's actually rare.” Cas pointed out and counted it a win when he saw Dean shrug one shoulder and look away. He wouldn't be easily scared off by the possibility of getting hurt. “I think we should go do this. Help Sam save some people.” and gave Dean a confident grin. “I heard your reputation. You were one of the best Hunters in the country. I'm sure you can do your job with me tagging along. Skill enough for both of us. I promise I'll hang back and learn. I wont get in your way. And wouldn't it be easier to dig up a grave for you two if you had someone as a lookout? Someone to throw salt or iron at the ghost if it tries to stop you?”

It did sound better the more he talked. Dean missed his old life but was a little upset that Cas picked up on it so clearly. Of course, everybody knew how well the brother's worked together but that didn't mean that Dean wanted Cas to risk his life on a daily basis as well. But, he did have a point, with both brothers there, on simple salt and burns, it would be great training wheels for Cas and they would still be saving people's lives. Having a lookout was also pretty alluring of an idea. 

“One.” Dean stated firmly, holding up a finger for emphasis. “One S &B and we see how it goes.”

Castiel's grin doubled and he hugged Dean fully, kissing him everywhere. “I wont let you down!” Cas practically crowed and got up abruptly from the table.

“Not now!” Dean huffed a laugh, “Gotta get some breakfast first, pack up, find Sam, and figure out if it's worth the drive to wherever he ended up. If he's already done then we can catch the next one with him. Start to finish. There's a method to it.”

“Yes, I understand.” Castiel sighed, holding up his fingers to list, “Find suspicious deaths or events, then we research who the likely culprit is, then we find where their remains are, then we do the actual salt and burn.”

“And try not to get arrested or die, yes.” Dean sighed, looking Cas up and down. “Gonna need to get you a Fed suit as well, we have to play the part. But first? _Breakfast_.” he mentioned for the third time.

“What are you looking at me for? It's your turn today. Remember?” Cas leaned back and folded his arms. 

Dean shut his mouth and went back to his newspaper, flipping it over to the obituaries instead. Changing topics easily he made a point to circle all of the obit's that might remotely be interesting. “Might even find one in our backyard.” he mumbled. 

“Nice try. Breakfast.” Cas stated and kicked Dean's chair. “I'm thinking pancakes.”

“Special pancakes?” Dean chuckled, pointed towards the tin Balthazar keeps his pancake enhancements in. Dean groaned when he stood, the pan and ingredients gathered together and made with little audible fuss, and the rest of the day was spent packing up. 

Dean couldn't help the shiver of excitement he felt. It had been nearly a year since he last had a proper hunt. Even if it was just a simple one, it felt nice to get back into it again. And the best part is that he didn't have to even ask Cas if it was alright. He'd marry him all over again if he could. The hardest part about it was getting used to the new last name. Changing the fairly legal documents that still pertain to him. The Impala for one, the title changed over so he wouldn't loose it over some flimsy paperwork. 

Sam called them before Dean had a chance to inform them he's just finishing up his hunt and headed back to his hotel, his cell's battery went dead and he had to find a replacement charger. That was the reason for his sudden silence for those days. The older brother couldn't help thinking about when their father disappeared years ago that changed their lives. Itching for those days for news of Sam's well being or whereabouts. Relieved to hear from him again and suppressing his joy at being able to hunt with his favorite partner again. Knowing that with Sam there as well, that Cas would be ready for real hunts in a matter of weeks with both brother's as teachers. Dean informs Sam of the idea Castiel has and it only took a few minutes to convince Sam that it could work.

Sam had already had his next hunt lined up but it was a little more tricky then a ghost. All it took was some driving and a bit more research to make sure he had the right suspect.

“What kind of hunt are we talking about?” Dean asked, putting Sam on speaker phone. Castiel was called in to hear as well. Getting his opinion on it.

“It looks like it's a single werewolf. The full fur one, most likely. A bunch of hikers are getting picked off in the woods, the ones that survive say it's big and walks on two legs some of the time but mostly on all four's. They usually describe something else if they are only looking at the evidence which would point to animal attacks. They just don't want to admit what they're actually seeing.”

“I think I ate one or two of those before.” Dean chuckled like it was no big deal. 

Cas's hand went to his stomach. Face blanching. “You're joking.”

“Nope. Back when the hybrid was in charge and we were at Azazel's, the bastard had him eat all kinds of monsters to keep the rest of them in line. Pretty sick stuff that I'd rather not repeat out loud.” Dean squirmed in his seat. Regretting bringing it up now that the bit of information is out there. He started feeling cagey when he remembered the other aspects of being an attack dog for a maniac. The abuse in nearly every conceivable form. 'Don't think about it. Get back to the topic.' He thought to himself, fixed his posture which made his shoulder blades hurt a bit more. Ignoring that as well he asked, “So, what do you think, Cas? Should we go for it?”

Cas now squirmed, he knew that it would be asking too much to force Sam to take on this hunt alone, and the fact that a new ghost one wouldn't just coincidentally pop up out of nowhere to replace it. These people needed help now, not later when it's more convenient for him. He sighed and shrugged, then put on a brave face, “Yes. I think you and Sam should take this thing out, there's no telling how many more people it would harm if it's allowed to remain on the loose.”

“Are you coming too? Or...” Dean hesitated, not wanting to push Cas whatsoever.

“Yes? I mean, I don't want to cramp your style, as Balth would say, but I do want to support you in any way I can.”

Dean's face split into a smile. “Great! And don't worry, Sam and I will take care of the heavy lifting and dangerous bits, there's plenty PG 13 stuff that needs doing that you can help us out with. Namely research and manning the getaway car if you're up for it.” Dean kept a factoid out of the pitch that the reason a getaway driver would be awesome is that usually werewolf hunts kicked their asses and driving after a beating always sucks. He kept on his happy face, the brothers could recuperate after the hunt with someone else driving.

Cas sighed with obvious relief. He could do that. Training didn't always mean fighting. Half or even two thirds of the work was preparation as well as disposal of evidence, and planning escapes. They would always have to make sure that it was the right monster or human that they were after. They can not make a mistake and accidentally injure or even kill an innocent just because they got the name or address wrong. Something simple that was overlooked. They would be no better then the monster then. So, Cas sat up a little straighter and nodded at Dean to get the details about the locations and meet up while he got up and went to their room to finish packing.

Ten hours of driving and several pit stops later, they finally meet up with Sam at the hotel he had just gotten. Sam got one with two queens as usual and only afterwards realized that Dean and Cas would be sharing one. So used to getting the beds for just him and his brother, he would sometimes forget he had hunted solo and would get the doubles while running on autopilot. In a way, it made him feel less lonely if he piled up his stuff on the other bed and subconsciously pretended it was Dean sleeping there or that his brother was just out for a bit. A memory of a time before he'd found Dean's dragon ass again, seeing a fake version of his brother walking around and talking about his disdain for witches with him as if the older brother was really there. Sam never mentioned the instances to anyone, but would randomly see his brother more recently on his solo hunts. He told himself it was nothing supernatural, more like the equivalent of a night spent drinking and chatting up a coat rack. Most likely brought on by lack of sleep and being dead tired from Hunting solo. So what if he imagined his brother laying down in the other bed or walking around some random times? He knew what was real and what wasn't and it was really a non-issue. He's just thankful now that he doesn't have to imagine Dean being there. It's a reality again. 

Sam had his own reservations at involving Castiel in the hunting life though, but trusted his brother's instincts on what Cas is capable of. The scientist did show an accelerated learning ability when he was sparring with him in the cabin, and at various times when they were on the run. His training can continue and he might prove to be invaluable to the Hunt. If nothing else, an extra set of eyes and opinion on the research and plans would come in handy. Getting a more civilian-ish view on the things they dealt with. Cas had one foot in and out of the Hunting world. Living it for just a few months in a way when he was dealing with dragons. Granted, dragons weren't their usual forte – it was still more then the average person would come across. He took all of their lessons to heart and the only questioning he did was for clarification's sake. The questions never meant to suggest that the brother's didn't know what they were doing, but, now that he thinks about it, maybe they do need someone to double check their work, see if they're acting too rashly or carelessly. When the adrenalin's pumping, it's easy to over look some things. Be a little harsh to people that are too ignorant of the situation to save their own skins. 

For example, when they get to the woods, they'll need a kinder gentler way of telling hikers to take a hike. That the woods are off limits for a reason, and that the screams and shotgun blasts echoing in the woods are actually a _good_ thing. Yeah, maybe Cas would be best for crowd control. Sam got to wondering what it would be like to actually have some backup like that on a normal hunt. He was getting a bit more excited the more he thinks about it. Keep Cas from the violent bloody parts, but still have him playing a vital role. Maybe this will become a thing? A new kind of Hunter? A kind of Hunter PR spokesperson.

Dean looked over from unloading his weapons bag to check on his things at his brother who was staring off into nowhere, trying not to laugh out loud. “Care to share with the class?” He raised an eyebrow. Castiel was just coming out of the bathroom, drying his hands.

“Nothing, nothing.” Sam waved a hand in the air and said, “Here, this is what I could get so far.” Sam tried to compose himself and not look at Cas, the guy deserved better then being dismissed as just a speaker and not a do-er. He laid out the few maps of the area, some more focused on the cabins and campgrounds then actual terrain they'll be going down. He pulled out his laptop and booted up the most recent (3 year old) images of the woods from the satellite view from Google Earth. Things shouldn't have changed too much so they split the woods up into sections for the brothers to search one grid at a time. Starting with the areas around where the victims remains were found or reported missing. 

Cas started to wring his hands and could see the tension start to build between Dean's shoulders. They both knew that this was similar to Dean's last hunt that ended badly. Sam noticed his brother worry at his shoulders and back rubbing them as if they hurt or itched. Sometimes scratching at the back of his head or adjusting his sitting position several times. His face screwing up into one of discomfort. He took on a soft tone of voice, low and unassuming, “You don't have to do this. I can call up another hunter.”

Dean's gaze shot up and was a mix of betrayal and relief, before settling on determination. “No, we're here, might as well get this shit done.” He said firmly, refusing to look Sam's way. He knew Sam was only looking out for him and he must be sending off waves of discomfort but he couldn't help it. His back was getting more sore by the minute. Probably from the long drive here, but the strange thing was he could feel his temperature and temperament get warmer, like he was growing both sick and pissed all the time and trying to hide it. Probably the hunt too. A combination of crap. But, soon as they gank this fugly, the sooner they can move on to the next. Find that ghost hunt for Cas to practice with and get his hands a little dirty. He still didn't like the idea of this being Cas's first hunt. Monsters that hung out in the woods were always gonna be freaky. Thinking to himself, 'I mean, who does that? The woods are cold and eerie and there's nothing to do but run around and trip on roots. No wonder they started chasing people, nothing else was entertaining.'

The further in they went, the more it was obvious that something was bothering Dean so much that he could barely see straight. Dean's cautious quiet steps turned into petulant stomps. Sam shot him a few glares inbetween scanning the woods and the ground where they walked. Dean seemed to be less interested in watching where he stepped then jerking his gun bag around, adjusting it for the hundredth time by the shoulder strap. Growling in frustration and practically seething with growing rage.

“It's nighttime! Why the fuck is it so hot?” He practically shouted accusations at the very trees surrounding them.

“Shh! Dean? It's not hot...” Sam said quietly, hoping Dean would remember himself and get back to stalking. Sam didn't know why his brother thought it was anything but cold out, he was actually shivering slightly.

“Yes it is! Swear if it was any hotter I'm gonna have to strip down and hunt in my birthday suit!”

All he got was a worried look from Sam who stopped in his tracks to study Dean. “Dean. It's _not hot_. If anything it's like 40 degrees out now. Are you feeling ok?” He asked, already knowing there's something wrong. Before letting Dean lie some more, he continued, “You're coming down with something aren't you. You should let me take point, take the six.” he said and strode past Dean, lifting his rifle and aiming it ahead. Dean shoved at him. “What's that for?”

“Quit bossing me around! I'm the oldest! I should lead!”

Sam hissed, “Wanna tell the whole wild kingdom?!” And darted his eyes around. “Fine fine, take the lead. Just be quiet! We're here to _hunt_ remember?” Sam huffed out some irritation, getting rid of it to ask, “What's gotten into you?” the last part was said with no small amount of concern. A hand landed on Dean's shoulder and gave a tentative squeeze before it could be brushed off.

Dean paused in his next tirade. Voice catching in his throat. He didn't realize how loud he was getting until there was no other sound to contend with. Even the cautious voice of Sam wasn't louder then someone whisper-talking in a movie theater. His skin warmed up even more. It couldn't be from embarrassment alone. He scratched at his sides, fingers feeling weird. He took stock of his own body in the silent moment. He felt hot, itchy, pissed off even now, and like he wanted to fight anything that moved or breathed. Sam was just the unlucky one to be readily available for his barely concealed rage. He took a breath, then another heavier one, forcing himself to calm and collect his thoughts. He looked up again at his brother, fingers going to his coat to unzip it and even going further and unbuttoning his shirt, pulling the t shirt's neck collar in and out to let in the cool night air against his chest. “It's hot man. It's too hot. I'm pissed and I don't know why...” he looked off into nowhere. “Something's wrong with me.” He admitted silently. Hating the fact that he needed to let Sam know now before something - 

A crash sounded out not far away, both of them spun in place towards it. Rifles raised. They were silent for a few seconds, hearing and judging what it could be before it became visible. If it was just an animal, a jogger, a lost dog, a branch falling, or something that needed a silver bullet to the heart to take out. The rustling continued, a low inhuman moan turned growl. That ruled out a few options. 

Sam fired off a warning shot above where they thought it could be. If it were a normal animal, it should have run from the unfamiliar sound of the gunshot. The growl stopped suddenly, startled, then became louder and wetter. “Shit.”

Dean's skin felt like it was on fire, prickling heat everywhere. He trembled, giving off a keening whine as he tried hard to keep his rifle up. Every muscle jumping and twitching. He fired off a few shots, missing the target completely, before howling in pain and falling to his side as if he were being attacked. 

Sam stumbled away a few steps, immediately thinking that the monster might be invisible but Dean was stripping clothes off and wailing about being burned alive. His skin was red, Sam could tell even in the dim light. The idea of the fugly being invisible had vanished when the monster paced quickly to the side, branches cracking and thrashing from its body shoving past them without care. It was obviously hoping to take the weaker opponent out first. _Dean_. “No!” Sam fired off a few rounds at the shape. 

It was inhumanly _fast_ , claws shot out of nowhere and tore at his coat, he cried out in pain, ducking out of the way of another slash just before his head was hit. He dropped to the ground as he felt claws gouge deep into his leg. Figuring out the monster was actually going after him instead of Dean. It was a surprise to say the least. His rifle was knocked from his hands and landed a good dozen feet away, eyes shot to the ground to find Dean's discarded weapon. Dean was writhing on the ground, tearing at his skin, screaming. The pain in it was nearly deafening. Sam could barely track the monsters sounds over it.

Dean's fingers grabbed the only thing left on his torso and ripped it away from himself. Sam had only a second to see what it was. The amulet. Horror at watching his brother remove the one thing that _can't be replaced_. Then shock as wings practically exploded from Dean's back in a burst of white blinding light, the same instant that he felt claws on his own. He fell to the ground face forward next to Dean. Both panting hard, listening to the scurry of leaves and sticks, marking out where the monster dashed to next. The shuffling sound stopped. All sounds stopped. 

Dean's form slumped a little. Heaving great breaths into the dirt, his huge light brown camouflage colored wings drooped low, twitching a little like being electrocuted with just a few volts. His whip like tail was moving in all random directions. As if he was trying to figure out what that feeling was that was so different, and scarily familiar at the same time. 

Sam has to push Dean from his mind as the monster shifts its attention straight towards the venerable Dean who is whimpering on the ground, still stunned by the new appendages. Dean's wings had come out with a vengeance. It wasn't the act of leaving his body, it was the fact that they scraped against rocks and low tree branches on their way out. The monster was focused on the other fresh scent of blood. Different from a human's, the monster was curious how it tasted. 

Sam launches himself forward from the ground like a professional runner, and body checks it before he even thinks about what he's doing. The two crash away from Dean. Grappling and wrestling for control over the other one. 

Sam felt another blow, knocking him forward again to his knees then chest. Leg giving out at last from another kick behind his already hurting knee. His back becomes warm, wet, and slightly sticky. It had torn through his layers of clothes and broke the skin. Sam had a flash of memory to Bobby, a spinal injury. Bobby not being able to hunt ever again because of his back injury. His was a bullet, Sam's is now by claws. He feared what he'd find if he tried to move from his crumpled position on the ground. 

“Oh no...” Dean rasped. The pain and despair clear in his voice. “No... please... God, no... I...” noticing the movement beside him, seeing Sam crumpled on the ground and bleeding. Eyes squinted in pain and fear. The scent of it. A new silent plea choked out for his little brother's sake. “ _No..._ ” 

Sam tried to pay attention to the monster, what it's doing, where it is, what it's planning on doing now, but all he could see and think was, his brother's no longer human. Will never be human again. And he'll probably die here with his little brother because the monster has the upper hand. 

Sam felt his eyes prick with tears. Trying to muster up the strength and bullheaded willpower to get up and kill the monster when he felt a massive weight hit him from behind before he even shifted his body. Pain shot up his spine and made black spots appear in his vision. His folded arms the only thing keeping his chest from collapsing from the monster perching on his back and legs. Drops of foul smelling saliva dripped from somewhere above him. Hot breath on his neck and head. A low rumble from above. The predator's victory growl.

His older brother turned to look at them. Eyes going wide once he saw what was on Sam's back going in for the kill. The look of confusion and then understanding flashing, the part of Sam's mind that felt detached from the feelings noted that, it's apparently not a werewolf. That look Dean's giving it, if only he could turn his head and see for himself -

Dean's wings folded up abruptly, tail taut and claws pushed into the ground. His body was ramrod straight, aiming at the thing. Dean's whole face lit up slightly with a kind of manic glee. So out of place. Sam's brow furrowed. What the f - ?

Dean's voice came out almost like an audible smirk. “Don't need silver bullets to take you out, right here. Right now.”

He opened up his mouth and Sam could see a spark at the back of Dean's throat. _oh_. OH _SHIT_.

Fire erupted from Dean's mouth towards the creature that was hunched over Sam. The flames engulfing it instantly and it shrieked as it thrashed off of him and away. Crashing into the trees behind him. Sam remembered the fact that Dean had gotten pretty adept at shooting his flames, but never so grateful for the practice hours as now when not a single drop of it landed on his limp form. 

Dean wiped off his mouth and smothering the lingering flames licking at his lips. His tired weary gaze lands on Sam and his wings slump to his sides. Sam gives him one distressed look before turning his attention back to the monster that's inadvertently setting the rest of the nearby woods on fire as it flails about.

Dean was up like an animal himself, bounding over Sam's still prone form to spit more fire onto the writhing, shrieking body. Its form was obscured by its flailing arms and legs but Sam was just able to make out it was mostly human shaped, but longer limbed and skinny, the hands clawing at its face were also like a humans but stretched out to grotesque proportions. 

Dean kicked it down, standing over it, wings flared out and proud. Finding his gun again, Dean shoots the silver into the heart and the burning lump slumps to the floor. Sam could only see the back-lit silhouette but he could tell that Dean was either really enjoying this, or pretending to. A front or bluff, he hoped. If not, if Dean was loosing himself to this raw violence, this feral behavior... Sam's heart broke a little, his head throbbed, keeping time with it. He could feel more blood being pumped right out of his body from his back and leg wounds. Vision blurring. Not good. 

Dean starts to stomp out all of the fires before the whole forest goes up in flames. He follows the path the monster had taken and grabs a hold of the things legs to drag it over to some dirt. Dean stomps out more fires. Avoiding Sam's weary gaze. He feels better now that the ache in his back and other parts is gone. Hurting just as much as a sparring match, nothing more. Well, his wings are bleeding a little bit, but they're already healing over. 'Good ol' Drauglin biology.' He thought bitterly to himself. He could practically feel Sam's eyes on him.

“It'll be alright, Sam.”

“W - what?” Sam wheezed into the ground. Spots forming in his vision again. Trying to blink them away. His breathing is getting labored. Dean seems to not notice as his wings sagged a little before he brought them up again like a cape. Obviously trying to remember how he worked them, and relying on muscle memory.

“Just... not now. Let's get this done here and you can bitch me out when we leave this town in the rear view mirror.” Dean mumbled tiredly and meant to leave before Sam's retort, but hearing nothing. 

“De -” Sam choked out. Spitting a little blood, “Dean...”

The wings twitched, coming closed a little and a horned head turned to look back and down at him. “Sammy?”

Sam blacked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I seem to love ending chapters with people passing out. No idea why...


	4. It's Just a Flesh Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam passes out in the woods, Dean has to figure out a way to get him back to the Impala and safety, but Cas doesn't recognize the winged shadow flying out of the woods and opens fire.

Chapter Four:

It's Just a Flesh Wound

 

“Shit.” Dean gasped. So much happened in a matter of minutes. He didn't even have time to process his lost humanity for removing his amulet, before Sam's strangled grunt stole his attention. He turned around swiftly to face his unconscious little brother. Determined to make this right. It was his fault that the monster got the drop on them. A Wendigo. Definitely Wendigo. Of course silver had no effect on it, lucky for them he had enough flame to kill it. It may have worked out in the end, but Sam didn't see any of the benefits. He's bleeding from all those slash marks. Stupid. _Stupid._

Should have researched with Sam before they went out here, maybe he would have noticed something that would have pointed to this being a Wendigo. What if Cas had been out here? Cas. The only one that doesn't know whats going on. It's a good thing Wendigo's are solitary, otherwise he'd have to choose who to save first. His brother or husband from something that could tear the Hunter-in-training apart before he even suspects something went wrong. Cas had a silver bullet filled gun as well, but that would prove as effective as a BB gun. He wouldn't know to use the flame thrower in the trunk. Dean hoped it was just the one Wendigo. 

Dean stripped Sam of his coat and over shirt, lifting up his bloody t-shirt to see the oozing slash marks on his back. One more prominent then the others. So close to his spine. Too close. Dean had nothing on him that could take care of a wound that size. Sam needs stitches... something to stop the bleeding. Then, inspiration hit. _Cauterize_ it. 

Memories of having to cauterize his own wounds months ago. But, that was when he was still a huge Drauglin. More or less able to take the flames on his scaly skin. Humans were so fragile. Fire like that _will_ scar and be painful as hell for a very long time, even if it works in stopping the bleeding. There's just no time for anything else. He'll have to make it up to him later for this.

He bundled up Sam's over shirt as a bandage to help staunch the bleeding and pinned it down with one hand, pushing hard and being careful at the same time to not curl his nails downward with the hold. The sharp claws could just exacerbate things, making fresh wounds if he accidentally angled his fingertips downwards.

His free hand went up to his throat, feeling the small lumps beside his Adams apple, hidden deep under the skin next to his esophagus, he still has some juice left, hopefully it'll be enough. Cas already found out that his spit is not what's flammable, just that spray deep inside his throat. It hurts to use it, unlike when he was full dragon, but, it works in a pinch. He's gonna need it now. 

It may look gross but he digs deep inside his throat with his neck muscles and back of his tongue working up the liquid, spitting it out onto his fingers and rubbing it all over the still bleeding wound. Sam's back muscles twitch from the sting of the liquid on his exposed muscles and torn skin. Dean thought about using his sparker teeth to ignite it but thought better of it. His flames aren't exactly pinpoint laser accurate to that degree, and this is dealing with _Sammy_. Dean sits on Sam's legs to hold them down, the hand that was holding the shirt down, moved it aside and he used the forearm to pin down his little brother's shoulders and keeping him securely on the ground. Sam struggles to breath a bit so Dean lets off the pressure just a bit, Sam _cannot_ move for this, even to writhe in pain. The liquid would move and other parts of his skin would go up in flames. Dean sniffled and blinked away his tears to see his work space clearer. Picturing it as something other then his baby brothers injured back. 

Dean carefully wipes off the excess liquid, trying to keep it on the wounds alone and pulls out his lighter, flicking it and igniting the liquid, it bubbles and fires up a little, nothing like an explosion, but still the effect is immediate and the wounds are soon sealed. Sam is writhing underneath his weight, nearly bucking him off. Moaning in agony and trying to squirm away even when he's not fully conscious. Both of Dean's hands cover the flames, smothering them the second the blood stops bubbling up from the slash marks. 

Dean keeps up his soothing words, talking his brother through what's going on and downplaying the injuries even as more tears prick his eyes. He never wanted to hurt Sam. Not with his flames. All this time, fighting his Drauglin half, swearing up and down that he would _never hurt his family._ It was so easy to do just by accident and Dean had to be constantly vigilant, every minute of every day, not to loose control or track of any of his monster parts. Wings running into things, causing them to fall down, tail smacking into someone's leg which actually freakin' hurts to be on the receiving end of its sometimes erratic moves. Claws catching on their skin when they simply hand something over to him. Or when he and Cas slept together, his horns were liable to take out an eye if Cas slept too close to the back of his head. But this? He swore never to hurt anyone he loves on purpose and now he's going back on that promise. Sam's red back is spasming and he's whimpering in his sleep. Eyes scrunched tight, trying to curl up into a fetal position but Dean's body is restricting his movements. 

Memories of Dean's time being strapped down and tortured flashing in his head, a taunting voice calling him Alistair's apprentice. The acidic words crowing with victory that he was now a torturer. Whispering that he had waited too long to inflict pain and suffering on others. That his time spent as Azazel's attack dog were truly behind him and he had risen up to take over as Master. Lording this power over those who were weaker. 

Dean wanted to throw up at the traitorous thoughts. Knowing that they didn't really come from him, just what was planted there by Azazel, didn't really stop them from coming. Even when he forced himself to remember that sweet triumph that he and Dane had over that bastard. The tag-team kill. It now felt like a hollow victory. That doubt that crept into him that he'd only killed Azazel to take his place.

“I don't want this. I don't want this power.” he whispered to himself. His wings drooping to his sides, quivering in the chilled air. “In what world is this body, these powers, limbs, a good thing?” The stars above had no answer for him when he faced them, hoping for an answer to what kind of person he is now. What he'll become now that humanity was ripped from him the instant he tore the amulet from his neck. No better then a monster baying at the moon. 

Dean felt Sam's legs writhe against his own, bringing him out of his self hatred, and back on what's important. Dean is eternally grateful that he did not paralyze his brother for life. Three diagonal slash's marked across Sam's spine. One was superficial, likely caught up on Sam's coat and clothes, but two of the three jagged slash marks were deep, and if they'd have gone a quarter inch deeper, his spine would have been severed. Dean's flames could have finished the break and Sam would be stuck in a wheelchair or hospital bed for the rest of his life. Hating his brother forever. Dean didn't think he could live with the guilt. 

Dean settles onto his knees, alleviating the pressure from Sam's legs a bit so he doesn't cut off circulation. Red marks bloom all over Sam's back, making it almost too hard to distinguish what was blood and what was bruises and second degree burns. Had he not smothered the flames when he did, the damage would have been irreparable. He took the shirt and folded it over to a cleaner side, dabbing at the area as gently as he could, making sure that the bleeding did indeed stop. Flecks of burnt skin fly off from the movement and Dean feels even more sick to his stomach. Willing himself not to throw up at the smell. He had been able to put it out of his mind for only so long. Now it was overpowering. One hand covering his nose and mouth while the other worked a bit more frantically to clear the area of the loose bits. He couldn't stop the tears anymore from streaming down his face, landing on Sam's lower back. 

“It's ok, it's ok.” he repeats to himself through his muffled fingers. Seeing the man underneath him settle slightly at the words. Moaning in pain that was subsiding a bit. Breath going a little shallow. Seeing how his words help both brothers, he kept on talking. “This is nothing, we've been through worse, right Sammy? You're one tough bastard. This isn't going to take you out. No fucking way. It's gonna be alright.”

Dean kept his hands on the t-shirt, lifting it away from the back now that it's fine for now. Still smelling fresh blood he turned his attention to the other big wound on his little brother. He almost forgot about Sam's leg getting scratched up too. The shirt was tossed aside, too soaked with blood and dirt and black flecks. Dean got up and went to his discarded shirt, shaking it out and wishing that he had anything cleaner but there was literally nothing out here that would be better. So he folded it to a part that wasn't covered with sweat and set it down temporarily on Sam's butt as he maneuvered himself to tear off Sam's already torn pant leg. Exposing the area so he could see what happened. Not as bad as the back, just because of the placement. If worse comes to worse, people can live without their leg, getting a prosthetic substitute, but a cut spinal column can't be replaced. Dean still treated it with the utmost care, dabbing away the excess blood and seeing it ooze out like the others. He sighed heavily, hating himself for having to cauterize this one as well. Pressure alone wouldn't seal these wounds. 

Dean hates himself so fucking much. Scarring his brother with his flames. He has no choice. It's either do this or Sam may die. So many feelings swelling inside him, disturbing thoughts and scenarios that hadn't happened but could have. Many circling on if he'd just told them he wasn't feeling up to the hunt. Sam could have brought in someone to replace Dean out there. The time spent waiting for another Hunter to drop by would have been spent double checking their notes. Could have found out what it really was and went in smart. But Dean was too eager to go. To driven to get back into hunting at the expense of everything. Dean was being an irresponsible idiot. A sing song voice in his head telling him this is just like _that_ hunt. Going in blind and cocksure. He had assured everyone he was ready for this. Fuck. How wrong he was. 

But Sam can hate him when he's safe at the hospital. Sam needs to keep going, keep living long enough to get proper treatment. Maybe get more of that healing salve from that gypsy lady again. Bobby will get it. No question. These scars will be gone in no time. Coaching himself into thinking beyond the woods and the here and now. Hope is a hell of a drug. 

Sam doesn't stir quite as much for the other cauterization's, and that worries Dean but he has to put it aside. Worrying wont do shit. Sam needs to get out of here in case there actually are more then one monster out here. Maybe there really was a werewolf and fate decided to throw a Wendigo at them as well for kicks. 

That notion jolted him out of his self flagellation long enough to get his game face back on. They aren't out of the woods yet.

Dean scented the air, scanning the dark woodlands. Nothing was making a sound besides the slight wind teasing at some fallen leaves and the sparse grasses. No animals to be found or heard. He certainly didn't blame them. Two fearsome unnatural monsters fighting to the death in the woods. One of them spitting fire everywhere and even setting his partner aflame. What did he look like to outsiders? 

'Don't think about it.' He shook his head slightly and set back to scanning the surroundings quickly. Surprising himself that he's able to see a bit better in the dark then before. Not noticing it earlier, but finding that it sure comes in handy now. Both flashlights are either lost or broken or both. But that's not a big issue with his eyes now. 

With no danger immediately around them, Dean deems it safe enough to start the trek back to the car with Sam. He catches sight of the two bags of supplies back where they'd first been dropped. About a couple dozen feet away from the scuffle. Shit. He can't carry Sam and the bags at the same time, so he leaves the supplies off the trail next to a fallen tree to retrieve later. Hastily covering them up with some uprooted grasses and leaves and some sticks. Hoping that no little kid or hiker gets a hold of them in the meantime. He does however tuck his silver loaded hand gun into the back of his pants just in case. The minor weight a non-issue for how invaluable it might turn out to be. He just couldn't bring back anything else. Sam may be the younger brother but he was taller and Dean was loathe to admit it aloud, but, he was better built in the muscle department. The only thing Dean's got going for him now in his task is that Drauglins are just naturally stronger then regular humans, so, just being part of what he is, made he and Sam pretty even in the strength department. He could at least carry his brother. 

Dean carefully puts Sam's torn coat back on him. It was getting chilly out and Sam had already lost a lot of blood and going into shock was a real possibility. He needed all the warmth he could get. Luckily Dean was now naturally warmer then usual, so Sam could sap some of his body heat while he's being carried. Dean had to find some silver linings here and there or else he'd end up bashing his head against the nearest tree, and that wouldn't help anyone at all. 

So, Dean slides one of Sam's arm through the sleeves at a time and turns his brother to the side, buttoning up all the way and straightening out the coat a little, checking on Sam's breathing and color. He's actually doing better then Dean thought. His breaths evened out a little, sleeping slightly more peacefully. Only wincing when the cloth slides against the wounds. Dean turns his attention back to the leg and binds his shirt around it since that part of the pants was useless now. Dean pretended not to hear Sam's quiet pleas to stop as he pats down the area around both wounds. Making sure that there were no broken bones to add to the list.

Sam settles again soon as Dean pulls away entirely. Wishing he could just go for help but they'd take too long returning to Sam, making his brother live with this pain even longer. So, Dean pulls Sam up very carefully into a sitting position, trying to figure out how to do this. Initially intending to carry him in a fireman's hold over his shoulders, but that wont work with his wing shoulders in the way. Dean's wings start just above his normal arm shoulders from behind, overlapping the blades a little so both retain their range of motions independently. When his wings are folded tight to his back, it sometimes looks like he has a hunchback, but if he straightens out his spine it goes away for the most part. The weight of them pulls his spine back anyhow so he has to 'grab' his human shoulders with his wing palms, long independent thumbs hooking together across his collarbones to help keep them in place. Otherwise the temptation to have them droop around himself becomes too great. Around the house, there was no need for him to keep them so tight to his body, so they frequently had to move furniture around for his casual movements.

Soon after they'd arrived at Balth and Cas's house, they realized they'd need to move some furniture back to accommodate Dean's extra appendages. It was Castiel who burst out laughing in a boisterous voice, “Feng Shui!” before explaining what the hell was so funny. “In Chinese culture and design for houses of merit, they enlist the idea of Feng Shui, imagining a dragon walking around the house. The flow of the room, simplicity. If a dragon were to walk into a room, what would its tail run into, wings knock over, would it have to duck under a low hanging chandelier. The designs are usually spread out and minimalist to reduce the risk of a 'dragon' becoming uncomfortable in a room.” He continued to chuckle as dawning realization came to Balthazar and Dean who joined in the irony. 

“Maybe I can hire myself out to interior design companies? Really get out there and _spread my wings_.” He punned badly and got a groan from Balth and a high five from Castiel. He kept on going with ever increasingly bad puns until Balth left, and the engaged couple tested out the Feng Shui of their bedroom, deeming it unfit for the dragon as his mid coitus flapping knocked everything off of the dresser and desk. “Didn't like that lamp anyway.” Cas kissed into Dean's neck.

Dean blushed at the memory, trying to come back to the present again. His wings twitching in the slight breeze between the trees. He assessed his own body again since it had been weeks since he last saw his wings. Carrying Sam on his back was also right out. His wings would have to be splayed out too far to stay out of Sam's way. The woods were too close. 

He propped Sam up, dragging him up next to his body but that proves useless as well, Sam's not helping matters, being a heavy limp weight. He pulls and heaves Sam to the nearest clearing, which is more like a hall then a circular space and figures out roughly where the Impala is from them. He stands in front of Sam, having carefully tied Sam's hands together with his socks so they wouldn't bruise. He then put the moose's arms around his neck, making Sam 'hold him' back as he gives him a hug around Sam's waist, lifting him up enough to get a secured hug. Dean then angled his feet to hook around Sam's, holding the unconscious man's feet together. Bow legs coming in handy since hes basically wrapping himself entirely around Sam's body. Damn when did he get so big?? 

His wings start to pump and he looks skyward. Feeling the strength in each downward push of his huge wings spread out to maximize their thrusts for lift. Far stronger then needed to lift his own body alone. He hopes. It will have to do. He'd only ever flown in this body for a grand total of 20 minutes. He struggles for a bit to find a good pace for the wing beats, relearning how they work in this body versus his old Drauglin one where it was as natural as breathing. He finds a rhythm to it and firm hold on his cargo before he puts some effort into lifting himself and Sam, angling his body so they are more horizontal to fully utilize the wing beats. So glad he tied Sam's hands together because most of his focus is on his wing hands, pushing down hard enough to cause leaves and grass to thrash about in the air currents like a mini tornado. The wing fingers brush against thin branches and leaves as he finally gets some height. He latches onto Sam tighter and actually clears the ground. Remembering belatedly to breath and focus. Looking not down or upwards but diagonally, towards the tree tops at a roughly 30 degree angle, nothing too drastic, he doesn't need to fly straight upwards, just get them the hell out of the woods.

He angles his body more horizontally and imagines he's back in his old Drauglin form, legs going behind himself and acting like a rudder since his tail isn't as long as it was before so it can't perform the task. His neck does get a bit cramped from its sharp angle but that's easily ignored in favor of speed. They manage to coast for small parts of the flight before swerving past a few trees that jumped up out of nowhere. Birds that had been sleeping startled out of their nests and he has to be careful not to piss them off further by hanging around. Knowing that some birds are too stupid or stubborn to keep themselves from attacking any animal that get's close to their nests, no matter how deadly or huge it is. Small birds that would practically ride the backs of eagles and hawks, pecking away at their heads, backs and wings in mid flight since the large birds couldn't maneuver around in the air as easily as the smaller birds. Darting in and out for their attacks. Dean planned on going above the tree tops now just to avoid those distractions. 

Unaccustomed to flying in this body, he nearly looses Sam trying to find a balance between the two of their weights. He shifted Sam to the left while his head went right because he still needed to actually see where he's going. Sam's hair is flying all over the place in front of his face. “I'm shaving your head the first chance I get.” he grumbled and spat out a few long strands that managed to get into his mouth. “Damned hippy.”

Dean finally gets them above the treetops and is feeling the burn in his shoulders but still lets out a whoop of excitement. Now that there's no trees in the way, the wind is helping him stay in the air easier. A welcomed and thankfully sustained updraft has him just holding his wings out to the sides to let the wind do all the work for him. It doesn't take long to find the Impala by her headlights so he angles them down that way. Hope rising in his chest as he lets his wings glide them into a wide spiral towards the dirt path. 

He nearly looses Sam when projectiles whiz by his head. The report of a gun echoing weirdly in the woods and Dean jerks his head left and right to see who the attackers are. Thinking that some night hunter was out and taking pot shots at him. He angled a bit steeper to get to the Impala sooner when more shots are whizzing by from his Baby's direction. His wing beats falter for a second as he searches for cover up here in the thinning trees. It takes Dean a second to see where the bullets are really coming from, and gapes. 

Cas is shooting at him. He no doubt heard the screams in the woods, the numerous gunshots, and thought that the brothers were dead and the monster was coming for him next. He'd never hunted before so he doesn't know what kind of monsters can fly. Never suspecting that his Dean was no longer human, this flying black shadow seemed to have two heads, four legs and three tails. A horror of nature that killed his family. 

Dean is forced to land a distance away, stumbling on the uneven terrain so he wasn't standing in the open road for Cas to have a clear shot of them. 

“Cas! Hold your fire! It's just us!” holding up his hands and folding his wings protectively around Sam who was now sagging in front of Dean, held up by his bound wrists around Dean's neck. His sore and aching wings tighten around Sam to hold him closer so his longer legs don't buckle too badly. If Sam falls down, he's going to bring Dean on top of him with the older brother being so worn out from the flight. They move like a drunk prom couple as Dean tiredly calls out to Cas again to holster his weapon and come help him out.

Cas curses himself out viciously and drops the gun to the ground, darting over as fast as his legs can go. Heart jumping even more into his throat at the thought of shooting at them. Worrying if he hit them at all. Cas only has a few seconds to gape at Dean's return to his true body before seeing that Sam is knocked out and bleeding. “What happened?!”

Dean just grunts at him and lets Cas manhandle Sam more fully onto the Hunter-in-training. Cas holds his questions as they both work at getting Sam dragged closer to the Impala and into the backseat. Taking a breather before adjusting the taller man into a better relaxed position into the backseat. Cas opened up the other back door to help tug Sam in fully, bundling up his coat as a pillow. Dean leans over the seat and holds Sam forward a bit by his jacket's front so Castiel can shut his door again, pillow propping up Sam's head so it doesn't bounce against the window. 

Sam has been giving pain filled groans in his sleep, brows furrowed as if he's having a nightmare. Since reality isn't much better, Dean lets him sleep without even trying to wake him. He does gently hold onto Sam's hand and rub against his palm and that seems to soothe away the worst of it. For now. Sam snuggles into the seat a bit, finding a comfortable position but wincing at the wound on his back. Squirming more as it's continuously aggravated. 

Mumbling out in a whining keen, “D'n? Deaaan?”

“I'm here, Brother. Right here.” Dean gives one more squeeze before closing the other rear door. 

Cas jumps into the driver's side and Dean doesn't protest at all. Too tired himself to fold his wings properly to fit into his seat, he ignores the hurtful angles to lean over the front bench seat, checking and doting on his little brother. 

Just one look at the worry and despair on Dean's face has Cas tearing up as well, and speed off towards the nearest town. Praying they have more then a basic clinic because anything less then a large proper hospital could mean Sam's death.

Dean tells Cas what happened, what the actual monster was, and apologizes for taking the amulet off. Explaining that it felt like he was going to burn up in actual flames. Cas is just glad everyone's alive and safe at the moment. That his aim was pretty crappy when he was shooting at the brothers when it's usually very good. Like their guardian angels were watching out for them. With Dean's quick thinking, Sam is hopefully going to be OK. He lost some blood, but nothing that they hadn't gone through before, going by Dean's rambling. Choosing to take it as fact then Dean just trying to console himself and Sam. 

As they drive off, Dean scents the air out of the partially opened window. _Fuck_. There _was_ a werewolf in the woods. Now the question was if it was the one responsible for the missing people or not. Or if it was just minding its own business and being blamed for the Wendigo's actions.

They arrive in town, headed for the hospital that was one step up from basic clinic, but the best option they had. Dean has to get out once they get to the parking lot and has to hide, while Cas drives Sam to the front doors of the ER, honking the horn for attention. Even at this late hour, there were people manning the desk and running out with a fold-able stretcher and a few packs of things as they assess the situation before pulling Sam out. 

Questions between Cas and the emergency paramedics fly back and forth as Sam's checked over quickly. They deem it safe enough to remove him from the backseat and by then, there's a group of 6 workers all around the car, with one of them checking Castiel over for injury. 

Dean paces between a van and car, too far away to hear every word but watching as they very slowly and carefully, slide a board into the car, pulling Sam on top of it inch by inch. Then, they pull the board out and with practiced experience, hoist the heavy man up onto the stretcher and wheel him inside. Cas hovers at the car, scanning the parking lot for Dean and watching Sam being taken inside. Debating where to go now.

Dean lifts a wing up and Cas sees the movement, starting to walk towards Dean when the wing folds up abruptly. Dean waves his splayed hands out to stop Cas in his tracks and points with both hands towards the entrance. Cas nods and frowns as one of the workers comes to fetch him and bring him inside. 

Dean can do nothing but stare at his still running Impala for a few minutes before someone comes out to her and parks her in a special lot. Locking up all the doors and going back inside. Dean waits another few minutes before cautiously making his way over to her. Running a hand along her warm hood and checking the doors. Frowning briefly before remembering the spare key behind the license plate. He gets in and sits down where Sam had been propped up in the backseat. His blank mask cracking suddenly and he sobs into the back of the front bench seat like a dam had burst. It had been ages since he's let loose on his feelings like this. No one around to hear his chocking sobs. His hands grip at the seat, claws catching briefly on the leather that shreds easily from the sharp points. He curls his fingers into a better fist and punches into the seat solidly a few times. Cursing fate, cursing the Wendigo, cursing the heavens, but above all, cursing himself. He burned his brother. Scarred him for life. He got distracted from the hunt by his amulet and let Sam get attacked in the first place. Sam trusted him and Dean let him down.

After Sam is hooked up and stable, Cas fumbles his phone out of his pants pocket and calls up Dean. “They said he has third degree burns, but know that with what limited resources we had, that cauterizing the wounds was the best option. They assure me that they wont call the police since the evidence points to the animal attacks that have been plaguing the town. Since he's not the first to be attacked by far, they aren't taking that big of an interest in it's unusual nature. He's being labeled, more or less, like just another victim. Which is actually _good_.” Cas felt the need to add. “They are hooking him up to another IV now. He uh, I know you know this, but they said he lost a lot of blood, and since I'm a universal donor, I offered up my blood to help replenish his. They didn't have much blood on hand, and it was the wrong type.” Dean could detect a hint of a smile in there, they'd talked about this just the other day and now it's like fate listened and is giving them a break, taking them up on the offer. “What a coincidence huh?” Castiel huffed and said 'thank you' to someone nearby. “I have to drink this orange juice now and eat something before they get the things set up to draw my blood. I wont be able to talk long.”

“Cas... thank you. Oh my God, thank you.” Dean sniffled a little, cradling the phone in his hands. “Thank you, thank you.”

Castiel murmured back, “Dean. He's going to be fine. They are getting the room set up for surgery soon. They just want to make sure that the wound on his back is treated. They found a shard of something inside his back with the ultrasound. It's probably from the monster's claws. Or maybe a bit of debris. They have to remove it before doing anything.”

There was some soft words being spoken in the background and Castiel hummed in acknowledgment. “I have to go. There's a long coat in the trunk you can wear. I'll call again when you can come in and see him.”

“Honey. Be safe.” Dean whispered, tear tracks down his cheeks. He wanted to say so much more but held back. “I love you. Tell Sam I'll be right up.”

“Of course. Love you too.” And heard Cas kiss the phone. Kissing it back in turn before hearing the soft click.

Dean stared at the phone announcing in bright letters that the call ended and going back to the main screen. He found the sugary pop from earlier, flat and half drunk, but downed the rest of it for something to wet his parched throat. He mustered up enough strength to exit the car, and grabbed the coat from the trunk, using a bottle of water from inside to wash off his hands and then his face. Trying to clear off some of the dried blood and grime. The smoke residue from around his mouth and hands from his flame. Opening up another water bottle to make _damn sure_ there's no trace of it anywhere on his skin. If anyone inside the hospital sees the evidence, there will be more questions then he's willing to answer. Number one being why was there traces of smoke residue all around his mouth. The lie of being a carnival fire breather probably wouldn't go over well.

Dean wipes himself down, checking himself out in the mirror and just remembering about the hat he needs to wear to hide his 3 inch long horns on his head. He had finally gotten a haircut when it had looked like he didn't need the extra length to hide them, but regretted that now. The horns weren't as obvious with the slightly shaggy haircut but now stuck out like a sore thumb again. Adjusting his hat again and hating that it was as necessary as his trench. Reminding himself not to open his mouth too wide again or else his forked tongue might show. His claws used to be filed down with a sander, but they had obviously left it at home, thinking he no longer needed it. 

Now that he knows that he can't become human again, he's giving real consideration to having multiple amputations again. It will hurt but, it's better then living like the freak he's looking at in the mirror. 'Don't let them hear you say that about yourself.' he thought and tried to focus on anything else. 

He circled the car a few times, wings twitching under the coat and tail slapping against it's inner lining when he finally got the ok from Cas to come inside. Giving him directions to Sam's room so he doesn't have to stop and ask. Dean has to keep himself from sprinting towards the hospital to avoid any suspicion or additional unwanted attention. He finds Sam's room quickly, going half by the directions but ending up relying on his nose more to save time. Following their scents through the identical looking halls and rooms. He finds the room with the strongest scents lingering outside the door and tentatively pushes it open. 

Castiel is in a reclined chair next to Sam's bed and has an IV hooked up to his left arm, while his right is sporting a red blood filled tube heading towards an outdated machine that's whirring away, gathering up the blood and sending it into Sam at a slow pace, so his system isn't flooded with the foreign blood too quickly. Sam is partially propped up onto his side by numerous pillows to keep him from laying directly onto his back wound. His injured leg also propped up and out. The smell of antiseptic was so thick in the air Dean held back a few sneezes.

Sam was deep asleep now. Not a single worry line on his slack face with all kinds of tubes going in and out of his body. Oxygen, blood, IV, and a couple others Dean couldn't readily identify. The heavy smell of some cream in the air, probably helping with his burns. 

Cas perks up a bit, giving his husband a tired grin. “The nurses have been in and out but they say he's going to be fine. I just need to be hooked up for another hour or so. Heh, they don't want to drain me dry just _yet_.” giving a soft chuckle and curling his fingers, beckoning Dean to come closer. 

Dean shakes his head a little and is glad his Love isn't too concerned about it, knowing that his nerves are still cranked to 11. Castiel settles a bit more into his soft chair and turns the TV on low, some western movie playing in the background to distract from the heavy feelings in the air. Showing that since _he's_ not panicking, that Dean doesn't have to either. Sam's fine, sleeping peacefully, obliviously on, and his vitals are improving. 

Dean can't help but pace about, looking at the numerous bandages around his brother's body. The morphine drip and monitors. Cursing himself out inside his head, trying like mad to keep his thoughts and expressions from Cas so his husband doesn't suspect anything. Always coming back to the same thoughts like a scratched record. _Sam was hurt because of him. Could have died because Dean wasn't up to full strength. Distracted with the amulet failing on him. He should have been truthful about it the whole time he was feeling like shit. Hiding it till the last minute which was the stupidest thing he could have done. Sam would have solved Dean's problem before they'd even left for the woods. Figured out that Dean should have either removed the amulet before going, or not gone at all._

Part of his mind refusing to think about the fact that if he hadn't gone, Sam would have died since they had thought it was a werewolf. Sam couldn't have set any fires that quickly, or saved himself from the attack. Wendigo's were just too damned fast to fight unless you already had a fire going, or in Dean's case, you were able to spit fire on command. Dean still blamed himself for everything. Scenarios speeding though his mind as he watched his brother's slightly labored breathing. Repeating the two words, 'My fault. My fault. My fault.' until he zoned out. His gaze straying to the TV and Castiel who had his eyes half closed, facing it. 

He ducked back into the bathroom when he heard someone coming but was relieved that it was just a male nurse that unhooked Cas from the machines and covered him up with a spare blanket from the closet. Finding that he'd fallen asleep at some point. The nurse then turned to his brother and checked on his vitals again. Marking down in his notes the changes and altering the IV drip a pinch. Dean couldn't help feeling a wave of protective instincts come over him at watching this stranger hovering around his family but relaxed when it was done with professional ease before they left. 

Dean crept closer and watched Cas slip further into dreamland and made sure Sam was doing good. He sighed and knew what he had to do now. They can't just leave a job half finished. They were fine and safe here in this hospital, so he found a pen and wrote out a note on the back of one of Sam's 'Consent to Treatment' papers Cas signed on his behalf that they were to take home. He then leaned down and kissed Cas on his forehead and ran fingers through Sam's sweaty hair, daubing and wiping his brow with a corner of a blanket. “Be right back.” he murmured and turned from the bed and chair. Closing the door behind himself, he ducked the attention of a few people on his way to the exits. He'd found his Baby's keys in a bag under Sam's bed, and made the long drive back to the woods. Leaving a note for his husband and brother not to follow him and that they can chew his ass off later but he's got to finish the job. Track down the werewolf and find the reason for its presence there. 

He arrives at the woods, watching police officers comb the area for evidence now that it's light out. Since the brothers are usually long gone by this point, he found it fascinating to watch the regular humans work. Hoping that they did not find the two bags he had to stash close to the site. 

He went back to the old hotel they'd stayed at and got another night. Thankful that the receptionist recognized him and knew he was a 'good ol boy'. He played dumb to the incidents and made up a story for why he was flying solo that night. Worried that his twitching wings and tail would give him away if they insisted on chatting him up further. Thankfully Sam called him up and saved him from the chat. He grabbed the hotel key, gave a quick wave and went right back to his hotel room to finish the conversation and rest. 

“Hey Sammy.” Dean sighed, tired but happily. His brother's awake and strong enough to send a bitchface through the phone.

“Hey? Hey?! That's all you've got to say to me? oww...” Sam groaned and the phone clattered a bit, being handed over or maybe pulled away from him.

“Dean. What is the meaning of this?”

Shit. He's in trouble now. He figured his husband would be upset but this was his, 'I will smite you' tone. He had to take a second to compose his reply with careful precision. “Cas, I said it all in the note. We didn't finish the job. I gotta handle this since it's my fault for not detecting the scents sooner. I should have known that our luck wasn't that great. For it to be just one baddie.” Dean toed off his shoes and laid on the bed. Yawning loudly.

“Your note was hardly informative, Dean.” Cas ground out. His normal deep voice now held a massive weight to it. “Where are you now?”

He considered lying but that would get him in even deeper shit. “I'm back at the hotel we'd stayed at, just need to wait for nightfall again. Pretty sure the werewolf wouldn't risk coming out with so many cops in the area.” Dean checked his watch. That gave him a good seven hours. “I promise I'll be careful.”

“Dean...” Castiel sounded so upset that Dean had to pull the phone from his ear. His eyes getting warm. 

Crap, now he's sad. That's worse then his pissed tone. Dean would rather take a beating from Cas than make him upset. (Not that Cas would hurt him of course, the Hunter-in-training still needs to practice his punches to do any damage to Dean. That will be next week.) Dean curled into the phone subconsciously, thumb stroking the side. “I'll be fine, Babe. Now that I'm all Superman-ed up, I can take out one little cub causing mischief. I just, I need to do this... I can't watch Sammy... I can't. It's my fault he's in pain. I need to fix this. I shouldn't have... “ Dean pulled the phone away again, rubbing at his eyes. “How's he doing by the way?”

Castiel frowned at the cell but looked over at Sam who had his hand on the control of morphine. Giving himself another dose. Sam caught his gaze and mouthed, 'I'm fine.'

Castiel didn't know if he wanted to berate Sam for lying or not so he just sighed and repeated what Sam wanted Dean to hear. “He's doing well.” 

Dean nodded to himself. Knowing it was a lie, hearing it in Cas's voice but told himself that the pinched vocals were just from him being pissed for Dean's reckless heroics. “Awesome. Yeah. Ok. I'll um. I'm going to sleep for a bit, then go back to where I last smelled the wolfie. Hopefully the cops didn't scare it further into the woods or into another town. But, it doesn't matter. I can track it anywhere and catch up to it in no time now. So don't worry, Babe. I promise I'll be fine. Better then if I was trying to do this as a human. I just. I need to do this.”

“Be careful.” Cas insisted, voice catching and clearing his throat. Sam looked like he was already asleep again. The morphine hit doing its job. “I love you. Come back to me.”

“I will, Babe.” Dean kissed the receiver and smirked at the sound of Cas over emphasizing a kiss back. “I'll call you every step of the way if you like.”

“You better.”

“Love you. Goodnight.”

“Night, Dean.” Cas hung up before he lost his courage. Thumbs rubbing along the phone's edge, picturing his Dean out there. Alone. He wished he had some morphine as well to just sleep through this anxiety and worry. 

After Dean's rest, it was actually easy to find the werewolf. Dean had returned to where the Wendigo burned and found the paw prints all over the area. Where Sam had fallen and bled, was actually licked clean. It had even eaten some of the bloody dirt. An outline of Sam's form, concentrating on where his injured leg and torso were. Dean seethed at the idea of this monster being so thirsty for blood to eat it wherever it could find it. Human blood. He growled low in his throat. The Were's scents in the area too strong to mistake for anything found in nature. 

He found the bags easily and reloaded the silver bullets, being careful to wear the leather gloves so he doesn't burn himself. He circled the area in a wide area, making sure to note the things entrance to the area and then where it had left. Following after it in a jog. Wings drifting down in front of him to sweep the scents from the ground floor on up. A trick his hybrid half came up with when he was still a toddler dragon, still working today. Making it so that he didn't have to keep his face just above ground level to follow the trail.

He found a path it had used often and traces of bones and fur along the way. The thing was not worried about leaving a trail of animal parts. Scents mingled with something sick in the air. Growing more foul as he ran. Gagging a little and wiping his nose off, willing it to go away so that he could follow the single Were's scent but finding out quickly that the sick sent was also werewolf. He found half rotten animals the closer he got, so he slowed down a bit. An old building that was missing part of its roof, and a collapsed outhouse were in the middle of the woods. Looking like it was one of the oldest buildings in America that still stood since it was half stone and pitch. 

Detecting the scents was too easy now, and he could hear muffled whines and wet growls. Inching closer to get a better look, he noticed a great big tree that would make a great perch. Climbing it with ease, he crept along and scowled at what he saw. Half from pity, half from anger. Not necessarily at the Were at that moment. There was a dead furry form in the corner, half propped up with dead rabbits and birds strewn around it, killed but not eaten. Nearby, the living Were was circling the area. Growling under it's breath. Head darting left and right. Whining pitifully at the corpse in the corner as if it didn't understand that dead things can't eat.

Dean noticed the thick ropes of white drool hanging from the pacing Were's mouth. Rabies. It was rabid. Dean covered his nose, now noticing that the dead werewolf also had dried patches of drool around it's mouth. It died from the disease and it's companion was soon to follow, but still loyal to it. Trying to help it's dead mate even over saving itself. There were no human remains anywhere. They are not responsible for anyone's death. That was solely on the Wendigo. It eased his mind a little, but now he had to deal with this poor suffering thing. 

Dean didn't know if he could get rabies or not, but best to err on the side of caution. He waited until the circling werewolf slowed in it's path and laid down. Whining at the corner, panting hard. Dean waited until the panting evened out in sleep and took aim. 

The gunshot rang out loudly in the woods. Scattering birds and animals from all around. But at least, both of those creatures were finally at peace. 

Dean stayed up in the tree for another hour. Cradling the gun in his hands. Smelling the silver even stronger now that he's himself again. He can't even touch the ammunition or be burned with it. Same as with other monsters. He holstered it again when the air turned cold out. Jumping out of the tree on the other side, wings snapping open to ease the fall. Folding them up tightly and started walking away. No one had found this dilapidated cabin in all this time, it was unlikely that any humans would stumble in. 

Dean paused about two hundred feet away. But, other animals might make a meal out of the diseased bodies. Fuck. He turned back around and dragged a few dead branches with him back to the house, throwing them inside the stone walls. Using it like it was an oven instead of arranging the bodies in a pile. Adding enough for it to burn fully. Same as before, he used his own flames to light it up, knowing that it wouldn't go out before the deed was done. 

The trek back to civilization was silent and foreboding one. Animals sensed him and fled just like they did with the werewolf. He's no better then that poor thing he had to put down. Suddenly, the gun felt very heavy in it's holster. The bags on his back like Atlas's boulder. The smell of silver wafting around him. Wings fanning out to disburse it. Thinking about his family that's waiting for him to give an update. They wouldn't dare call while he was out there, a ringing cell phone or even one on vibrate could mean a Hunter's death if the monster heard it. 

Dean pulled out the cell, scrolling down the short list to Cas and hovered his thumb over the name. Slowing his walk to stand in a patch of clear sky and moonlight. The phone went back to standby and he was no longer illuminated by it's screen. He exhaled and put it back in his pocket. Not trusting himself to speak with so many dark thoughts clouding his mind, unwilling to send them to his tongue. Just get to the hotel. Regroup. Then call Sam and Cas. Head back in the morning to avoid suspicion with these locals. Even if he's got to make some small talk with the clerk about how he spent the whole night not sleeping because he was watching a TV marathon. Giving the hotel worker an alibi in a way if someone asked the clerk what his patrons did the night before. It was feasible enough, it was true that there was a marathon that night, TV guide proved it, and Dean did look like hell from not sleeping. He added that he must be coming down with something and that's why he had to head back home before it got worse. The clerk covered up her mouth and waved him goodbye, not wishing he stay any longer to spread the cold or flu.

Dean drove back to the hospital and parked in the lot. Just looking at the tall building. Calling Cas again who met up with him in the car. Being an anchor for him to hold him steady. They cuddled as best they could with Dean's wings in the small space. Night had already started to fall again from the long drive he'd made that took up a great deal of the daylight's hours. Dean insisted that he was fine sleeping in the car so that he could stretch his wings out a bit better then hiding them nonstop in the hospital room. Nurses and doctors were trained to spot any weakness in people and would definitely notice some claws on his hands and horns on his head, even if they missed the glaringly obvious bulges on his back and seat of his pants from his tail. It just wasn't safe for Dean, but he wanted someone in there for his little brother. So Cas returned to Sam's side, and they texted nearly nonstop about what they discovered from different 'click bait' websites, until Dean fell asleep.

It was easy to push the heaviness to the sidelines when they were busy sharing videos of crazy kittens or puppies being adopted. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the angsty chapter but I swear it's one of the few instances. the beginning of the next one will be a bit tough too but then, crack happens. :) Trust me, I want to get to the crack asap! For one, Sam becomes a crow. Crow Sam. *awesome*


	5. Humanity Looks Good On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amulet starts to warm up after weeks, hopes rise.

Chapter Five:

Humanity Looks Good On You

 

 

After just two days, Sam is released from the small town hospital with bindings around his back, and a bandage wrapped around his leg that's removable so he can wash up. His wounds wont heal any faster or better at the hospital and they send him on his merry way with a list of care instructions for the bandages, wound cleaning medicine, and painkillers. There's not much more they can do to speed it up, so Sam's discharged and sent back home with Cas and Dean. At least they throw in a pair of crutches that hold onto Sam's forearms instead of under the armpits due to the stretching of skin on his back. It would be upsetting to the healing skin under the numerous bandages. Sam's strong enough to walk on his own, not needing a wheelchair all the time, but it could be useful for around the house or if he wants to go on a trip further then the mailbox. Dean sees how badly Sam should use a wheelchair anyway and insists that Cas take his credit card back up to the pharmacy part of the hospital and buy a new wheelchair, or bribe them into letting Cas steal one of the hospitals own. 

Thankfully the hospital is so small that they rarely get interesting cases like Sam's to teach the interns, so used to the normal colds and flu's, and Sam's case was used as a learning experience for how to deal with unexpected burns. So, they let him have one of the older models for free that was still in good shape, provided that they didn't tell anyone about the freebie, or tattle-tail to their CEO. 

Sam was about to protest the chair but saw the expression on his brother's face. Knowing that Dean needs to take care of him, since he feels guilty for the incident. To avoid a fight or bad feelings, he thanked his brother a few times and put out as much love and appreciation into his mood and tone. Knowing that Dean will be able to tell a lie when he sees/smells it. Sam had some practice in changing his mind around before he says anything around Dean when he's in his trueform. A kind of new form of lying that wasn't outright _lying_. Putting his thoughts and feelings on hold until he's alone. Dean doesn't need to feel any worse for this or the fact that Sam dreaded being stuck in a wheelchair. He was the one that took care of Bobby for a long time when he was wheelchair bound and didn't want to be a burden on anyone. Even though he never saw Bobby as a burden at all. Sam knew it was irrational, but couldn't help it. Instead, he thought, and put out all the feelings of brotherly love so Dean knew he doing a good job at making the lil bro as comfortable as possible. Mother henning him in the Impala, but playing it cool. A dance between them where Dean would loudly tease Sam for being an invalid, at the same time he's insisting Sam uses the chair and crutches instead of trying to walk on his own. 

Cas had some help loading up the chair into the trunk while Dean made sure his dragon parts weren't visible while he was in the back seat. He could hear more instructions and tips on how to arrange things at home for a chair since most houses aren't open enough for one. As well as repeats on exercises Sam needs to do daily. Sam nodding along with a grin and assurances that he'll be in the best care so that the dotting nurses and doctors can go back inside. Dean catching some of the nurses talking about how handsome his brother was and rolling his eyes at that. 

Dean wasn't really paying attention, concentrating more on Sam's scents and feelings. Sam felt more then ready to leave, that's the only reason why Dean wasn't putting up a fight to keep him at the hospital until he's completely better.

Usually the brothers can't wait to get out of hospitals, but this one was on Dean, and his guilt was keeping him from forgiving himself. They'd suffered burns before but never to this degree. Not as a human. Dean's had worse, but of course there's not many that can say that they were once a big scaly dragon at the time it happened and now it's firmly in his past. If he and Dane never split in that spell, they'd still be showing those burn marks all over their body. Dane came out as clean and unblemished as Dean did, thank God, but the memory and phantom feelings of each injury and hurt are still in their heads. The mental trauma and post traumatic stress didn't just 'go away'. So to see Sam having to suffer through this and heal the long way instead of easy supernatural way, was a bitter pill to take. He will always have the physical marks from the fire as well as mental. And having physical proof, always marring his skin, isn't going to help Sam any in the long run.

Dean can at least pretend that he doesn't hurt anymore just because no one can see the scars or burn marks anymore. He had gotten pretty good at hiding the symptoms, and the others must want to believe it because it's rarely ever brought up. Still _there_ , but not glaringly obvious. Not like Sam's scars will be. Right now they're behind bandages but after that... after that, they'll always be there. Visible. Proof that Dean burned his little brother. He can already see future Sam covering up the scars and never letting them see the light of day again. Ashamed. Marked.

And Dean will have to go back into hiding as well. Like a walking scar that no one wants to see. His humanity is gone. That normal apple pie life was ripped from him by his own hand. The amulet resting in his pocket. Cold and dark. Changed from the first time he'd held it when it was a warm, light thing. Glowing with internal power and promise. Now it's as dead as Dean wants to feel. 

Despite being glad that Sam's well enough to go home, his thoughts darken from all the crap he's responsible for. 'I wish I couldn't feel a damned thing,' drifts through his mind more then once. 

Dean doesn't even want to try and drive, he just lays in the back and slowly stops talking to them. Sinking deeper into depression. Even if he saved the day, he still ruined his own life and part of Sammy's. At least Sammy will live, and heal with time, that's the only thing keeping Dean from shutting down entirely. The amulet weighs too heavy in his pocket so he hands it up to the others. He muses out loud that since it was tasked with a job too big for it, that maybe it has enough juice left to heal Sam. Sam's a human that's been hurt and that is what the amulet was initially intended to cure. 

In the front passenger seat, Sam brightens a bit at the thought and puts it around his neck. Eyes closing a bit and holding his breath. Expecting the bright light and warmth he saw Dean get when it worked its magic. Dean can practically taste the hope in the air. And the exact moment when Sam's spirit falls. It doesn't work. It's just a lump of metal now. 

Sam has to swallow around the lump in his throat a few times before croaking out, “It's ok, Dean. It's fine.” and rubbing the back of his neck, feeling his brother's eyes on him. “All I need is just some R&R and we'll be right back out there again. Can't keep us down right?” And glanced over his shoulder at Dean who had his face turned away. Hiding his expression. Sam nodded a bunch of times to himself and shifted in his seat, forgetting briefly about his back and wincing before catching himself. Playing it off like he'd just sat on something, fumbling for his lighter and holding it up for Dean's sake. 

Dean didn't say anything. He just smiled and pat Sam's shoulder before turning away again, his hand finding and gripping his tail too hard, claws digging in until it hurt, but before blood will spill. Dean didn't need Sam to feel bad for him anymore then the Sasquatch already was, so he kept his own skin intact. Cas would notice right away as well, and he didn't need them taking attention away from Sam's real problem to Dean's self inflicted ones, so he stopped and put his hands to his sides to keep the claws at a safe distance from himself. Wishing he had his nail shears with them in the car so he could get rid of them all. No such luck.

Cas was driving them down a long stretch of road when he took the amulet from Sam's hands and tucked it discreetly away into his jacket pocket. Planning on holding onto it so Dean doesn't impulsively throw it out the window or burn it away to nothing. Cas might not know everything about supernatural objects, but knew it was best to err on the side of caution, and not try and destroy something that was so powerful and rare, or loose it to some random highway or field. 

Sam made no comment about Cas taking it, and the drive back to the house was mournful and quiet. Dean's wings ached too much to sit upright after a few hours, so he had settled for laying on his side in the backseat. Wings draping into the foot well, practically filling it up with their size. Claiming it was to sleep for the first half of the trip to relieve Cas later on. Castiel knew enough not to deny Dean anything outright or out loud, but there was no way he would let Dean trouble himself with trying to drive while this upset and hurting. Cas put on some soft classic music to fill in the silence and to mask the sounds of Dean's sniffs better. Sam drifted off soon after handing over the amulet. Pain killers finally working their magic. The backseat becoming quiet as well from Dean finally succumbing to sleep from the numerous sleepless worried nights. Cas drove on for a bit longer, making sure both brothers were fully out, when he pulled into a parking lot of a shopping store to purchase a few replacement trench coats with hoods for Dean and some other supplies for the house. 

The store is unfamiliar to him so it takes him a bit of time and questions to find the right aisles. Some heating and cooling pads for Sam's back and leg, as well as a few burn lotions in case they run out of the ones the hospital sent them home with. He guessed Sam's size for a new green coat to replace the one that was slashed, as well as a floppy style hat for Dean to hide his horns better if he didn't want to use a hood. They found out that hoods naturally point up at the back and the horns underneath could be mistaken for folds in the fabric. The hat aisle taking up more time then anything as he went for what was currently stylish and fitting for his husband. There was one that was a dark gray and turned up just enough in the back with the front dipping down to button the fabric to the bill of it. Roughly styled from some war when the USA was young. He got two of them of different colors and pushed the cart down other aisles. A stray tear falling down his face surprised him, wiping it onto his hand and looking at it critically, then blankly. 

He smeared it onto his sleeve and took a steadying breath. He's got to be the solid support for their little group. He can't go loosing it just yet. Got to get this done, then get them home. He cleared his throat and went down the aisle and threw in some warm socks and then aimed it for the food side. Grabbing sweets and candies and of course some pies that didn't need refrigeration. His cart was getting very full so he sighed and knew it was time to get back to the car. The only car in the lot that was filled with enough hopeless bleak despair to choke a horse from a hundred yards. 

“It'll be fine.” He said to himself and firmed his jaw. The checkout lady made some pleasant small talk and lifted his mood a bit. She winked at him and threw in an item that a previous customer left there to grab one with a barcode, a stuffed fox that was just a few inches tall. He took it in hand, while the other fingers lightly stroked its soft fur. Looking up at her giving him another warm smile. 

She gave a conspiratory look around at the nearly empty store like she was hiding the transaction from her boss. “It's going to be ok.” She said softly and put a hand over his. Squeezing it gently before going back to bagging up his things. 

He found his cheek wet again and wiped it away quickly before she could see. Apparently he wasn't so great at hiding his expressions as he thought. Or maybe she was just perceptive to people's emotions, seeing so many every day, talking to countless strangers. Picking up on cues that people might not see right away. In any case, Castiel felt a warmth inside and he clutched at the little stuffed fox in his hands, watching her load up his cart. She pat his hand again and grinned at him. “It's just a bad day, not a bad life.” and shrugged one shoulder. “Right?”

He swallowed a few times and found his voice coming out rougher then usual, “Yes. Thank you.” he bowed his head forward, eyes shining at her kindness. She nodded again before turning to the next customer in line. Greeting them and going back to work. Her eyes slipped to him one last time as he went through the door. Giving one last wink before the doors slid shut. 

He stood a dozen or so feet from the entrance, looking across the mostly empty lot at the Impala that he'd parked a little ways away so no one could disturb her occupants. Gripping the fox again in one hand and pushing the cart with the other. He got to the Impala and opened up the trunk as quietly as he could, loaded up what he was able to fit around the folded up wheelchair but Sam's new green coat was too big for the space, so he brought it to the driver's side door with him and found himself still holding onto the fox like it would disappear if he didn't have it in hand. He crept inside the car, noting that both brothers were still out of it and draped the coat over Sam's slouched frame. The fox was placed up onto the dashboard, facing the driver who grinned back at it. Starting up the car again and heading back home. A four dollar stuffed fox was enough to give him some hope. He huffed a laugh at that, promising himself that he'll show that same level of kindness to someone else. But it has to be unexpected and needed. A random act of kindness.

It made the rest of the long trip better as he thought up a name for their new travel buddy.

 

Dean finds himself in a dark wooded area. There are growls and shrieks far off in the pitch black distance. A rustling of leaves and grasses of something that is stalking him in a wide circle. He's in a very small clearing of about a dozen or so feet. Wherever he steps, the grasses and small flowers die and the darkness spread out. Soon he notices that the leaves of the trees he brushed against are also turning brown and withering to blackened dust before they even fall from the trees. The growling gets louder. He's spinning in circles, breath picking up. He's being hunted by something. The gun in his hands wont fire, it's jammed so he fumbles with the release latch that refuses to work. Slapping the gun against his hand to jar it loose.

“Come on, come on!” he growls at it, fingers don't want to work right as the shuffling and moaning gets louder. Circling tighter. “ _Fuck_. Come on you stupid thing. Work!” The gun is hopelessly jammed and starts to turn black in his hands, the metal whining before crumbling down, rusting at an alarming rate in his hands. The sharp metal edges digging into his hands before he drops the gun to the ground. It poisons the grass there too that spread out towards his blackened footprints. 

“Damn it.” Dean mumbles, going for one of his knives but that too blackens in his grip and crumbles away. Reaching for his lighter that sparks up and sets fire to itself before blowing away to the winds. “Somethings gotta work!” he pats himself down. The bag of salt and flask of holy water crumble away like ash and steam. His matchbook is gone the second his finger grazes by it. His lock pic set falls out of a sizzling hole in his pocket as if just being near him turned it white hot and melting though the clothes, dripping to the ground to mingle with the other ruined weapons. 

Dean stands there. Nothing left in any pocket, or around him. His clothes becoming tattered. He finds a hefty stick and lifts it as a last ditch effort to use as a club against his unseen enemy, but that too bursts into blue black flames and is gone the next second. The trees from his clearing are withering down to nothing like time sped up a few hundred years per minute. The forest is clearing itself. Trees fall away from him like a bomb went off. A starburst of dead trunks that turn to coals then ash. 

Another turn and he sees a simple wooden branch cross is leaning out of the black earth nearby. The amulet draped over the top part and moving with the slight breeze. Four letters carved into the horizontal branch. His eyes dance back and forth but he's unable to read the name clearly. It doesn't take him more then a second to realize who it belongs to. He's the only one of their family with just four letters to his name. Well, him and Dane... but, the grave marker is too small for his 50 foot tall Drauglin twin. 

A sick thought going through his head, when people are cremated, their bodies are condensed down so far that they can fit in an urn. If Dane were subject to the same burning Dean inflicted onto the forest... it would be about the same size. A Drauglin's ashes the size of a human's grave. Did he kill Dane?

His stomach churned. The first letter of the marker becoming clearer. The letter D scratched out firmly at the front end. The other letters slipping sideways, back and forth, overlapping, infuriatingly unstable and making his head hurt looking at them move. Dean and Dane share the same letters but arranged differently. Unless this is a Dena or an Edna... but, he doesn't know any personally. Or why he'd be at a strangers grave-site. It's gotta be Dane's because he's still standing here. Still alive.

Isn't he?

Dean feels a tightness in his chest, a burning warmth in his throat as he spits out some small flames but they're all wrong, black and white. A shadow of a real fire. Even that had been poisoned by him. The fire has nothing to catch on on the ground so it sizzles out shortly after falling. There is nothing left to burn. Dean's whole body starts to ache, something sharp and huge is pushing out from his back, his lower back, head, hands, even mouth as his tongue splits down the middle. The Drauglin side of him ripping its way out of his skin, heedless of his screams. “No! This can't be happening! I was human!” He shouts between pained gasps. Curling in on himself. The amulet spins slowly against the wooden marker, a soft thunk against the dried wood. The bronze face doesn't move but still seems to sneer at him in disapproval and hatred. He can't help but reach out a clawed hand towards it. “Please!”

There's a wet growling sound coming from behind him. He whips around to his side, eyes going wide in shock. Sam's nearby, his body twisted down onto his stomach, head turned to face him. Sam's being eaten by the rabid wolf. It's tearing at his back, the werewolf's head is deep inside, hunched over his brother's lifeless corpse. Clouded white eyes frozen open and staring at him. Daring him to deny the fact that he let his little brother die. The wolf takes hungry bites out of flesh, and bones break in its teeth. Ropes of drool dripping down into the body. It looks up at Dean for a moment and grins toothily in appreciation and gratitude before diving back in.

Dean can't look for any longer. Helpless to stop. 

He feels a wash of sensations down his body, his wings find an opening and explode out of his back, tearing the seam of his jacket down in two perfect slits, and his tail slides down his pant leg, slithering against his inner thigh, unable to break out of the jeans as easily, and Dean is left writhing in the pain that his new limbs cause. 

Monster. The wolf lifts its head and whines softly, taking several steps back from the bloody outline. Suddenly scared and running away. The burned ash from the trees seem to chant the word as well. Monster. The sky darkens around him. Wind whipping around the burned rocks and barren landscape. Monster. 

Dean's wings splay of their own accord, arching overhead like he's the ruler of this land now on their own accord, even as his dry eyes search around for anything living. They land on a tall man, standing there, not ten feet away. White and see through. Hazel eyes peering out from long ash colored hair. His clothes are tattered one second and whole the next, flickering.

Sam frowns down at Dean, sadness in his white hazel eyes, “Monster.”

Dean wakes up panting.

Cas startles awake the next instant and knows it's another bad dream. Dean finds Cas hugging him in sleep warm arms. Stroking a gentle hand down Dean's shoulder and arms and doing the same for the wing over top. His fingers tracing small circles around the sensitive underside of the wing palm between the long wing fingers before returning to Dean's human shoulder and rubbing it firmly. Grounding his husband in the here and now. 

“It was just a dream.” Castiel murmurs just before kissing Dean in the dark. “I'm here, your family is safe. Everyone's fine.” he says the same thing nearly every time Dean has a relapse. Dean is still breathing hard, the nightmare fading a bit but that word repeating in his head and it finds its way to his lips before he can stop it. 

“I'm a monster. Sam said I'm a monster.”

“Sshhh, he didn't say that, he never thought it. It's a nightmare and nothing more.” Cas hushed Dean's next protest with gentle lips. “I wish I could have been in there with you, like old times.” Cas laments. “I'd have shown you it's not real, helped dissipate whatever silly thoughts went through your head.” 

Dean hummed for a second. Remembering the times they'd had in the shared dreams caused by the communications spell. Dean never did get the hang of lucid dreaming like Cas had. Only when he was full Drauglin and under the effects of that spell. Figuring that it must have been Cas helping him out back then. Now, he's stuck inside his head and the nightmares that wont let him sleep in peace.

Days of this. Usually the same dream but different in minor ways. Sometimes it's Sam being eaten like tonight, sometimes Sam turns into a werewolf himself and attacks Cas. Sometimes Dean sees himself attack Sam when his back is turned and watches in horror as his claws dig into his brother. Helpless to stop himself. That one is even worse and harder to snap out of.

All the while, Castiel is whispering his love and support into his ears and Dean melts into it, releasing all the emotions he had built up since taking the amulet off. Because that is were most of this stems from. They all knew that he could never try anything else to change back into a human. No matter what it was, it would kill him. 

Dean found his voice again, rough but understandable why it was so deep, “So, Babe, I was thinking, I don't need my...”

Cas hushed his suggestions about amputation again before they even started. There was no way that Cas would allow Dean to be mutilated just to 'fit in'. They will figure something out, but chopping off his wings and tail wasn't ever a solution that Cas would accept. Too many risks. It was unacceptable and wouldn't make things all that better since it's more then just the wings and tail that are different.

Cas had kept Dean's mind off of it with food and sex for the first couple of days home, but after weeks, everything was just so bland to Dean that he wasted away on the couch. Marathoning horror movies and trying to convince himself that it could be worse. He hadn't even left the house to go to the backyard in days. So Cas settled in on the armchair next to his couch nest of blankets and pillows and was simply there for Dean.

Sam was getting steadily better and Dean was able to distract himself from his own problems by helping out his brother. Sometimes Sam would be able to school his features enough for one of the marathons, but always left before his own waterworks started up again. It wouldn't help Dean or anyone to see that Sam was just as upset as they were for Dean's condition. Sam was getting better, Dean was getting worse.

After the third week, Dean found himself in the bedroom, looking down at the amulet that was still laying where his husband placed it on the dresser. He hadn't even touched it since then. Hardly even glancing at it. Mixed feelings swirled in his head for it, _because_ of it. It had given him enough time back in normal society and decent public to get married to his love, and even hunt down that Wendigo and werewolf. Saving just a few more lives before it was all over. 

He rested his hand near the amulet and was startled from his memories when he noticed a faint glow coming from it. Warmth started to radiate from the metal and he felt it all along his thumb as he tentatively brushed against it. The thin layer of dust marking the space it had laid. It glowed a little brighter and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Cas?” he said and risked a quick glance out of the doorway. He had to raise his voice so it would travel down the stairs and towards the kitchen where Cas was making them some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Dean's wings fluttered a little and his tail swung side to side, getting excited. “Cas! Cas come up here and take a look at this.” he said a little louder, looking back at the amulet and touching it again, feeling its warmth.

Cas was heard turning off the stove and climbing the stairs before he came in, wiping his hands off on a dishtowel and looked to where Dean was focusing all his attention to. A frown on his lips as his hand came up to Dean's shoulder. Instead of using his hand, Dean's wing wrapped around Cas and pulled him in closer to look at the amulet. 

“Tell me I'm imagining this. That this is just some hallucination from not getting enough sun or vitamin D or whatever.” He said and touched the amulet, the glow brightening a fraction before dimming and the heat coming from it warming up his thumb. “It's warm. Cas... Cas it's _warm_.”

Dean's hand grabbed Castiel's and forced it to the amulet but it dulled and cooled, but there was a residual heat from it. 

“Oh, right, I forgot you can't really feel it like I do. You're not injured at all.” He mumbled, a grin forming. “It... I think it's working again.” Shining green eyes dancing from Cas's to the amulet, a giddiness he hadn't felt in awhile started to swell in his chest. “I don't know if I should... If I touch it, if it will go away.. save it for special occasions? Sam might be able to use it. Sam should use it!”

Cas took a critical look at the amulet and hovered his hand over it. Looking up to Dean's eager eyes. “Sam's nearly healed himself. But we can ask.” He said and went down the hall to wake up his brother-in-law. Dean could hear Sam swing his long legs off the guest bed and stumble to his feet. Shuffling down the hall and standing in the doorway, yawning widely. His long hair was spiked up a bit on one side, so he ran his fingers through it and tamed it back into shape. He squinted at his winged brother who was practically dancing on the spot. 

“Sam! Sammy, come over here. I think it's working again!” Dean said as his hand hovered over it, clearly wanting to pick it up and bring it to Sam but wary of stealing whatever magic might be inside. “Get over here and put it on!”

Sam took a moment to process what he was hearing. “It's working again?”

“Yes!” Dean said, somewhat frustrated that his brother was so slow on the uptake.

“If it's working then you should put it on. I'm good, man.” Sam said like it should be obvious. “See?” his hands waved a bit in the air. “Hadn't used the chair in days, and no crutches either. What I have is taken care of by a few Tylenol.” Sam didn't bother saying he was fully cured because Dean knew he wasn't. Could still scent his pain in the air, but at least it was nowhere near what he'd felt just a few weeks ago. “Seriously Dude, I'm good.”

Dean watched his brother shuffle closer and grabbed his clawed hand, pulling it over to the amulet. 

“I gave it to you. I want you to have it.” Sam grinned, hope coming back.

Cas beamed, he knew Sam wouldn't keep Dean from this second chance but also knew that Dean needed to hear it for himself before doing anything. “No time like the present. But, if it doesn't work, that doesn't mean life's over. I heard from a lady that helped me out a few weeks back. A stranger with good advice, 'It's just a bad day, not a bad life.' and I think that she's right. No matter what happens, we will have a good life.” he then laid Dean's hand over it. Feeling the eager warmth from the amulet as it tried to do it's magic even before it was around Dean's neck. 

Dean lifted it up reverently and gulped audibly. He carefully tied the little leather cord back together from when it was ripped from his neck and looped it around his head, clearing the horns at the back of his skull and hesitating before laying it fully on his chest. His hands lifted away from the cord, and the amulet touched his chest. That tingle he felt when he put it on the first time returned, and he laughed joyously as the white light engulfed him in the room. Hearing the others cover their eyes and he closed his own. He felt his wings slip away again, his claws retracting as if they were never there, and his pants threatening to fall now that his tail was no longer keeping them up. The light dimmed just as fast as before and he opened up his eyes again. Seeing the others do the same, blinking like they had stared at the sun too long.

“So? How do I look?” His hands splayed out, shoulders twitching as if he was expecting wings that were no longer there to do the same spread.

Castiel's tearful grin spread wide and he simply wrapped his arms tightly around Dean, fingers tracing along the holes in his shirt, feeling the spaces where his wings had been. Now just smooth, blemish free skin. “Soft as an infant's derriere.” Cas chuckled and kissed him passionately, “You're always beautiful to me.” They spun in a circle and laughed happily for the first time in weeks, since that hunt. 

Sam leaned back against the dresser for some stability, and clapped his hands. Cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

Dean came out of the kiss a little light headed. Then realized he literally _was_ lightheaded, the horns no longer weighing him down. Finding his head bowing forward more to compensate for a weight that was no longer there. Trying to find his balance standing as well since the wings and tail were also gone. Swaying in place like a drunk till he finds his equilibrium. “I guess it just needed to take a break. I wore it nonstop for too long... I never told you that I was starting to feel all achy after awhile back then. I didn't want to worry you. I thought it was just my anxiety acting up. PTSD stuff. But now, I think it was trying to, I don't know, tell me it was running low on juice.”

“We will have to see what the limits are for it. Maybe, take a day off from using it? It's great to know you can put it back on again. But it will need to recharge itself. However it does that... we can find out how long it needs and just stay home for that time after a few days.”

“Or longer, I didn't start feeling the itch or aches for the first week. We can see how long it takes before it happens again then I'll just find a quiet place to let the 'dragon out' for a day, let the amulet recharge.” He grinned, holding Cas tight with one hand and reaching up to the amulet with the other. “I kinda don't want to take it off to see.”

“We should call Bobby and see if this is common with supernatural artifacts.” Cas said looking over to the phone and now noticing that Sam must have left to give them some privacy.

“Yeah... we could...” Dean's grin became more lust filled, “Or, we could fool around. In the backyard.”

Cas blushed. “Dean. We have neighbors.”

“And fences.”

“Valid observation.” Cas noted and reached past Dean for their comforter. Any reason to get Dean out of the house under his own motivation and strength was a good plan. The fresh air would do him good after the past few weeks.

Turns out, that the amulet needed at least one full day after every 8 th one to be back to full strength. Dean decided not to push it harder then that to be on the safe side, and when they were able to sleep with complete privacy, he'd slip it off to charge overnight so he would have just that much more saved juice if he needed it. Say, they get stuck somewhere with other people around constantly, he wouldn't have to risk turning into his true half Drauglin body in front of them. It was entirely possible that they might be arrested and held for more then a week. They couldn't risk it. So Dean would let it charge as much as possible, every opportunity. 

After the second month, he started to forget and would wear it nonstop again for weeks at a time. The only reminder being the burning sensation starting up again. He decided not to mention it to Cas while the brothers brought him into the more tame hunts. Getting back to work with Cas felt great, now that they knew Dean was good to go. Cas was now pretty good at regular salt and burns, and insisted he joins them for a Wendigo hunt. Wanting to know what one looks like and enact his own kind of revenge on the kind of creature that caused his family such pain and heartache. Sam was more then willing to get a few licks in, but Dean was hesitant. His nightmares may have lessened in frequency but still stayed in the back of his mind. That feeling of failing Sam.

Sam had a long heart to heart with his older brother sitting on the bottom step of the back porch. A six pack of beer half drunk between them. Sam turned away and set his beer down, lifting up his shirt to show Dean the scars on his back. “I want you to take a good look at them. They're just lines now. They don't hurt or even tingle.” and put his shirt back down. He hadn't shown anybody except for Cas who helped him apply the lotions and salves. Not long after Sam's return from the hospital Bobby had gotten a hold of another half batch of the special salve again, and in days the scars practically disappeared. 

“I want to do this, Dean. I know we need to get back there and do it together. This is the only way for you and I to get back into hunting the dangerous monsters again. Ghosts and poltergeists can be dangerous too, but, you and I know that there's plenty of new hunters out there to take care of them, they need them for their training wheels. We were such a good team, there's not many like the great Winchester brothers in the world.”

Dean rolled his eyes and felt Sam bump up against his side. “How many times I gotta, I'm a Novak now, Dude.” Dean chided, but had the beginnings of a smirk on his lips. 

Sam knew he almost had him, “Ok, so make the name Novak great too. Cas wants this. Think of just how bad ass you would look setting fire to a damned Wendigo. Taking out those ugly cannibalistic sons of bitches.” Sam shifted in his seat like he was seconds from jumping from it to charge at the enemy right then and there. 

“That was pretty cool wasn't it.” Dean muttered, peeling the label off of his beer. 

“Damned cool.” Sam agreed and nudged Dean's side again. “And Cas will be the one to shoot it in the heart after you flambe its ass. That was a great combination for ganking it sooner then waiting for it to burn down to nothing.”

Dean squirmed a bit at that. Remembering parts of his nightmares of seeing the forests burn down to nothing. “Yeah.” he mumbled. Looking up when he saw his husband pull up into the driveway with provisions. 

Sam spoke up when Cas climbed out. “Got the stuff for the hunt?” He said enthusiastically and grinned at Cas's excitement. 

“Yes. Nonperishable foods, and fuel for the flamethrowers, as well as a new trigger mechanism for mine from the hardware store.” he lifted up a canister, “Dean? This is the right one correct?”

Dean grinned a bit wider. Seeing Cas looking so excited to get out there and do it right. “Yeah. That's the right one. You're perfect, Babe.” Reaching up with an unopened beer in his hand for Cas to take. “Take a load off, we don't leave for Colorado till the morning. Wendigo's wont show up yet for another week, we've got time.”

Cas beamed at him and accepted the beer, turning in place to sit on Dean's lap and lean against the guard rail that circled the small porch. “Balthazar is going to be back tomorrow morning from his anime convention.” Cas noted and opened up his beer using the edge of the rail. “Do not make fun of him for his costume again.” A stern finger pointed at the brothers. “He worked very hard on it.”

“Dude looked like a lady.” Dean chuckled.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him. “A kimono is not a dress. Think of it like ceremonial robes.”

“Yeah? Well his had flowers on it.”

“They were lotus flowers. Highly respectable.” 

Sam cocked his head to the side. “He's right Dean. I think Balth looked pretty good.”

“Ok, well all that may be true but he literally did dress up like a girl. He had more then one costume, guys. You two just didn't see it.” That got them to be silent. Wondering who Balth really went as. 

They didn't get a chance to find out since Balth came back home without any costumes, likely stashing them at Wes and Brandon's house. It just raised the eyebrows a bit higher when he claimed his camera was forgotten in the car... all three days of the convention. No photographic evidence... _sure_.

They let him be, for now, until he lets his guard down. Numerous bets on what the Brit went as. All three of them were now well adept at picking locks and finding out dark secrets, this one happened to be more fun to seek out. Their conversations veered back to anime more and more those nights, fishing for information but Balth had a pretty good poker face and talked circles around the hunters. He knew his anime and they did not. Balthazar let loose on them a geyser of Japanese slang and culture on them the likes of which have never been seen before and ended with the boys calling truce and Cas figuring out who Balth went as from the slipped clues. Having seen that particular anime himself and congratulating his best friend for picking a good one. Balth swore him to secrecy on the promise that Balth will invite him next time. The information download sounded fun and he wanted to see for himself the next time it came around.

They got a good nights sleep with Balth's herbal assistance and woke bright eyed and bushy tailed for the hunt ahead. After they'd gotten a motel for the night in the new town, they prepared for the hunt and made it to the woods with plenty of time to spare. Dean slipped off his amulet and handed it over to Cas for safe keeping. Stretching his wings and senses out. Finding the trail fairly easily and leading the others to the Wendigo's lair. They usually hole up in caves but this one found one dug out from a rock quarry. The hunt didn't take long at all since the cave didn't have many branches spread out, and Sam blocked the only way in and out, following behind up until the first fork in the tunnels. Getting the flame thrower ready just in case it was in that side tunnel instead of the one Dean and Castiel were going down. The scent being stronger down that main one. Dean took point and Cas was right behind. Gun raised and ready. Dean kept his hand on his throat, double checking his flame stores there and flicking his lighter with his other hand. With any luck, he wouldn't need his flame thrower that was attached to his belt, nor the silver bullet gun on the other side. His own flame spray was far more effective and efficient. The scent of silver in their guns did make his nose itch which made his nose less reliable when tracking. That was another reason why Sam stayed back, if Dean was wrong about which tunnel the monster was currently in.

Cas pointed out movement ahead when Dean was looking down at the ground for prints. Readying his handgun in one hand and flame thrower in the other. They became very quiet and still, listening to the sounds of the monster walking about. They could tell the moment it scented them right back. The air wasn't really able to move in the tunnel system so they were able to get fairly close before that moment. Dean motioned for Cas to crouch low and they moved fluidly down behind some discarded machinery. The monster crept forward on all fours, sniffing the air and growling faintly. Dean's wings twitched and the sound of them brushing against the ground alerted the thing to their location. Dean cursed and jumped forward, letting loose his spray and firing up his lighter. The flames struck the leg alone since it was so fast it dodged the main fireball. It still ended up one leg down, stumbling and shrieking back the way it came. Cas bolted upright from his position and ran after it, flames shooting out from his canister and the Wendigo panicked. Spinning around and smacking at its burning leg to put out the flames but failing. It was frantic and ran into a small alcove on accident due to its disorientation, where Cas took aim and fired at its chest with his gun. Dean coming up right behind to finish it off with the last of his personal flames.

“Whoa, that was a rush!” Dean exclaimed, his hands coming up to pat out the lingering flickers of fire around his mouth. It stings a lot, but doesn't outright burn his skin right away if he takes care of it immediately after the flames leave his mouth. “Why don't we just go after all the monsters with my real body? Save some time and energy?” his wings stretch out and brush against the walls of the cave in a wide shrug. Dean then did it more prominently to point out the fact that he could have kept the thing from running past them by blocking the whole damned tunnel with his wings and body.

Cas was out of breath from the run and adrenaline. They watched it pathetically writhe about and Cas sneered at it, emptying the canister on the bastard. It had killed four people before they were able to take it out. The first of them was a little girl that wasn't even supposed to be at the quarry nearby. Someone's kid that was dropped off from school for their dad to take home after work. She wandered away from the break room and was never seen again. The cops had quarantined the area until a full search was made, but nothing was found since the tunnel was on the other side of the current excavation site two miles away. The hunters knew where to look though, and found scraps of pink fabric further in. 

Cas held a hand over his mouth. “Oh no... that _bastard_.” stomach dropping. Wendigo's sometimes stored their prey alive, and they had hoped to find a survivor. He felt Dean behind him and saw the wings come around both sides in a full body hug. “Wish I could kill it all over again.”

“Me too.” Dean whispered and squeezed his husband tighter. “We couldn't have saved her, she was the first. We didn't find out about this hunt in time. But, think of all the future people we saved, getting rid of this monster.” Dean said, hearing Sam come back from inspecting the other tunnels for more. “Right, Sammy? This thing wouldn't have stopped. It would have taken everyone that worked here, picked them off one by one for its food stores over the year.”

“Yeah. These are nasty little bastards.” Sam's disdain for their kind was clear as day. This is one of those monsters that isn't created by accident or attack. The men and women had to have a constant history of cannibalism over hundreds of years to turn them into those monsters. Just eating human flesh once out of dire necessity wouldn't do it. It had to be a conscious decision. That's why they were pretty rare, but still a threat. They were a damned near perfect hunter in their day, but had nothing to defend themselves against a Drauglin's capabilities.

Dean felt good about this. One of the few times he preferred his own skin to the human one the amulet formed for him. “Hell, maybe I should go dragon for all of our hunts. Cut the time in half.”

Sam was about to retort but stopped himself. That wasn't a bad idea actually. Provided they killed the thing before it could blab about Dean's true body to anyone. “Fine. But I decide what hunts need it.”

Dean sighed like a brat denied cookies, but it was a deal he could live with for now. If only so he wouldn't have to hear the bitching out later for overdoing it. Going true form for every hunt, regardless if he needed to or not. For example, he couldn't exactly detect ghosts any better, or witches. Fact witches in general like to collect the odd supernatural things for spell or curse ingredients. They might try and harvest Dean's body for one use or another. Making them up as they go. Not all witches worked from books, some invented spells on the fly, the ones with natural talent and didn't rely on a demon's power boost from their own sold soul. So, to be safe, they'd discuss which hunts could use Dean's Drauglin side.

The hunt with the suicidal teddy bear just a week later was one of those that demanded a coin toss.

“I don't know if that will kill it.” Dean mumbled outside of the little girls bedroom, hand at his throat even if he looked human at the moment. Cas was talking to the girl down the hall to distract her from the other's morbid discussion.

“Right, I don't want a 5 foot tall flaming bear to go from suicidal to homicidal.” Sam agreed. They heard Cas advise the girl to go to her aunt's house, and that her bear was very sick with Lollypop Disease. Sam grinned. Cas fit in with them just fine. In the end, they found out what was animating stuffed animals and put an end to it before more kids were traumatized. An elderly toy store owner couldn't keep up with the demand for electronic dolls and the latest and greatest animatronics, and heard about a 'special toy box' that could turn any stuffed animal into an advanced one. The ad used a lot of big made up words that sounded high tech and convincing. The owner had been tricked into buying it and using it for half of his stock. At first the animals acted like normal electronic toys like Tickle me Elmo, but once they got to the kid's homes is when they went batshitcrazy. Most just tried to self destruct which was better then the alternative of taking out the kids Ala Maximum Overdrive. The hunters burned the toy box, lectured the shop owner, and were on the lookout for the seller to stop them before they try it again. As weird as that one was, it was also pretty fun for them. No one died or got injured. Just some kids that needed a few good lies so they don't go nuts themselves, and replacement dolls which the store owner gave out freely. The store owner got some repeat business out of the deal when the kids found the simple toys much more fun to play with because they weren't creepy as hell. Going old school. 

Sam found out about Dean's love of large Slinky's and snagged one for his brother as payment for a job well done. Dean was so touched, he gifted a stuffed clown to his brother, which went over as well as one would expect. Cas came out of it with a larger fox for the house, the small one belonged in the car, watching over them. A piece of himself for the Impala just like Dean's Legos stuck inside the air vent, and Sam's old army man jammed into the ashtray. 

Hunts came and went, and they were stronger together. 

Cas and Sam figure out when Dean needs to let loose and be himself, when he seems antsy and stir crazy. Getting a little irritated too easily or snappish. Dean comes to the conclusion that the aches might be a side effect of wearing it too long. But, if the creature isn't being helpful and dying when they ask, Dean can go medieval on it for a few minutes. Releasing the tension that might have built up, as well as letting the amulet recharge. Win/win. The downside is after a hunt, Dean would nearly always insist that he simply sets the monster on fire after they dispose of it. Sam had to squash that before it became a habit. They didn't want word to get around that the Winchesters had changed their MO in monster hunting. Too many of them would ask why the abrupt shift from normal. 

Balthazar wanted nothing to do with hunting but would listen and chat with them when they talked about it. Giving his outsider POV for how to handle victims should they need it. Sam and Dean were still wanted by the FBI and they needed Balth to help them keep an eye on the ongoing investigations as well. With his conspiracy theorist friend's assistance of course. Wes and Brandon built up enough courage to finally meet Dean in person, and were not disappointed in his wide wing and fire display. Dean loved being able to show off for the guys that had helped save his, Dane's, and his mother's life. Listing all the hunts they'd gone on that couldn't have succeeded without his abilities, if he didn't live through all the crap that happened last year. By extension, Wes and Brandon had helped all those people too, not just the Drauglin's. A swell of pride grew in the two of them for seeing the fruits of their labor, looking at the pictures Cas sometimes took of the families they rescued and towns they saved from monsters or ghosts. Rewarding their hard work with photo evidence of each monster they took down, just before it was destroyed. 

The guys visited a bit more often for dinner and some card games. All gaining a few more trusted friends to hang out with and trade stories. The two becoming good allies for other hunters as well, more tech savvy versions of Bobby in their free time.

Things settled into a nice pace once Sam, Dean and Cas got going. Cas was absorbing every lesson they taught, and finally given his own fake FBI badge, which he kept showing upside down accidentally. Dean's eyes would crinkle in amusement and love every time, and would purposefully put the card into Cas's wallet a different way just to mess with him. Cas caught him doing it one day and threatened Dean to swear off any more of that humiliating prank. But instead, started to pull other shenanigans to spice things up. Dean had enough of Sam's kid glove pranks for Cas, which lasted longer then it should have. Cas can take it, Dean was sure of it.

The prank war lasted longer then their fragile sanity could withstand.

And it was awesome.

 

 


	6. The Great Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No angst, just pranks!

Chapter Six:

The Great Prank War

 

 

It set about, as numerous things of this ilk do, in the most diminutive of ways. A query arose as to the validity of a statement that Samuel-The-Brave, Hunter of monsters, had uttered; and which concluded with his elder brother of Drauglin heritage and likeness, declared the age old expression of truth, “Liar liar, pants on fire.” And thus, set alight his familial siblings trousers ablaze by expectorating flammable saliva at said brother, and snickered joyously as Samuel-The-Temporarily-Not-So-Brave danced about, attempting to evade the small fires that smoldered in the denims he donned.

“You dick!” Samuel-The-Thoroughly-Pissed-Off, exclaimed so ferociously and with such passion that the elder sibling Dean-The-'Dick'-Drauglin was at first bemused then befuddled when his younger brother stripped himself of lower garments with all haste, and hurled them untoward the laughing face of the former elder Winchester's turned Novak. Indecorous in his current attire of 'tighty whities' in respectable settings amid fellow citizenry of the Hunter variety.

“Dean.” A low toned voice ground out in vexation by Castiel-The-Fed-Up-With-This-Bullshit-Novak, before promptly glaring blue irises at his spouse in utter reproach.

“What? Dude said I couldn't aim for shit with my spit.” Spoketh Dean-The-Instigator, defended his quasi-Drauglin deeds with all austere regallity of a deranged hound.

And low, Samuel did spake, “It's on.” And so it was written, that it was on, and on, it so became.

And thus, the great harlequinade warfare of that age commenced.

 

“Pull my finger.”

“What?”

“My finger, pull it.”

Dean and Sam stood and stared at Castiel. The man was wearing a white t-shirt and sweatpants and standing in the middle of their store room with a few lamps illuminating the area. They had been called to the room with an urgent voice and it was just Cas, standing there silently with his index finger outstretched and waiting. The brothers entered the room cautiously, expecting a bit more from the scientist then this, and frowned at him before Dean stepped forward and raised an eyebrow. Eventually, he decided there must be a reason for this that's escaping him at the moment. Sam stayed back, wincing slightly before anything happened.

Dean reached a hand forward and tentatively tugged at Cas's finger.

Immediately several bulbs all around them brightened quickly and then exploded out of their sockets. Raining glass from the lamps and overhead light around them but none from overhead.

They had crouched down instantly at the sound and flash and straightened back up to look incredulously at Castiel who gave a demented sounding chuckle at them in the dark room.

The brothers turned at the sound of someone at the doorway behind them and were blinded by another flash of light from a camera this time.

“That was _brilliant_!” Balthazar cheered, “Pun intended!” and pointed out one of the hidden cameras that had been placed there moments before. “This picture is a keeper. Brave hunters.”

Castiel laughed a bit and lifted up his index finger and blew on the end like a finger gun.

Sam just looked at Dean for some kind of explanation.

Castiel decided to shed some light on them, literal then figurative. Replacing one of the bulbs of a lamp. “Balth was downstairs messing with the electric fuse box. Whenever that happens all of the lamp's bulbs blow out in this room. Old house. I'd say he timed it perfectly.” and gave another smug grin at their expressions.

The following day found Balth sporting blue hair and Castiel with angel wings drawn on his back with permanent marker. That afternoon greeted the brothers with a lead for a hunt that they raced off to that was a few towns over. The contact was a bar called Purgatory and the contact went by the name, Chief.

It was not what they were expecting...

Dean stammered, “I think I've been had.” and slightly turned his body towards the door.

“Oh, you haven't been had, till you've been _had_ by the _Chief._ Now, what did you want for a safe word?” The Chief paused his character to ask genially. Nine tailed whip in hand twirling around innocently.

Dean gulped and found Sam had already left. His brother had a knack for leaving at the right moments... Dean found himself wondering if it's a trait that can be taught as he heard the whip crack behind him and a deep lusty growl.

Sam was waiting by the car and trying so hard not to laugh at Dean's predicament. Watching his brother bow and nod a few dozen times as he tried to extricate himself out of that den of inequity.

“Sorry, Chief. I am a married man, and happily at that.” Dean pointed out his wedding ring that was held up in front of his face. Blocking the view from each other so there was no doubt as to its existence.

“Yes, Castiel paid extra to show you a good time.”

Dean's jaw dropped and Sam leaned against the Impala, quivering with giggles. He would be inside the car already but Dean had the keys. In retrospect, it was much more fun to hear every half syllable Dean sputtered out.

Dean jerked his head over to see his brother and said, “And what did Balthazar pay for Sam?”

The Chief's eyes lit up and his gaze raked up and down Sam's tall frame, lips licked. He leaned back into the bar and shouted, “Hey! Cupid! Sam's out here!” and faced the boys again. Grin widening.

A rather portly, mostly naked man bound out of the club and ran up to Sam, giving him a big hug that actually lifted him off of the ground. Rubbing his face and sweaty chest all over Sam before snagging a hand and dragging him inside the club. He had fake wings strapped onto his back and an inflatable bow and arrow tastefully covering up his junk. A red cheeked smile on his face that would light up the room. Sam's was red cheeked in embarrassment. Clearly out of his depths and too polite to shove off the large mostly naked man's grip.

“He likes them tall.” the Chief tilted over and informed and wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder.

Dean smirked at Sam and then assessed the Chief again. He didn't know how much his husband paid for this, so he would get some of his money's worth at least. He had a sixth sense knowledge that both Cas and Balth were probably watching from the shadows. “Eh, why not.” and followed the Chief inside. The familiar chortle from Balth behind him and the sound of a breathless cryptozoologist followed him in. A smug grin on Dean's face. Got Cas back at least. Inside the club again, he and the Chief did the most vanilla of activities, messing around with the stripper pole and seeing if Dean's able to do the moves he'd seen some exotic dancers do. Dean could do most, and the Chief was impressed, teaching him other moves for fun. Once they'd gotten inside, Dean explained everything and the big guy was totally understanding and amiable about it. So long as he gets paid and the client isn't a giant asshole. So to speak... ahem.

Neither of them heard from Sam or Cupid for an hour. Finding them later and swearing themselves to secrecy.

Sam's minor prank on Dean was that he made his older brother believe things happened with cupid in that room, when in reality, he paid cupid to play along. Apparently these two entertainers were used to this kind of tomfoolery and it made up a good chunk of business. A highlight of the day when they don't have to exert themselves too hard. So there were no hard feelings for the lack of enthusiasm the brother's showed in the R-rated aspects.

Sam had taken several pics of Dean on the pole and planned on sending them out to their friends. He couldn't really prank Balth back easily because the Brit was as easy going and accepting as they come. Can't surprise him with random things because he was the king of crazy in their little group. So, Sam had his work cut out for him.

The boys exited the club, laughing and fixing their clothes. Dean serupticiously looking around to spot Balth or his husband, seeing the shrubberies move a bit he hung his head and strode on over, leaning over the greenery. “Did you guys have fun freezing your asses off in the weeds?”

“Loads.” Balth snarked back and strut out of the foliage towards the warm bar for a drink.

Cas gave a shy smile. Breathing a bit irregularly before being hugged by Dean securely.

“I didn't do anything, Babe, but, the Chief did show me some moves I think you might like.” And squeezed him tighter. He couldn't prank his Honey like that, in something that might hurt his feelings. And Cas melted into the embrace, a sigh escaping him.

“I look forward to it.” Cas stated and squeezed back, hand going down to Dean's rump for a good grip and indeed, Dean did not wince so he was in the clear.

Dean sought out Cas's butt and reciprocated. “So uh, hey handsome, fancy meeting you here. Wanna ditch the wedding ring and fool around for a bit?”

Cas lifted his hand and rubbed at the ring. “My husband would be cross.” He stated with a pout.

Dean purred in Cas's ear, “I bet I can make you forget all about the married life.” Kissing a line up Castiel's neck to his jaw.

“But my husband... he gets jealous.”

“Oh really?” Dean nibbled at his lower lip. Hands exploring Castiel's back and sides. “Is he a big strong dude?”

“Yes.”

Dean let out a quick laugh at the directness of the answer. “I bet I can make you forget all about him.”

“That would be a challenge.”

“Oh? And why's that?”

“Well, you see, he's got eyes that sparkle, a tongue that feels like it's in two places at once when he kisses, a long shaft in his pants that's at least two and a half feet long.”

Dean's smirk cracked his fake persona for a second. “You don't say?”

“I do, and, in bed, it's like he's got four hands, wrapping me up so tight and completely that I never want to leave.”

Dean hummed in thought, still ministering gentle nips and licks along his neck, feeling the bob of Castiel's Adams apple. “I bet I can top that.”

Cas wriggled out of Dean's hold just far enough to look him in the eyes. A sultry smile on his parted lips. “Well then, what are we waiting for?”

Dean dove forward and kissed him fully, wrapping his hands around Castiel's back and guiding him to a grassy clearing not far away, someone's small yard. Landing hard on the ground but not feeling it. Groping, kissing, touching.

A clearing of a throat. “Uh, guys?” Sam said, facing away but standing close. “PDA?”

“Fuck off, Sam. I'm getting lucky.”

“When do you not?”

“Can't help I'm just that good.”

A rough voice answering next, “Just a few minutes, Sam.” Informing him that there was no winning this against the lovebirds. Cas would sometimes speak in a way that made Sam feel like he's twelve again and being kicked out of the room by a 16 year old Dean and the fling of the week. Only this time, it's the permanent fling doing the kicking.

Balthazar went to fetch a bitchfacing Sam and pulled him to the other side of the club. Sam just now noticing this side was for straight peoples. “Sorry, I got the address mixed up. This side was for you.”

“Suuure it was.” Sam drew out the words as far as they'll go. Reading the lie loud and clear but going along with it. Balth bought him a drink and they had some fun planning the next pranks on the others while shooting darts and enjoying the lady dancers.

Dean and Cas had their time together, violating several laws, down to an art form in performance. Since both were now skilled at blending into the environments, they simply pretended to be a pile of clothes whenever someone came too close. Snickering under their breaths at how normal people are so focused on where they walk and what's on their cell phones, instead of their surroundings. They tended to push the limit sometimes, saying it's for training purposes whenever Sam or Balth finds out.

In the end, it wasn't worth fighting over. If Dean and Cas wanted to get arrested for indecent exposure, then that's on them. Sam was pretty sure if they were ever caught, that Dean could just dragon out and melt the locks on the doors with his fires. Cas would have to take out the camera's in the meantime and they'd have to sneak out of the prison or police holding cells without being spotted. It's not like they'd never done it before. Sam was confident that they'd get out of trouble one way or another on their own, and if not, a day spent in lockup might actually do them some good. He'd bail them out if they simply couldn't get out on their own with the fake id's, and they would owe him good for it.

Balth was the vocal one on them not getting caught in the first place, even though he was the one that was the 'drug fiend' of the group. He never abused the harmless psychedelics, or misused them or given them out to people that couldn't handle them. Well respected in every community he joined, even if he was a bit off and away from normal. He still didn't like law enforcement, and was the voice of reason to the Novak's antics.

However, there were some things that Balth found funny, and at the moment, that was to steal the couple's pants and boxers while they were occupied. Throwing them up into the trees a couple dozen feet away like tasteless tree ornaments. Sam trying very hard not to laugh his ass off and give them away.

Once they realized what had happened, Dean had to scale the tree after taking off his amulet and wearing Cas's trench coat. Grumbling the whole while and scenting Balthazar on them. Once he reached the clothes, he tossed them down and heard his little brother laughing nearby. That little bitch is going down. Cas can take care of Balth.

Getting their clothes back on hastily, Dean found out that Cas had the keys to the car they came in with, and Dean still had the Impala's so they simply followed each other home. Leaving Sam and Balth to find a cab in this small town, and pay the large meter fee to get them home. With it being after hours and the sheer distance, it was _not_ cheap. Sam would have stolen a car, but there were too many people out and about that weekend night. Too risky for a situation that was not life threatening. So, Sam got out 'Egon Spengler's credit card only to find out the cabbies demanded cash. Awesome.

When they got back, they had a peace pizza waiting for them on the table. A pause in the pranks to mend fences. Dean and Cas appeared apologetic but could read his brother like an open book. This wasn't over yet, but it was for the night. So they ate in peace and swapped ideas for their own club if they gave up hunting. Dean was all for the stripper poles and teased his husband into agreeing to try it out on the support pole in the basement. Only to have Balth inform them that it needs to be a special kind of pole for those moves. Pulling up some diagrams and plans for home made ones online and wondering if they were being serious about it. He loved seeing everyone laughing and having a good time.

Dean was looking over Balthazar's shoulder when he browsed online and pointed out an advertisement for some perfume with a fairy in the pic, showing off obviously CGI'ed wings. “Huh. Ya know, there's all these photo-shopped pictures out there that look nothing like the real thing. Fairies don't look like that at all. They're about this big, glowing naked ladies. And the only way to kill 'em is to trick them into the microwave.”

Sam remembered that case, a mix of amusement with distaste. Dean was the only one to be able to see them since he's the first born son, but the descriptions his older brother gave were a bit graphic of the exploded fairy guts turned black goo.

Balthazar nodded to himself. “Indeed. There's so few people out there that are able to make monsters and creatures look real. In films, advertisements, art. You can always tell.”

Castiel added, “When I was still looking for proof of the supernatural, I became pretty good at finding out photo-shopped pictures from real ones. It's usually the lighting and shadows that are off. Too sharp or too blurry. The anatomy is often wrong as well. Take this fairy picture for example. The wings are far too small. Even if they fluttered extremely fast, her weight would keep her grounded. The one you encountered? The little glowing lady?”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, leaning forward a bit.

“You said she was this big?” With his fingers a few inches apart and got a nod. “And her wings were this big?” Dean widened his fingers to show that the wings were at least twice her height, closer to three times. “Yes, that is more proportionate. Like a butterflies wings to body ratio. Your own wings are much larger then your body and have no gaps in them like feathers do. Giving them the ability to push air downwards without loosing any air, like with feathers. Larger surface area like a bat's wings. Bats can get rather large with relatively small wing lengths to body ratio.”

Dean had a thought at that, toying with his amulet for a bit that rested around his neck. “Here's a thought. We take pictures of my true form and submit them somewhere. Like a photo-shop contest. I go as a mighty Dragon lord or like Devil. Get a rusty pitchfork or something and hold it over my head. It would look bad ass and more real then anything these other kids can do. It's a sure fire win for us.” He half expected an immediate 'no' but instead got raised eyebrows and considering hum's.

Sam shifted in his seat as well, “We would have to give you a disguise first, something to change your facial features so no one we know will recognize you. People will be looking at your wings and stuff more then your face.”

“And I can just put the amulet back on when I go to collect the dough.” Dean thumped his beer on the table. “A more honest way of getting some spending cash. What do you think, Honey?”

Cas frowned a bit. But, at seeing Dean's hopeful expression he sighed an said, “I think it's a good idea, so long as it doesn't get out of hand. Start growing a beard and mustache now and we can trim it up to mask your handsome face.”

“Dean, you can get that bad ass beard that the guy from Wild Wild West had. The bad guy fighting Will Smith had a wicked looking thing. Might work for your whole look.” Sam waved a hand to Dean's body as if he could see the Drauglin parts.

Dean started bouncing in his seat a little. This sounded like it would be a lot of fun. Having thousands of people admiring his true form, even if they think it's just well done CGI or photo-shop, it would make him feel like a celebrity in a way. “And we get Cas dressed up like an angel. The whole nine yards. But with black wings to match his hair, a glowing halo, harp...”

“I do not want a harp.” Castiel intoned and folded his arms.

Dean shrugged. “If I get a pitchfork, you'll get a harp. We need props.” he then pulled over a notebook and flipped past the previous hunt's information to a blank sheet. Drawing out stick figures of an angel and demon. “Or, a whole series of pictures, I can see it now. 'A day in the life of a demon.' and have me like cooking breakfast, watching TV, mowing the lawn, normal stuff. And Cas can be like fixing the roof, making a birdhouse with a fake bird sitting on a wing. I dunno. And then we do some kind of artsy thing where it's our wedding pictures but like an angel and demon at the front.”

Sam frowned at him. But, found that his brother was excited about it. And it did sound like fun. “I'm in.”

Balth scowled a little. “I know I'm going to live to regret this, but... I'm officially... on your team. You bastards.”

They went to bed late that night and after the amount of alcohol consumed, most of them forgot about the idea. But, Sam saw that the downstairs TV was still on, with Cas on the armchair, and Dean sprawled out on the couch after his amulet was taken off to let it charge. The wings draping over both sides of the couch in such a slobbish manner reminded him of the idea. He decided to do some searches online for dragon photo's to get some ideas for what Dean should do in them. What's expected and what's popular at the moment. What he ran across was _priceless_.

“So get this, I found some pictures online...” Sam said with amusement tinging his voice. He had done a bit more searching to see if there were more of them, but came up empty so far. The others had long since gotten up and handled their hangovers.

Dean felt like this was a set up, but, out of boredom and nothing worth watching on TV, rose to the bait. “Yeah?”

Sam couldn't hide all of his grin as he spun the laptop around that was at the kitchen table so Dean could see it. Cas came over as well once he was done with the shower. The images were a little blurry but recognizable enough for them to make out exactly what was in them.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean muttered, a hand covering his eyes.

Cas leaned over and gasped slightly. “Oh... oh. Um, does this... do we have to do something about this?”

“Like what?” Dean practically shouted. “How long has it been up and posted, Sammy?”

“Six months. It's just now going viral.” he stated, clicking on the image for a bigger resolution. “You're damned lucky all they had was a cell phone.”

“But they still got it!” Dean waved his hand at the images. “I was way more bad ass then that picture is showing.”

Castiel hummed at that. The images were of a tiny dragon stuck in a tree, scrambling for purchase on a branch with the big blocky letter caption of, 'Hang in there Baby!' at the bottom, turning it into a meme. Thousands of comments on the picture so far, and climbing. Most congratulating the maker of their photo-shop skills and the other making jokes.

“Turn it off.” Dean huffed and his wings twitched in irritation. “Those damned kids. What the hell were their names? That lady cop called them something...” Dean was drawing a blank. Curtis? Donny? The picture was of him escaping the hotel where the police had them cornered. Dean was new to flying and still healing from his hand and leg wounds and growing unpredictably. He and Dane were by themselves and had to find a way to get away from the crowd of people hanging around the hotel. Best he could do was dodge rocks and sticks being aimed at his small hide. Outmatched but somehow got away with minimal injuries added on. One of the rocks did collide with him in mid air but he managed to get away. This picture though, made the Drauglin look so damned pathetic and small. Dean felt his face heat up. He wanted pictures of his true form, sure, but this? “That's not what I meant last night.”

“I think it's cute!” Sam practically chirped. “I'm setting it as my backgrounds. _All_ of them.” and pulled out his cell. Then laughed as Dean turned and tackled him right out of the chair to the ground. Wrestling his little brother for his cell phone. “Can't keep it from me, Dean! It's online!”

“Then I'll have Balth take it down!” Dean declared and took over the laptop, wings spread wide to keep Sam from interfering. Times like this, it was great having a wall he could put up instantly with his huge wings.

Sam pushed against them, and being about the same weight as Dean now, made the two of them struggle to stay standing. Dean flapped his wings a few times to slap his brother with them. Sam grabbed one and folded it back up and used his size to easily unbalance Dean who's other wing was trying to compensate. Flapping about uselessly on the other side of the room, knocking things over and around.

“Get offa me!” Dean was spun around to face away from Sam who managed to pin him up against a wall. A few picture frames going askew. Dean pushed back with both hands and one wing and got Sam to stumbled back with him to the couch directly behind. Falling on top of his brother who was now getting a face full of wings. Dean nearly poking his eye out with the horns when Sam's hands came up to grab them securely. “Bitch!” Dean yelped, he knew from experience sparing with Sam, that he couldn't get out of that hold.

“So helpful to have a couple of handles for your head.” Sam teased and made Dean's head nod up and down.

Dean settled, knowing he was beat. Arms folding on his chest and wings coming in on both of Sam's sides to support his weight a bit so he wasn't crushing Sam into the couch. “You done?”

Sam wiggled Dean's head for a few more seconds then let go, pushing Dean's back up between the wings to help him get up. “Yeah, I'm done.” he chuckled a bit.

Dean got to his feet again. Wings flapping a little to straighten out before folding in all the way, wrapping around his shoulders again and long thumbs hooking around his collar bones. He went back to the computer and could practically feel Sam's eyes on his back but didn't care. He brought over a pad of paper from last night and jotted down the information for the poster of the photos. “This is a security risk.” he stated. “Gotta get these pictures offline for good. Right?”

Castiel came back out again from where he was basically hanging back to let them wrestle and to finish up his morning routine. Wiping off the rest of his shaving cream spots. “He's right, Sam.” earning himself a smug smile from Dean who nodded self righteously at Sam. Cas continued with as much stoic gravity he could muster, “It is imperative these pictures get printed and sent out as Christmas cards this year.”

“Assbutt!” Dean shoved Cas in the side, using his hubby's favorite curse. Wings flaring again but more playfully. “You two know we got more shrinking spell ingredients left. Be a shame to have it go to waste.” Dean let the threat hang in the air with his fingers pointing to each traitor. Then his index and thumb went close together to approximate how small the humans would end up. “Feeling generous today, so I'll let you choose, Barbie or Poly Pocket size?”

Castiel didn't rise to the bait, instead came up with an alternative with perfect comedic timing. He growled in Dean's ear privately. “Whatever size fits on your dick so I can repay you the favor you bestowed upon me.”

Dean's brain stumbled over itself. Sam started coughing up a lung. “Fuck me, man. You win.” Dean said and pulled Cas in for a kiss.

“That is the idea, Dean.” Cas smirked.

“I'M OUT!” Sam announced and left the room.

 

On the days that Dean shifts, he has to be sure not to be seen by other humans. They start calling those days Double D-days. Dean's Dragon days. Which are usually after a hunt where they simply find a field to star gaze or go camping and he lets himself go. Even flying for a bit while carrying one of them around to practice and strengthen his abilities and skill. If they ever needed to be air lifted away again like before. The last tendrils of dread finally lifted from their little family. They learned how to cope with what they had, and even thrive using his gifts. Dean stopped viewing his true self as a curse, and instead, saw it as a gift. One that needed to be cared for just like any other gift or talent. With the three of them hunting now, there was nothing that could take them down.

One night while resting up from a poltergeist that had fun throwing them all into walls, Sam went out to get dinner. Dean pulled off his amulet and wrapped it around his leather journal like always so he wouldn't loose it. His wings stretched from one side of the room to the other and blocked the TV from Cas's sight.

“Dean.” Cas grumbled, leaning to the side. “Wings.”

“Oh, sorry Cas, you watching that?” his wings came closer to his husband's face and ruffled his black hair to stand up on end. “Well, don't let me get in your way!” he said and swaggered his way over to Cas to lay down next to him and fold him up in his wings entirely. “Been meaning to sleep anyway.” His wings hugged Cas tight and jiggled at the feeling of Cas tickling the joints. He held out as long as he could before laughing out loud with his wings spasming all over the place, knocking over their bags from Sam's bed. Dean retreated before the next onslaught and grinned at him. His tail waving side to side to show his happiness. “If you're not sleepy though, I could always show you how to take out a Kitsune.” he raised his eyebrow.

Cas found the remote again and muted the movie he'd been watching. “A Kitsune? Really?” Blue eyes lighting up at the thought of something different and exciting. Doubt began to creep up on him. “Do you think I'm ready?”

Dean waved a hand at him. “I think you were ready a week ago. Sam's the one that welded the training wheels on. You took on a military base, Michael's men, sharp shooting hunters and faced down two dragons. And on top of that, bagged your first Wendigo. I think you're more then qualified to take out a little Kitsune.”

Cas puffed up a little with pride at the praise. A shadow crossed his features, a quietness filled the room.

“What is it?” Dean settled back next to Cas and rubbed his shoulders. “Are you ready? Only if you want to do this. No one is forcing you. If you want to stick with salt and burns that's totally fine. Sam and I can take on the bigger game.”

“It's not that.” Cas admitted, taking a breath. “I know how much you love hunting, but. I think you might be basing your worth on how many you save. It doesn't have to be that way. You've done so much already, Dean. You're allowed to live a peaceful life.”

Dean frowned a little and looked to the TV and its terrible black and white movie. “It's what I've always done.” He said and looked down at his hands.

The unspoken words loud and clear. Dean felt he needed to atone for his sins when he was a Drauglin. Even though it wasn't really his fault. They'd had this discussion countless times but it would always be in the back of Dean's mind. Cas was about to say more but Sam knocked on the door with his shoe and Dean leapt at the opportunity to stop his husband's touchy feely moment. Cas just wanted to show Dean that there was another way to live his life. It didn't have to be defined by how many things he killed or people he saved. He was good enough as is. Just being Dean.

Dean could scent all the emotions surrounding Cas and shook out his wings before turning back to Sam and the bags of food. Sam was busy making up his own hefty salad and claiming the shower first once they were done.

“So, what did I miss?” Sam asked as his plastic fork dug into the leafy greens.

“Nothing.” Dean shrugged, settling down on a chair backwards and letting his wings flop down to the floor. “I was just wondering if you think Cas is ready for something else. I know you spotted signs of that Kitsune that is just a hop and a skip away.” Dean said, pointing to the red sharpied circle in the newspaper.

Castiel was quiet, watching the brothers interact. He was ready for a Kitsune, but thought about how Dean might just be deflecting the conversation.

Sam brought his salad to the table from the counter and pulled up another article for the same story. “It seems like one. Just need to stab it in the heart. Looks like it's just the one in town. I think it's going by the name 'David Tennant' right now so I can check out if that name has a history we can track to find out where it's hiding out.” He munched thoughtfully, eyes going to Castiel's. “Since it's just the one, I think it should be safe enough. It's up to you Cas. Feel up to it?”

Cas looked between them, considering. He would have to stab something in the heart that looked like a human. What if they were wrong and this David guy was innocent? What if he missed and became the next victim? What would happen to Dean if he died on this hunt? Would it go after the brothers first and finish him off last?

“Whoa there, easy. Breath Hun. Breath with me.” Dean was there, holding onto his shoulders and breathing heavily in front of him. “OK, no Kitsune. It's alright. Sam and I got it.”

Cas was about to protest but Dean pulled his head to his chest. Words soft as cotton. “No, it's fine, Cas. You don't have to do it.”

“Not me, you. I don't... I... I'm sorry. I'm screwing it up.” The tears started to form, breath still coming in short puffs as he tried to calm down for Dean's sake but winding himself up more. “I trust you. I know you can do it but I get so worried. Worried I wont see you again. Worried you'll get hurt. That I'll get hurt and you loose your cool and the monster -”

“Shhh... shh, it's fine. We're all good. We'll let Bobby know it's there and someone else will take care of it.”

Sam was there too, Cas found some measure of comfort in the closeness but also felt like he was letting them down. “Cas, it's alright. It's nothing like a Vellum, just a Kitsune. Dean could take one on in his sleep.” He caught Dean's half heated glare and amended his view. “But, ya'know, I bet there's better ways of spending our time here in town. I heard the Hunter couple Tyres's are in the area as well. I can get them on the phone in minutes. No biggie. I've been meaning to get caught up on some rest after the poltergeist. I swear that house had some kind of reinforced hardwood for studs. Didn't skimp on the walls, I must have crashed through at least four supports.” He rubbed at his suddenly sore back and went back to his salad with phone in hand. As he rooted around for his phone contact book, he said over his shoulder, “Dean? You got the aspirin in your bag refilled?”

“Yeah, lemme grab you some.” He said back and squeezed Cas's hand before standing up and going to his duffle. Throwing the pill bottle at Sam who caught it with practiced ease.

Castiel felt that he had calmed down enough and thought more on the matter. Their small team was _great_ at this, and it felt good to help people. It didn't mean it was the only thing that kept them going. The little prank war proved that they had more in their lives then hunting. That they could live without it for a little while. Hunting was like a job instead of an obsession. Sure they honestly cared about the people they were helping, but they had to distance themselves as well. Knowing that they can't save everyone, even though they try. They can do their best, and save as many as they can.

Castiel cleared his throat and reached for Dean's hand. “I'm ready.” and got a grin from the brothers. Sam texted back the couple and let them know it's as good as done.

Dean went to the greasier bag of food and claimed it for he and Cas, flopping down on the bed to make it bounce next to Cas as he rummaged around, pulling out the two hefty burgers for them, grabbing fries next and frowning into the bag. “Dude. Where's the pie?”

Sam had a deer in headlights look for a second then shrugged. “I'll get it next time.”

Dean sighed dramatically. “That's what you said last time. That's two you owe me, Bitch.”

“Shove it, Jerk. Not like you need it anyhow.”

“Calling me fat?”

“Well you did just gain forty pounds since I last saw you.” Sam smirked. Knowing that the wings and tail didn't really amount to 'fat' and of course didn't weigh that much.

Castiel informed with same tone as one would say they liked ponies and ice cream, “Your love handles are adorable.”

“I do not have love handles!” Dean lifted his hands and wings to the sides to put himself in view. Flexing his chest and ab muscles proudly.

Cas got off the bed and grabbed big handfuls of skin around his waist and jiggled them before wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. Then Castiel knelt on the floor looking up at Dean's eyes. Sam choked on a cherry tomato when he saw what they were doing, and Dean flushed at the position Cas was in. Then, Castiel's face sobered up, black hair tousled, smile fading into a line. Eyes squinting, head tilting slightly in a demure way, before he pursed his lips to Dean's belly and blew an obscenely loud raspberry in Dean's stomach.

Sam gave himself the Heimlich maneuver with the back of a chair, while Dean laughed so hard his wings took out the lamps on both sides of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead yet!  
> But, some stuff is happening, so if I disappear for more then a couple of weeks without updating or giving an explanation, there's a very badly written rough draft for how this story is going, what I'd written so far, but unedited and no finesse and no ending at the moment, since this was basically me having fun, and screwing around with these characters. There is another wip fanfic I'm writing for Nightmares06 contest for her Brother's Apart series which is amazing and you need to read it right now. Borrower Sam!  
> The unfinished stories are Aptly labeled, 'Don't read this. Unedited spoilers.' because I'm clever like that. lol. So, If someone would like to help out my dead ass and give these guys an ending that's happy that would be awesome!  
> I might take some time off, but I'll comment for that. otherwise, I'll continue to update around every Monday.
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day/month/year/life/afterlife, and I'll see you guys later!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are love :)


	7. The Secret of Nimh-rod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam gets a mystery package in the mail, Dean's not the only animal in the house...

Chapter Seven:

The Secret of Nimh-rod

 

 

Sam likes spending time with his brother, don't get him wrong, but when it's not because of a case and it's solely because he forgot to keep his footing and gotten hurt during a simple hunt, well that's another matter. Dean and Cas are notorious for coddling the younger brother ever since _the_ hunt that nearly took his life. They all knew Sam could handle himself, but the few times he had gotten more then a bruise or incidental cut, were taken seriously. Bed rest was enforced until all signs of injury were gone, even more-so then if it was just another bruise. The same leg that he'd injured during the Wendigo attack months ago, had been injured again when he fell through the floor of an old house to the basement, landing on it first and sending him in enough pain to black out. No bones were broken this time, but Dean and Cas were forced to finish the hunt by themselves and that Kitsune didn't know what hit him.

Sam insisted he was fine, but couldn't hide the limp from his brother and brother-in-law so he's now spending his days at Balthazar's house along with them so they could keep an eye on him and make sure he heals in comfort. Sam was glad for it for the most part, a guilty pleasure of his to be shown how dear he is to them for their care, but at the same time, wished that it was unnecessary. His leg did hurt like a bitch when the pain meds wore off.

Dean was planning on heading out a few towns away to procure more powerful drugs for him, and it was anyone's guess when he'd be back. Balthazar's herbal remedies weren't quite cutting it since his current supplies were more for entertainment purposes then pain killing at the moment.

Dean had to cover his tracks and operate like a ninja in the real world if he didn't want the law or hunters on his trail for appearing on a random security camera. So, he made it a habit to only use his five finger discount in towns that were pretty far from home base so the others would be safe or at least have a head-start in escaping if something did go wrong on his end.

They'd started using wigs for their excursions, and sometimes Dean wouldn't shave for a few days to help with the disguise. Fake hair and beard are easy enough to get rid of in any washroom on his way home.

Sam suppressed a snicker that morning when Dean was ready to go, showing off a spiked punk-star hairdo with blue colored hair, and fake piercings and tattoos everywhere. His short beard trimmed in a way that was anything but normal, aiming for shock value more then style. Soap and water would get rid of most of it but still, Sam thought that this disguise should be used again. Even he could barely recognize Dean.

“So, who are you today?”

Dean smirked and his posture went into a different arrogant rock star slouch. “Priestly.”

“No last name?”

“Don't need one. Last names were created by 'The Man'.” And made a few randomly threatening hand gestures out the window. “Good right?” Dean grinned, waiting for the praise. He just remembered something and dashed out of the spare room that was now considered 'Sam's' for when he's there, for a second of rummaging in Balth's master bedroom down the hall. Coming back with a shirt that read in big letters, 'Orgasm Donor', spinning it around to show the back text, 'Ask For Your Free Sample'. “Like it? There's another one I'm thinking about,” holding up another shirt of Balthazar's, 'I sell crack for the CIA.' Dean chuckled a bit. “Wonder if it's true, I mean, considering Balth's professions.”

Sam raised a brow before considering it and giving the Winchester frown that actually means, 'Not bad'. “I like the CIA one better.” Sam pointed and shook his head. Not willing to think of his own brother being an 'Orgasm Donor'. “There were no others?”

“Oh there's plenty, but I had to narrow it down. Balth really needs to wear them more often. Some comedy gold in that closet.” Dean shook his head and then fixed up his blue Mohawk. “Ok, I'm heading out. Peace.” And slipped back into character with a peace sign that turned middle finger as he sauntered out.

“Wings, idiot.” Sam shouted out the door and heard Dean stumble and imagined him actually double checking to see if he forgot his amulet before leaving the house. Laughing when he heard Dean mutter several disparaging words at him down the hall as he stomped on down the stairs.

Sam settled back under the covers of the bed he was borrowing and watched a few birds out the window next to him. The sky was overcast white so it made all the birds look like black flickering dots against it. Drifting off to sleep for a little day-time nap. His other housemates were elsewhere downstairs and it was good to have a day where nothing major happened.

 

'Winchester' Balth mutters as he reads a small package he'd just gotten from the mailbox, addressed to his house with no return name or address. Probably hunter business. Balthazar brought it inside with the usual bills and junk mail. “Sam! Package for you!” He sing-songed and located Sam in his room, waking up and a bit groggy. Still sore and aching, being careful with his leg as he sat up against the headboard but still covered in the quaint patterned blankets. Barely able to walk around without some pain, the others were more then willing to bring him things instead of forcing him to walk if he didn't have to. It wasn't so hard with three able bodied guys there splitting the chores, and it's not like Sam demanded much at all. Willing to do it himself, but unwilling to get the earful from them if he actually did.

Sam's eyes lit up a little at Balthazar with the package in hand, he hardly ever got mail, not even junk mail with as far off the grid as they usually lived, so Sam accepted it with a grin and started to unwrap it after Balth gave him some privacy. There was a heavy remote control sized ancient looking stone thing inside, wrapped up in with paper that he pulled from the box. The stone went to one hand as the paper was pulled from around it. In big letters on the bottom side read: CAUTION! His eyes squinted at it, looking at the box again for anything else that was packed in it. Just some paper that was tucked into the corners for padding. He turned everything over, looking for any clue who it was from, but only coming up with Balthazar's address and the name Winchester. Dean's a Novak now so he's the only Winchester there. He put the stone in his lap and noticed that besides the small paper that had the word 'CAUTION' on it, the slightly crumpled paper used as cushioning also had some writing on the other side. He unfolded the paper to read it.

_'Finally found out where you've been hiding! This should help you out. Sorry I haven't kept in touch lately, I only just found out what happened and mailed off this stone that should fix you right up. But, I'd do some more research on it if I were you, I think it's called a Chero totem. From what I can tell, it's somewhat suggestible, all you gotta do is look at what you most want and it will change you into it. So, grab a picture of your old self and stare at it. Should work. I'll write back my new address once I find one._

_Cheers! Garth Fitzgerald the 4 th.' _

Sam turned the stone over and found a more detailed warning in pencil on the other side of the 'CAUTION' paper. “Don't touch till you're ready.” Sam cursed under his breath and gingerly lifted it up and away from his bare lap using the fabric of the bedspread he was covered with, to put on the dresser. He looked at it nervously. Trust Garth not to put the word caution all over the paper instead of the underside of the stone. Sam looked at the box it came in again and flushed, he had opened it up from the wrong side apparently. The note _was_ on top...

Sam looked himself over, no change yet. He probably had to do some kind of incantation first for it to 'turn on'. He breathed a sigh of relief and laid back down. His back joining in with his leg pains, both of them acting up again. His gaze drifted to the window where a crow was flying past, landing on a tree and looking all about like it was searching for some food, scanning below its perch.

Sam found himself staring at the black bird as it started to preen and found it hypnotizing, drifting off back to sleep. He'll research the totem when Dean gets back, and get himself back to full health.

He woke with a start when the bed sheets he was under somehow became very heavy while he slept. Covered from head to toe with them now. He struggled to find the top again, pushing up with his hands, wriggling towards the headboard. As he shifted in the dark he felt weird but couldn't really place why he felt that. A realization hit when he found no pain in his back or leg. All his wounds were healed!

'Yes!' he cheered but found an altogether different sound escape his mouth. A loud sharp caw. Was something in here with him? 'What the fuck?' Caw Caw Craw?

He froze instantly. The blankets settled from his squirming and he turned his head to look down in the darkness, bringing a hand to his face he felt nothing but the soft touch of feathers against his cheeks and nothing for his mouth but a slight pressure. He traced it forward, eyes crossing a little and saw blackness glinting slightly in the very dim light that filtered past the thick blankets. It curved outward from his face, long and black and sturdier then his nose aught to be. 'WHAT THE FUCK?!?!' CRAW CAWW CRAAAW!!

“What's going on in there? Leave a window open?” A voice was muffled on the other side of the door and soon the sound of said door was opening up.

Sam froze again, panting hard. Little whining cheeps heard instead of very manly sounds of man panic. The sounds of thunderous footsteps creaked the floor and suddenly the heavy weight of the blanket was jerked back up and away from his body too fast for him to mimic. The move so easy for whatever did it proved that the thing was much stronger then him, since he'd couldn't move it by himself before. Light flooded his senses and he squinted in it, settling himself from his back to his side to face the overhead shape. Bleary from just waking up, he was unable to rock his body up into a sitting position, incapable of finding the edge of the bed with his feet to swing them down to the floor and sit up to address Balthazar properly. Before he could fully register his surroundings, he was startled to hear Balthazar curse loudly and drop the sheet again. Balth must have been working out to lift these heavy sheets! This time the bed spread only landed half on top of him and his eyes finally started to make out the shapes in front of him.

What he saw was impossible.

The bed he had been laying on, the same one he was using for nearly a week, the same one that couldn't even hold all of him – leaving him to either curl up or have his feet dangle off the lower part, was now HUGE. Spread out in every direction he looked. The pattern in the sheets splayed out as well, a perfect replica of the sheets he had stared at and memorized in his boredom. Eyes lifting to the continued muttered curses coming from across the room now. The room itself was ridiculously large now. But that weirdness had nothing on Balthazar. His friend was backing up from the bed, eyes darting all around the room, going window to window looking for some explanation. Sam needed to know if he had any clue what was happening as well. Why everything looked so freaking big!

'Balth?' Caw? 'Balth...' Caaaw... ok, that was _not_ right. Not what he said _at all_ but he could feel the reverberations in his throat at the same time he spoke, but what he heard definitely was not English. He decided to go for broke and blurted out quickly. 'Why the hell are you so big? Why is everything huge? What the fuck happened!' working himself up into a frenzy, getting to his feet and waving his arms at the ridiculousness of it all. He cried out when his feet actually lifted away from the bed at his arms waving. Stumbling back down and gaping. Balth ran from the room, trying to slam the door shut behind him but it just bounced very loudly against the door frame to open again. Thing was huge! Like the doors to God's closet! Sam panted, splaying his feet out and looking down at them. Bird's feet. Scaled black as night, leading up to.... a black feathered body. His hands shot in front but didn't want to bend the right ways. His fingers felt fused together and missing at the same time. Wings. Also pitch black and big. Both went to his face just as Castiel arrived at the door, gently pushing it open and confirming Sam's worst fear.

“Balth. It's just a crow.” Cas chuckled. “You and Sam start up the prank war again? I thought you learned your lesson watching Dean and Sam.” Castiel shook his head affectionately behind him and walked towards the bed.

Sam's mouth went wide at the sight. Cas loomed over him and held out his hands, gently, placateingly like approaching a wild animal.

'Cas?' Caw? - getting closer to sounding like what he intended on saying. 'Cas.. I think I'm a bird.'

“It's ok, little guy. Not gonna hurtcha. They should know better then to involve wild animals in prank wars.” Cas sounded apologetic as he gave a side squint behind him like it was Balthazar's fault somehow.

Balth's voice came out a few octaves higher then normal from just outside the room. “It's not a prank! Sam was just in there! And now there's a big ass freaking raven sitting there! It's gonna attack. Back away from it Cassie.”

Sam's heart started to race, trying to back up on the soft cushy surface, arms flailing at the lack of balance. Apparently his new body isn't meant to back up easily. His eyes went back to Cas's hands as they circled around him, giving him a wide berth and lightly arranging the blankets, flattening out the wrinkles and finding the corners. Sam's mind caught up too late what Cas was doing.

In one quick move, all the edges of the blanket Sam stumbled on, were gathered up with him in the middle. Tumbling around in the new confines, shrieking in panic. Something solid came up from underneath his feet, something to stabilize himself as he shifted around, at least getting himself upright again.

'Cas! Cas please! It's me!' he cawed frantically, pushing awkwardly at the walls of fabric as he felt the vertigo hit. Being lifted from the bed on up at least a couple of stories high in mere seconds. He realized his wings were bad at pushing so he changed tactics and remembered what birds used most as a tool and even thought it felt so wrong, he bobbed his head forward, mouth open to snap, and pecked at the shadow of a finger from outside the blanket.

Cas's hands just adjusted differently as if he expected as much. “It's ok little one, just gonna get you back outside where you belong. Go find your nest.” Cas said calmly, carrying Sam down the hall and then stairs. Sam's stomach lurched at the steps, back forth drop back forth drop. Would have confused the hell out of him if he didn't know the layout of the house. He kept on cawing a stream of curses and Cas's name for him to stop and listen, even though he knew that listening to his panicked curses weren't exactly working out. All they could hear was a crows sounds.

'Fucking shit fuck! Dammit!' he settled a little, finding it easier to deal with all of the movements if he wasn't moving as well. At least Cas wasn't the kind of person that hated animals for just being what they were. Even if he found an 'intruder' in his house of the feathered, wild, and potentially rabid variety. Sam knew he would just have to deal with this situation until he could find a way to communicate with them again.

Balthazar's voice came up suddenly in front of them as Cas walked. “Somethings not right about that crow, Cas. Sam can barely walk, let alone find the time and strength to go chasing down wild crows. I searched all the rooms, Sam's not here.”

“He's a hunter, Balth. He knows how to hide. Just wait him out, soon he'll realize his prank didn't work the way he planned and will come out.” Cas assuaged and Sam found himself being hefted into the outdoors. Down the back porch steps and lowered down. The sounds of nature all around him. Other birds and animals and cars driving by and the highway in the distance. Normal sounds, slightly muffled by the fabric but still amplified in sound.

Light flooded his area again as the blanket was dropped out from under him. He felt it slip past his feet and he landed on his side on the grass as it was jerked towards Castiel's chest. The fall was only a few inches, but it still disoriented him long enough for Castiel and Balthazar to dash back inside the safety of the house as if he would attack them given half a chance. They both looked out the Plexiglas screen door at Sam who finally found his footing and looked up at them. They seemed even more gigantic then before from this low angle. The porch had a few steps to it and they were tall enough already. He stared right back.

'Cas? Balth?' he hated how the sound that came out sounded so pathetic but he couldn't help it. His brother-in-law and friend just ditched him outside. Like he was trash.

A new sound startled him into looking away. A shuffling in the bushes. Oh great. What now? He tensed, trying to figure out which way would be the best to get away from whatever it was over there. He took a few sidesteps away, towards the porch again without looking. The unknown monster burst out of the shrub in a flurry of movement and brown fur. And waved its long fluffy tail at him. A squirrel. A damned squirrel. With a nut in it's mouth.

Sam sighed with relief until the squirrel charged after him, growling. 'Shit!' Right, _of course_. There's asshole squirrels in this neighborhood. Why not? Sam turned to the stairs again and saw that they came up to his shoulder height and he tried to scramble up the first step with his hands, _wings_. Useless. But when he kicked he was apparently strong enough to just hop up them. He shot a look up at Balthazar who was the only one standing at the door now with an amused smirk on his lips.

Apparently his fear of the terrible crow diminished once there was an impenetrable door between them.

'Balth! Get out here and help me!' he cawed and hopped up the rest of the steps, bobbing his head around to appear friendly and desperate. He turned as the squirrel jumped up the bottom step, tiny sharp claws scratching on the wood. Sam turned to face it. He can do this. He's a hunter. He's killed monsters and ghosts and exorcised demons. He can take out one lousy squirrel for crying out loud! He hunched forward, fluffing up his feathers which wow, that was an odd as hell feeling! And opened up his wings in the same way that he'd seen Dean do to appear larger then he was to most of their monsters. More intimidating then if he appeared slim and weak. His head lowered and he hissed at the furred menace who chittered a little and left without further trouble. Retrieving its nut and hopping up the nearest tree. Sam couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in himself, wings flapping a bit before folding up again. Feeling the move as a natural one. Sam turned and looked back up to Balthazar to see the still huge man nod appreciatively at the crow. But, turned around and went back inside.

'Fuck.' Sam muttered.

 

Upstairs, Balth met back up with Cassie who was searching Sam's room for a clue to why he decided to start the prank war again. “Did he say anything? Do anything?”

“No, he got a package today and that's it. Nothing weird. I swear I didn't piss him off.” Balthazar's hands went up to show them empty of weapons or ill intent.

Cas frowned at him. It didn't make sense. Sam wouldn't start a prank war anyway, but also because he has everything to loose in it. He's basically at everyone's mercy here. It would be too easy for them to put jalapenos in his supper, or give him vodka instead of water. To rig the TV up in his room to play only Telemudo shows. Sam could barely leave the bed to give any payback. It didn't make sense. “This package?” Cas held up the empty box, looking at the words and then noticing a new item on the end table. Picking it up without a thought, turning it over in his hands before tossing it to his friend. “Any idea what that is?”

Balth caught it and looked at it from every angle. “No idea.” he admitted. It looked vaguely Native American but nothing striking or threatening about it. “Heavy for it's size.” he said, turning it over again before putting it on the dresser.

Cas frowned at him then led the way out of the room, heading back downstairs to look at the crow some more, see if it was actually someone's pet. On the way, he caught sight of the neighbor's cat, worried that the crow might be in danger, he raced back downstairs. It didn't fly away the second it was released like he expected it to. It was probably flightless or he accidentally injured it. If it got injured or killed, it would be his fault for leaving it out there, defenseless. He opened up the screen door to find the crow perched on a potted plant, looking up at him, startled from facing the driveway.

Cas hesitantly neared the bird who was about the same size as a football with wings and slowly crouched down half sitting on the porch steps to be more eye level. Hands on the floor of the porch to show that he didn't want to tower over it or lunge hands first. The crow took interest in watching him back, equally wary of his intentions.

They stared at each other for a full minute before Cas found himself getting a little tired and laid down before he gave his body the order. Waking what felt like moments later to the sight of the crow now much larger then before, half Cas's own size, looming slightly over his head as he laid on the ground. But now the crow wasn't alone. There was a black mouse at its feet, looking up at the large black bird, and back at Cas.

'I think he's coming to.' The crow quietly cawed towards the mouse. The crow sounded suspiciously like Sam. But. _What_?

The mouse hesitated before taking a few small steps closer. 'Hey uh, don't eat me.'

Ignoring the fact that the animals just spoke to him, Castiel huffed at the little mouse. Of all the things a supernatural mouse should say. 'I have no intention of eating you.' he said back, still quite confused and dazed at these larger then normal animals. Shaking his head he looked up at the house and its closed door. 'What happened?' the sound that came out of his mouth resembled a purling grumble. Low in his throat. 'What the fuck?'

The crow laughed a little, the sounds of chittering overlapping Sam's voice. 'Exactly what I was saying!' and cocked his head to the side. 'Don't know why you were passed out longer then Balth though. In any case. Uh, at least we are all screwed together.'

'What? What do you mean? Wait, Sam? That you?' Deja vu all over again. Dean was able to be understood through the growls his Drauglin body was making. This too, sounded like Sam past the bird's caws and chirps.

The crow dipped his head down closer, Cas backed up at the sharp pointed beak being aimed at him. 'No easy way to break it to you.' he mumble/cawed. 'That's Balth, and you're a cat. A black cat.' he added that last part as if that would help.

'A what?' he asked flatly, struggling to his feet, finding it hard to stand on two legs, hunching forward. The little black mouse backed up fearfully behind the crow's spindly legs. Seeking protection.

The crow looked down at the sensations and tried to grin, 'Crows eat mice too, ya know.' He informed and saw the little mouse's eyes go even wider. The crow huffed another laugh and gently bopped the mouse with one of its rear facing toes before settling on the ground. Laying down to show his friend that he wasn't about to attack. Giving off a more relaxed aire about him. 'No one's gonna eat anyone. Right, Cas?' he asked.

Cas noted Sam did it with a tingle of nervousness in his voice. But why? Oh right. Cat. Apparently he is a cat. Sam's a crow. And Balth... of all things... is a mouse. It just had to be a mouse. He supposed at least it wasn't a rat, Balthazar has that phobia after all. Maybe this will help him change his mind and sympathize with them.

Cas took a steadying breath and looked down at his hands, expecting pale skin, but only seeing soft black fur. A hand came up, claws came out. Great. He looked over to Sam. 'Please tell me you know what's going on?'

The crow sighed. 'It was that stone thing I got in the mail. Did you read the letter?'

'Not all of it. I don't delve into other people's business.' Cas huffed but it came out more like a hiss. He gave an apologetic look to the scared mouse form of his best friend. 'It's alright, Balth. Of course I wouldn't ever hurt you.'

Balth squeaked out, 'You should see what you look like from my point of view.' being the absolute smallest member here, every single thing was blown way out of proportion. Frightening and too big to comprehend. His heart constantly was racing and he wasn't even sure if it was from fright or just the fact that smaller animals have a faster heart rate. Still, it seemed to be going so fast it was vibrating. That can't be good.

Sam looked towards the garage and driveway. 'Dean should be home soon and we'll just have to convince him who we are before he even steps foot in the house.' Sam looked up at the door. Too big for him to budge. Balth was only outside because he passed out on the porch the second he left the house. Fainting at the combination of the sight of Castiel collapsed on the ground, and the curse, or whatever was inflicting them all. When he shrunk down, the door slammed shut behind him. So now, the cat, crow and mouse, all black as night, sat on the porch, waiting for Dean to rescue them all.

After ten minutes Cas started to pace. Feeling out his new body and its limited abilities. Mumbling facts and figures under his breath. What he could recall about the anatomy of felines, avians and vermin. He chastised himself at labeling Balth like that, even in his own head and changed it to, small mammals. _Rodents_ didn't sound much nicer. 'Wonder if this is what Dean felt like. To be in a body that's not really his own. It's his, but not his...'

Sam was practicing hopping around, getting on and off the pots of plants, trying to increase his leaps, stopping to consider, 'Probably.' he cawed and spread his wings tentatively, flapping them a few times and getting some lift. All those lessons they tried teaching Dean, way back when, in the cabin coming back to him now. Flying lessons. This really wasn't as easy as he thought and promised himself to apologize to Dean for pushing so hard back then. He was able to fly from one pot to another. Getting a loud meow and cheering chitter from below for the accomplishment. He grinned a little and flew back with greater ease. The slight gust of wind hitting Balth who went back into an instinctive cower. Cas put an arm around him, laying down to be more at his friend's level. Balth found himself digging the warm protection and said, 'Fuck it', and cuddled into Cas. They were animals, and they were friends. There was no sense in trying to make sense of this. Just go with the flow. Cas didn't seem to give two shits. And having a great big black cat as a protector sure beat being alone in this huge world.

'Wonder why we are all black? If that has something to do with it.' Balth mused, trying to remember the last time he saw a perfectly black mouse before. Usually they were just a light to deep brown. Maybe pet mice could be bred to be this solidly black.

Cas yawned widely, looking at his own body. Knowing that cats sleep for roughly 15-20 hours a day, finding that part to be very true. 'Don't know. I suspect we changed into the animals we saw after we touched the totem.'

Sam perched on the hand rail, pausing his attempt to reach the door handle. 'I saw a crow out my window.'

Cas nodded towards the neighbors, 'I saw her cat. But it was a calico.'

Both turned to Balthazar who shrugged. 'I guess we have mice.' he didn't remember outright staring at one, but he must have at some point. His eyes drifting over the small thing but the curse picking it up all the same.

'Our lives our weird.' the crow huffed. He saw something moving along in the dirt of the pot he was on and pulled it out, hating having to use his mouth again to do so but found it less gross since he couldn't feel the worm squirming. He flew to Cas and dropped it in front of him. 'Gotta eat something. Here. Plenty of protein. And you don't even have to hunt for it.'

Cas scowled at it, putting a paw on one side and scraping the dirt off with the other, cleaning it of the dirt particles. He was hungry... but, ok, it's still moving after being stabbed with his claws. His tongue flicked at it in distaste. 'Sorry, I'm not going to eat it. That's _disgusting_.' he saw the sad look on Sam's face. Sam probably had eaten one earlier when he was hungry. Ok, time to lighten the mood. 'I'm going to wear it as a wormstache.' he plopped the worm on his face as he angled his nose upwards.

Balth laughed so hard he fell out of his hiding place. Sam's rapid cawing had him nearly falling over as well. Looking for another worm, which was easy enough to find, he dropped it on top of Balth who cried out in a mix of surprise and amusement and disgust as well. The thing was nearly longer then he was and tried to leave asap. Sam's beak came down on it, and he adjusted the worm so he held it in its middle section. 'How do I look?' he used the back of his throat to ask and wiggled the worm some more. Cas looked down at Sam and hissed his own laugh. Letting both worms fall but before they could crawl away, Sam wasted no time eating them fast enough not to taste them. He thought he'd be more disturbed by it but wasn't about to analyze it too much. Grateful that the other two didn't comment on it.

Cas shook his head, glad that they could still pal around. Cas looked down at the steps. Finding them half as tall as he is and a little cumbersome going down then it did to go up. At least it didn't feel like he was going to loose his lunch going head first down the tall steps. He remembered some failed attempts to do that when he was a kid. Head first on all fours was not fun. Going upstairs on all fours, that's just being efficient. Distributing weight evenly with all of his limbs. He would never admit to still doing it when no one else was home, but suspected that everyone does that once in awhile.

At the bottom patio he strode across the elbow high grass towards the fence line. He'd have to remember to mow the lawn soon. Shouldn't be elbow deep!

Sam hovering nearby for his smallest friend's protection now. The top of the mouse's head only came up to Sam's hidden ankle on his legs unless he raised up on his furry haunches, then he could just about reach the bottom feathers of Sam's belly if he wanted. Even if Sam was half of Cas's size, he still towered over his rodent body. Balth decided not to hold it against them. Dreading what a human like Dean would look like now, colossal, unstoppable. Never-mind how intimidating he'd be if he took off his amulet as well, dragon wings able to spread nearly one side of the small house to the other at the same time. But, Dean's the only one within a hundred miles that can help them out, that is, unless they want to ditch the idea of becoming human again and going wild. He wasn't sure how that would work. Would the mouse community accept him as one of their own? Because hanging out with a cat and crow for the rest of his life, even if they're friends, sounds a little frightening. Balth shook his head, tissue thin ears flopping. No. They are the key to his very survival. So, better remind them of their friendship bond with some good old fashion teasing. 'Marking your territory?' Balth called out to his best friend that was heard pawing at the dirt.

'If you wish to call it that.' Cas's exasperated voice came from the bushes. ' _Oh_.'

Sam cocked his head and wings ruffled, 'What's up? You ok?'

'Fine. Fine. Umm. Did you know a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft? I have a feeling the females were not consulted first.'

Sam groaned. 'Did _not_ need to know that.' His thin legs angling closer. Briefly wondering where exactly bird dicks are without making it obvious. Sam's pretty sure he's in a male body...

Balth cheekily looked up. 'Did you know a mouse's testicles are some of the largest balls to body ratio?'

'You guys are gross.' Sam announced and flapped his wings harder to get some real lift up and away from the ground dwellers. He gave another assessing gaze out at the backyard for any predators and thankfully found none. None besides the black cat of course. He then went back to trying to stand on the horizontal handle of the screen door to open it. Too bad the screen part was at the top, Plexiglas at the bottom, Cas might have been able to claw his way inside. Work steadily away at the screen, or maybe Balthazar might have been able to chew through it. Sam flew up to the screen, pecking at it a few times while he could but got nowhere. He dropped down to the rail nearest the screen's handle. The handle was being a pain in the ass to grab onto with his long toes. His wide chest not allowing him to get a good grip on it while trying to stand. Giving up and landing on the rail again. Panting from exertion. 'Cas? Can you get up here?'

Cas came back to them and looked up at the narrow hand rail and the door handle. 'I don't think I can.'

Sam spread his wings to glide straight down again. Landing with an umph before turning to Cas, 'Come on, you're spry. Nimble. Cat's are agile and I've seen them walk and even run on narrow rails. You're not like one of those fat ass domesticated house cats that can hardly walk to the food bowl. You're a warrior. A ninja.'

Cas looked up at the tall door and its handle. Frowning at it. Sam's faith in his abilities are unfounded. He can barely walk smoothly in a straight line. 'Sorry, Sam.'

A thought occurred to Balth who groaned from where he huddled. 'Oh God. We might never turn human again. We're gonna be Dean's _pets._ '

Both looked down at him, ready to dispute that fact but worried about it all the same. What if this is their life now?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone get those references in there? (cheeky grin)  
> The secret of Nimh is an amazing cartoon movie I grew up watching. It's about a mouse that tries to save her son from pneumonia, her life from a mean farm cat, and a genetically altered, highly intelligent rat society from an evil power hungry rat with the help of a goofy crow. I'm terrible at paraphrasing, but this is just the first movie I could think of with a cat, crow, and mouse. What are your favorite movies with animals growing up?


	8. Plight of the Phoenix, Feline, and Freaked Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean pulls a gun on a bird a cat and a mouse. Not the best way of saying 'hello'.

Chapter Eight:

Plight of the Phoenix, Feline, and Freaked Mouse

 

 

So far, today was just going to hell in a pet basket. None of them wanted to think about the implications of Dean seeing them as only dumb animals. Ignoring them might be only slightly less dangerous then if he calls animal control. If Dean just passes off the sight of them as a weird happenstance, they'd need to stick around and hope that he notices that they hadn't left. That they weren't random animals stalking the neighborhood, or a different crow, cat, or mouse. Hardly anyone would recognize the same crow twice in a row. Even if it made a nest nearby and they saw it every single day. They were just too hard to distinguish from the thousands of other crows people see on a daily basis. People generally ignore mice unless they're inside their houses, and then want them killed or kicked out right away. Castiel might have half a chance being a cat, but a black cat is usually looked down upon anyway. Bad luck. Or, he might be mistaken for someone's outside cat or a stray and ignored anyway. Right now, best plausible scenario for them is that Dean doesn't ignore the three of them, and hopefully brings them inside. But, it's looking more and more unlikely that'll happen. Who in their right minds would invite in three animals that are all suspicious looking as hell? All of them pitch black with the prey animals going against their natural instincts to hide from the predator of the group, and the predator not going after its prey. It just screams, ' _wrong_ '. 

They'll have to get his attention the second he pulls up. Who knows, maybe Dean will even understand them? Or at the least, realize that this isn't normal, but they aren't dangerous. Force him into looking at them instead of giving a passing glance.

They needed to get to the bottom of this asap before anything worse happens to them. What if this was just the start of their bad luck? 

Sam was an experienced Hunter and even he didn't know what the hell exactly could have caused this. They were 90% sure it was the totem since it's the only thing they all interacted with, but, sometimes weird things happened simultaneously. Can't assume that it's the sole cause. Then they might overlook the real culprit just because they weren't looking for it. Was the totem cursed and that's what gave it magical capabilities? Or was it benign magic? A spell that backfired? Was it something else entirely? Or, perhaps the totem was a decoy and the actual cursed or enchanted object was the papers inside, the box it came in. Or, something in the water they drank that morning. Assuming its one thing and being taken out by another is what killed a number of hunters through the years. Sam didn't have intimate knowledge of Garth's handwriting so it might not be from that hunter at all. Trojan horse situation. If only they had some way of contacting him now... 

One thing is for sure that they all could agree on, if they don't figure it out, they'll have to get his big brother to take them in, one way or another. Sam admitted that he wouldn't mind if Dean thought he was a normal animal in need, at first at least, so long as it's inside the house where it's safe. No barking dogs or hawks to worry about, starvation, disease from other wild things... he'd prefer being owned by Dean then dying with no one knowing or caring. It would only be a matter of time before Dean figures it all out, they can suck up their pride until then. 

Even though he's trying very hard to think positively, things could so easily go wrong. What if Dean thinks this is a trick. He's got to admit, it would not be out of the norm for their professions. The one thing that dean could count on is that his family is stable. Since he changes more then any one of them, he seemed to take solace in that his family was at least normal humans. Not anymore of course. But, this is temporary. _It has to be_. 

Sam's feathers rustled with his nerves. The crow looked down at himself, the spindly legs, wiggling the thin toes and claws at the ends. Controlling them without even thinking about it. Proving that they are really his. Really there. And he can't change it. His black right wing came forward and he stared at the bend in the top. Flexing the small muscles and angling the feathers here and there. Sighing. How the hell is he going to deal with this. _Forever._ Or not forever, no, birds don't live very long. Sam had done research on more topics then just about any human alive. But, of course, crows weren't at the top of the list. 

Castiel knew a bit more then the basics for normal animals, being a cryptozoologist, but even he hadn't really taken the time to study up on the most common animals in America. There were plenty of people that had extensive knowledge on them, so it felt pointless to study up for himself. The facts at his fingertips if he needed it from veterinarians and bird enthusiasts. Similar to how a dentist hygienist still needs to go to medical school for the basics, even if they never end up needing to know how to amputate a leg, or birth a baby. They learn how, but it's never really exercised unless there's an emergency situation. And like now, Castiel is trying like mad to remember his early years studying animal biology that he had forgotten. He knew about the special parts of animals, how gills worked, horns grew, eggs formed in different animals, but heaven help him think how that can help their situation now. Sam's over there studying his own feathers, bringing up some half forgotten memories, and he was getting depressed he couldn't help.

Sam knew which one his primary feathers were, and spread them out wide before he brought it in, angling his wing wrist in similar ways that Dean had done. Seeing how much dexterity and maneuverability he has with them, which was really not much compared to Dean's wings which moved more like long webbed hands. He flapped a few times and reached the metal hand rail again. Trying to learn how best to use them. He longed for instincts to take over but it seemed like he couldn't just do it without thinking. Just like Dean had said when he was in his gigantic Drauglin body, he still feels human. Thinks he's in a human body. He reached the wing out to his side and brushed a few bits of peeled paint from the metal hand rail, watching the feathers go a little ragged when he went against the outward flow. 

He huffed a little in agitation when flapping the wing didn't make the feathers look any better.

'You got to preen them.' He heard below his perch. Balthazar was sitting on his haunches and had his forearms to his chest for balance. 'Put them in your mouth and drag it out slowly.'

Sam thought at first that Balth was messing with him but saw his tiny friend mimic the motion with one of his tiny forearms. Tiny jaw holding his arm in between the teeth and pulling his arm and hand outwards. Repeating the motion. Sam sighed again but obediently opened up his large pointed beak and bit at his wrist, wincing at how strong his mouth is. Loosening up, he dragged it out like he'd seen and found even more feathers slightly damaged. It made them rub against others and felt wrong. Biting at other feathers and nearly yanking them out with the force. Making it worse and worse. 'Fuck!' Sam cawed and sulked a bit, both wings hanging down. 'I'm never going to get used to this. At least you guys are closer to human! At least you're mammals!'

Cas had left to patrol the yard a few minutes prior, the only one of their group with half a chance at defending them all. He lifted his head from behind a discarded pile of rocks and bricks from the previous owners redoing the sidewalk.

'I'm fine.' Sam huffed again and turned away to stare at the neighbors.

'Get down here.' Balth folded his arms. 

'Why?' Sam grumbled, looking below his feet to the black mouse.

'Because I said so!' Balth huffed, swaying slightly from trying to balance on his hind legs for too long. He sat a bit lower and his thin long tail stretched out behind him to keep him from falling backwards. 'I can't get up there, so you have to come down.'

Sam sighed quietly to himself and spread his wings and controlled his fall down to the other end of the porch, then turned and walked toward Balthazar. For the mouse's part, it was going to be a long while before he's used to huge things moving his way while they looking irritated as hell. It had been months since he'd dealt with dragons so the familiarity of it faded. Reminding himself that this is just Sam, with a birdy-bitchface, helped him cope. Sam stood in front of him, looking down at the mouse that was about 1/7 th his height. 

'Gimme.' Balth's hands reached up once he got back up to his haunches again, fingers grasping the air between them. Sam gave him a questioning look before Balth clarified. 'I'm going to help you out, now bring your wing down here Harvey Birdman.' 

Sam's jaw dropped a bit and he felt his chest get a little warm. Sometimes forgetting that he's got people looking after him in even small things like this. Not just patching him up so he doesn't die. His wing came in front and lowered for Balth to reach and he felt the tiny little hands graze by each feather. Stroking minuscule fingers down each one and fixing them. It felt kinda... nice. Sam hunched lower and finally laid down and saw Balth move up the wing to the next long feather that was longer then his whole body. Taking several small hopping steps so he could continue working on them. Meticulous determination to make them good as new. No words or snarky sounds, just plain assistance. 

Balth stopped and admired his work for a few seconds. 'Ah!' he squeaked out and moved to just above Sam's tail, hands going to the lower back and probing around. Sam squawked in surprise. 

'What the hell are you doing?!'

Balth's turn to sigh in slight annoyance. 'Wing oil. You need to coat your feathers to protect them and keep them clean. There's a gland just above your tail. Looks like an un-popped pimple. I gotta get it from there if you're not going to do it yourself.'

Sdam frowned as much as his face would allow and reluctantly laid back down again. Feathers trembling. 

'Will it hurt?' he had to ask as he felt the tiny claws scrape against his thin skin. 

'Shouldn't... sorry if it does.' Balth shrugged. Finding it hard to reach even with Sam laying down so he just climbed right up. His hind legs sinking into Sam's back feathers as his hands dug in deeper.

'Balth. Just... uh. um.' Sam started and stopped. This was feeling weird. He'd never had anything on his back before. Even Dean as a tiny dragon just perched on his shoulder with his coat on so he didn't even feel it much. But now, Balth's four feet were next to his skin and making his feathers shiver as they interacted with the down. 

'Hold still.' Balth muttered. 'Ah, got it.' He squeaked and pushed at the mound and got a bit of the stuff on his fingers. 'This feels like gelatin.'

Sam's breath picked up a bit. It felt nice, but not like _wrong_ nice. Just, like when scratching an itch vigorously where it's a mix of pain and relief. The fact that basically a guy was on his back massaging a spot just above his ass was making it weird. The other fact that he was getting oil from it was tipping it beyond weird to inappropriate. 'Got enough?' his caw came out a little cheepish sounding before he cleared his throat and tried again. 'Did you need more?'

Balthazar gathered up a handful when he was asked that and turned his head to look at Sam staring off and away. Avoiding eye contact. His free hand went back to the mound and pushed again. Watching Sam's demeanor shift a bit. He decided not to comment. It's not Sam's fault that this could be considered embarrassing under other circumstances so he just nodded and carefully slid down Sam's back sideways for a second before letting his feet down first. Standing on hind legs for a second so he could back up from the huge bird. Making this as clinical as possible instead of the lewd comments that were trying to escape him. He'll save those for blackmail later, or not at all, who knows.

'Yeah, should be good.' The mouse said simply and shuffled on his feet towards the side. 'Wing out.' he ordered and Sam stretched it out a bit quickly, his friend feeling the slight gust of wind at the movement. Balth held back a chuckle and went back to work. Noticing how Sam seemed to relax into the ministrations. He knew Sam was as straight as an arrow, so he didn't try and make any comments to the contrary. Getting a massage from another guy didn't have to be considered naughty. Just bro's helping each other out. Now if Sam happened to subconsciously lift the lower back feathers to reveal the oil gland again for the other wing, that was no one's fucking business but theirs. He wordlessly hopped back up and got some more. Sam's look of quiet gratitude said enough. His bird brained friend will help him out later with anything that's embarrassing without even being asked. Balth decided not to use this as blackmail anymore. Heaven knows that they'd have enough on him by the time this is all over.

Balth wiped his hands off on Sam's chest feathers to get the remaining stuff off. It didn't really have an obvious scent to it but he didn't want to make it any more weird for Sam if he took a whiff to see if it did. Instead, he lifted his hands to indicate Sam should raise his. 

'Feels better, the feathers move smoother.' Sam commented, folding and unfolding his wings with more grace. 'Balth, uh, thanks, Man.'

'No problemo.' Balth chuckled. 

Castiel came back around from his rounds. 'Looks all clear.' the announcement made them feel a bit better but they knew the peace wont last. Soon as that Impala pulls up, they're going to have to enact any one of the half made plans for what to do. Wait for Dean to see them sitting there on the porch didn't feel like it would show the human that they were friendly. More like stalkers. 

Balth saw a few birds flying overhead and decided not to risk anything and went back under one of the large leaves of the potted plant he got from a friend. The name escapes him but it flowers sometimes and is more then enough cover. Sam looked on in sympathy that he had to hide like that. They'll have to watch out for each other because no one else will.

Now, Sam is really starting to understand what his brother must have been feeling for nearly a year. He'd been passed around from one person to the next. Being treated much worse then a common animal, just because he was a 'unique' creature. No one would give a shit if they saw a crow's body on the side of the road... or a cat's. And would probably smile if they saw a mouse's body. Fuck. Balth's got it the worst of them all. 

Sam ducked his head down to look at Balthazar who was half underneath some hanging leaves from one of the potted plants Sam had used for flying practice. Balth wouldn't last one day out here if he or Cas were gone. Sam knew that Balth figured that little fun fact out first. 

Cas broke the uneasy silence, 'Dean wouldn't treat us like pets anymore then we treated him like one when he was shrunk down.' and nodded. 'He wont see us as animals.'

'But, uh, _we are_.' Sam mustered up a self deprecating smirk, taking wing and landing on the rail again. Getting better at using his body. They needed to get their asses back inside. Safe, warm, and hopefully find some easy food. 'But, we wont be animals for long. Just have to get back inside and do some research. Then all we gotta do is find out more information on the totem. Garth may be a Hunter, but he's a little uh, _different_. Not bad, just, odd. He wouldn't send us something that was outright dangerous.' He poked at the handle with his mouth, pulling and jerking his head before letting go. 'I've only worked with him once, Dean had him twice. He's tall, lanky and kinda uh, what's the best word... _earnest_. Like he wants to prove himself. Keeps using catchphrases he made up.' Sam cawed a few times, laughing. 'We got Garthed.' shaking his head and resuming his struggle to open the door.

The telltale rumble of the Impala heralded Dean's arrival home and all three of them shot to action. Any semblance of a plan forgotten in the excitement. Sam dove from the door to the bottom step and hopped towards the driveway as Cas started to leave too but turned around to the mildly indignant squeak Balthazar made at being ditched. 

'On my back?' Cas offered.

'Better then mouth!' Balth shot up and found it pretty easy to scale up Cas's fur towards his shoulders. Surprising himself how well he's handling it all. The cat's body was just huge, but, he now chose to see it like he'd seen Dean when they first met him. The ratio was about the same, and even if the others are huge, they wouldn't do anything to harm him. He had to put his faith in that. Because, just like he managed to interact with a dragon being a tiny human, he now had to deal with a cat as a mouse. Same amount of danger. 

Castiel was surprised, aware of the scent Balthazar was putting out when he was afraid. Cas hunched down lower to help the climb and stood up slowly. Hearing the Impala's engine shut down. They'd have to move quick to get to Dean before he got out of the car so once Balth was secured, he took careful steps down the porch, Now on flat grassy ground, he trotted over to Sam who was debating on going around or above the car to get to Dean's line of sight. The driver's side was facing away from them. The rock music continued to blare for a few seconds while Dean let the song he was jamming to come to an end. The whole car rocking with his movements. They came to the front and were a little stunned at the massive black car looming up into the sky like a spaceship. Headlights and sounds shutting down completely when the song ended. A jingle of keys as they were pulled out of the ignition and replaced with the sounds of a Van Halen song being hummed slightly off key, plastic bags crinkling as they're gathered up, snapping them back to the present. The door creaked that familiar moan, and they reached the other side just as Dean put a big booted foot on the ground. 

Sam flew up to the hood and started cawing at Dean through the windshield, angling his cries for attention when Dean was halfway in and out. Dean cursed and backed up into the car again. Door shutting halfway.

“Go away!” Dean shouted at the crazy bird and made shooing motions. “Get out of here! Fuck off! Crazy bastard.” Dean saw a black cat come around to his door next, looking up hopefully at him and he shut his door fully. Hearing the cat pawing at the bottom of the door and meowing loudly. “What the fuck? Shoo! Don't you dare scratch my car!” he honked the horn which startled both cat and crow into backing up a bit. They recovered soon enough and went back to caterwauling at him. He waited it out, they seemed to be getting more desperate. “Fuck this.” he muttered and reached over into his glove box, pulling out his handgun. Any animal that was this crazy and wild was clearly suffering from rabies and needed to be put down quick and humane. There's kids in this neighborhood that would be getting out of school soon. Dean looked left and right, out the front and back windows, checking for witnesses. Finding none, he rolled down his window and took aim at the crow first.

The reaction was instant. The cawing stopped, the crow staggered back and fell right off of the hood of the Impala, _backwards_. That must have hurt. Dean cursed at missing his shot, and aimed it at the cat next who also stopped suddenly and backed away, crouched down until it turned tail and ran into the bushes. Something small was on its back but it was probably just a burr of fur. A mat in the fur coat maybe. Feral stray's probably riddled with fleas and lice and ticks. _Yuck_. 

Dean waited there for a few more seconds and deemed the quietness to mean it's safe. He got out of his car, gun still in hand as he reached for the groceries with his other. Shooting looks all around for any other animals to attack him before making his way to the back door and into the house. He wondered why the door was left unlocked and opened and thanked god that the rabid animals didn't get inside. He shut and locked the two doors and then went around the house, doing the same to the windows and double checking the front door before settling in. Everyone must be out. Cas and Balth were probably working and Sammy never did like bed-rest. Probably even going for a jog. He'll get an ear-full about taking care of himself later. About not letting his body recuperate properly. His moose of a brother isn't going to get flabby by taking a few weeks off. Jeeze. Dean busied himself with trying to figure out what to make for dinner from what was about to expire from the fridge. Checking his phone time to time to see if he missed any messages from his roommate, husband, or brother. So far nothing.

'Well that worked out great,' Balth intoned, 'and now I know why half of my shirts were all over my bed.'

Sam shrugged his feathered shoulders. 'Dean was trying something different out for disguises.'

Cas mused, 'I like the temporary tattoos... the blue hair however? A little over the top.'

Hours passed. Dean washed off what he could of the makeup, fake tattoos, and blue hair dye. Reluctantly returning the borrowed shirt back to Balthazar's room and packing the others up again before his friend noticed. Dean started getting worried the longer time went on. Sam didn't leave a note but did leave his cell phone. Three unchecked calls and messages from Cas and Balth. Cas and Balth's phones kept going straight to voicemail but he knew the likelihood of the messages getting checked. Even if they both picked up some shifts, they should have been home from work by now. “Where the hell are you guys?” he mumbled. Worried that he couldn't warn them about the rabid animals outside before they came home. 

Outside, Cas and Balth would shutter randomly and wonder what that was all about. They made their way back to the porch again, after exploring a bit more of the yard in a huddle. Strength in numbers. Balthazar was content to walk under Cas's front paws and Sam kept his eyes to the sky for any aerial attack. They all cut the backyard expedition short after hearing the neighbor kids walking home from school. None of them wanted to tempt fate so they stayed out of sight. Finding some kind of cover on the porch even if it wasn't that much. At least it was familiar territory with an awning. The yard looked too big and dangerous to go to the furthest dark corners. And it was just their own back yard! No one wanted to venture out beyond that to see what the whole neighborhood looked like. Stray dogs, kids, cars. And those big honkin' hawks were in the area too. They could take out Sam and Balth easily. Might hesitate with Cas, but, nothing was guaranteed. Two hawks might gang up on him.

Balth startled as that vibrating came from his hip again. ' _What the bloody hell is that?_!' Getting angry at everything. Clearly there was nothing on his soft fur. No insects, mites, or those prickly seed things but the sensations would keep coming up.

The crow started cawing suddenly. 'Cell phones! We all shifted while wearing our clothes right? You guys had your cells on you. So uh, yeah, your phones are doing that. Dean must be trying to call you!' He clucked some more, glad he left his in the room, it didn't look painful, but unnerving. Wait. Dean must have found his phone by now, and the totem was next to it... 'Where did you guys put the totem?!'

'Left it in your room.' Cas mrowed.

' _Where?_ '

'The top of the dresser? I think?' Balth squeaked out. 'I don't know, probably there. Haven't heard any distressed barking or crap coming from inside so I think Dean's fine.'

'Hope so.' both Sam and Cas said. They all heard some shuffling coming from the house, Dean's face peeking out of the back door's window before it slowly creaked open. Leaving the screen door shut. Dean had his gun in one hand, held in front but downwards, flicking up at the animals and watching them flinch back but hold what little ground they had on the porch. Dean put the safety back on when they didn't bolt away or lunge at him. Another few seconds pass and Dean let out a breath before holstering the handgun again and folding his arms in front of himself. Looking at the cat and bird and just now noticing a small mouse sitting close to the cat. Dean noted that there must be a lot of trust in that mouse to just sit there with the others. Abnormal behavior, but, not threatening or crazy wild.

They all stared at each other for half a minute. 

Dean left for a few seconds, coming back with a kitchen chair and a newly opened beer. Setting himself up in front of the back door to stare at them in comfort. Something was clearly off about the animals. Too supernatural to have three perfectly black critters on his porch staring at him like they're intelligent. If they intended harm, he had his gun at the ready in the holster. They reacted to it too instantly for it to be a coincidence. But, he wasn't about to go killing things if they weren't violent. So far they just made a bunch of noise. Better not have scratched his Baby. He just got her fixed up. He took a long pull from the beer, noticing how the crow followed the movements, clicking its beak a little. 

He was initially waiting for them to make the first move but apparently they were doing the same thing. 

“My name's Dean.” He said, leaning forward a little. Feeling only slightly ridiculous for talking to the animals. His dad would be rolling in his grave if he knew his eldest boy wasn't shooting first with questions _maybe_ later. These things reeked of 'weird'. Might as well get introductions out of the way, right? Cards on tables? See how they react to the truth. “I take it that you know I'm a Hunter? Capital 'H'?”

The animals shuffled a little in place, looking at each other then back up at him, taking a few steps back like they were just now realizing what a dumb idea this was.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “I don't kill anything that doesn't need killing.” He informed. It didn't seem to put them at ease. “Do you need killing? Are you violent?”

The cat shook its head, the crow following suit immediately after. Dean looked down to the mouse who cowered from his gaze and ran to the cat. “The mouse alright? It's the dangerous one? Ringleader?” He asked the other animals who shook their heads forcefully. “Good. Not the Master to your Blaster.” Dean nodded. The Hunters that assume because the thing is small, that it's harmless, are usually the ones that are found dead and bloody. But, these guys didn't seem terribly strong. Not even able to open up a flimsy storm door. So, probably not witches. Maybe... “Can you shape shift?”

They looked at each other again. “Not a hard question. You guys can understand English. Answer me. Are you shifters?”

Shaking heads. The crow hopped forward cawing at him. Hopping forward again quickly while cawing louder and wings shaking out. Dean tensed, pulling his gun out slowly, letting them see it again. The crow stopped its advance and backed up to its former spot, purling a little with its beak clicking. It was nervous. That must be what crows sound like when they're nervous. 

Dean went to the next question. “You kill anybody?”

The crow suddenly looked guilty as hell. Both the cat and mouse looked at the crow, making some quiet sounds. Dean's eyes narrowed at the bird. Leaning forward and holding his gun out more pointedly. “Planning on killing me?”

All three looked at him, startled and shook their heads emphatically. “Why doesn't that reassure me?” he mumbled. He stood up quickly and the animals backed up immediately with no grace, nearly tripping over themselves. The mouse ran behind the cat who sidestepped its retreating legs to avoid stepping on the little frightened thing. A short and oddly clipped, as if annoyed, meowing and squeaking conversation between the two mammals, while the crow cocked its head to the side to check on the smallest one, making sure it was ok as the cat settled itself down to sit with the mouse nearly buried in its belly fur. All three looking up at the same time to make sure Dean wasn't going to advance any more.

He eyed them before looking out at the yard, searching. “There more of you out there? Waiting to ambush me?”

More heads shaking. 

“Why are you here?” he asked, taking another pull of his beer. Hearing kids chatting loudly as they turned the corner, walking down his sidewalk. “Shit.” he muttered. If the animals were violent, they could turn on the helpless kids. “Any of you make a move to those kids is going to be eating lead. Got it?”

Two shook their heads, the third one nodded. Then they argued amongst themselves, nodding and shaking heads. Even if they were all different animals, they seemed to understand each other just fine. He could pick up the confusion and conceding of points of view on the question. The more he watched, the more familiar it all seemed, like they were bickering. 

Which made sense when he thought about it, Dean didn't quite know if that meant they did intend harm or not, of course it depends on how they took the question. _No_ they _wont_ hurt and/or _yes_ they do understand, seemed to be the answer they were all going for. It was oddly reassuring. 

His gun came up again, because he's not stupid, this all could be an act. The other hand went to the doorknob. “I'm going to open this door, and you all are going to come inside. No funny business. Can't have monsters running loose in my neighborhood.” He muttered the last part. Fervently reminding himself that he's not a monster himself. The same damn thought coming to him randomly most days.

He opened the door slowly. The cat hunching down a little. Dean was about to ask why but saw the mouse climb up its arm to the cat's back, settling between the shoulder blades. It looked like it was gripping the cats fur too tight, going by the twitching of the cat's whiskers, but the cat then stood carefully and walked inside, the crow following after, making more of those soft clicks with its beak. Looking way way up at Dean's face overhead when they passed under his arm, and gave a single nod like a “Thank you”.

They only went so far in as the dinning room and sat down again, looking up at Dean for orders. Probably worried he'd shoot them if they wandered even to the kitchen a few feet away. “Ok. I don't really have anything like a cage here. So uh. Hmm.” he thought out loud. The mouse could fit in a vase, hold it hostage so the other two don't try anything. But he'd have to grab it from the cat. Already he could feel the tingle in his nose. His allergies acting up a bit. He sneezed, and the crow made a clucking caw at him in an automatic response. Dean wiped his nose and looked down at the bird. “Did you just say 'bless you'?” 

The crow cawed happily and nodded, cawing some more, getting even more excited. Wings flapping a bit as it looked to the cat who also started meowing urgently at him. Dean held up his hands for them to stop and they eventually stopped their movements, but still kept making noises at him.

“I can't understand you! Shut up!” He said loudly at them. “But clearly,” rubbing at his temples and setting the gun aside. “Clearly you were trying to talk to me. You expected me to just suddenly start to understand what you're saying. You think you're speaking English? You know what you look like but you didn't always look like that.” Dean surmised. 

More nods. “Now we're getting somewhere.” He passed the small group towards the living room, they followed him in, looking up and around at everything. Relaxing now that he wasn't holding a gun on them. They made no move to attack so either they knew their limitations, or just didn't want to hurt him, or for him to hurt them. 

“Ok, twenty questions. Or however many I need.” Dean took a deep breath. “Why are you here?” he found the fault in his own question and asked a different one. “Did you need something from me?” a caw and meow. The mouse was too quiet to hear really, but he just took it as them all being together. “Do you know what I need to do?”

Hesitance again. No they don't, but they think he can help all the same. “Do you know the other guys that live here?”

All three of them sat up a bit straighter and actually pointed at each other with whatever appendage was the dominant one. The poor crow flapped a wing awkwardly and poked his beak at the others insistently. The cat hissed at how close the beak got to its eyes. They started to jabber again at each other.

“Ok, stop. So you all know them.” Frustrated grunts. “We'll get the answers. Calm down.” He said and left them in the living room to go back into the kitchen. His gut was really growling now and he couldn't focus on an empty stomach. “You guys hungry? Might have some food for you...” he rummaged in the cupboards some more. “Crows eat meat?” he turned to look over his shoulder. The bird startled him as it flew from the tile to the table, steadying itself before walking to the bags and looking in, pecking at the plastic. The moves were so casual he just took them at face value. It meant no harm, it was just curious. He raised a hand to its back while its head was deep in the bag, trying to look at everything inside. Dean's fingers reached out and lightly grazed the feathers, the bird jerked backwards and looked up at him. Jaw dropped a bit. Its beak clicked and it leaned forward a little, staring at the hand that raised again. Dean wiggled his fingers, asking permission. The crow side eyed him for a second before deeming him safe and stepped forward. Dean felt a little warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. He never really got to pet birds. No one he knew had them as pets. He didn't know what was acceptable so he just stayed with the top of its head, back and wings. They probably didn't like their belly's being rubbed like dogs do. Nor would they appreciate his hand going against the feathers, so he went with the direction they pointed. Dean pet the wings lightly with a small smile forming on his lips, finding the feathers nicely soft for as sharp the other features were on the bird. It still looked wild, and that made the little thrill of being allowed to pet it get a little stronger. His own wings were not nearly this soft and fluffy.

Dean felt pressure on his leg and found the cat winding around it, looking up hopefully and purring. Dean bent over and just as gently pet the top of the cat's head and down to the shoulders. The cat loved the positive attention and Dean stifled the tickling feeling in his nose with his wrist. Damned allergies! This isn't so bad. The little guys seem to like it.

The mouse was still in the living room, shaking his head fearfully. Dean addressed it. “You ok, little buddy?”

It squeaked at him but stayed put. “Your friends are all over here, about to get some yummy food. Don't you want some?” He tried to entice the little thing. Holding back another sneeze for just a second before letting it out. The crow cawed indignantly at getting sneezed on. “Sorry Dude, it's the cat.”

The cat looked away and stopped its rubbing. Moving across the kitchen floor to hide under the table. “Aw man, wait... you are a man right? Don't want to offend you.” Dean saw the crow nod. “You too?” another nod. And Fival over there?” an honest to got snicker and nod from the bird. It cawed at the mouse in the other room and the mouse could be just barely seen with one little paw in the air. A single prominent digit raised up at the bird. 

Dean laughed loudly, surprised. “You just got flipped off by Jerry! Tom! Tom did you see that?!” Dean bent down to look at the cat who cocked its head at him before mewling in understanding. “You guys are alright.” Dean's grin plastered on his face, chuckling and shaking his head in disbelief. “Here I was thinking you guys are some Big Bad's disguised as harmless animals.”

The crow nipped at his sleeve in retort. Dean's mirthful gaze landed on the bird as he pet it again. “Sorry Dude, don't know too many cartoon crows. Gonna have to call you something else. What's that one crows name in that kids movie? Secret of Nihm? Are you guys genetically engineered animals that are super intelligent?” He dragged a finger under the crows jaw and felt the soft tiny feathers tickle his finger. The crow's eyes drooped a bit. So this is the crows sweet spot, like a cat's is at the base of the spine. No idea where one would be on a mouse, not like it's big enough to distinguish parts with fingers that are longer then it's whole body.

Dean rummaged in the bag, pulling everything out and it was being inspected by the inquisitive bird. Its eyes going from can to can to bag and box. “Figure out what you want?”

The crow stared at the arrangement then looked up at the cupboards, going to the one with chips below the microwave. Dean chalked it up to some heightened sense of smell or something as he opened up the cupboard for the bird and pulled out some plain flavored ones. Spices on chips may be too much for the bird. Dean crumbled up a handful and pulled out a small dish, sprinkling the bits on the plate and setting it on the floor. He then got out a shallow bowl and filled it with water, setting that down as well. “Hope it's not too tall for you.” He addressed the mouse in the other room, and then other animals. They can share the water bowl. He stood still, beckoning the mouse closer with his hands. “Promise I wont hurtcha. Any of you. You can come on over. Or do you want help?” He asked, taking a look at the distance. “Probably need help.” he determined and strolled into the living room, easily scooping his hands under the mouse and lifting it up. It shrieked in fright and he slowed his movements. “Sorry little guy. I'll go slower. Just figured you'd be used to this, being as small as you are and hanging out with these guys.” His hands cupped all the way, slowly, so the mouse wouldn't bite and brought it over to the crumbled chips, letting it down on the plate. 

Maybe it was his footfalls that were too scary? “I'll watch where I step. Promise.” That seemed to terrify the poor guy even more. Dean shrugged. Nothing for it. He can't help being as big as he is. “Didn't forget about you Sylvester. Might have some meat in the fridge.” he announced and pulled out some bologna and hot dogs. “If you guys plan on sticking around, let me know so I can get you some proper pet food. If the food doesn't agree with you, you can throw up in here or the bathroom. I don't mind, I'll understand. So long as it's not on the furniture or carpet or somewhere that's hard to clean.” he looked at the crow and cat. “When you need to go out to do your business, just ask. Uh, scratch on the door or something, go in the toilet if you're smart enough. Take the rat with you. Just cause I'm playing host, doesn't mean I want to clean up any crap.

The requests seemed to be acceptable and they all started eating. They were pretty trusting. Never once assuming that the food might not be good. Dean guessed they had to trust each other to get anywhere. “Cool. Now. I gotta get back to figuring out what happened with my brother, my husband and my roommate who actually owns this house. What he says goes when he gets home, so don't get too comfortable. I know we can't keep the cat because I'm allergic. But all of you guys can stay for now.” The birds wings ruffled and he looked down at the mouse who looked far up to Dean. “Uh yeah. Actually, probably can't keep you either. Balthazar hates mice.” Dean looked at the bird. “Don't think anyone has any objections to birds, so you might luck out.” He pet the bird again who looked worriedly at the mouse and cat. “Not kicking any you to the curb, uh, _yet_. Not till we figure this thing out first. Eat. Then we'll talk.” 

Dean walked back to the living room, settling on the couch. The animals all seemed like they were uneasy in their own bodies. Crows usually don't like being on the ground with big predators around. The cat isn't trying to go after the others so it clearly values their lives. And the mouse? Dean's surprised it hasn't scurried off into the walls yet. He'll have to refresh those mousetraps after these guys leave. Or get humane ones. 

Dean took another swig of beer and tried calling Balth and Cas again. Ignoring the startled sounds from the kitchen. “Where the hell are you guys?” He sighed and picked up his feet from the floor, settling on the couch more fully. The amulet was started to get annoying again. The itch in his shoulders more pronounced. He counted up the days and guessed he had like, one more before it would become painful and he'd have to shift back into his normal winged form for awhile. Days just got away from him. He wondered how the critters would take to seeing that. Maybe then they'd finally run for the hills and go find someone else to help them out. Naw, he couldn't do that. These guys obviously needed something from him or someone from the house. Otherwise they wouldn't risk entering the home of an armed Hunter. Something much _worse_ must be after them. Great. Just their luck. His too. As if they aren't busy enough. Sam's still recovering from that last hunt. Which begs the question. Where the hell would his brother go? They already agreed not to go to the hospital, he didn't need anything from there. Dean has the pain pills still in the car. Forgotten there with the animal madness. Maybe Sam's injuries had gotten worse somehow. And Cas and Balth drove him there? The hospital doesn't let people use their cell phones.

Dean's eyes opened wide again. That explains it. They're at the hospital with Sam. Something's wrong with Sam!

“Guys? I gotta go. I think my brother's in trouble.” Dean said, throwing on his jacket again and hunting down his keys. “Don't wander around the house too far. Kitchen, living room, and dining room is ok, there's a half bathroom down the hall if you need to go potty. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out a toilet. Everywhere else is off limits. You're guests here, don't stick your noses where they don't belong guys. _I'll know_.” he thumbed at his nose. Sure that he would be able to pick up their scents if they snooped around the house. “I promise I'll talk to them about helping you. We'll figure this out. Promise.” He said and made for the door. The crow flew right to him and landed on his shoulder cawing loudly in his ear. His hands went up, shoving it off of him. He knew it wasn't attacking but it did scare the crap out of him. “Back off! I promise I'll be back! Just wait here!” He insisted and found the cat pawing at his leg with claws. Catching at his skin briefly, not enough to draw blood but it still hurt. “Back off!”

The crow got its balance back and cawed up at him again. Trying to follow him to the door, doing a cross between a hop and run. The cat circling his legs. The mouse must have been hanging back, too scared by all the movement. But in case it wasn't, he stilled his feet, not wanting to crush the little guy under his boot. Looking around to make sure it wasn't near him. “What's with you?” he asked and the bird and feline both tried talking to him again before talking to each other and dashing into the living room. Something crashed and he frowned, checking the floor and making sure the way was clear before walking over to see what they were doing. A photo of his wedding day was on the ground, he recognized the back of the frame and the cat was trying like crazy to pick it up or flip it over. Looking up at him with worried eyes, and pawing at it more frantically. The crow was dancing in front of another picture with the four of them in it, also from the wedding night. Everyone smiling at the camera. The crow was pecking at Sam's face and cawing at Dean before pecking at Balth's chest in the picture and bobbing his head at the mouse. The crow huffed and dove down to the corner of the room. A small shriek was heard and the crow had the mouse in its feet, clutched tight as it squirmed helplessly.

“Hey! Stop that! You're hurting him!” Dean strode forward, pissed. The crow dodged his hand and flew up to the photo, knocking it over on accident with its wings as it cawed loudly. Dropping the mouse onto the photo and going back to pecking at it. The mouse huddled in on itself, wide eyed and the most scared it's ever been. “Dammit Crow! You scared him!” Dean admonished, hands going up to the small thing slowly. “I can't leave you here.” he mumbled to the mouse. “Damn things gonna eat you if I don't take you with.” He scooped up the mouse in his hands before the crow had a chance to attack again. He pulled the trembling furred bundle closer to his chest as the crow turned and gaped at him. Beak clicking again. Giving a rasping caw next and looking down at the cat who gave up trying to lift the photo frame. 

Dean's eyes narrowed at the other two. “I'm leaving. If you guys make a mess of the house, you're all out of here. I'll stick you two in the shed and take you all to the animal shelter in the morning. You can find someone else to _piss off_.” He said angrily and put the still trembling mouse in his chest pocket, buttoning it shut. “It's ok little dude. I know what it's like to be that small. I wont let them get you.” He gently pat the outside of the pocket and grabbed his keys again in his fist. Turning just his head to make sure the other two don't try and dash out ahead of him. He gave one last warning glare at the other two and slammed the door shut behind him. He strode angrily down the steps towards the driveway, half zipping up his coat so that the pocket and its passenger stays warm. Catching himself and his bad temper, he consoled the mouse quietly again, “You're fine. Sorry that bird tried to hurt you. If it keeps acting like a dick, I doubt we'll keep any of you. But don't worry, I'll make sure you all get to a 'no kill' shelter. Smart as you guys are, it should be pretty easy to find a new home.” He got into the Impala and took a few seconds to remember the fastest way to the hospital. The sounds of the engine roared to life and he pulled away. Dean couldn't let some strange animals distract him from getting to his brother.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooo! Dean! Don't ditch your family!   
> Such drama! Much angst! Wow! (I'm a dick sometimes.... ok all the time. lol)  
> and Harvey Birdman was in an adult swim show called Harvey Birdman attorney at law - funniest damn thing once they got going. A lawyer for cartoon characters and shows from your childhood.
> 
>  
> 
> I've gotten embarrassingly lazy at chapter summaries. Sorry! pressed for time!  
> Tonight's the deadline to getting ACA - obamacare, and I need to get my ass in gear so I'm insured!


	9. I'm No Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balth ain't no rat, but he does spill the beans.

Chapter Nine:

I'm No Rat

 

 

'He took Balth.' Cas said, dumbfounded. 'He just... _took him_.' Looking up at Sam who was still up on the sofa table. 'Why did you do that? Dean was so close to seeing the truth!' Cas hissed at the bird.

'Don't look at me! If Balth didn't join in, Dean wouldn't have figured it out! Why would there be three of us if only two of us were pointing at pictures?' Sam reasoned but was silently kicking himself for his hasty decision to carry Balth without asking him first. Adrenaline might cause him to make dumb mistakes. 'I'm sorry.' He murmured. Staying up high on the sofa table. Part of him told him not to get in reach of the cat that's growling quietly on the floor. He hastily reassured his friend before anything happened. 'But it's ok, all we gotta do is figure out a way to just, I dunno. Tell him who we are a different way, one that can't be mistaken for anything else. Something a normal animal couldn't or _wouldn't_ do.'

Cas had to calm down. His fur was still bristling. He took several deep breaths. 'Fine.' he grumbled out, looking around the room. Distracting himself from the thoughts of going after Sam for grabbing his small vulnerable best friend with the bird's clawed feet. Balthazar was helpless to stop the crow and it ticked Castiel off even now, long minutes after Dean had left. Trying to think about the event from Sam's point of view so they could get past it. See all the angles. Sam thought they were missing an opportunity and acted rashly, not maliciously. Cas squeezed his eyes shut and pushed that thought to the forefront of his mind. Sam wasn't the bad guy. He made a mistake. He didn't actually hurt Balthazar, he just scared him. That wasn't an excuse but, it was a reason why Sam did it. He blinked up at Sam who was clearly upset with himself. The crow was facing the photo and muttering thing to himself, too quiet to hear. Wings drooped in a mirror copy of how Dean's would be when he's upset. 'Don't do it again.' He mrowed up at Sam who blinked out of his trance and nodded once. Wings folding in a bit to hide his feelings better.

'I really am sorry.' Sam insisted and hesitated for just a second before jumping off of the table to glide down. Landing in the middle of the living room and turning to face the big cat again. A move to show that he trusted his friend not to hurt him in retribution, but if the cat wanted it badly enough, Sam was still man enough to take a punch. 'We just. We gotta figure this out.'

'We will.' Cas sighed, glad that they worked out this fight before it separated their little group. 'But we can't do it on an empty stomach. I didn't really eat much, since Dean's allergic to me... I didn't want to get too close.'

'That sucks man.' Sam shook his head in sympathy. Fate had a bad sense of humor. The birds head bobbed a bit, 'I could eat.' Sam changed topics back to food and they both walked back to the kitchen.

The trek should have been a normal feeling now that they're in the familiar house but it was no less big and intimidating as the moment they walked in the door. Everything simply towered overhead. Castiel made a mental note to clean under the heavier furniture since there's dust bunnies breeding down there. If they stay animals for too long, they could add fur and feathers to that impressive collection of dust.

Cas picked up the pace, not wanting to get caught up in depressing thoughts. The food was alright but he knew that cats weren't supposed to eat pork, so Cas stayed away from the hot dog. The lunch meat tasted more like turkey and chicken so it should stay down. None of them realized how hungry they were until they were offered food. Cas was about to ask if Sam thought it was wrong of him to eat birds, seeing as how he is one, but apparently Sam doesn't have any trouble at all since he left his perch on the sofa table to peck at the hot dog. Apparently he wasn't the only one that was very hungry. He went to the water Dean put out and drank some, hoping it would clear his head a bit. He found the automatic movements of his tongue intriguing. The way it flicked in and out, grazing the water just enough to gather droplets on top of his tongue and scooping it up that way instead of a dogs which flips backwards at the end to cup the water. His tongue had that rough texture to it and he wondered if Sam would think less of him if Cas decided to groom himself later. Just as research of course. He could see this as a learning experience more then a curse since this was a family of hunters and scientists. He had faith that they wouldn't stay animals forever and to appreciate this unique opportunity. It was likely the only thing that was keeping him from climbing the walls. Cas paused in his drinking to sneeze a laugh at that. He probably could climb walls now. Flexing his claws in and out. Planning on trying it out later in his room upstairs. But, later. He had no doubt in his mind that Dean would sniff them out and get ticked if they 'snooped around' while he was out.

Sam hopped on over to the water dish when Cas was done, looking at the water and shrugging before ducking his head down, pecking at the water's surface before figuring out how exactly he can use the beak to drink. He can't slurp it or lick it as easily, so, he ended up using his jaw as a bowl and scooping it up. His jaw and some neck feathers were soaked now but he wasn't really concerned about that. Transformation apparently makes you thirsty as hell.

Lifting his head higher then his stomach, Sam let it go down using gravity at first, then swallowed it down his long throat, reminded that, relatively speaking, it's much longer then a humans. 'This is so weird.' Sam announced and drank some more. His gag reflex wasn't as strong so the water just fell right in with minimal gulps. 'You don't know how lucky you are. This body? Nothing is even remotely similar to a human's. I feel like I have stumps for arms. Like my hands disappeared. Which wow, they did. Look at that.' He stated with mild sarcasm, he waved a wing. 'This isn't at all like cartoons where the little cartoon bird can magically bend its feathers like fingers to grab stuff, or have sudden dexterity with the wings. All I can do is this.' he flapped a few times, angled it this way and that but mostly they just moved more or less up and down. 'And preen. I can learn to do that, but that doesn't really help me out.' he shrugged. Useless bitching about his situation. Right now Balth would probably take being a _chicken_ over being a tiny helpless _mouse_.

Sam continued, 'Balth's probably safer with Dean then he is with us. There might be regular mice here. What are the odds that wild mice would want to leave Balth alone? With our luck, they'll sense he's not normal and try and kill him or something.' Sam shuddered. He hopped over from the water to the lower kitchen cupboards. Trying to get his beak into the crack of one to open it up and look inside, but he wasn't strong enough. Cas came over and used his paw to pull. Both looked inside and saw no trace of mice anywhere. No droppings or chewed holes. They popped open the rest of the cupboards one by one, nothing. Maybe Balth saw the mouse that changed him outside? That would be a relief at least.

Still, they couldn't help but worry about him. Dean may sympathize with Balthazar since he himself had been mouse sized before, but that doesn't mean that accidents don't happen. It's why they're called _accidents_.

 

“You still doing alright little buddy?” Dean turned down the main street leading to the hospital. He got just more shivers in reply. “Sorry I wasn't fast enough to keep that bird brain from grabbing you. Did you get hurt?”

No reply. No nudge, bump, or squeak. He could still feel the small warm ball trembling though. Letting him know that it was still alive at least, but scared even now in a quiet car. Dean sighed heavily. He would have thought it was just the cat and crow's pet mouse if not for that middle finger lifted at the crow. It was at least a bit defiant to the others with little fear of death. It had climbed up the cat before at least twice so there was trust there. Some balls of steel to finger something as big as a T-Rex to the little dude. Dean chuckled briefly. “You flipped the bird at a _bird_.” And felt a pause in the trembles then a pointed nudge. A response! “Hmm?” Eyes going down to his pocket then back on the road till he got a stop light. Hands going to the flap to unbutton it so he could look inside.

Balthazar looked up at the sight of one massive green eye peering down at him in his cloth prison. The shirt wedging him up against a chest that would be bigger then his _house_. He felt every single heartbeat and the tightening and loosening of the fabric from each breath. He put a hand on the wall and felt the strong thumps underneath. He could fit inside that heart and bring another mouse friend with him too. Air that's sucked into lungs and blown out again with such force that it was almost too much for Balth to comprehend. If he thought Dean was big before... this was getting ridiculous. Ever since he saw the human shaped Hunter, his mind kept blanking out and shifting into blind panic mode. Rational thoughts replaced with 'Please don't eat me'. With the good times being able to focus on something besides, ' _Holy shit he's big_.'

To Balth, Dean didn't have any problem lording over his power over his small captive. Snatching him up whenever he felt like it. Needing to correct his assumptions before they get the better of him. Dean just saw what he saw. No idea that there's a human mind hidden behind the soft black fur. Or maybe he suspected, but didn't have enough information to confirm. The human kept talking to all of them like he would with other people. But he thinks they're just harmless animal-like monsters. The silence must have gone on too long and the pocket was let go again but not buttoned. The Impala accelerated again down the dark roads. Balth could breath a little easier now that the attention was elsewhere. Hating the feeling of being trapped and helpless. If he needed to, at least now he'd be able to climb up the shirt pocket to freedom. But did he want that? The world is so much _bigger_ now. Dean was still on his side. There's no need to escape, just yet.

Already he could feel himself thinking and acting more like a damned mouse and he had to stop that before it took root. He thought back to the hands that scooped him up. Shoving aside the terror they invoked, Balth thought objectively about it. Thick skin that was calloused, but not rough.

After the spell that split the mostly human Dean from the Drauglin Dane, all of their wounds were healed. Everything had to go back to square one. That meant Dean had to form callouses again on his hands from dealing with rough objects on a daily basis. Working on the Impala helped speed it up, and Dean would push himself to get them even faster. Soft hands were not at all manly in his mind. Bad enough he was reminded constantly that he was 'prettier' then normal Hunters tended to be. Balthazar was caught staring more then once because he can still appreciate a nice painting without wanting to have sex with it. Now though? All thoughts of how aesthetically pleasing Dean was was drowned out by how _fucking big he was_ to the tiny mouse. Besides, he never really saw Dean like that, it helped that Cas had already laid claim before his then future husband even returned to humanity. All Balth had to work on was a few FBI wanted posters Dean's face was on when they were first searching for the dragons.

Dean's features were getting back to showing his true age again. The smooth features roughening up a bit to get to a more normal skin tone and texture. It was just weird seeing the hands up close and personal. All of the tiny scars Dean got when the man was trying to get used to having _hands_ again. Handling things more roughly then he would have because it had been almost a year of wearing the scales of a Drauglin. Scales that were impervious to nearly _everything._ Dean's grip and touch on things had to be pulled way back until his hands could take it again. Even though he wanted to speed up the callouses, those early days had him complaining about blisters on his hands and feet. Burns from plates of food that were too hot for him to hold, or shoes that were too stiff and unyielding. Things no one thought about. Balth admits to himself now that he could have sympathized a bit better to Dean's plight. Seeing those hands with such sharp detail, cradled in them with gentleness and care. Put it into perspective. Dean knew what it must feel like to be in someone's hands like this. Hell, Balth held _him_ in his hands before, but back then his own hands were rougher then Dean's now, and Dean, at the time, happened to be a Drauglin with relatively thick scales. Dean's miniaturized Drauglin body was fragile, yes, but not as delicate as Balth's current body now.

Balth was jolted from his musings when the chest rumbled to life again, “Almost at the hospital now.” Dean announced, lowering his voice about little ears when he felt the jolt. “You can either wait here in the car or come with. If you come with though, you'll have to stay out of sight. I know you're smart, but I don't know how smart, it's, uh, why I'm explaining it to you instead of making the decisions for you. I just don't know how much you know about human things.” Dean sighed. “Ok, one nudge for yes, two for no. We'll keep it simple. Do you want to stay with me?”

One nudge. Dean waited for the second but none came. He grinned. Guessing that the little guy trusted him and felt a little happy at the thought. “Well since that's the case, I'm gonna leave the pocket unbuttoned... or uh, do you want it buttoned up?”

Two nudges.

“Right, just don't climb up or make yourself known. Some doctors and nurses don't like mice on principle. They don't see your shining personality.” He chuckled when he felt two nudges. “No they don't. Ok, here we go.” he said and got out of the car, feeling the little body swing out and then slam back into his chest when he was fully standing. “Sorry.” he muttered and felt an irritated flick before strolling up to the tall building. Hand subconsciously going to the pocket to protect his new little friend. Two nudges got another chuckle as his hand went back down. “No coddling, got it.”

Balth settled down, he was quite amazed that with just a nudge, he could get the huge person to do what he chooses. He was given options instead of having to deal with whatever the human wanted. It was obvious who had the power, but Dean was giving it up willingly. For at least a few things. More then the Brit would have if Balthazar had found a strange mouse instead. That would have ended very badly for the vermin. He shuddered at the thought, glad Dean was willing to give them all the benefit of the doubt.

Balth pulled himself from his head at hearing the change of footsteps that thumped the ground underneath him. Shaking his small space each time. The boots stopped making a crunching sound on gravel and he felt the body twist and turn, a creak of metal and the steps changed from crunching rocks to echoing clacks, signaling tile in a hall. The air changed temperature as well, pressure and Dean's body straightened up a bit more. He could feel the chest expand just before Dean spoke. The whole experience was like if Balthazar was blind and hearing the world beyond his fabric hammock. His ears picking up more and more now that he's unable to see out. It was oddly comforting to only have a couple of senses working at a time so it wasn't so overwhelming. Figuring out what Dean was doing out there.

Dean walked until he got to a tall desk and leaned forward a bit on his elbows, posture going a little slack and Balth figured rightly that it was a female receptionist when Dean started talking with a smooth slightly southern tone. He asked to see a number of people in the hospital, all of them former rock star aliases the brother's had used over the years. Forgetting which one is the most current in Sam's wallet. When the receptionist kept answering with a negative answer, Balth could hear and feel the heart race a little more. Dean leaning back again, Balth making contact with the chest again and he gave couple of hesitant taps to signal, 'no'. Dean was going a bit too far.

Balthazar heard a suspicious tone come out in the polite responding female voice, “You don't know who you're here to see?” and Dean knew he'd have to leave and ask someone else right quick. Just in case this woman reported the fishy behavior coming from him. The mouse was right to warn him.

Balth figured they were alone now since he was being addressed again. “No luck yet. But, if Cas and Balth took him here, they might have skipped straight to the ER.” The strides became longer, heart beating a little faster.

'Dean, your brother's at home.' Balth squeaked out sadly. Upset that Dean couldn't see what was in front of his eyes. The body moved around a corner and he heard a rolling sound outside. A few thunks that reverberated up the whole way from the floor to his hiding place. Balthazar felt a petting motion come from outside the pocket. A finger lifting up the flap and that same green eye again looking down. An overhead light blinded him and he cursed a little. Must be an elevator since the body isn't shaking but he can feel movement. 'I know you can't understand me but do you still remember sign language?' Balth asked, lifting up his little paws and trying to make it clear what the minuscule digits were doing.

Dean's eye squinted a little, the tiny hairs on the guys paws was obscuring whatever it was doing with its fingers. The ding of the elevator rang out and he let go of the flap to step out into the hall. Finding the ER and searching every room of wailing people and children running around unsupervised. Must be a full moon tonight. Full moon...

Dean asked suddenly, ducking back into an unoccupied room, “Wait, are you a were-creature?” Not finding hide nor hair of his very hairy brother, the endless search through the hospital was getting on his nerves. He'd need to calm down before continuing or risk drawing attention to himself. “A were-mouse? Is there such a thing?” Two nudges after a pause. He guessed the mouse didn't know if it was alright to address him now or not. “We're alone right now, are you a witch then?” No. “Familiar?” Nope. “Uhhhh.... alien?” Dean was flying blind here. Another nope. Running through potential nonviolent monsters that are also animals in general. “Body-swapper?” A pause, then two nudges for no. “Was I close?” the hand circled around like it was debating if that was the right way of putting it. Then two firm pushes. Dean's mind tried to conjure up other possibilities. Deciding to change the line of questions. “Were you born like this?” Two nudges but more excited. Getting on the right track. “Were you human?” One solid punch and a few loud squeaks. “You were human?” Another single punch and the mouse tried to climb up and out of the pocket. His hand gently lifted the flap and pushed against the tiny quivering nose. Almost expecting a bite in retaliation. He got two tiny paws that grabbed and wiggled the very tip of his index finger. “A curse victim?” The mouse seemed to deflate a little in contemplation and tapped his finger once and shrugged. “This is the part that you don't know.” He surmised and another firm solid punch to the side of his finger. Dean grinned. Now they're really getting somewhere. “Did you know me when you were human? That's why you came to me?” Another punch and enthusiastic nodding. “Who are you?”

He got a frustrated growl instead. Right, not a yes or no question.

“You worked with Sam and me before?” No? The mouse wobbled his hand then punched it once for yes. Dean frowned at that answer but got a cute mouse shrug in response. He grinned to himself. Little guy was adorable. “Are you... family?” A nod but also two punches. “ _Like_ family.” Firm punch. “Bobby?” he asked, incredulously. He got a negative but excited rapid tapping on his hands from how close he must be. “Ok, your male, so that narrows it down. Not Ellen.” hearing another frustrated sound. “I'm not stalling! This isn't exactly easy, there's seven billion people on earth!”

'But how many are your family!' Balth loudly squalled back. That was apparently the wrong thing to say because suddenly he found two fingers shoving him back into the pocket faster then he could think, and the body jerking backwards. He was about to ask why but was interrupted by the thundering voice of someone else, very close by. He ducked down immediately, trembling when he's rudely reminded all over again how tiny he was, as a different hand came up at the same time as the new deep and threatening voice, punctuating each word with a finger poking the living wall near by.

“There are no animals allowed in the hospital!”

Dean's chest was pushed back with some force. The guy must be bigger then the Hunter, or the Hunter was letting himself be pushed. Balth couldn't help squeaking out tiny curses. Huddling into a corner of the pocket, as much as he could.

Dean's hand came up instantly and cupped around the pocket, gripping the mouse in a strong but gentle hold. Nothing would hurt his little pal if he could help it. “Fine! Fine. It's a.. a... it's just a comfort animal! For my PTSD! He goes everywhere with me. Calms me down.” Dean said and smoothly slid into the act. Having to 'catch' his breath and his other hand came up against his heart to feel it pounding. It got the other guy to back up a step. He still had a hand up on Dean's shoulder to keep him in place. “I get panic attacks all the sudden and he's the only thing that keeps me from freaking out.” Dean lied quickly, cupped hand petting Balth's quivering body through the fabric.

The outside force relented after a moment. Hand leaving Dean's shoulder. Considering the words. “Show me.”

Dean frowned. But, seemed to be winning this guy over. Maybe he was a former soldier. Sure built like a marine. Dean lifted up the flap and looked down at the mouse who was looking up at him with wide scared eyes. Tiniest head shake he'd ever been given. Feeling so bad about this. Dean cocked his head to the side in a motion that meant, 'Sorry, but what else can I do?' and angled the opening so that the other man could see in.

The man frowned back. “Pull it out. I'm not looking in your shirt.”

“Sorry.” Dean muttered.

Balth wasn't sure if that was supposed to be aimed at him or the big dude.

Dean stuck his fingers into the pocket and waited for the mouse to get used to the idea before gingerly wrapping two fingers under one side and pulling up enough to get his thumb under the other. The second the black mouse was free, Dean cupped both hands around him like a nest, a barrier on nearly all sides so he wouldn't fall. The top opening only wide enough for the other man to see from above.

“It's cute.” he said with a gruff voice turning apologetic. “Don't let it loose in here. Some people may not like it.” he said quieter and let Dean put the mouse back in his pocket. “Sure is better then some comfort animals I've heard of.” A grin making its way on his face. “One guy had a tortoise. Great big honkin' thing. Took it on a plane with him. Caused all kinds of problems. At least yours is travel size.” The guy pat Dean's shoulder. “Have a good one.” And left him alone again.

“Man that was close.” Dean breathed out. Looking back down at his pocket. “Before we go, do you know what happened to Sam?”

One punch, Dean's eyes lit up, questions bubbling in his head. “Is he here?” No. “Somewhere dangerous?” He reluctantly asked. Another two nudges. “Ok, well, if he's not here and somewhere safe, we can finish this at home.” Dean reasoned and got a firm yes as a reply. “Are you cool with going back to my house?” Another yes. “Of course you are, you went there willingly.” Dean rolled his eyes at himself. “Can I trust the other two that are already there?” Yes. “Were they human as well?” Yes. “You hunt?” No. “Family?” A single nudge but it felt like the little guy wanted to confirm the hell out of the question that wasn't yet asked. “Well, we better finish this elsewhere, there's a couple kids looking at me funny.” Dean nodded in another direction and half chuckled when he felt the mouse crouch down again.

Dean's drive back to the house had his head swimming. He didn't want to distract himself from the road with more questions. Usually on a hunt, he'd be all for discussing things if Sam were in the passenger side to help watch the road and keep an eye out for running deer or cops. The mouse wasn't trying to make conversation either so the drive went by in companionable silence. Dean was feeling better about bringing them all in, even though he still didn't have solid incontrovertible _proof_ that the animals were not dangerous. The more he talked with them, the more he felt at ease. Dean had to remind himself to stay on his toes until he could prove their innocence beyond doubt. His gun should be enough to keep them at bay if they turned evil on him. He longed to just sniff them out. Able to tell intentions of others better in his true form. For now, he's got to think over what he learned.

He supposes the mouse could be referring to the fact that all Hunters are like his family. That his previous question about hunters might have been for the traditional kind that went after deer or bears. But that felt off. He had to keep his eyes on the road so he ignored the mouse for the rest of the trip. Parking in the driveway as he flipped through and pulled up the right house key.

As the next round of questions was just on his lips, he entered the house and saw the crow and cat on the floor with a box of spilled cereal all over the living room. “What the hell is...” he started, watching the two animals trip over themselves to stand off to the side. He'd startled the crap out of them. They backed up and were looking at the scattered mess on the floor and scowling at each other. Cheerios were everywhere. Dean rubbed his temples. “I asked you guys not to make a mess.” frowning at the two troublemakers.

The cat surprised him by sitting on its haunches and waving its paws in the air, side to side. The crow too was shaking its head and quickly walked back to the cereal, pecking at the pieces. The cat looked back too and went about scooting them on the floor with a fore paw. Dean went to the kitchen to reach for the broom but stopped when he noticed that the bird wasn't eating them, and the cat was only scooting them a small amount, not treating them like toys. He stood back and watched them mumble at each other then become more excited as the shapes started to form in the spilled bits.

Dean's jaw dropped. The shapes took clearer form, the cat pushing his own section while the crow made quick work in his. Looking up and making sure that Dean was still watching. The mouse pushed up on the flap and Dean absently helped the mouse up and out into the open. It squeaked excitedly at the two on the ground who practically grinned back up at it. Obviously glad to see that their little friend was alright. Debating if they wanted to stop what they were doing to check on the mouse themselves. They went back to work quickly.

Dean had to lean against the wall behind him. Broom forgotten and clattered to the floor when the cat cleared away the unused cheerios to make the ones he moved on purpose have a clean background. Putting the finishing touch on the end of his masterpiece. The cat stood in front of three clear shapes while the crow stood behind his own three shapes that were smaller but still legible. Flashback to a time when Dean was inside a cage and scraping a claw on the ground. Desperate to get his message out. To be understood. These were words. In English. _Names._

“Sam? Cas?” Dean read and asked. Both practically danced in place. Pointing up to the mouse and quickly working together to start forming another word. Before they could get anywhere, Dean hazard a guess. Lifting up his occupied hand and asking the mouse directly. “Balth?” One punch to his thumb and the little dude's whiskers twitched in triumph. Squeaking in excitement.

Dean stepped back. Stunned. “How??” He asked, catching himself on the back of the couch. The mouse looked terribly nervous being up there all of the sudden and Dean cupped his hands more. Now that he knew who it was in his very hands. This wasn't just anyone. This was his friend. Balthazar. His hands reluctantly went to the couch when the mouse, _Balth_. Gently nipped at him. Pointing down at the ground. The cat came up and jumped onto the couch, paws landing carefully on each side of the little body, sniffing him and checking up on him.

“Cas?... Babe... how did this happen?” fingers grazed over Cas's soft fur and twitched a little. His nose tingling. Oh right. Allergies. Awesome. He sneezed into the back of his hand, grateful he'd already put Balth down or he might have sent the mouse flying. “Sam? You alright? I'm so so sorry I smacked at you earlier. I thought you were going after him.” Dean went to his knees. The crow shaking his head and hopping over, nipping at Dean's hand after a failed attempt to get his wings up in what Dean guessed was supposed to be a jovial hand slap. He was forgiven. Dean let out a breath. The weight of the situation before him was unheard of. “So... can anyone tell me what happened? Am I gonna turn into something too?”

They looked up at him and shrugged. Ok, stupid question. He _already_ turns into something. Just pull the necklace off and bam. Dragon time. He looked to Sam who hopped over to the cheerios again and started rearranging them into a word but it looked like that work was cumbersome. “Let's figure out a better way to communicate. None of you can do sign language,” A look to Balth who pouted. “None that I can actually _see_. Sorry Dude, your hands are like a centimeter long.” He shrugged at him. Nothing he can change just yet, going by the answers he gleaned from the twenty questions. He stood up, watching them all shrink before his eyes in that one move. So little. Helpless against a single person. Needing protection and assistance with the simplest of things. “I'll fix this. Don't worry.” he stated. Going for the 'mystical talking board' that Sam had stored in the trunk of the Impala for some of their non-violent ghost hunts. For the spirits that actually want to talk it out. It would come in handy now because as he laid it out on the floor, Sam skipped the pointer and just used his beak to indicate the letters he wanted. The wooden piece would just be too heavy and unwieldy to move by himself. Cas never did like the talking board, even if ghosts were nowhere around. So he let Sam tell his brother what's up.

Dean read along with Sam's quick pecks. “Totem in bed room. Don't touch.” All three animals nodded emphatically at that last part. “Ok. Really don't touch. That turned you all?” Nods. Sam went back to the board. And that would never feel normal to call a big black crow by his brother's name. He was dealing with this quite well considering. “Garth sent here. Touched it and saw bird. Now am bird.” Dean repeated and Sam wobbled his head a little, getting dizzy from banging it on the board so many times. Looking up to Dean.

Dean pointed at his husband turned cat, and wasn't that just cruel? To make him into the one animal he's allergic to? “You touched it and looked at a cat?” A sheepish nod. “And I'm guessing we have mice?” He indicated Balth next but got head shakes from the others. Dean mumbled, “Must have seen it on TV or outside then.” A shrug and nod.

“Well, if we did have mice, you guys could take care of them eh? Taste like chicken?” Dean used a knuckle to nudge at Sam's side playfully.

Sam cawed at him unhappily, 'Would you want to eat one? That's disgusting, Dean.' he looked over to Balth on the back of the couch. 'Empathy, Dean. _Empathy_.' Sam cawed pointedly and flapped a few times to land on Dean's shoulder.

Dean chuckled, “Do crows taste like chicken?” Getting a sharp peck in retort.

He assessed the room again like going over all he'd seen since coming home hours ago. “At least this explains some things.”

 


	10. The Pet Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to figure out what to do next. Then supper. Then bed arrangements.

Chapter Ten:

The Pet Whisperer

 

 

 

It was a new perspective up here on Dean's shoulder and he felt it tense at the sudden weight. Crows were sturdier and heavier then most common birds. Sam was still getting used to it. All the same, it kinda felt nice up here. Closer to his normal height. So long as Dean was cool with it, Sam felt he could stay up here for a hot minute. 

“Ok, so lets go see what we got.” Dean announced first to Sam then Cas down at his feet to let him know he was going to start walking. Cas nodded and side stepped out of the way, not wanting to get his tail stepped on accident. Without further ado, Dean started for the stairs up to Sam's bedroom, getting a loud caw right in his ear. “Fuck, Sam! Volume control, Dude!” Wiggling a finger in that ear. Giving a halfhearted glare at his bird brother. Figuring out pretty quick why his brother would feel the need to abruptly warn him like that. “I'm not gonna touch it! But I do have to look at the damn thing right?!” 

Sam's head dipped down to better see the front of Dean's face. Assessing his intentions. Black feathers spiking out from his neck from the angle and looking kind of bad ass in Dean's opinion when Sam's wing came out and flapped once for balance. Sam must have found the expression or intent he was looking for in Dean because he ducked back and settled a bit better on the shoulder for the short trip. Dean took that as permission to continue and sighed a bit with fake annoyance. Sam quietly cooed a little in his ear. Likely an apology for almost making him deaf. 

Dean lifted a hand to rub at Sam's chest feathers just because he felt like it. The wild animal being his brother didn't really diminish that slight thrill at being able to pet a usually surly bird specie. Now, he knew Sam wouldn't peck his eye out if he pet him. Mildly perturbed, yes, but homicidal, probably not, so long as Dean kept showing him the same level of brotherly respect he usually does. “Too bad you're not a raven, ravens can mimic English words.” Dean informed, climbing the stairs, feeling Sam's thin claws dig in a little bit into his shirt and shoulder underneath. Trying to remain balanced on the clothed shoulder probably. He paused long enough for Sam to settle. “Of course, I did hear of that one guy that took a year to teach a crow to say a few words. Think you can give it a shot?”

Sam looked at him like he was dense. Caww craawk craww.

“Worth a shot. Yeah, I understand what that is like.” Dean said lowly, eyes going to the stairs, “I got frustrated too when I would say something, and it sounded normal to me, but you guys just heard growls and chirps.” He started to shrug but felt his brother sway and dig in more with his claws. Giving a surprised rasping caw then felt a light smack of the wing closest to his cheek before settling again. Probably a form of slapping upside his head. Sam just made the move look more adorable then insulting. 

Dean lifted a hand to rub his index finger on Sam's chest, feeling the feathers there again and smirking when Sam practically rolled his black round eyes. “Why is it... we all magically change into animals or monsters, it's never something people like?” He felt Sam rustle and fluff his feathers in a bird version of a shrug. Dean kept slowly taking the stairs one at a time so Sam wouldn't feel like he's being knocked off his perch again. “No one looks at a crow and thinks, 'Yey! A crow! I wanna take a picture of it!' or a mouse and says, 'Come here little guy I wanna feed you,' or wants a black cat to cross their path.” Dean sighs, making it to the top landing. “Course mine's the best one, dragons are notorious for being considered the assholes of fairybook stories, and any sane person that sees me will scream and run.” he paused on the next step before going on. He didn't want to dwell on that now. Not when his own brother is freaking perched on his shoulder as a damned bird. No idea if this is permanent or not.

They were silent as Dean kept walking extra slowly until he was confident that Sam could keep his balance. He then would take the few remaining steps more naturally. So gradually, Sam didn't even realize that's what his big brother was doing. They got to the end of the hall and into Sam's room, looking around. He felt a nudge at his leg and looked down to see the black cat that was his loving husband, and little mouse that was his friend, once again on his furry shoulders. 

Cas looked like he wanted to stay close to Dean but walked a little ways away, pawing at the dresser and getting up on his hind legs to mrowl loudly towards the top. Balth climbed up to Cas's head and pointed with his little arms, tail whipping back and forth to keep his balance on the living surface that was moving just a bit too much. Castiel's ears flicked around, the hairs being tickled by the movement of tiny paws and the tail. Getting back down to all fours and lowering his head to the ground, shaking his friend off of his head when it looked like Balth wasn't going to move by himself. Cas started giving a little lick to straitened out the ruffled mouse fur. Balth flipped upright and rubbed furiously at his spit slick fur. Grumbling something under his breath that made Cas shake his head in exasperation. Both looked up at the human as he turned their way, making room for him to approach the dresser and the item on top.

Dean took careful steps over to the dresser and saw the stone laying innocuously on its side. He then leaned forward and assured his brother he was just getting a closer look. There was some very faint letters on it, rubbed off with time or the elements. “Sammy? If you touch it again, would you turn back?” Sam hopped off his shoulder and walked over to it, leaning down to look at it closer and clicking his beak. Looking up to Dean and back again. His feathers ruffled again with a few calm caws, shaking his head and doing that shrug move with his big black wings. Clearly unsure if it would make it better or worse. “Right. Research. No sense risking it.” he opened up the top drawer and pulled out a sock to handle the stone with. All the animals gasping in apprehension and watching him carefully. 

Balth looked outside the window for whatever animal Dean might take even a short look at. so he'd know what to expect. There were a few more crows outside wheeling about in the air and Balthazar wondered if Dean would prefer to be the same as his brother in that respect. It wouldn't help their situation at all, just make the brothers 'bird buddies'.

Dean took note of everyone's anxiety and moved the sock closer to the stone, tapping it quickly with the fabric to see if that was enough to make it 'turn on.' looking at his hand as if it would start to burn. As if the stone was hot to the touch. Tapping it for longer stints before sighing and taking a breath again. Grabbing it firmly with the sock and stood there, wincing and squinting at it. Expecting the worst. His hand hovered it over the dresser, holding the sock holding the stone like it might explode. Sam took a few steps to the side, away from it but not flying off of the dresser.

Waiting as well for something to go wrong, after a half minute, nothing happened and they all breathed a sigh of relief. “Something would have happened by now right?”

Sam just cawed at him a few times. Sighed to himself before rotating his neck out like a wet dog shaking. Feathers rustling before starting over. Sam made sure Dean was watching him and pretended to fall asleep on the top of the dresser, making a bird equivalent of snoring sounds. Then 'woke up' and gaped at his wings that were spreading out. Then looked pointedly at Dean who guessed what usually happens. 

“Right. Well, just in case, how about I look at a picture of some kind of primate so if I do turn, it'll be something with thumbs?” Cas mrowed behind him, tail lifting up and twitching at the end, seemingly cool with the idea. Sam spread his wings and flew from the dresser to the door and out into the hall. Cas following but Balth just squeaked indignantly. “I gotcha, Buddy.” Dean said and was about to grab him again with his free hand but saw the look of fear in his friend's eyes and posture. Small body curling into itself and shaking. He stopped short and frowned, then offered up his hand, palm side up and placed it on the ground in front of Balthazar. The change made Balthazar unfurl a bit and sniff at the large fingers. Whiskers twitching and tickling the fingertips.

'Well, at least you're not gonna squish the crap out of me. Not as if you did _before_ , but...' Balth chittered a little to himself before creeping forward to the hand and stepped on. Feeling the slight twitches in the fingers and worrying that they'll close up on him. Steeling himself to continue his trek and settling down in the wide palm. Tail curling around himself and tucking up against his body. Balth's small hands and feet curled around the wrinkles of skin on Dean's hand, trying not to scratch but finding the skin thick enough to withstand his tiny claws. Dean didn't even seem to notice. The hand he was crouched on was warm and twitched slightly, the sound of skin on skin a bit amplified since he's standing right on them. It looked like Dean was being a bit more self conscious about it then he'd been before. 

Dean pulled his hand up from the floor, the back of his other hand came forward as a safe guard from falling. After looking at how close the stone and Balth were to each other, the hand holding the stone then slid past Balth's spot and his forearm ended up protecting the mouse from falling instead. Better protective wall then a hand. Making damn sure that Balth didn't come into contact with the stone being held. The sock was still partially rolled up with its mate. It brushed against the arm holding Balth and he tensed for a second before seeing what actually touched his skin. Sighing a bit in relief. Dean was careful to turn his hand to hold the stone downwards so if it fell, it wouldn't touch either of them. Once he got his hands situated, he said, “Just like old time's sake, right?” Dean smirked and pulled the little ball of fur closer to his chest for the trip down the hall to his and Cas's bedroom. It felt like he was cradling an infant and the stone was a hot bottle. Keeping the observation to himself for now. 

Dean jolted his head up from observing Balth when he heard an annoyed caw from outside the room. “Coming, coming.” he started to move and watched the mouse huddle into the bent fingers behind him. Cupping them a bit more over to give a kind of overhang for his passenger. Next time he'll suggest the pocket again for travel. Poor guy was having a hell of a time with this height. “Almost there.” he murmured and felt the tiniest squeeze in his palm.

Most of the encyclopedias and research books were in his and Castiel's bedroom from Cas's lifelong collections. One wall was just books, books of all kinds like he'd raided a library. Another wall held some of Dean's favorite weapons, displayed like they were in a prodigious museum. The other two walls were a combination of their personalities and tastes and belongings they'd acquired together. 

Sam and Cas were already looking through the pictured research tomes that they could reach on the ground. Dean was about to pull one out but Sam hopped over and cawed loudly at him to stop. Spreading his wings to block the books. 

Dean caught on. “Right. If I see the wrong picture, I turn into the first thing there. And I don't think I'd like being an A for aardvark.” he stood back up again and put the stone on his own dresser off to the side, making sure Balth was still alright. His friend hadn't moved much, apparently content enough to stay with him. Dean hid a grin at that and sat on the bed, lowering his hand to his lap and bringing over his free hand to cup around the cute mouse. He turned away so he wouldn't accidentally see a photo, hearing the shuffling and huffing from the others. Absentmindedly starting to pet Balth's fur with a couple of fingers with feather light touches. Not realizing he hummed quietly to himself as his fingers danced lightly over the soft black fur.

'Woah. Ok, that feels... kinda nice actually.' Balth mumbled, eyes drooping. He settled onto his side and invited Dean's big mouse-body sized fingers to do their magic on his belly and started to drift off. Long whiskers twitching occasionally.

Dean looked down at the tiny pinpricks of claws in his index finger, pulling the big digits closer. Balth was sleeping soundly if the super soft snores were any indication. He acquiesced and kept on running his finger along the length. Finally, they might understand how good it felt sometimes to be petted. There just wasn't really words for it. It wasn't shameful, like, demeaning or pornographic or anything, more like a massage that tingled. Someone playing with your hair and rubbing your scalp. _Nice_.

He looked over when he heard a heavy thump of a book landing on the ground and immediately shut his eyes tight. Remembering not to peek. The pages were flipped, some torn by Cas if the hiss was any indicator, and finally both of them called for his attention. He only looked down at Balth and laid him out on the spot where he had sat, his body heat warmed it up enough for his friend's nap, and looked back to the others. “So I just look at the picture and fall asleep? Wake up a what is that... marmoset?” he read and frowned at them “Really? Marmoset? Nothing bad-ass like a great silver-back gorilla??” Dean sighed and sat down. Looking intently at the picture now. Too late to flip through to a cooler monkey or primate. Nothing happened and he sighed in relief. “Guess it's either the fact I already change into something, or it has to be handled with direct skin contact.” He said and used the socks mate to slip the stone into the first one so it wouldn't brush by anyone's skin or fur or feathers on accident. 

Dean gathered up Balthazar in his free hand and led the group back downstairs. Settling Balth on a throw pillow on the couch so if he wanted to go somewhere else, he didn't have to risk plummeting to the ground from a table or counter top. Then he went back upstairs and with Sam's help, picked out some books that might be useful to see where the totem originally came from since Garth's mystery package didn't include anything helpful. Not even a return address. Hours passed. The silence broken by his bouts of sneezing and Cas mewling apologies. Dean waving off each one and running his cleaner fingers through his husband's fur each time to reassure him that this wasn't a setback or hassle. 

The internet so far was no help, Sam and Cas had to work together to flip the pages of their book and Balth was heard scurrying about, no doubt having fun seeing his big house in a new way. If he needed help, all he had to do was ask. 

“Aarrghhh! I can't look at this anymore. I'm hungry. You guys hungry?” Sam bobbed his head, Cas nodded and Balth squeaked from wherever he was at. Dean pushed himself away from the table, jostling the others on top. “Sorry. Uh takeout?” he offered. Dean rubbed at his shoulders. The ache was coming back. “I don't feel like going out, and sorry, but I'm gonna take the amulet off. Need to _stretch_.” He informed and backed up to give himself room. Taking off the necklace and pocketing it, feeling that slight tingle before his body did the equivalent of an ear pop and suddenly there were wings and his other dragon bits. Dean sighed, relieved and arched his spine backwards to crack his back, each wing stretching out one at a time since the room was just too small for both to open up all the way to their impressive span. His senses sharpened a little, now able to smell what they were, and heard some voices from the table. 

'Damn. I thought they looked big before.' Sam cawed and noticed Dean's eyes get wide. 

Cas looked at Sam then back up at Dean. 'I think he understands you.' His purling voice getting excited.

'And you.' Sam clucked his beak happily. 'Well this sure helps us out! Balth! Get in here!'

A muffled curse and the rapid tapping and scratching of feet was on the floor. Then skid to a halt. 'Fuck me running.' he visibly shrank back a few steps, whiskers flicking. 'Awesome. He's even _bigger_ now.' 

“Hey Balth.” Dean grinned. “Remember back when you wanted to shrink me down for the sole purpose of hearing my roaring voice get squeaky?” He crouched down and put his clawed fingers on both sides of the mouse and frowned in mock sympathy as he said, “Guess the tables turned on that one huh? Squeaks McGee.” And ruffled the tiny head with the tip of his claw before scooping him up. It didn't look like Balth was capable of moving by himself, going by how startled he was by this new development. Dean was careful as always and set him down on the kitchen table next to Castiel. 

“Ok! So, dinner. Who wants what.” Dean asked, opening cupboards again and letting his odd family look, remembering to pull his wings out of the way so they could see. Sam flew to his wing shoulders and debated which set of shoulders to perch on as he looked up. Dean was secretly glad that even with everything that had happened, they all would accept each other as family. This was their normal. 

'Crushed peanuts and the rest of that hot dog.' Sam said, trying to think about a crow's diet. He wanted a salad but that might upset his stomach. Crop? Gullet? Gonna have to research his own anatomy. Oh, right. He needs small rocks to eat to help grind up his food in the crop, since he can't chew food without teeth. Might be some in the indoor plants... just gotta make sure the others aren't watching him basically eat sand.

Cas leaped over from the table to the counter and looked up. 'I never had a cat. What's good for them?'

Sam looked down at him. 'Not tuna... the mercury levels are too high. Chicken. We have cooked canned chicken.' Sam turned on Dean's wings, walking down part of their length. Dean didn't need to have them wrapped around himself in their own house so they were a quarter way opened up. The wing equivalent of slouching. Sam felt Dean stiffen his wing under his small spindly clawed feet as he navigated the wing width along the top, Dean smirking and slowly extending it out just enough for Sam to hop from what was his wing bicep to forearm as it came around in front to be more horizontal without stretching out to the sides. Sam then hopped up to Dean's wing wrist, finding it interesting to rest on the wing thumb. It was the perfect width for his small feet. Dean bounced him a couple times before getting a quick peck at the claw's cuticle where Dean would definitely feel it. Dean stiffened and glared at his feathered brother before loosely folding up the wing again now that Sam was settled. The wings other fingers flexing slightly, scratching at an itch on his lower legs above his socks. Playing it off as nothing even though Sam's beak could really do some damage with how sharp it was if the little dude wanted.

Sam pretended not to notice Dean's forked tongue sticking out at him. 'Balth? What are you into?' he cawed down.

'Cheeseburgers.' he squeaked up. Unconcerned that the sandwich would be several times bigger then his body.

Sam bobbed his head a little. 'I'll have some of that too once you're done.'

Dean nodded at the diverse menu. They had a rough day today and deserved some good food. He would have made just about anything for them to make up for the mix-up, even if it wasn't really his fault that Garth decided to send him that package. He'll have most of the meals done in a few minutes, and he'll just eat whatever they don't. Waste not want not. The easy food was made first, the cooked canned chicken was heated for a bit in the microwave so at least it wasn't luke warm. The hot dog went in next for a half minute and came out steaming so he cut it up to let it cool and make it easier for his brother to eat the bits no bigger then peas. Sam stayed on Dean's wing thumb, watching Dean work with his hands below his perch. Dean was able to keep his wing thumb steady even as he leaned from one side to the other, reaching for things around the kitchen. It opened or closed accordingly and Sam found that his view hardly shifted. Object permanence had nothing on Dean's thumb. That spot stayed still regardless where the rest of Dean's body went. 

Sam caught a smirk on Dean's lips when he took a few steps away to grab something from the fridge and all the while, Sam was still and steady as if he stood on a statue. The showoff. Sam had to admit, his brother's agility training with his wings was complete. He could probably knit a sweater with his wings if put to the task. Remembering back when Dean was still in the Drauglin's body, getting used to even _having_ wings that weren't going anywhere anytime soon. And now he's able to pull of this trick with professional ease. Most people can't even hold their hand straight and sturdy while moving around or dancing. Or balance an egg on a spoon without it jiggling. This was Dean's way of showing off his skill without being obvious about it. 

Sam extended his own wing and found it lacking that level of dexterity. Even if he didn't have other appendages to differentiate from, in his head the way Dean has to. Dean felt like he basically had two left arms and hands and two right arms and hands. It's just that one set was much bigger then the other and he had to concentrate and teach himself not to use them much. Not like he does with his human set of arms. Dean's dominate pair. It was tricky early on, when the wings weren't pinned down to remind him not to use them, to only use his human like hands to reach for things. It was second nature right after the split from Dane, but after some time, his mind decided not to care which hand reached for a mug of coffee, ending up with a huge wing thrusting forward and running into the table, knocking things about and scratching the surface of the furniture with his claws. Fumbling for a second of startled realization what he just did. It was hard to explain what happened to the other guys that ended up with food and drink on their clothes as his wing hand retreated sheepishly behind him again. Folding up as he sat on the bar-stool and tried not to look at anyone as his tail thumped the back of his legs. Those days were over, and now it looked as if Dean was embracing his wings again instead of ignoring them. Ignoring problems only delays them or makes them bigger later. His wings and tail were no exception. Though, he never really did wrangle his tails movements. Not even in the Drauglin body, it just more or less did what it wanted unless he put an extreme amount of concentration towards it, ceasing all other movements to focus, to even get it to curl or stay still. It wasn't the biggest thing to worry about, unable to do much damage as it lazily hung downwards most of the time. Sure it gave away some of his emotions, but the others decided not to use it against him when they're talking. No one is ever in full control of their own emotions or thoughts. Unless they're Vulcans. And even then...

Sam was brought out of his thoughts when Dean wiggled the thumb a bit to get his attention. Not enough to throw him off but he sent an unimpressed bitchface at him anyway for it. Dean just grinned wider at that. “Dinners done there, Quoth.”

'Quoth? What the -' Sam cawed a little in confusion. Wondering if that's another name for crow in some language and trying to remember which one's Dean knew.

“You know.” Dean shrugged and slowly lowered his wing thumb towards the table to let Sam hop off on his own without needing to fly. “From that old poem, 'Quoth the raven'.” and laughed at the eye-rolls. He pet Sam's little head with the end of the wing thumb before folding it neatly back up behind himself and reaching for his cushioned bar stool to sit on. Letting his wings relax open behind him after a minute, leaning forward on his elbows to watch them on the table. His own dinner off to the side. He wanted to see if they liked the meals.

Everything was set up on the table this time. Now that Dean knows that they aren't really animals he was ashamed of himself for treating them like pets. Putting the bowl of water from the floor back in the sink. Replacing it with several small clean bowls so they wouldn't have to share.

Dinner as well as the rest of the night went by with more studying and conversations about what it's like being in the bodies they have. Cas was able to talk Dean into leaving them to go to the gas station a few blocks away for some allergy medicine. Dean obliged, not wanting to spend any more time apart from his husband, or sneeze nonstop. He didn't bother with the amulet, just wore his black trench coat and hat to the store. The locals recognized him with it, and didn't make a fuss about wearing it all the time. Dean found that he had taken Cas's role of the trench-coated weird guy in town, and thought, 'If only they knew how weird...' more then once. 

After the allergy medicine kicked in, Dean and Cas cuddled on their bed, nighttime pressing in and quieting the neighborhood. Sam didn't feel like going back to the spare room alone, the house seemed much more intimidating and scary now that the ceilings were farther from his head then usual. Even if he was able to perch on just about any piece of furniture, he was used to ducking slightly in the low archways for the stairs. So he perched on Cas's dresser on his borrowed pillow from his room. Dean bringing it over without a word of teasing. Like they'd already decided the arrangements.

Balth wasn't sure where he wanted to sleep for the night, because holy hell, the house was just too damn _big_ now. Cold. Lonely if he was by himself in a dark looming room. Sam looked down at Balth on the floor far below. If he thought he had it bad, what was Balthazar going through? So he glided down to the ground in a wide circle while Dean was brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed in the bathroom.

Sam could practically feel the longing to be with everyone coming from the mouse, and asked Balthazar for his point of view on how comfy his pillow was up on top of the dresser. Balth took the thin excuse and nodded in interest. Sam lowered himself down and felt the tiny clawed feet scramble up his tail feathers to settle on his back. Learning from that dramatic trial and error, not to pick up Balth in his feet again like he had earlier. Despite how much easier it would have been for Sam to carry him that way. There was no reason to trigger the mouse's instincts. Feeling like he's being attacked by a big predator even if his head knew that Sam wouldn't hurt him. So Sam waited for the little mouse to find a good place to lay down and grip painfully on the base of a few of his back feathers and neck feathers with his hands and feet. Biting back a pained chirp, his other feathers shivered and settled around Balth a bit. Half encasing him in them.

'Ok, ready?' Sam asked, turning his head a bit to see that his friend was white knuckling his feathers, shivering slightly. He saw a tight nod and before he moved an inch, Balth actually buried his head in the thick neck feathers, making Sam tingle with the sensation. 'Oh, ok, um, right.' Shivering it out again and opening up his wings wide. Getting his feet splayed enough to jump up a bit to get a little height before his wings came down forcefully and he managed to fly up a bit, struggling in the confines of the close furniture before getting some space and air to angle around the room again. Landing next to the pillow and ruffling his wings out. Sam knew he needed much more practice at flying, but was proud of his accomplishment.

Balth was still gripping painfully tight and Sam knew why after a second. He was standing up a little too straight so he dipped his front half down first to level out his back with the dresser top and then laid down, tail fanning out behind him. 

'Ok, Balth, we're here.' He stated in a normal tone, not making a big deal of his friend's nerves. Balth pulled his head from Sam's neck feathers and blinked owlishly around. Gasping slightly at the new heights and breathing through the mild fright. 'So get this, that pillow looks like a king size bed to me, and I bet it's more comfortable then one.' 

Balth focused on the easy way Sam was talking with him and looked over the side of the crow's back towards the pillow ahead of them. Letting go of the feathers he'd been clutching and frowning at the fact he managed to bend the shafts of them, those feathers angled oddly now and running into their neighbors, making them twitch a bit. Balth worked on the left feather first, straightening it as best he could before hunching over the right one that he'd mangled and frowning when the clear shaft of the feather cracked. 

'Can you pull it out?' Sam asked, turning his head. Shrugging a little which ended up jostling Balthazar. 'Itches.'

Balthazar frowned a bit and nodded, gripping it firmly in his two little hands and yanking it out of the skin, tossing it to the side. Sam repressed the urge to jerk at the sensation to let his passenger know what that felt like. It didn't hurt per say, but it felt weird as hell. Nothing from his human experience could describe it. 

'Thanks.' Sam wiggled his tail a bit, reminding Balth that he'd like to move from this position at some point. 

'Right. Thanks for the lift.' Balthazar pat the feathers underneath him and backed up instead of turned around. Sliding off of the tail and walking around Sam's front. Giving an appreciative nod and getting a head jerk from the tall bird over towards the pillow. He dug his claws into the white fabric of the pillowcase and hauled himself up the side and kept crawling to the center. Bouncing on the surface that spanned out from him for dozens of feet to him. He admitted that, yes, the memory foam pillow did feel pretty cool, and even if he was only a few ounces heavy, his little feet did sink in a teeny tiny bit. Finding it comfortable on his sore hands and feet. He wasn't used to walking like this everywhere, even if his body was meant for it. 

Sam hopped onto the pillow next to him, making it bounce but not as much as if it was a regular pillow. The memory foam eating up his thin toes with every step, and turned in a circle to angle his head towards the main part of the room towards Dean and Cas's bed. Wings splayed a bit the whole time for balance. Laying down and relaxing next to and partially over the mouse. Sam noticed Balth slowly start to walk away. That wont do at all. The small black mouse was smothered into the pillow by an insistent feathered wing laying on him. The edge of the wing pushed down into the pillow like a curved wall on the outside of Balth's body before the wing curled the ball of fur into the soft downy feathers underneath, pulling the mouse closer to the crow's warm side. The wing folding up with Balth laying out next to Sam's chest. All of the glossy black feathers lifting and shifting, lifting and shifting forwards then back to make Balth be covered head to foot in them. The body heat much stronger now that he was as close to Sam's skin without having the bird be plucked clean. A thin layer of tiny down feathers for cushioning. Sam relaxed his wing over again, giving his friend enough space to leave if he truly wanted to.

Balthazar started protesting for show for a few seconds, grumbling to himself about being treated like an egg. 

Sam lifted up his wing and looked underneath it, 'Well if you don't want to...' he let it hang and felt Balth seek out the warmth next to Sam's chest.

'Bloody hell, I'm already here. Might as well.' Balthazar huffed with obviously fake irritation, before settling down and making a tiny mouse sized version of a pillow with the big counterpart's pillowcase. Sam wiggled around a bit, getting settled himself with the warm small body next to him. It wasn't so bad and he knew Balth wouldn't outright ask for the company overnight. Nothing hinky going on, just two friends trying to sleep in a cold room. Remembering back when his teenage dragon brother snuggled him like he was a teddy bear when Dean was half asleep. Now, Dean's cuddling Cas the same way on their big bed, curling all the way around the fluffy black cat. Dean's wings were once more forming a cocoon around the two of them, giving a bit more privacy since they've got company in their room tonight. Cas's snore sounded suspiciously like a rumbling purr.

'Night Balthy.' Sam muttered and smirked when got a tiny kick back in mock annoyance. 

None of them slept so good. 

 


	11. Natural Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Man... Take a walk on the wild side.   
> Oh, crap. crapcrapcrapshitfuck don't do that!

Chapter Eleven:

Natural Order

 

Morning found them soon enough and Dean had to make the obligatory phone call to Balthazar's job for him. Calling in sick with something that would take some time to get over. Laryngitis sounded likely, which would explain why Balth was unable to speak for himself. Since the phone was on speaker, Balthazar could quietly feed Dean lines on what to say if his boss asked questions Dean couldn't answer by himself. Luckily, the job wasn't necessarily required, it was just to keep up appearances and pay for the groceries. So if he lost it, oh well.

The voice on the other line sounded irritated but resigned, “Fine. Tell him he'll have to make up for the day later.”

Dean nearly growled but held back, “Yes. Fine. Bye.” and hung up testily. “Your boss is a real dick, you know that?”

Balth shrugged but nodded. He didn't really care for the job much, add it to the list of random professions he'd had in his lifetime. It seemed as if Cas was more upset about his bestie having to deal with the jerk then Balth was. Protective of his friend who didn't seem to care what other people think of him. 

Cas's tail beat on the table, showing his own annoyance. 'Agreed. Balth, you deserve better.' His front paw bumping against the mouse's body, before getting up and stretching out his back. Cas dipped his front down and angling his spine like a ribbon so all of the tense muscles were stretched properly before the movement went down to his legs and toes, scratching the table slightly before stepping forward to his fore paws to sit daintily again, tail wrapping around his feet and looking up at Dean's eyes. 'More research today?' he mrowed.

Balth was already working his way through a tiny pancake stack that Dean made just to see if he could get them quarter sized. He paused in his nibbling to say with stuffed cheeks, 'Have fun with that,' and went back to his breakfast. He got a _really?_ Look from everyone there. But, it was true. He couldn't really do much since he wasn't even as big as the computer's mouse. He was still just getting used to everything around him. They had to slow down their movements and make their intentions known if they were close. His heart couldn't take any more jump scares and leaving him by himself somewhere just made him paranoid even more-so. Dean suggested they dig out the old aquarium but that idea was nixed right away on pain of biting and pecking to death. 

“Guys! I was just joking! Here. Peace offering.” He muttered and pulled out one of the spare phones, a touchscreen with internet and laid it next to Balthazar's spot. Turning it on for him and loading up a game. “I know you know this one. Pissed off birds or something... whatever. Enjoy.” he said and caught Sam's eye. “Don't get any dive-bombing ideas there birdy.”

'Jerk.' Sam cawed at him.

“Bitch.” Dean smirked back. Cleaning up the rest of the breakfast dishes and replacing them with the Native American Lore books from before. Opening up one for each his brother and husband while he leaned back in his chair with his own. His huge wings got in the way so he got up, turned the chair around and leaned forward over the back of the seat, holding the book against the table. Every once in awhile he'd stretch them out a bit, hoping that the amulet would just suddenly be charged again. 

Hours passed the same as they did the day before. Sam, Cas and Balth all getting stir crazy. Getting distracted easily before simply wandering off. Dean noticed Sam, of all people, was gone first. Usually he was the epitome of patience, now? He was just flying back and forth, room to room on the lower floor. Cas watched him for about ten minutes before challenging him to a race around the house while Balth made a home out of a discarded napkin and was sleeping soundly. 

“Guys?” Dean perked an ear out, it was silent for a few minutes so he abandoned his book and gave one last look to make sure Balth would be ok by himself. The mouse was so tucked away inside the wad of clean rumpled napkins only the end of his thin tail peeked out. Dean frowned, not wanting to startle him so he got up quietly to go investigate the sudden silence. Going into the living room first, then entryway, then the office on the first floor. Nothing. He went up the stairs, hearing scratching ahead and found the black cat at the bottom of the bookshelf, both paws as high as they'll reach, aiming for the crow that was standing, staring stock still, on the top. As if coming out of a trance, Cas's ears perked over to Dean and he shook his head, lowering himself to the floor and going over to rub up against Dean's legs before leaving calmly. Not a word spoken.

Sam ruffled his feathers, shaking them out and folding up his wings again from their puffed up intimidation pose. Sam too looked over at Dean who nearly blocked the door just with his size and his own wings. 'Sup.' Sam rasped and flew over to his shoulder, landing a tad rough but pretty well considering he got that body less then 24 hours ago. Sam bumped his body next to Dean's cheek before settling down. 

“Uh, yeah. What _is_ up.” Dean mumbled, walking to the mirror to see his brother in it clearly. “Sam? I um, you can tell me the truth, I wont get mad, was Cas... was he _chasing_ you?”

'Hmm? No... I don't think so... Probably not?' Cocking his head while squinting for a few seconds. Contemplating the question and answer but loosing the train of thought when he started nipping at Dean's collar. It seemed as though Sam was trying to pull it in front of himself, but unable to get it to move far enough. Head tilting this way and that as he studied the fabric, tugging at it with his beak in different angles. Sam huffed and hopped off of Dean's shoulder to land on the long dresser the wide mirror was attached to that Dean was using to watch Sam with. The crow ignored Dean's confusion as it went about pulling a t-shirt from a folded pile over away from the others, forming a rudimentary nest without saying another word. He knew it was his brother, but... it also seemed like his brother wasn't all there either.

Dean frowned at his odd behavior and remembered Balth in the kitchen. If Sam was acting like a crow... and Cas was... _Balth_! Dean raced down the stairs, taking two or three at a time, bursting into the kitchen to find Cas sitting on his backwards chair, looking intently at the pile of napkins, nose twitching, whiskers forwards in interest. Dean cautiously walked closer and lifted his hands, moving as non-threateningly as possible as he placed his hands on Cas's back. Cas startled and looked up from his intent stare with a choked back sound. Blinking up at him.

'Hello, Dean.' He mewed and looked back to the napkin. 'The mouse is in there.' He rotated his ears and face, focusing intently on the spot. 'Right... _there_.' He nearly whispered. Dean could feel the back muscles tensing and releasing, getting ready to move quickly. The black fur moving in waves signaling a pounce was going to happen.

Dean's hands quickly but fluidly moved into a more solid grip around the slender body, tugging his claws from the back of the chair, saying, “Yeah. Your _best friend Balthazar_ is sleeping on the table. _Balth_ needed a rest.” 

Cas squirmed a little in the grip, testing it's give, Dean was hesitant to make his grip tighter then this, and the cat knew he could slip out of it without being fully conscious of the fact that his husband might not want him to wiggle free. He hummed again, agreeing. 'Yes. The mouse is totally unaware right now.' The cat licked his lips and the quivering intensified.

Dean's heart was sinking. They needed to fix this. Right now. “Ok, well, we're gonna let _Balthazar_ stay in here where I can watch over him. Make sure nothing viciously mauls him in his sleep.” Dean said a little harshly, squeezing Cas's body a little as he picked him up and away, angling the four clawed paws towards his chest. It was killing him to treat his husband like this. But. Unlike when he was a dragon, it looked like the others were turning more into their respective animals.

Cas had to cling on to Dean's coat as his mate was pinning him against his chest with firm unrelenting fingers. Dean's right hand found the scruff at the back of his neck and used that like a cat handle. It didn't hurt, but Cas had a rush of endorphin's release from the hold the same as a normal cat would have. His body going a little limp because of it, as if he was remembering being hauled around by a mama cat. Submitting to the hold his front paws absently kneaded the coat in front of him. He blinked a few dozen times, looking to the sides past Dean's strong arms. Coming back to himself when he realized he shouldn't be remembering things that never happened. He was born human. He'd never been carried around by the scruff of his neck before. Strong fingers were holding him in place and he had some trouble thinking clearly past the good vibes. 'Dean? What are you doing?'

Dean didn't want to have to spell it out and sound like the bad guy. He hoped he was wrong, but couldn't risk ignoring the evidence. “I'm concerned right now. You're not acting like yourself. No one is. Sam's making a nest, Balthazar was starting to eat the napkin, going by the little pieces he shredded, and you were just now thinking of shredding _him_ up.”

Castiel's jaw dropped a little, revealing the sharp teeth. 'I would never... Dean. I would never hurt anyone!'

“Say that now.” Dean muttered, finally reaching their room again. He hated this. Hated himself for having to do this. “I'm gonna put you down and bring Sam out. Don't try and follow us out of the room. Just stay in here and out of trouble. I gotta figure this out.” Dean noted that Sam hadn't moved, so he strode to the bed and swung Cas's body around to face it. Lowering him to the bed and releasing him. Dean turned towards Sam to get him quickly.

'Dean! Dean, I wouldn't hurt a fly!' Cas yowled. Jumping off of the bed and pawing at Dean's pant leg. 

Dean's eyes flashed from the cats claws stuck in his jeans and the crow who had its beak opened threateningly. Looking like it was going to bolt. Dean turned to the yowling cat. “Get back on the bed!” Dean pointed back to the bed, shouting down at the cat who crouched low out of fear. Eyes dilated and wide. The fur fluffed up along his arching back, ears folded back, and Dean's hands shot forward to Sam's sides, a protective move. 

That upset Cas further once he knew what Dean was doing. He dashed under the bed and made a few pitiful moaning sounds. Dean wanted to go to him immediately, but held back. He can return later when the other two are safe from him.

Sam was wide awake but still as stone. Hardly daring to breath from the shouting and movements, but finally looking up when Dean's hands slid down the glossy feathers till he was holding the bird as well as the shirt nest he'd made. Dean's fingers pulled up the shirt slowly and wrapped his little brother up just a little in the shirt's fabric to keep his legs from kicking too much. Then went to pinning his wings to his sides to keep him from struggling. 

'Dean?' Sam peeped at him, testing out his brother's grip on the outside of the fabric. Scared and confused about why his brother would do this to him. Panic swelling at the constricting hands. Thoughts were harder to keep sorted as the tall winged man gripped him just a bit tighter. Not enough to hurt, but the crow found his movements severely restrained. His beak shot out at the cuffs he could reach, aiming for the skin but unable to get a good shot in around the nest he'd made that was wrapped up around him more fully now. Just his neck and head outside of it as he whipped it around. Neck feathers ruffling badly he rasped a few calls out. 'Out. Let go! Out!'

Dean frowned for a split second before going back to a neutral expression and left the bed room, kicking the door shut behind them so the black cat couldn't slip out.

“Just temporary, Sammy.” Dean assured and put the crow in the middle of the bed Sam used when he visits. Looking around to make sure the window was still closed, he turned without saying another word. The crow flapped his wings a few times but that was just to steady himself on the fabric. Kicking the shirt away from himself and perching on a bundled knot of it. Dean turned around to close the door behind him and saw a glare shooting at him. “I'm sorry, Sammy.” before clicking the door shut. He heard a rush of feathers move around the room. The bird was flying in circles and Dean's breath hitched looking at the other door where he heard scratches digging at the frame.

Dean had to get out of there. He pushed himself away from Sam's door and walked down the hall. He cleared his throat, getting rid of that tightness there and sighed heavily. Not done yet. He couldn't really put Balth in his his own room, the master bedroom. The mouse could easily escape into the walls if he wanted to, or slip under the door. Dean checked up on him again. Still fast asleep. Going down to the basement to dig out the aquarium. It was a joke just this morning... _just a joke_. Now it might actually save Balth's life from the others. 

Dean wiped a tear from his eye as he put the medium sized tank on the big coffee table in the living room and cleared out the fish stuff from it. The ten year old flakes, decorative rocks, plastic skull head and water purifier and aerator all went into an empty plastic storage tote so the aquarium's rocks and things wouldn't get lost or make a mess. Dean then set out a couple of dishcloths and a couple of very small two inch wide sauce cups. Pouring some water in one, and crumbled up crackers in the other. Wiping more tears from his face as he took the spare smartphone over from the kitchen table and put it inside. Before finally, setting his friend Balthazar inside the glass cage. Laying the little black mouse, napkin and all, in the middle of the aquarium. He looked down at the tiny bundle. Trying and failing to not see this from the mouse's point of view. If anyone knew what it felt like to be caged, it was Dean. He looked to the staircase to find some resolve and sealed it shut from above, putting two heavy books on top in case Cas decided to try his hand at the fish's wide feeding lid. 

Balth woke up when the books were laid overhead and crawled out of his little mess of napkins. Looking blearily around himself and then spotting Dean's face. Squinting at why it looks so weird when he noticed some reflections in between them. Eyes darting all around to the four glass walls and then up to the cover. He slowly crawled to the glass separating him from Dean and the rest of the living room to place his tiny paws on the glass. 'Why?' he squeaked, hearing his own voice echo back at him. Part of him wondering if Dean even heard him. He spoke up louder, ' _Why_?' 

“Sorry, Balth. Trust me...” Dean wiped his eyes again, but the tears kept coming. “I swear this is for your own good. I'm gonna fix this. Fix everything.” Dean tried to find confidence in his own words. “Gonna fix this.” To himself and looked back up. Noticing that Balth yet retained a bit more of his humanity then the others. Needing to explain to _someone_ with half a mind, “Cas and Sam are acting like animals. They don't even realize they're doing it. Cats and crows eat mice. So, you know... precautions.” He hated seeing that look of fear return to his friend's face. Just as the tiny Brit was getting used to everything.

'You call Bobby?' Balth asked, trying to keep his panic under control. Checking above again, hoping the books would be enough to stop a wild cat or smart crow.

“Yes. When you were sleeping and Sam and Cas were playing tag... before they tried turning the game into a bloody Tarantino film. Bobby was with Ellen at her Roadhouse but should be returning home to the salvage yard. I would have gone and picked him up but I didn't want to leave you guys alone. Vulnerable.”

'Uh yeah. Cheers.' Balth sat on his haunches. Paws and minuscule fingers curling on the glass. 'Thanks, uh, for at least leaving the phone in here with me. But uh. If I turn animal too? Take it out. I think I would end up chewing on the buttons or electrocuting myself.' Balthazar stated, considering all that he heard. Trying to wrap his head around yet another crazy turn of events. 'Cassie really tried to attack us?'

“Kind of. He and Sam were goofing around, and when I went to check on them, Sam was stuck on top of the bookshelf with Cas down below. It looked like he was daring Sam to make a break for it.” Dean wiped his face again, trying to compose himself but knowing it's no use, Balth could see every slight hint of expression on his face. His 'tells' clear as day on the twenty foot tall face. “When I came downstairs, I found him in the kitchen, staring at you, looking like he wanted to pounce.” 

Balth let himself drop back to all fours, letting it sink in. 

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

'Not your fault.' Balth said distractedly.

“But it kind of is. I read the letter over and over. I think Garth was really sending it to me, for my condition. Hardly anyone knows about the amulet and what happened. The fact is, is that I can't use anything else, do anything else, to turn me into a human again besides the amulet. Garth just wanted to help me by using that stone. But, who knows what would have happened if I attempted to use it. Apparently the effects vary greatly.” Dean slumped forward a little, resting his elbows on his knees in front of the aquarium on the coffee table. Wings draped over both sides of the couch and trailing to the floor. 

They turned their heads when they heard loud yowling from Dean and Cas's room upstairs. 

Dean ran his clawed fingers through his spiked hair, picking at the base of his horns nervously. “Damn it all.” He bowed his head. A sad sick feeling twisting his guts. He's a horrible person for treating his family like this. He only looked up to the sound of nails on glass, scratching with that high pitched screech.

Balth dropped down for a second when he'd gotten the attention, 'Dean. Pull yourself together. This is temporary.' Balth squeaked again. He nodded firmly once he got the huge hunter's gaze. He raised up on his haunches again, glad to have gotten Dean to listen. 'Bobby will help. He's an expert on weird.' The mouse shook himself out then walked a little ways along the glass, looking around at his new enclosure. Using will power to settle his upset stomach. Trying very hard not to think of this as being _captured_ , that this is for his benefit, not a cage. Even if all evidence is proving that false. He wondered how much time he had left with his own mind. Coming up with something that Dean could do to help ease some of that guilt that's plain as day on the huge Hunter's face. In his head, Balth chose not to think of his captor as a huge Drauglin Hunter, instead, he'd view Dean as his friend alone. It was not easy. Balth just had to stare at the sky scraper sized person on the other side of the glass. What would he do if they'd switched places? Deciding that Dean was dealing with enough guilt as is, he gave Dean a job. 'I think mice like to make their own nests out of soft things. Cotton? And some tissue paper. Regular paper, and maybe a small cardboard box for shelter. The lights and wide open space out there is...' he trailed off, hand waving about at the vastness, hoping Dean got the message. 

Dean frowned deeply but got it. When he was a rat sized Drauglin, he found some temporary comfort hiding underneath the couch and dresser back at Rufus's cabin. The close confines of areas, the calm stillness, quiet dark, felt much safer then the huge rooms that seemed to stretch out impossibly far in every direction. The place where giants roamed. Balth was having the worse time of all of them. Feeling exposed but also caged. At least Dean could make him feel cozy, warm, and comfortable instead. 

Gathering up everything Balth asked for and bringing it to the glass cube, he carefully laid them out as if Balthazar was just going to make arts and crafts, or build something a tad more respectable. Not a nest or burrow to cower in out of fear. Balth sniffed at the hand in his space, sizing up Dean's wrist and arm, looking like he wanted to jump up onto it to get out of the tank. Shaking his head hard enough to make his thin ears flop around. Muttering something to himself that was too quiet for Dean to hear then looking up at the worried face above the fish aquariums opening. 'I'm fine. Thank you, Dean.' He assured and pushed the small box into the corner, glad Dean cut out an entrance for him and then set about arranging and sorting the rest of his materials for something to do. 

Dean couldn't bear to watch anymore and went up to Sam's room, tentatively knocking on the door and listening. After a beat he finally heard a timid croaking caw, 'Come in', and entered cautiously. Seeing that Sam had knocked several things to the floor and appeared that he was trying to pick them back up to put them where they belonged. Dean crossed the room after assessing that his brother was no longer feral, and helped him out before standing there awkwardly.

'So. I'm guessing something bad happened? A reason you put me in here?' Sam cocked his head and asked, perching on the old lamp's decorative fabric shade to get some height. 

“It comes and goes I guess. You and Cas were acting like animals, Balth's downstairs making a nest right now.” Dean angled his head to indicate the direction so he wouldn't have to look Sam in the eyes when he said, “You don't remember Cas chasing you around the house?” glancing back to see the reaction.

'We were playing tag.' Sam cawed and started to preen a wing. Flipping it back into place and folding it alongside the other over his back. Going to arrange his neck feathers next, what he could reach anyway. Black feathers shifting in the light from below, sending shadows on the walls and ceiling when his tail angled this way and that.

“Really. Just tag?”

Sam flipped his head over to Dean again from his single minded grooming. As if Dean hadn't been in the middle of conversing with him. The bird straightened a bit, thinking about the words Dean said and how to respond. 'Started off like it.' Sam admitted going back to fidget his beak through his neck feathers and startling himself into saying more. 'Got a little intense there for a minute.' he looked at Dean's furrowed brow, angling his feathered head to stare at the tall human directly. 'You're upset.' Sam noted as if announcing the time, lacking emotional depth.

“Of course I'm upset!” Dean burst out, starting to pace. “Sam? You were making a nest! That... that look in your eyes. You didn't recognize me. I just. I don't... I don't know what to do! Tell me what you want. Before your mind takes a hike again. It's already starting... What can I do for you? Make this easier for you?”

Sam's wings flapped a little, startled by the sudden outrage that turned instantly to pleading. 'I don't know! Uh, umm.' Apparently things were not going the way anyone expected. Letting that old feeling of shit triage sink back into place. Their lives were never more then two hours from disaster so Sam slipped into his _'deal with this shit'_ mode pretty easily. Coming back to his own thoughts more then the animal side. Sam shot an appraising look around the room. 'Coat rack? Someplace high enough for me to perch on? I don't like being low like this.' He pecked at the lampshade, pulling at the small ruffles and strings. Getting more intent on unraveling the thing. Tugging at it and finally getting it to tear. 

Dean watched his brother loose himself in the task and got up again. Reaching a hand forward to pet his brother's back. Sam looked up vacantly, even though crows were intelligent, they just couldn't compare to Sam when he wasn't... _this._ The bird rubbed his head on Dean's hand and returned back to tearing apart the fabric covering. Plucking off the fake flowers with increasing agitation. 

“I'll get the coat rack.” Dean said more or less to himself before his throat closed up. 

Returning with the one from the front door, he set it in the middle of the room. The crow flew to it immediately and cawed abrasively, 'Mine! Mine! Mine!' at Dean, black wings splaying in a threatening manner for daring to touch the rack at all. Screaming at Dean until he raised his hands in submission and hastily left. Dean sank to his knees outside of the door to Sam's room, hearing his brother shout at him through the door. 'It's _MINE_!' 

If Dean had even a shred of humor left in him at that moment, he would have joked about how much Sam sounded like those seagulls in that kids fish movie. But, he just couldn't do it. A chocked sob escaped his throat before he swallowed it back down again. This was worse then watching Sammy dying on him back in the woods. His brother was loosing himself. Forgetting his family. 

'Honey?' a small scratch came from the other side of the hall. His bedroom door. He sobbed openly. He just couldn't watch his husband devolve into mindless animal actions as well. He cried until the scratching stopped and just curled up on his side in the middle of the hall. Not even caring that his large wings were at such a bad angle. Bring the pain. Physical pain he can handle. This? This is _torture_. And it's not even being done to him directly. 

He laid like that until the house became dark. Looking at his bedroom door and noticing that a light was on. Apparently Cas had just enough smarts to turn it on before he lost his mind. With the light on, Dean could tell there was something just on the other side of the door, blocking the light. A few black hairs made it past the bottom of the door. If Dean listened closely, he could hear the soft purring snores Cas was making, hear the tail flip against the door. Cas was trying to be as close to Dean as possible. Dean reached forward, tucking his fingers under the door and felt warm fur. It jolted away from him before pressing firmly into his fingers. The purring intensified and he could tell the cat was trying to rub its face on the fingertips. The force was actually bending his fingers back in an awkward position but he didn't give a shit, angling them better to lovingly scratch at Cas's jaw.

Dean dug his fingers under a bit more, pinching part of the neck scruff between his fingers to rub like a neck massage, and hearing the cat's rumbling contentment. Dean didn't want to know if this was just the cat or his love. He needed something to ground him because it's feeling more and more like he'll fly apart unless he does something physical, even if it's just petting a cat's neck. Escaping the despair that was threatening to take him down. Keeping him from seeking out the first gun he finds and ending this torment. Pushing aside the awful thoughts of, 'would they want to live like this? Could I live with all of us like this?' 

The cat turned and licked two fingers with a sandpaper tongue. It tickled first but the cat's tongue kept on going. Dean wanted to pet the soft fur some more but allowed the cat to groom him back what little he could reach under the closed door. Even if it was starting to leave a red mark on the inner parts of the fingers. 

A firm knock on the door made him completely jerk back. Running his wings into the wall behind him and he scrambled to his feet. Another knock and he could tell it was just from the side door. Most strangers go to the front because it's more formal. And anyone breaking in wouldn't bother knocking. So, a friend of theirs, most likely. Hopefully. In any case... he pulled out the amulet, glad it was feeling a little warm again and put it on. He felt the familiar tingle and took his fresh human form downstairs. He reached for a dirty shirt he had discarded from his shower and put it on to hide the wing holes in his usual undershirt. Passing the aquarium on his way, he didn't see Balth but that's fine. The books were still in place so he's still safe inside there.

Dean took out his handgun from the hanging plant and angled it at the door where the visitor's head would be. It was dark outside so he flipped on the porch light. Looking through the secret peep hole. He could cry. “Bobby!” He practically singed and the door flew open. Dean hugged him tightly and pulled him inside. “Ellen! Good, you're both here. Good. Awesome. 'Cause I am loosing my frickin' mind.” He showed them into the living room and closed the door shut. “Balth's in there. He's a black mouse. Sam's a crow in the spare room and Cas... Cas is in our room. And he's a black cat.”

Both were a bit stunned at how manic Dean appeared. Reading him like a book. The man had red around his eyes and figured out just how well Dean was handling all this. His moves were hasty and he appeared to be on the verge of having a mental breakdown. Two seconds from bursting out crying again. 

They'd gotten some information before, during the phone call, but seeing the aquarium in the living room brought it all home. Bobby handed his cane over to Ellen and crouched down, tapping on the glass. The black mouse wiggled out of the cardboard house and meandered over to the hand, sniffed at the fingers on the other side of the glass. The mouse then looked up at Ellen next. Little whiskers twitching about. Giving every indication in the world that he was just a regular mouse.

Bobby stared at the rodent, frowning deeply. If this was a prank... But just as the words were on his tongue, “You gotta be ki-”

The mouse nodded frantically at him. Giving the tiniest thumbs up and squeaking at Dean excitedly. 

Dean stepped forward, “Sorry Balth, I can't understand you as a human. Hang on.” Dean said and made sure that all the curtains were shut and took off the over shirt again before removing his amulet. A little ticked at himself for not checking the windows sooner in the day. Now with the lights on inside, and the darkness outside, they might as well be on a brightly lit stage.

Ellen would never get used to the sight of wings, horns, tail, and claws popping up out of Dean's body with little more then a flash of light and Dean rolling his shoulders to get the wings all sorted out. The long wing fingers flexing in and out as if cupping the air before settling at his back and sides.

“Ok, what was that, Balth?” Dean asked seriously of the mouse. The mouse squeaked at him and pointed at Bobby. “Yeah, he's gonna help.” A pause, more squeaks. “He says that this sucks. And I have to agree with him. Oh, I was getting to that. The stone is on the kitchen table and we figured out it's most likely native American. Before, uh, _before_ , Sam said he found a few hints in his book, about shamans trying to get in touch with their spirit animals. But these guys all just turned into whatever animal they happened to look at.” 

Bobby rubbed his hand along his jaw, “Where's Sam now? Can I see him?”

“Uhh, sure. Upstairs. You might have to help me get him back into the room if he gets out.” Dean seemed to be gathering up some inner strength to face his brother. Bobby and Ellen shared a look. It must be bad for Dean to be reluctant to see Sam. The half Drauglin led the way and once they were all outside the door, he turned the knob slowly while listening to the other side. Making sure it was peaceful in the room. Opening the door into Sam's room slowly, seeing that the crow had managed to drag two shirts and several socks to the coat rack and was in the middle of making a nest. “Sam? You remember Bobby?”

The crow looked at the older man and lady and bobbed his head a bit. Flying abruptly over to Bobby's shoulder and pecking at his hat. 'Hat. Hat. I want it,' and tried to jump onto his head and lift the hat off. Flapping wildly when Bobby's hands went up to keep the ball cap on. 'Mine! I want it! Need a roof! Need roof.' Sam argued and pecked at the brim harshly.

“Sam.” Dean made his voice sound with some authority. “Behave.”

Sam cawed at Dean without using words, letting him know he heard. Then skid his feet down to land on the bill of the ball cap, and look under the brim at Bobby, upside down. 'Bobby, need hat. For roof. No birds have roof. I need for roof. Let me have hat. Give back later. Need it now.' the crow chattered, sounding repeatedly like, 'uruck ark caruk.' to the humans in the room. At least he managed volume control and wasn't making them deaf.

Dean looked apologetically at Bobby and pulled Sam from his hat, “He wants your hat. Says it's just temporary, uh, could you?” He pinned Sam's wings to his sides as Sam cawed louder. Demanding. 

Bobby handed it over and Dean put it on the coat rack, letting go of Sam who swooped around the room and cursed Dean out for not putting it in the right spot. 'Stupid, Dean. Stupid. Goes here. Gonna rain tonight.'

Dean translated and looked outside. Noticing the distant clouds. Sam was smart for a bird, even with his stilted language. He knew that those clouds meant rain and that Bobby's hat would be the right size and shape to cover his nest against the rain. Most birds just take cover where they can find it. Not make a roof from found materials. Of course, the fact that they were all inside a sturdy house made having a roof over a coat rack nest pretty moot. It made Sam happy and soon the hat was positioned perfectly over the crow and his nest. 'Thanks, Bobby.' he chirped from his tiny cave and Dean gave a sharp laugh. Out of everything, that was unexpected. 

He collected himself again and rapped a knuckle against the brim of the hat. “Bitch.”

'Jerk.' Sam chirped again and Dean's face became flush. His brother was still in there, somewhere. Just like Balth and hopefully Cas. All is not lost. 

Bobby felt naked without his ball cap but saw how much Sam settled and relaxed once he got it, so he let it be. “And Castiel?” 

Dean sobered up and went to his bedroom, closing Sam's door behind the three first. “Cas... is here.” he announced and slowly opened up the door, letting the cat have enough time to back up and allow them in. “Hey Babe.”

The cat looked up at him and squinted. 'Hello, Dean.' He eventually greeted, flicking his tail, 'Bobby, Ellen.' nodding to each in turn. 'Dean I know you think I lost it. That we all have, and that may be true, but I am myself right now. And while I am... I just want to say that.. that _I love you_. So very much. And appreciate everything you're doing now. Don't give up on yourself. Or your abilities. If we are to be stuck as animals, we will make the best of it. I want to stay by your side.'

Bobby and Ellen looked at the mewling and meowing cat, listening to it as it just made a long string of sounds at Dean. Raising an eyebrow at Dean to translate for the feline but soon figuring out what he must have said due to Dean's next actions. 

Dean fell to his knees and opened up his arms. Cas walked over to him, purring and allowed Dean to pull him up close and give a kiss to the top of his head. The purring intensified a bit as the cat rubbed all over Dean's face. Dean sneezed and cursed under his breath. Right. The allergy medicine. Must need another dose. He looked around and saw the bottle on the nightstand and Ellen handed it over. Dean took another dosage but didn't wait for it to kick in before burying his face in Cas's fur again. 

“Gonna get through this, Babe. Can do anything. Love you so much.” he whispered into the fur as Cas started to nuzzle and lick his cheeks. 

Bobby cleared his throat and stood by the door frame along with Ellen. “Now that we've seen 'em. I'm pretty sure I know what did it.”

“We already know what did it, that damned stone.” Dean aimed his glare to the doorway as if it was right there within earshot.

“We know what it's _called_ ya Idgit. And when you know what the proper name is, you can find the cure for it. So lets get to my books and get the cure going. That alright?”

Dean's eyes lit up, Cas's too as he swiveled his head to look at Bobby, agile body slipping from Dean's hands. 'There's a cure?' He mewed and went up to Bobby, sitting primly in front. He was still getting used to his husband at this diminished size, seeing the others made him wary at first, but this promise of a cure made his hesitation disappear. 'What can I do to help?'

“It's ok, Babe. We got this. Uh, how long do you think you have being yourself?”

Cas squinted at him, tilting his head, ear flicking to the side. 'It's hard to say. Do I seem coherent enough?'

“Just the fact you used the word coherent is enough for me.” Dean grinned and allowed Castiel to prepare himself for Dean's hands to scoop him up off the floor. Holding his lover tightly pinned against his chest as they left the room. Cas would have squirmed to get comfortable but felt how much Dean needed physical reassurances right now. So he headbutted Dean's shoulder and gave his chin another lick when Dean looked down. Halfway closing his eyes to say 'I love you' in cat. The move and its meaning coming naturally to him now. Cats slowly close their eyes to prove that they trust another cat or person to not attack them when they can't see. Grooming doesn't hurt either. Scent marking is a must. Purring can mean a whole range of emotions but he knew that Dean understood what this deep rumbling purr meant.

Sam was cawing something on the other side of the door but it didn't sound urgent. Just noises. The rain started falling outside, pattering on the roof. That must have been it because as Dean pressed an ear against the door, he heard Sam calm down. Making out something sounding like, 'told ya so' in the quieting _rukk'_ s. 

Bobby led the way back downstairs and indicated Dean could sit down, while he and Ellen went back to the jeep to get their things. Dean found himself stroking Cas's fur and Cas was just loving the attention. His attention going to the aquarium once or twice but neither wanted to dwell on the reasons why for too long. The cardboard box shifted a bit and Balth popped his head up, looking around, finding a scrap of tissue paper and in the process of pulling it back inside he noticed the two nearby and jumped on top of his box.

'Gentlemen.' He waved and went back to stuffing the tissue inside.

Cas wiggled out of Dean's hold and went to the coffee table, front paws set on the edge, head looming closer. Balth popped back out and gasped a little at the sudden visitor outside his aquarium. 'How are you holding up, Balth?'

'Oh, it's bloody awesome. Got my pad all fixed up nice.' He sat up on his haunches. 'Wish you could take a gander.'

The cat got up the rest of the way on the table and walked around to view what he could of the inside of the box. 'Cozy.' he assessed. Looking at the books on top of the tank and giving them a test nudge. Practically feeling the unease Dean was displaying. 'It's fine, Love. Just making sure I wont be able to move them later.' Cas informed and pushed again with more force. 

Balth was watching too, trying to judge if the books were going to fall in or not as well. 'Can you uh, hold off on that?' 

Cas got back down and crouched low. 'Very well. Are you in need of anything?'

'I'm fine. Wont have time to get used to it before we get back to being human. Right?'

Dean spoke up, “Yeah. Bobby knows what the stone was called and already got a hold of Garth.”

That name got twin growls from the two of them. A few raps from upstairs got some attention and then the sound of a door opening. They all looked at each other before hearing a flurry of feathers flapping somewhere upstairs, and saw Sam flying down the stairwell and into the room. Perching on Dean's wide wing shoulder again with grace. Perfectly executed aerial maneuvers. Outwardly, there wasn't much to distinguish Sam from any other crow now. Save for his ability to speak to other transforming beings. 

'Sorry, that door knob was a _bitch_ to move. Had to tie a tube sock to it as tight as I could so it wouldn't slip, gripping the long left side in my feet and half jumped/half dove to the ground to pull it down far enough to unlatch. Like an upside down yo-yo.' Sam sounded pretty proud of himself for the ingenuity. He shifted his weight back and forth as if his feet still stung. 'Tell Bobby thanks for the hat but I'm done with it. It was too heavy for me to bring down. Sorry, I dropped it on my way out of the room.' Sam folded his wings up and said, 'What did I miss?' his head jerked from one spot to another just like an ordinary crow. Never looking anywhere for more then three seconds. Even turning his body around on his brother's right wing shoulder to look around at the whole room. Tail fanning out to balance himself as he inspected everything.

Dean was glad there was a great chance they'd fix this before he looses his whole family to their animal sides. Cas's words still echoing in his head, that so long as they're together, he wouldn't hate being stuck like that. Dean wondered if Cas somehow knew what Dean had been thinking about... finding the nearest gun and ending it for good. He wiped the sudden tears from his eyes before anyone saw. They'll get through this. His left hand came across his chest to pat Sam's back. His brother hopping up to the wing wrist since it was up high as Dean sat on the couch. Sam then hopped down again to Dean's left hand before it retreated all the way. Dean paused his movement and turned his hand and brother so he could gently drag his free hand's fingers along Sam's fluffy back. 

A deadpan 'really?' look from Sam was ignored when Dean shrugged ' _why not?_ ' right back. When were they going to be able to do this again? Sam sighed and let Dean have some fun. Besides, it actually felt kinda cool. Dean was letting him know that he's still _there_. Grounding him in reality. That the crow side didn't piss his brother off into rejecting him, or treating him poorly. Dean always was into tactile reassurances. Hand on a shoulder here, pat on the back there. Ruffling hair to let people know that he feels comfortable enough to tease. Now? This felt more like Dean needed to know that Sam wasn't pissed at him. The notion making Sam startle and face Dean more fully and seeing that familiar question in those green eyes. The hand hesitated and Dean bit the corner of his lip. Like he'd made a mistake, went too far, pushed Sam's buttons. Sam shook his feathers and thrust his head towards the retreating fingers to make contact. 

'Missed a spot, Jerk.'

Dean used the end of his clawed finger to scratch at a spot he figured Sam couldn't reach and lo and behold, Sam proved that birds could melt.

 

 


	12. Sam Watched too many Hitchcock Films

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder in the skies and in their very backyard.

Chapter Twelve:

Sam Watched too many Hitchcock Films

 

 

Cas watched Dean and Sam interact on the couch, envying that kind of wordless communication and bond. Knowing that his own bond with Dean was different but no less profound helped quiet that niggling voice. The tiny whisper that Dean likes Sam more. Love isn't a solid lump that is dished out in portions. Love is more then that, it can't be quantified in human terms. Love is love.

Cas grinned to himself. Glad that he's able to quiet the jealousy before it can take hold. Chuckling to himself when he randomly thought of Balth's old tried and true method of dealing with existential crisis by shitting in the woods. Well, they'd all done that within the last day. So, obviously, they are all well rounded individuals now. Too bad Balthazar made him swear to secrecy about those particular methods to dealing with stress. Balth simply didn't want the others to look distastefully at his extra green and lush backyard foliage... Especially days after his favorite shows had some kind of twist in the plot that made him question his own reality. (“But really, Dr. House is the perfect reincarnation of Sherlock Holmes! The whole show is basically if Sherlock was a Doctor instead of a Detective! It all fits!” Balth's musings and findings were largely ignored, mainly because Dean had sway on the other housemates, and he'd only had eyes for one Hospital drama and House ain't it.)

Castiel felt a tiny tingle go up his spine at the thought of being able to debate the ins and outs of how wrong or right fictional doctors were in coming to the conclusions that they had made. It mainly boiled down to, 'it's just a show.' if they tried involving Sam as a tie breaker. The man was clearly not a big TV drama watcher. Cas watched Sam angle his feathered head this way and that, eyes drooping and nearly asleep as Dean scratched at his brother's head. Sam practically flopped onto his belly, only staying on the shoulder thanks to Dean's other wing shoulders behind his human ones. Sam barely paid attention to anything and Dean slowly stopped and waited for Sam to come out of his trance. 

“Anyone else want some awesome scritches?” Dean gave a sly grin, wiggling his clawed fingers around like a tickle monster.

'I'm good.' Balth said and turned back to watch Bobby and Ellen work in the kitchen.

Cas wasted no time at all in hopping from the coffee table to Dean's lap and slid his back up under Dean's chin, scent marking it. Finding his footing on the splayed legs, he turned in a couple of circles as Dean guided him into the perfect position for him to scratch under Cas's jaw. A deep rumbling purr escaped him and he would have felt more embarrassed if Dean hadn't purred numerously while he was a Drauglin. Still capable of it sometimes after a romantic night and a full stomach if he's not paying attention and let go and enjoys himself.

Sam was drifting in and out of sleep. Tingling sensations from that awesome scratch. He was a bit upset with himself for loosing himself so much, but was too content to give it much thought or voice. He hadn't been able to reach that spot before and once the scratch started, he didn't realize how much he needed it. As if it had been bugging him all day but he ignored it. Grateful for Dean's precise movements. Balth and Cas had claws that could catch on his thin skin under the feathers, but Dean's fingers were gentle, even if their claws were much larger then the others. Dean had a way of touching and moving things without aiming the points downwards, so Sam knew he was in good hands. Dimly aware that someone else was literally in Dean's hands now when he heard the pleased purring from below. He angled his head around to look at Dean's lap where Castiel was flopped onto his back, paws up and stretched out with Dean's fingers alternating between rubbing his fluffy belly, and scratching under the cat's jaw. Long tail barely moving since that required some form of strength and it looked as if he was putty in Dean's lap.

Sam reluctantly shuffled around so he could stand up a bit. Adjusting around was such a pain in the butt right now. However, sleeping through some important conversations wasn't smart. He lazily watched Bobby scrounge around the kitchen and grabbing this and that from the spice rack. Sam thought it was for the spell but apparently Bobby was hungry and making up a snack while he worked. 

Dean interrupted Sam's thoughts when he leaned back to hold his husband like a baby. Cas harrumphed at him but just got a cuddle for his grumpy cat face. Dean resumed his petting once Cas was propped up along Dean's left arm. The cat's head near Dean's shoulder and the hand around his lower flank for support. Cas's hind legs didn't know if they wanted to tuck in close to the warm chest or splay out in an undignified manner. Not quite sitting on his rump with his front paws tucked together on his chest. Pushing at Dean's offending right hand as it went in to tease his whiskers. Dean dragged his knuckles along Cas's belly fur absently as he addressed them all. “Well, I guess you're all fine? You all remember...” voice drifting off, unwilling to voice his fears.

All three looked up at Dean and gave him an affirmative nod, so Dean continued, relieved. “That's great. I guess it effects all of you at once. More or less. Working in waves from when you first touched it?”

Cas mrowed next, going for austere even if he's still cuddling into Dean's warm chest. 'Perhaps it's our own animals circadian rhythm? The span of time that each of the species grows and lives? Mice don't live very long compared to cats and crows, so Balthazar's rhythm is different from us. And of course birds have their own ebb and flow.'

Dean had some knowledge about that, having heard Sammy talk for hours about why some Were's shift on more then one full-ish moon a month. The last human werewolf they'd dealt with shifted on _five_ nights all surrounding the full moon, but most shifted on just that one night a month. “So basically it's unpredictable. You all just happen to be sane right now at the same time.”

'Lovely.' Balth muttered. 'If that's the case, leave me in here. I don't want to end up being lunch for my friends.'

Sam jumped from Dean's shoulder to the coffee table, walking over and pecked at the tank for his attention, 'I'm sorry.' 

Cas was able to shift around and get his feet once again underneath himself to give his words more weight. Apologizing sincerely. 'I am so, so very sorry Balth. If Dean hadn't stopped me.' He trailed off, tilting his head to see Dean make a complicated expression before ending up with simple acknowledgment. Dean would be happy to have that event firmly in the past. 'At least Sam can escape me easier if I change.'

“Nobody is eating anybody.” Dean wiped a hand down his face. “I should uh, make sure I locked up the Impala. That the neighbor bitch hasn't snitched anything from Bobby's truck.” Any flimsy excuse so he doesn't have to relive those memories. Cas, literal inches from killing and eating his best friend. Dean nudged Cas off of his lap and got up from the couch with the usual amount of difficulty. The wings always needing attention so the furniture and decorations remain where their supposed to. He threw on his black trench coat and hat. Unwilling to keep putting on and off the amulet. It needs as much uninterrupted time as possible to fully charge. 

It was getting dark outside, seemingly minutes from total darkness. The streetlights made it so that their street was still plenty bright, but just making it that much harder to star gaze. One particular lamp was probably positioned just so, so that it will perpetually blind the residents in their house. The light was blocked somewhat by the foliage in the far back, but the house was lit up like a torch. It helped with security, but Dean would be more then happy to take a .22 to the bulb if it kept him up late again. If it kept exploding mysteriously, Cas had reminded him, then someone would come to investigate why this one went out more then all the others. Four times was Cas's limit apparently. Dean still hated the damned thing.

The door opened and he nearly tripped on the black blur at his feet and the other one that flew by his head. “Shit.” he muttered. Ok, so he guesses that Cas and Sam needed to stretch their legs, or, bathroom break. However, if things went bad here, he might not get them back. It appeared like they were staying in the yard. Dean went from intending on taking a breather out here, to trying to keep an eye on the others. “Don't go too far! Stay where I can see you!”

Sam cawed from the lower branches of their lone backyard tree. Black against black. Awesome. The other foliage along the fence were just tall bushes. 'Yesss _Mom_.' He sassed and noticed another crow in his tree. Flying up even higher and giving Dean a heart attack.

'Sam! Come back!' Cas yowled, pawing at the trunk of the tree. Getting his claws in and starting to climb up.

“Not you too!” Dean dashed forward and pulled the cat from the trunk. Letting him back onto the ground right after. “Please. For my sake and sanity, Babe, stay on the ground?”

'Fine.' His tail smacked the ground. Squinting above them. 'Sam's attempting a murder right now.' He informed, voice turning a little teasingly.

Dean was very confused and looked up at Sam trying to get closer to a couple of crows now. “It looks like he's just talking with them. I don't think... do you think he needs help?” The darkness creeping in as the sun was long gone. This was impossible. Trying to track black birds in the near black night in an equally dark tree. At least with his somewhat heightened Drauglin sight, he could still make out which one was his little brother. But if Sam's in trouble, he can't see that, making his worry kick up a few notches.

Cas rubbed against Dean's leg, giving a cat's equivalent of a laugh as he clarified. 'A flock of crows is called a _murder,_ ' and watched as Sam showed off his wings and cawed along with the other wild crows. The three birds flapping and dancing around each other. The two on the ground trying to make out which one was Sam since they all crows looked the same. 

One flew down and landed on the grass close to Dean's other side. 'They want me to join their flock. It's awesome Dean! They said I can join them!' Sam was getting excited and hopping around. 'Can I please go fly with them for a bit?' As he spoke the other two crows also flew down but stayed on the lower branch of the tree, cawing noisily at Dean and Cas. Sam turned to them and cawed right back but neither Sam's brother nor friend understood. Sam turned back and said, 'See?'

'See what?' Cas asked, looking back and forth at them. 'Are you turning crow again?'

'No! I just want to see what it's like to explore the town with them. If the spell they're working on doesn't work, and I get stuck like this, I'm gonna have to learn how to survive.' Sam reasoned.

“You wouldn't want to stay with us?”

'Well yeah, of course I do.' Sam looked uneasy, shifting his weight as he turned and walked away a little bit. 'I just think. In case I get locked out again. That's all. I swear.' He hunched down, wings starting to unfold. The other crows took the motions as a hint and took off, leading the way. Sam started to follow after. 'I'll be back in no time!' The three crows turning and wheeling in the air before heading out along the alleyway towards the town limits.

“Shit! _Sam_!” Dean just looked aggravated as Cas started running after the crow. Looking back at Dean who was now also sprinting along, having to stop at the gate to swing his legs over. 

'Fly after him! We're gonna loose him!' Cas cried out, scaling and leaping along but falling short of the three black dots in the sky. 

“I can't! If people see me...” Dean grit his teeth, holding onto the trench tightly as his own huge wings strained at the fabric. “ _Fuck_!” he cussed and tore off his trench, stretching out his wide wings and running along the alley for some clear ground. He prayed that no one would notice as he took off faster then he ever had before, catching up to the crows in no time and accidentally churning up the air too much for them. The wild ones scattered and Sam struggled to match Dean's flight, but, his smaller body couldn't handle the buffeting air currents. Sam started going down, yelping and flapping in a frenzy. Dean darted after him and caught the black bird in his hands, bringing the body in close. 

“It's ok, I gotcha Sammy. Gotcha.” a little breathlessly, pulling the bottom of his shirt up to fold over Sam, helping contain the fighting bird. “You _are Sam_ right?” He couldn't help but ask, all the kicking and pecking was making him doubt his judgment.

'Of course I am! Ya big Jerk!' Sam's caw was _pissed_ and Dean found that he wasn't alone in the air anymore. The wild crows were back and they brought company. 'Shit.' The flock grew as the bird's distress calls attracted others.

“Fucking fuck!” Dean angled his body downwards and dove with Sam back towards home. Having a hard time recognizing the neighborhood from above, he suddenly saw the Impala and aimed for that. All the while the gang of crows certainly made the name 'Murder' accurate enough. “Guys! Calm the hell down! This is my brother! I already called dibs like _decades_ ago!”

A chorus of caws were at his heels as he saw Bobby and Ellen right outside the house, holding their supplies from the truck, gaping up at Dean. “Need help?” Bobby shouted back up. Hoping to hell that the winged Idjits didn't catch any unwanted human attention. At least it was nighttime. Dean was less visible in the air, but not invisible. His large white shirt shinning in the streetlights like a ghost in the sky. Rippling with the wind and the wings stuck through. 

“Got it! We're good!” he yelled down and tried for a smooth landing to show off his recent tricks but ended up tumbling a little, cradling Sam to his stomach to protect him. He got his footing and waved his wings in the air to knock off some of the crows that were brave enough to keep going after him. “You Hitchcock-ian feather brains! Fuck off! Shouldn't you guys respect the one with the biggest wings?” He splayed them out wide and let out a small ball of flame which finally got their attention. The fires brightening up the driveway before drifting up into the air, dissipating before anything caught on fire. The crows all backed up a ways and continued to curse him out from the nearest trees and fences. Dean walked over to Bobby and was glad that Cas was in Ellen's arms. “Shall we go in?”

“Lets.” Ellen got to the door first, and held it open for the boys. They entered the house to the sounds of the crows screeching profanities at them. Sam felt restless as hell, irritated, and just plain pissy. Grunting and croaking out discomfort in waves.

Dean kept him in a firm but gentle hold, doubting that the frown would ever leave his face. He sighed heavily, looking at Bobby before saying, “He managed to get out of his room on his own earlier, so we'll have to block the door. Not just lock it. Sam's a master lock pick and it wouldn't surprise me if he kept _that_ memory, out of all things from his humanity.”

'Let. Me. _Go_!' Sam shouted, the noise level hurting their ears, Dean winced since he was closest. 'I was just having some _fun_!'

“Dude...” Dean sighed again. He couldn't even deal with his little brother right now since any logical reasoning being said would just go right over his head. Able to tell the signs now that it's happened before. Sam was pecking at his clothes as if that would release the grip. Dean took a steadying breath and said, “You can come back when you're going to act your age.” Knowing that it would irritate Sam but also sink into his lil bro's head later when he finally cools off. “Ellen? Can you bring us some food and water for him? He's going in time out for taking off like that.”

'You are a Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!' he cried some more and Dean debated if he should pin his beak shut with his fingers or if that would cross a line. Sam went at his clothes with more fervor, tearing the end of the sleeve closest. At least he wasn't aiming for the ample amount of skin he had access to from Dean's hands and arms. The large white shirt didn't protect his stomach either if Sam really wanted to inflict pain.

Ellen gave Dean a sympathetic smile as she followed him in with some pieces of bread and water. Not really sure what all would be good for the bird to eat. She addressed the struggling ruffled bird, “It's gonna be fine, Sam. Bobby's already halfway done with the ingredient mixing for the reversal spell. You just have to bear with us.”

Sam nipped at Ellen's fingers when it looked like she wanted to pet his head consolingly. Cursing her out as well. 'Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!'

“ _That's it!_ ” Dean firmed his grip, cutting off Sam's air for a second as he stomped into the spare room Sam was using. “You can call me names all day long, but you will NOT disrespect Ellen. She and Bobby drove all this way to bring you and Cas and Balth back, and she doesn't deserve that.” He looked up to Ellen who had a confused frown on her face. Sam was just cawing, but, apparently Dean didn't like what he said. “Now apologize or I wont leave the radio on for you.”

'Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! - ' 

“Ok, your way it is.” Dean grit out and put Sam on the bed. With one hand holding him down, getting his hand and wrist pecked at repeatedly while the other hand went for a nearby blanket. Throwing that on the bird to give himself enough time to exit the room quickly. He slammed the door shut and listened as the bird finally got out from under the blanket, and was flying circles around the room, cawing up a storm. Dean was worried his brother would run into something but after a few passes, the bird landed, huffing. Croaking out something before the sounds of something heavy landing on the floor. Dean had his hand on the knob but Sam must be ok, because he heard more birdy out of breath huffs, and rasping mutters to himself. Nothing that would indicate that his brother had injured himself. It actually, finally, sounded like the crow was settling down a little after spitefully knocking a few more things off the dresser. Dean was pretty sure there was nothing breakable, or at least, important out within his reach, but kept on quietly listening in. 

'He'll be fine.' Cas's very soft voice came from his feet. Startling Dean to realize that he hadn't known his little furry husband was also listening in. 'Don't take what he says or does to heart.' Headbutting the side of Dean's leg.

Dean nodded instead of saying anything. His eyes and face felt a little hot and he wiped it off. The frustration wasn't just limited to the animals. Dean leaned over and wordlessly asked if Cas wanted to be picked up. Cas angled his body to help out as invitation and Dean pulled him to his chest again. Breaths coming out in starts and stops. This was nearly too much, but so long as someone was on his side, he'll be fine. Sam will be fine. They all just need to get back to normal.

Dean took another minute to just breath and hear Sam on the other side of the door do the same. Dean straightened up again as was about to start walking when he heard a muttering caw from the room. 'Sorry.' 

The dam broke, and Dean had to wipe his face of several tears that fell into the cat's fur. He didn't trust his voice so he just knocked twice on the door to show that he heard, and there's no hard feelings on his end. He left with Cas clutched a little tighter to his chest. Burying his face in the warm black fur. Cas just purred. 

Dean stood outside of the kitchen, listening to Bobby and Ellen talk about what needs to happen first. When he felt he had his emotions back in check, he entered the kitchen and studied Cas's face and expression discreetly, hoping he was still all there. Cas just looked tired and content so Dean carefully set him down on the couch not far away. The cat's eyes tracking the mouse in the aquarium lazily. The mouse, for his part, ignored the cat and went back to playing with the cell phone. Dean reminded himself to take the phone out the second Balth starts trying to eat it. 

Bobby's phone went off, signaling a text and he checked it, eyes darting to the living room past Dean. He chuckled a little to himself and said a little loudly into the living room. “We're getting there, Balthazar. Couple more hours.” 

Balth nodded and with a few swipes of his paws on the touch screen, went back to his game. 

The time seemed to pass pretty uneventfully. Cas napped briefly before getting up and proceeding to knock off one thing after another from the top of the shelves. Scooting them to the edge and watching them teeter for a second before they fell to the floor. Dean let him, nothing up there was breakable now that he removed the glass trinkets. He vowed to himself that he wont take moments like these badly. There was no telling what damage might happen if the three animals were forced to retain their humanity. If it would just fade faster or slip into insanity if they tried to hold on too tight. 

This behavior was harmless. Dean then started putting soft things up on the five foot tall shelf for Cas to shove off next. It became a game of sorts, Dean tossing stuff back up there from the comfy ottoman directly under the shelf and Cas knocking them back down, watching to see if Dean would catch it again. Weirdest game of fetch (or catch?) ever. 

Bobby entered the room just as Dean tossed up four crumpled up tissues to confuse Cas. He watched the wide eyed look as the cat basically said, 'hell with it'. And bapped them off too fast for them to see, giving them some real air as they flew across the room. His tail waved happily at the cheerful laughter coming from Dean below, trying to reach the tissue balls to continue the game while still lounging on the ottoman. Bobby cleared his throat. “Sorry if I'm interrupting.” 

“Naw, you're good. I'm so far ahead I can't loose.” Dean spread out a wing to drag the tissue balls closer to his waiting hand.

Bobby grinned and announced, “Well, gonna permanently bench your furry pitcher, since we're ready to go. She called up Ash who hunted down Garth, and he helped us figure out which kind of tribal medicine to use as a catalyst. We have enough right now to do two of them. Then we'll have to make a trip to New Mexico where I got a buddy of mine to restock one of the ingredients for the last one.”

Ellen came into the room, hand on her hip. “So? We doing this today or what? Jo's been texting me for the last hour. Some Hunters needing my expertise in person because the paranoid sons-of-bitches don't trust phone lines.” She rolled her eyes. Motioning for them to hurry up. “Ya know, we should start with the mouse since they don't live very long and the other two are liable to eat him the first chance they get.”

At that, Balth nodded fervently and waved. 'Hell yeah, we do the mouse first! That's a bloody great idea!'

Dean grinned and looked up at Cas. “What about you? Think we should do you or Sam next?”

Cas shrugged. 'I think we should either do it diplomatically and discuss it with him, or flip a coin. I'm cool with being a cat for a bit.' He mrowed and leaped down from the shelf with grace and landed on Dean's lap. Surprisingly not using claws to stick the landing. 'You have enough allergy medicine?'

“Yeah. For a week at least. Longer if we don't touch.” Dean pulled out the bottle, remembering to take another one to overlap the protection it granted his nose.

Cas's tail fwapped his lap unhappily. 'We'll just have to get more.' He announced. Not even giving it consideration. He was going to cuddle Dean. Period. To prove that point, he snuggled into Dean's lap more fully, draping his limbs over the side and daring someone to say otherwise or make him move. Claws flexing in the air in lazy threatening motions.

Dean stroked his hand down Cas's side, “Cas says he's cool like this,” and looked towards the stairs. “Need help getting Sam down?”

“I got it. Family used to own chickens, I know how to grab them without hurting them.”

“Sam's gonna kick your ass when he finds out you called him a chicken.” Dean snickered. Fingers finding the base of Cas's ears and rubbing hard since it seemed to drive his husband wild, pushing into the finger's pressure enough to make Dean think that he's rubbing the black fur right off.

Bobby rolled his eyes and scaled the stairs. Ellen went to the aquarium and started pulling books off. Balth watched from below, frozen yet again and hating his instincts. The humans can't help being big no more then he can help being small. At least it'll be done soon. The hands dropped in, forming a bowl and he watched them for a second. Making sure they weren't going to just close around him once he steps foot on them. Ellen waited patiently, trying to keep her fingers and hands from twitching but he couldn't help a minor one when the tiny tickling clawed hands gripped the tips of her pinky fingers and hoisted himself up, walking towards the palms and huddling in the middle. Both grateful and a little fearful of the outer parts of the hands as they started curling up a pinch further to prevent him from falling off. The sinking feeling of being trapped didn't last long when he looked over at Cassie who was becoming a little more alert. 

Dean felt the tension in Cas's muscles increase when Ellen finally got Balth out of the tank and walked passed them into the kitchen. His hands started petting the felines ears and down his spine, with a touch more force to keep him down. Grounding him without being obvious about it. 

Cas shook his head and finally looked up at Dean. 'Thank you... but I'm fine.' Dean looked doubtful for a few seconds. 'Want me to list in detail the anatomical and sociological inaccuracies of feline bodies and minds?'

Dean was impressed and grinned. “Maybe later ya sexy beast.” and pulled the furred head up to kiss his husband between the perked ears. His wings splayed a bit and flapped to help himself up out of the old ottoman. When he's in his natural body, Dean's distribution of weight is off due to his huge leathery wings so he needs them to help get up if he's holding something in his arms and can't just pull himself up. 

They entered the kitchen in time to see their table being marked with chalk symbols of buffalo and crows and wolves. A jackrabbit was being drawn next by Bobby who had to look at his notes for the right pictured outline. Not just any drawing of any rabbit would do. They didn't want to mess this up due to artistic license. The last symbol was in the middle of the rest and Bobby stared long and hard at Balth before starting it. Bobby took out a knife and sharpened the already thin stick of chalk. Dean figured out why when Bobby's fingers deftly made a perfect copy of Balth's body with chalk. As many tiny details as he could make with the crumbling stick. The end result being as small as the black mouse, with its feet splayed out a bit toes all accounted for and splayed. The mouse drawing was then outlined with a bolder line.

“Now,” Bobby started, looking up to Ellen and then to Dean and Cas. Dean just now noticed that Sam was sitting calmly in the corner of the kitchen, perched on top of the banana holder on the counter. Looking like he was ashamed. No doubt remembering some of what went down just an hour ago outside and inside when he was briefly feral. Bobby held out his hands to show that she should give him access to the little guy. Ellen turned her fingers into a platform slowly so he wouldn't be startled. Bobby reached his right hand over the body and Balth had to suppress his instincts to bolt at the first contact with the rough hands of his seasoned friend. The fingers sliding underneath his torso and belly made him remember a time when his huge Drauglin friend had effortlessly grabbed him up from the ground. Bobby was far more gentle and precise.

Balth reluctantly left Ellen's warm, smooth, and surprisingly soft hands. Surprisingly, because Ellen was a strong Hunter with a great track record for kills, as well as an experienced bar owner that was not to be trifled with unless you wanted to leave her business either bleeding or walking funny. 

Bobby lowered the hand holding Balth to his other so the mouse could stand on his own again. Bobby instructed, “Now, listen carefully, we're gonna blow some smoke at you, inhale but don't speak. You have to clear your mind and relax and do not move from your picture. Not a muscle.”

Balth eagerly nodded back to show he understood and would comply. Anything to get back to walking on two legs and being taller then a egg timer. Bobby's other hand pulled over the bowl of ingredients and added in the final ones. Then his free hand came back into Balth's personal space and pinched together underneath Balth's body to lift him up, legs dangling. Balth squirmed from the lack of a solid surface under his feet but figured out what Bobby's intentions were, as he tried to angle and line up each of Balth's feet with the drawings feet. 'Why didn't he just say so?' Balth squeaked out and splayed his feet towards the right spots. Landing solidly and looking up at Bobby. 

“No talking.” Bobby reminded him and Balth hunched down but kept his toes still on the table. Getting berated by a sky scraper was one of the least favorite things about being this small. All the fur lifting with some adrenaline. He forced himself to let it pass. Thinking to himself, 'Clear your head. This will be over soon. Clear your head.' Without making any outward noises.

Ellen lit something in a bowl and brought it over, blowing the rising smoke at Balth who lifted his nose up to it, inhaling as much as he could. He nearly snorted and laughed when he realized exactly what part of it was and that a trip out of state for that ill stocked ingredient would be unnecessary. But, he couldn't talk right now or the cure wouldn't take. So he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Deep breaths. 

Bobby cleared his throat again and started to recite the Cherokee verse as Ellen continued to waft the smoke at the mouse. 

Balth was used to finding inner peace, finding it in his hash pipe every other week, so it took no time at all for him to explode back into humanity on the table. He ended up on his stomach and kicked off a few books from the end, sprawled out and coughing. Awkwardly getting to his knees and elbows to slide off the table and onto two wonderful feet. Thanking the heavens above that his clothes were still present. He was covered in chalk dust, the drawings smeared beyond hope. 

Balthazar laughed merrily as he looked everyone at eye level and hugged Bobby then Ellen and then Dean who still had Cassie in his arms. Ruffling Cassie's ears affectionately and strolling over to Sam in the corner. Sam cawed at him, startled as Balth lifted him up and kissed his beak. Bringing him over to the table and plopping the bird down where he'd been just a handful of seconds earlier. 

“Hold on ya Brit-jit! I gotta reset and draw a crow now. _And_ , fix all the other drawings that your clothes smeared to hell.”

“Love you too, Bobby.” His grin couldn't be hid and he plucked Sam from the table again. Holding him like a football as he went back to Cas and Dean again. He bend down a bit to address the mewling cat. “We don't have to wait to change you as well, I've got plenty of _Peyote._ ” He turned, ignoring the pecking Sam's doing to his arm and addressed Bobby again. “Tssk Tsk. Really, Bob. You should have known better and _just asked!_ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if I wasn't busy enough... I'm starting yet another fanfic. A crossover between Dragon!Dean and the Brothers Apart universe with Borrower Sam, Human Dean and guest starring Oscar, the shortest, most timid borrower that lives at the Knights Inn.   
> Blame Nightmares06 for the plot bunny. Just *had* to mention a dragon Dean in her fic!   
> So! With that added to the mix, updates on all stories will probably be even longer, but I assure you, I wont abandon any of them. You're getting more content, eventually. My taxi job is currently being a pain in the butt at the moment, and it's hard finding any free time...  
> so of course my brain's like - 'start a new fic.'   
> me - 'why? I'm so busy as it is!'  
> brain - 'you gotta.'   
> me - 'shit you're right.'
> 
> oh! one more important thing, my best friend just started uploading his story onto Archive and is sad no one is reading his amazing work! Go show him some love please! It will make us very happy :) I've convinced him to write some tiny spn so you'll thank me later! lol. If that fanfic is half as good as this original story... well, check it out and see for yourself! http://archiveofourown.org/works/9795470


	13. 48 New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family makes 48 new feathered friends loyal to the end.

Chapter Thirteen:

48 New Friends

 

 

Balthazar's chiding voice grated on Bobby's nerves. Of course Balthazar would have psychotropics from all over the globe. Bobby just assumed that his British friend would have run out of the good stuff long ago. Barely able to go one week without talking about his specialties and insisting that everyone joins in at least once or twice a month. (Week if Balth was honest with himself.) The only think keeping Bobby's tongue was that at least Balth was being careful about his things, and who he lends them out too. It wasn't like he was some skeevy character selling them to school children. He had a loyal clientele base that he regularly checks up on and makes sure they aren't overdoing it and are still healthy and well. A 'drug dealer' that cares. 

Balth got a world weary sigh from the older hunter for holding his youngest adopted boy in his arms like that, but didn't intervene because it looked like Sam was doing a number on his arms with that sharp beak. Bobby let Balth get bit and went back to redrawing new images. And if he dug a little deep with the markings to scratch the table, well, that was just an unfortunate accident. Table looked like it had already seen several owners before becoming part of the Balthazar estate. In fact, everything in the house looked like it was from either Goodwill or the dorm room leftovers from some college kids returning home. No two things matched in the whole house except for maybe Balthazar's personality with everything he owned. The match being the perfect mix of weird and barely functional.

Both Balth and Sam were startled with the sounds of several birds attacking the window. Crows. Balth looked down to Sam who clicked his beak up at him in annoyance. “If you wanted friends over for a slumber party you could have asked.” 

Caw Craaah Caaw.

“Back atcha, Buddy.” He pet Sam's head and quickly pulled his fingers away again, avoided fatal injury when Sam's eyes went all black and the bitchface turned venomous, and turned to Dean expectantly for what Sam actually said. 

“First of all, put him down.” Dean frowned and looked out the window at all the black shapes zipping past the windows. He casually let Cas down to the floor so he couldn't be called a hypocrite. Cas followed Dean over as more birds were crying out just outside of the building. Pecking at the glass and flying circles around the house. “Someone's seen too many horror movies. Sam? You wanna assure them that you're fine? That we aren't holding you against your will?”

Sam wiggled in Balth's grip for his friend to let go already. Balth pet him again, just because the bird's feathers were just unrealistically soft and iridescent, and set him down awkwardly on the back of the chair closest to the window. Sam lunged at him in mock battle, wings flaring and mouth wide. If looks could _kill_. 

'Put your hands on me again, and you'll loose them.' Sam's threat carried over even if it was just caws. Sam ruffled his feathers, looking outside briefly as he went about preening for a few seconds. A few bent feathers falling to the ground and some others pulled out because they just didn't feel right. Balth looked thoroughly chastised when he saw that his handling could have been better. It almost looked like Sam spent time in a running dryer.

Sam shook out a few more small downy feathers and straightened back up. Turning around and looking out the window along with everyone else. Even Bobby paused in his drawings to watch the birds go wild out there. 'Didn't think I'd made that big of an impression.' Sam murmured.

Dean nudged Sam's side with his thumb, barely moving him as he said, “Just making friends all over. Always been good at that, Sammy.” He grinned down and offered up his arm for a perch. “I think I better go out there with you. Prove to them that you're not being hurt. And that you want to be with us.” 

Sam took that offer and got on, letting Dean take him to the back door since they didn't want a civilian audience for this from the neighbors. Dean took a deep breath and quickly left the house with Sam held close, shutting the door behind them so no crows got in. Even though Sam himself was a crow right now, these guys looked scary as hell when they were all assembled like that. He looked up at Dean's face to get his attention, quietly muttering, 'Shut up and let me do the talking.'

“Aw Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that.” Dean teased but was grateful he wouldn't have to try and communicate with the murderous crows. He held out the arm that Sam was standing on so that the other birds could all see him clearly. Proving to their feathered audience that Dean wasn't holding him down. Sam took the hint and lifted off of the arm for a second or two just to emphasize that point. Nothing was chaining him to the strange winged human.

Sam took an audible gulp. Several crows flew in and sat on the rails on either side of Dean. Mindful of Dean's wings that opened just enough to be available to shield Sam in a heartbeat, if they chose to attack. The wings swayed out, coming around Dean's sides, trying to appear as if it was a casual move. Another fat crow landed close and looked around to caw loudly at Sam.

'Yeah, he's cool.' Sam cawed back and made a weird clearing of his throat before inhaling deeply. He would have to get every birds attention and was unsettled as nearly fifty birds all perched nearby on whatever surface was available. 'Hey! Ok! So we got off on the wrong foot.' He called out, getting some calls back asking if he needed help. 'I'm fine. I want to be with these guys. I'm not actually a crow.'

Some minor calls came out which got louder and more upset. Dean started to pull Sam closer to his chest instead of out like a podium. Sam didn't want the others to interpret the move badly so he turned and jumped to Dean's left shoulder, turning around again and shouted. 'Hey, hey hey guys! _Listen_!' I know it's hard to believe, but it's totally true. I'm not really a bird. I'll be human again in just a little bit, and when I am, I would take it as a great personal courtesy if you guys didn't attack me or my family. They are good guys! I swear!'

The same two crows that met him earlier came forward and landed close to the big fat crow, cawing at Sam next. It was all just bird sounds to Dean's ears unless it was Sam talking. He grinned at them and they quieted down a little. Heads bobbing at him. Dean thought that move could mean anything so he didn't say another word, move another muscle in case it was the wrong response. One of those two half cheeped at him with a loud Ruuck at the end, head cocking and the other one nodding some more.

'Ok. Yeah. Good point. But, I swear that he's good. I know he looks like an overgrown bat-man,' He had to stop himself from continuing down that line of thought since Dean already picked up on it and he snickered a little. Trying to hold back louder laughter, judging by how badly his wings are fidgeting. 'But you don't have to worry about him. He's not going to steal your food. In fact. I think as a peace offering, we will go back in and get you guys some dinner. Would that make you guys see that we aren't so bad?'

Dean was glad as hell that Sam was still holding onto his mind, his diplomatic side specifically and especially, for this long and readily agreed to give the flock whatever they wanted. He just didn't want to deal with pissing off the birds now that he knows that they can hold grudges for _years_ , and sometimes even pass it on with the next generation. Something nature programmed into them about remembering those that burned them before, so it doesn't happen again. That none of the flock falls for the enemies tricks. 

Dean nodded again, smiling, and was surprised, but also not, that crows were smart enough and observant enough to recognize the expressions and gestures. He really should have read up on wild crows more. They were far smarter then he gave them credit for. “Yeah, we got all kinds of food for ya. Sam? Wanna find out what they'd like to eat?”

Sam bobbed his head and asked the flock who went from vengeful, to curious, to hungry, and _eager_ in just that short amount of time. He got nearly fifty calls all at once and winced at the volume. The fat crow shouted something and it quieted the majority of them down, the rest of the chattering birds were chastised by the ones closest until they too went silent. This behavior was so abnormal to both Dean and Sam, and Dean pondered if all crows were really like this, and they're just now witnessing the groups social gathering secrets. That they had diplomacy and a leader. Dean's head hurt. He deals with the strange every single day, and now the thought of common crows having their own secret society was nearly too much.

The fat crow, presumably the oldest going by how big it was, and the leader going by its command over the flock, interrupted Dean's thoughts as it cawed something up to Sam who nodded and informed Dean, 'Everything.'

Dean's eyes went a little wide and was about to say 'hell no', but he looked at the expectant looks from all of the beady black eyes and thought, 'hell with it'. If it will get them off his back for good, what's a trip to the store in the morning to replenish the cupboards. He grinned and bowed a little, jostling Sam a bit but Sam was too busy telling the birds that that was acceptable. Dean was startled again at the cacophony of calls and cries and screams and almost thought that they were going to kill him after all when Sam turned around and his tone was happy. 

'I think you just made 48 friends too.' Sam clucked and motioned with a wing for Dean to go get the food before the now flying and cheering crows became worried that they were going to renege on their deal. 

“So long as they don't poop on Baby, I'll be happy.” Dean stage whispered back and went back inside, Sam seemed cool with going along for the ride on Dean's shoulder. Dean took in all of the confused stares of those inside and shrugged. “We're gonna have to order in tonight. Everyone's got to help me unload every scrap of food outside, unless you want them to see that there's someone in here that no longer wants a full nights rest.” He let Sam down on the table and started pulling things from the fridge. He said over his shoulder, “Gonna keep the eggs. I know crows eat them I just don't want them to get the wrong idea and realize that we eat eggs too.”

'Sounds fair.' Sam cawed back.

It took about ten minutes but there was a rough circle of birds all dancing around or flying in circles around the humans who dumped out all of the food on a broken down box in the middle of the yard. They didn't want the leftovers to kill the grass or stink up the yard once the birds had their fill. All in all, it was the right amount of food since they didn't really have a whole lot to begin with inside the house. But, the birds were all celebrating and professing their undying devotion to the household, and it's weird inhabitants. The fat one added that even the cat was safe from harm. 

Cas couldn't help but be intimidated by the mass of moving black shapes in the sky. Hiding bravely under the sofa after the first wave of birds tornado'ed around the food pile in a wide spiral. Balth unloaded the last of the chips in the pile and bowed at the birds. “Bon appetite!” He called up and watched as the birds finally descended onto the pile once he cleared the area. Eating their fill and bringing it back and away to their own nests. Other birds came for some food, and would usually be driven off, but the crows were in a pretty good mood and let them eat as well. There was too much food for them alone. 

The people all went back inside and half were watching the neighborhood of avians all feasting outside. The other Hunters were going back to finish up the spell to bring Sam back. Sam hoped that what he told the crows would stick in their heads and they wouldn't feel like they were lied to. Dean came back to the table with Cas in his hands again so he could see the activities as well. Cas hated to admit that those birds outside still scared the crap out of him. It was all well and good to play tag with Sam, but showing his face outside, even to initiate playtime, felt like suicide. Dean ran his fingertips through Cas's soft fur to help calm him down.

Ellen lit the Peyote again and blew it onto Sam's body. He sunk down to his chest, and felt drowsy, mind relaxing and letting go, as instructed. It helped that Sam was no longer worried about Cas staying a feline since Balth had more Peyote for the last cure. Just as Sam was about to conk out into a relaxed sleep, he felt a wave of warmth slide down his body. Then suddenly, there was a full 6ft 4in muscle clad man laying sprawled out on the table, slipping off the edge since the table was one size too small for the big Hunter. Balth only just managed to slow Sam's decent to the hard floor just because he was _in the way_. Balth's hands shot forward and he bent his knees, falling backwards along with his taller friend, but Sam still landed hard on his side. Balth ran into the legs of Dean behind him, who nearly dropped his husband on Balth's head from the jolt. Cas hissed, dug in with his claws but only got as far as Dean's coat before re-balancing again. 

“Owww.” Sam grumbled, rubbing his head. He eventually got to his feet from where he landed, half underneath the table he started on top of, and kept locking his knees up and staggering slightly. “Sorry, got used to having different legs.” He reached a hand up towards Dean who lent a wing thumb to help haul his human brother upright. His hands still full of pissy cat.

“You alright, Sammy?” Dean asked, shifting Cas to one arm so he could steady Sam with the other. Feet planting sturdily on the ground first because damn his little brother was far from 'little'.

“Fine. Fine.” Sam assured, straightening up and frowning at his clothes. Some long holes were missing from his long sleeved shirt and pants. He checked with flush cheeks to see if it wasn't just the outer layer. It wasn't. He gave an embarrassed look to Ellen before slipping out of the room without another word. 

“Oh! His feathers!” Balth was the first to put the pieces together. “Our clothes went with us, and he shed some of his feathers, bits of his clothes! He's lucky that it was just his clothes... what would that have been like if he molted?”

Dean had a devilish glint in his eyes. “Like his head feathers? Oh, ho ho! I smell another prank war winning trick in the future!” He rubbed his hands together jostling Cas. Debating if he'd be allowed to stroke the cat the same way evil villains do. He shook his head when he saw Cas's squint. “I wouldn't actually do it, Babe. Just gotta make him think I _might_.”

Cas rolled his eyes, squirming so Dean finally let him down to the floor again, but on landing, he suddenly skitter side stepped for a second. All four feet shot out straight as his side tingle-vibrated again. It took him a few seconds to place the sensation before shooting a glare at Balthazar who held up his lit cell phone. Not at all ashamed as Cas's side vibrated again. His claws came out and he started to stalk towards Balthazar when he was unexpectedly lifted from the ground yet again. 'Dean. It is of great import that you release me so that I might _maul_ that man.'

Dean was about to ask when his eyes went wide and looked down at the way that his husband's hip was vibrating. “Whaa the fuck!?”

Balth burst out laughing. Finally ending the call and waggled the cell in front of himself, “You should see your faces!”

“What just happened?” Dean pet Cas's side, deft fingers searching for something attached to the fur or skin, but not finding anything. 

'We transformed with our clothes on. Everything went with... including our phones.' Cas reluctantly answered. 

Dean's hand tried to feel for the rectangular shape but found none. “And you're ok?”

'I'm fine. It's just.. tingly.'

“The good kind of tingly?” Dean asked quietly and winked suggestively. He got another eye roll and felt just the tips of Cas's sharp claws before they retracted again. 

They ignored Balth's sudden pinning over the fact that he could have had some adult fun with it if he'd realized that fun-fact sooner. Use the house phone to call himself as he groomed certain areas that only animals could reach. 

Dean called over, “You dirty rat.”

Hearing a jovial accented voice coming back into the room, “Not anymore!”

Cas continued on as if he didn't hear the interaction. 'It's similar to that bed with the magic fingers you showed me, but more localized to where my back pants pocket was. Around my... um the _rear_ area on this cat body.' Dean would have sworn he saw a blush. Blushing himself as well. Before anything kinky could happen, Cas remembered something and reluctantly informed Dean of the sharp barbs along a cat's manhood. Dean whispered back a question of when having spikes had stopped them before. 

Cas sighed and leaped away from Dean's wolf whistle and encouraging grunts. _Later_. He heard Dean follow him as he went over to Bobby when it was his turn next. He was determined not to fall off the table like the other two so he tried to remain standing but with his knees closer to the tabletop so he'd end up kneeling on it instead of that awkward standing position Balth had with his hands and feet on the table. Balth was unable to keep himself in that position before falling on his face. Sam had his hands and arms up thanks to where his wings had been which made him loose balance that way. So Cas hunched down without messing up his drawing and cleared his mind. His muscles strained a bit and he was able to put it out of his mind long enough for the cure to complete. 

Thankfully, nothing bad happened during any of their shifts back into humanity. First thing Cas did when he came back crouching on his knees and hands on the tabletop, was to removed his cell from his pocket and toss it at Balthazar. He then turned to sit on the tabletop and seconds after getting his feet back on solid ground, Dean hugged him nearly bone crushingly tight. The couple finally reunited again. Kissing and hugging and basically making everyone else feel like they were voyeurs. Dean didn't realize how much it bothered him to be denied this kind of affection. 

Dean was also grateful that his brother's injuries seemed to remain healed from the transformation. So the totem did help some in the end. Bobby and Ellen were given the totem to back with them to Souix Falls along with all of Balth's remaining Peyote. They both called it payment for having to make the trip out there just to save their dumb asses. But, really, they'd need it if an accident happened again at Bobby's place. With the totem in their possession, it just made sense to have part of the anecdote on hand. And maybe a little toke later. Who knows.

Sam came back in different clothes and thanked Bobby and Ellen. “Anytime you need a hand, let me know.”

“ _Us_ know.” Dean clarified. “I'm not letting you run off by yourself, Sam. Cas and I will be continue to be there.” He could feel Cas's warm hands stroking his wings in agreement. This little setback can't keep them down.

Bobby and Ellen would have stayed for dinner but the take out places around the town weren't all that appealing so they said their goodbyes and took off for home again. Cas sacrificed a wooden keepsake box for the totem to be safely stored in. Something that could be carved into and marked on with protection sigils as well as wards. The totem seemed harmless enough, no one died or injured by it alone, it is what it is. Never claiming to be otherwise. Bobby knew that the absentminded Hunter that found it and mailed it off, wasn't well known for thorough research. Garth would be getting some irate phone calls in the morning. For now, the three former animals had to keep an eye on each other as well as themselves to see if there are any side effects. Bobby was 99% sure the reversal was good, but, they had to stay on the safe side. 

Over Chinese food, the four of them all sat around a fold out poker table instead of the kitchen table, enjoying their meals and trading terrible animal puns. The kitchen table had been wiped off several times before dinner was even ordered. However, because of some wry comment of Dean's about their Kung Pow chicken turning into a random human, they nearly lost their appetite. The idea was disturbing once they thought about it and talked about finally getting a new replacement table asap. They retired to the living room for some TV and could see the huge flock of birds and animals finally dissipate from their back yard. The food must be gone. Several crows cawed at them and Sam waved back, watching them fly away into the dark night.

“So Sammy,” Dean started, reaching over and grabbing a clear fist sized paperweight from the table and tossing it to his brother. “Want me to encase your feathers in lacquer as well? I had no problem doing my old shed Drauglin hide in it.” 

Dean pointed at the weight in his younger brother's hands, and Sam took a closer look at the inside. It was nearly perfect replica of Dean's old body, minus where he had been missing some scales from all of the battles and fights. But still, it was pretty impressive his older brother was able to shape the shed into the recognizable form from when he was shrunk down with his Drauglin mother to the size of a mouse. It seemed so long ago now.

“Mom's got the other one for her scale shed. Her's was easier to do then mine since hers wasn't missing pieces.” Dean informed. “If I'd had any practice beforehand, I would have made my little body into a better pose. That's just... well, it was the best I could do with what I had.” Dean shrugged. 

When he and Cricket were mouse sized, they'd shed their skin to get rid of all of the dirt, burn residues, bullet slugs, and debris that might have gotten stuck on or in-between their scales and messed with the spell to split their human half from the Drauglin half. They needed to be 100 percent free of contaminates and the best way to do that was to shed before they were re-enlarged again. Otherwise they'd have Drauglin skins taking up half of the forest clearing. Too large to cover-up and damn near indestructible. Dean saved the shed hides and encased them in the resin as a keepsake of his time as a Drauglin. 

“Mom loved it and says that it's a great conversation starter.” Dean snickered. “I doubt her Drauglin half, Cricket, would be able to see it, since she is bigger then this house. But I'm sure Mom would wanna show it to her anyway.”

Sam still felt funny calling the young little African American lady, 'Mom' but also knew how much Missouri loved it. She _insisted_ on it, so Sam promised to use the moniker more often. Sam's thoughts went to Cricket and Dane, the Drauglin's. What they were doing, if they found the island. Were they thinking about them as well?

The movie that was running in the background of supper played on, but Sam found himself lost on the plot, thinking too much. “We haven't heard from Dane or Cricket in awhile.” 

Dean hummed and looked at the floor for a moment in thought. He felt his husband squeeze his hand and snuggle into his wings more fully, nodding slightly as if he could read Dean's mind. Dean knew that Cas would be packing his bags _yesterday_ if there was a whisper of a hint of going to the Drauglin island. It was all the cryptozoologist could talk about on the way back from the oceanfront on home. What kind of Drauglin's were in the world, which ones would they find there, what kind of society they'd have. Parental habits for the different kinds. _Everything_. Cas needed knowledge like a sponge seeks water. 

“I think we could go. If you're up for it?” Dean put it out there as if he was just talking about a trip to the store.

Sam and Cas nearly started jumping for joy and drooling. Balth crossed his two index fingers in front of himself to ward off the very idea of it. Shaking his head for emphasis. Ok, so Balth's out. 

“Send me a postcard, Darlings. I've had enough adventures this year.” Balth said and turned up the volume to drown out his friends anticipatory eager whines for the trip ahead. 

Dean smirked, “You weren't invited, Grumpy.” and laughed at the grin Balth sent back. No hard feelings. Dean just knew that bringing one full human was tough, two was pushing the limits, three human visitors? Was right out. “I kinda know where the island is, it was easier when I was in the water. Like a sixth sense. I can't really point to it on a map sitting here in my pj's.” Dean shrugged helplessly. He realized that most people like clear answers. A time scale they can work with. Set coordinates to follow. They'll have to put up with the half Drauglin/Hunter's best guess. 

Bad thing was, is that since Dean didn't have an exact destination, they had to wait for one of their Drauglin's to act as a guide the rest of the way. Cas was impatient to go, and hounded Bobby for any information. Sam knew a watched kettle wouldn't boil so he put his energies into Hunting and research.

But, hopefully, either Dane or Cricket found their way to the island chain that was a midway point between where the Dragon Island was theorized to exist, and the known shoreline for the humans. The midway point is where their communication gear was set up. It needed to be as simplified and large as possible for the Drauglin's that were 50 feet tall, that had hands bigger then a human. Controls needed to be simple and huge. Motion sensors would pick up the movement of something big enough to trigger the area directly overhead of the spot. It was in a clearing so a falling branch wouldn't set it off, just something big that's taller then 30 feet, since the sensor is on top of an old pole. It would snap a few pictures first and send those via secured satellite link to Bobby's house. Bobby could view the images and tell if it was a flock of birds or something else. If it was a Drauglin, he'd remote activate the speakers hidden at the base of the pole in a hollowed out log that wasn't easily noticed. Letting them know that he's there, and getting Dean on the phone to help translate their growls and chirps. If Dean couldn't be reached right away, the Drauglin's could just wait around, or Bobby would take a message. IE, record their growls and send it to Sam and Dean's voicemail. The whole thing was solar powered but only had so much charge to run everything before the cells needed a full day's recharging. They worked for roughly half an hour using everything at once, or, the motion sensor and camera all day long and into half of the night. The Hunters just didn't have the time or money to put up something more reliable and hadn't been back there since the initial set up. 

Bobby didn't hear so much as a peep from the receiver and stopped actively checking it after the third week, on to more pressing matters closer to his home. People and Hunters were still dying from monster attacks, and being out of the game for so long, dealing with Dean's situation, didn't help matters much. Bobby felt that he owed it to the Hunter community to jump back in and work his butt off to mend broken ties and friendships. His expertise was needed and most of the Hunters welcomed him back with no qualms. 

At first, Sam was sent isolated hunts that only needed one Hunter, to avoid meeting up with other Hunters before knowing who they could trust again. Leaving the more difficult ones for pairs or groups. But now, Dean was back and ready to go, and Cas was nearly fully trained and so they hunted. 

It was agreed to give the Drauglin's a bit more time to settle in before paying them a visit. In that time, Castiel went from doing the occasional salt and burns, to bagging his first Vellum. Both Sam and Dean were impressed with how well the scientist had grown into the job. Using his knowledge of the monsters anatomy, he learned to take out the monster efficiently. It was unnerving but exciting how good he became at it. Together, the three of them cleared out all of South Dakota of harmful monsters in just two months. Going to places closest to Bobby's house to stay 'Where I can see ya idjits.'

They had an ulterior motive as well, once they leave for the Drauglin island, they didn't want anything to disturb Bobby's home while they're gone. Balth agreed to have over his own friends often so he wouldn't be alone or lonely for that whole time. Dean planned on slipping a 'stay put' spell on his bedroom door lock so that Brandon and Wes wouldn't snoop around his room. Dean was the only one that could fly up to the second story from outside to get in through the window without being seen when he returns home to take off the 'stay put' spell from the locks. His stealth only improved as he got used to using his winged form more often instead of hiding it away all the time. 

There was one neighbor that saw his flying around during the crow incident, but after a good chat with the elderly man, Mr. Albert Biminy, they knew he could be trusted to keep their secret. So long as they went next door to check up on Mr. Biminy every other day. Poor guy's family never visits and he jumped at the chance of a good neighborly friendship, even if it was with someone that looked like a demon. At first, he thought he'd died when Dean flew past, and was repenting all his sins and transgressions into the night. Then a couple days later, he saw Dean again, without wings and timidly asked him about it. Dean could scent the man's fear and had to put his worries to rest with the help of his husband by his side, showing off their old family photos, proving Albert wasn't going senile. That would have been the easy way out, and if Dean had been seen in his trueform again, even harder to explain away. Besides, it was always good to have an ally right next door if he's ever locked out without his amulet. Even if the guy had half a dozen allergy inducing cats and animals. Hell, it was a good thing none of them looked at his house during that whole animal totem fiasco, or end up as one of them Servals or big ass eagles. Bit harder to act natural as a pitch black eagle or tall jungle cat with enormous ears. Cas was fascinated with the animals, but Dean's sneezing kept their visits at their house instead of Alberts. Turns out that the guy had been into genetic splicing and animal testing, but gave it up and adopted the animals way back when he grew a conscious. Cas could relate. Now the guy just wanted to live out the rest of his life in peace, so they checked in on him, and he kept their secret.

They returned to Hunting but it wasn't their sole reason to live. It was almost too easy now, they started to feel bad for their prey. There was hardly a creature alive that could withstand Dean's natural flames or claws if things got too out of hand to take them out the traditional ways. For example, chopping a vampire's head off became a moot point when it was charred ash and shredded into tiny pieces. Still, they couldn't just use Dean all the time. He was still a man that gets tired and risking his life over and over again wasn't going to be a good long term plan. Despite what Dean boasted. So, they hunted as a team. All equal partners putting in equal work. 

The few times they were spotted by other Hunters were met with varying opinions. Word spread that Sam's new hunting buddies looked a little familiar but anyone that hinted at starting trouble were silenced with their track record. If that really _was_ the infamous _Dean Winchester_ , then he's proving with every successful hunt, that he's on humanity's side and should be left to do his job without conflict. There had been no news of Dean hurting humans, or even causing minor mischief. Even Hunters that went after Dean in the past had to admit that maybe they were wrong about him and his character. Not saying it outright, but still, leaving them alone to do their business was alright with the boys. 

That's not to say everyone saw the light, they had gotten a message or two from Bobby of a few of Michael's men that wanted some payback, and Bobby just gave them a cryptic message back that basically said, 'Good luck with that. Hope the next army is bigger then the last.' He hadn't heard back from them. When Dean found out, he was livid and told Bobby to set up a meeting with them next time. So he could see these cowards face to face and deal with it himself. 

The next monster hunt they went on was done in record time and only a charred spot on cement to show for it. 

Cas loved the angry sex that night. They always knew what to say or do to calm each other down. Usually involving peaceful moments holding each other, or, bed breaking sex. There was no in-between. Sam finally could read the signs for which one, and would get himself a separate room on the other end of the motel. 

Time passed, and things returned to 'normal'. Though, it should be called their own special blend of 'normal' simply because there was that one hunt involving a talking suicidal teddy bear and an invisible teen that was peeking in on women's showers... 

All an all, things were good. Spring came around again after a mild winter where hardly any snow fell. They went back home to Balth's during the slow Hunting season. Crows would pop up randomly and leave 'gifts' on their back door. Balth started giving the ones he recognized cute names. One crow, Edward, looked like it was struck by lightning a few times kept on giving him things that were blue. Blue pens, wrappers, garbage, and a lid to a can of spray paint. Leaving its tracks all over the porch when it was there. Another crow left dead mice and Balth couldn't help but curse it out whenever he saw it come by, naming it Lucifer. That crow just assumed the mice weren't plentiful enough and would start to leave more then one. Balthazar's time as a vulnerable mouse was shoved in his face every time he found a new furry body, and he seriously thought about shooting the damned bird. Lucifer eventually got the hint that his mouse gifts weren't appreciated, and started throwing him dead ground squirrels instead. Not much better.

Another crow reminded him of Cassie's brother because it would play simple tricks on him, so he named it Gabriel and would call or text Cas about what Gabe did that week.

“I'm telling you, Cassie, Gabe knocked on the door and flew off just before I answered it and when I went out onto the porch the little bastard tried to trip me! God's honest! He dove for my feet just as I was stepping down to check the driveway!” Balth handed Cassie a fresh beer and sat next to Sam on the couch's arm and buried his feet under the taller Winchester's thighs to keep his toes warm. Sam just frowned over dramatically at him before smirking to himself, letting Balth continue, “Gabriel comes around every couple of days so you might see him.” He grinned, enjoying the laugh his story elicited from his best friend. The hunting life made Cas leaner, stronger and a little different. Hard. But, not obviously so. Balthazar could tell that they all needed a break. 

Sam spoke up, “Yeah, I've read up on crows and they are sometimes natural tricksters. They'll pull on predators tails that are much larger then them just to tease them. There's literally no reason for it sometimes. Others, it's to distract the predator from their meal so the crow can steal a bite.” Sam looked thoughtful and addressed Balth again, “Are they giving you any trouble? Did you want them to leave you alone?”

Balth's eyebrows shot up along with his hands, nearly smacking into Sam's face. “No! No it's alright. They keep me company!” He grinned and thumbed out the window. “Alfie is the one that actually follows me to work and then back home again. Fly's over the car and makes sure I get inside alright. Such a sweetheart! He leaves once he knows I'm safe inside. He's figured out my work schedule! Or, perhaps just the sound of my motor starting. Who knows, all I'm saying is, they're all good gentlemen and lady crows.” He pat Sam's back, “I appreciate having them, thanks.” 

Sam beamed up at him and nodded tapping the legs that started to worm their way further under Sam's, simply seeking warmth. Sam laughed and got up, strolling to the space heater and turning it on. “If you're cold, just turn up the heat!”

Balth scoffed. “Alright then, you get to pay the electric bill this month.” He was pleased that Sam actually agreed and watched as the tall Hunter turned up the head a bit more just for show. Even if it was a mild winter, didn't mean it wasn't cold some nights.

Dean played with the amulet around his neck as he practically sat on Cas's lap. Cas cradled him like an overgrown baby as they cuddled. All too often, Dean was the big spoon just because of his big wings needing space. But with the amulet in place, he relished in feeling Cas's chest against his side, arms around his torso and head resting on his nerd's shoulder. A deep yawn escaped Dean and he raised an eyebrow at Cas, silently asking if he was ready for bed as well. Cas gave a few tiny nods as he hefted Dean up into his arms bridal style and struggled to walk him to the stairs. 

The others laughed around their weak protests for Castiel to be careful about dead lifting a dragon, but Cas ignored the lot of them, “My baby's tired. Gotta put him down for the night.” He stated around a few grunts of exertion and made it up about halfway before dropping Dean onto the stairs. “Big boy!” Cas huffed a chuckle and helped Dean to his feet to continue their journey to bed. 

They'd only just started getting busy under the covers when Dean got a text. Groaning at how inconvenient the timing was, Dean let go of Cas's butt and reached for his phone, checking it and sitting upright abruptly, knocking Cas around a bit from his lap. 

“What is it?” Cas asked, stroking a hand down Dean's arm and trying to peek at the phone's screen. He was curious but also still amorous and wanted to get back to their nightly escapades. Kissing a line down Dean's chest, mouthing at a nipple to get Dean into making some nice sounds.

Dean groaned, nearly dropping the phone before gently head butting his husband to get him to back up for a second. “It's Bobby, he wants me.”

“Bobby,” Kiss. “Will have.” Lick. “To wait.” A nip at Dean's nip. “His turn.” His grin turned feral and thumbed at one nipple as he suckled on the other. 

Dean was getting light headed and groaned low in his throat from arousal, then slight irritation. “Babe, listen. I gotta talk to you.”

“So, talk.” Cas murmured with his mouth full of Dean.

Dean panted through the next words, debating with himself if the issue with Bobby could wait just _five_ minutes. He growled and said, “Bigfoot isn't real.”

Which got his throbbing husband to unlatch, and go from 60 to zero as he narrowed his eyes at Dean in growing anger. “This better be good.” because nothing kills Cas's mood faster then telling the cryptozoologist _that._

Dean looked apologetic at first and traced Cas's jawline with a tender thumb as he got himself back under control as well. “Bobby's got Dane on the line. Which means they only got half an hour of saved energy to talk.” Dean hid his amusement well. Watching for the dawning realization to hit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Goji just told me he's got a rough draft done for his spn fic. Please go kudos and comment on his stuff! It's amazeballs! http://archiveofourown.org/works/9795470   
> Far better writing then mine, that's for sure :)   
> The third Fanfic of mine will be put up when I'm done with Brothers Transposed so I can put all my attention into it :)  
> Or sooner, no idea.


	14. Dragon; The Only Way to Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dane figures out how to Skype.

Chapter Fourteen:

Dragon; The Only Way to Travel

 

 

Dean's hidden smile flickered. “You really gonna make a dragon wait by the phone?”

Cas frowned at him, trying to remember the details of Dane contacting them. The image of the Drauglin trying to work a cell phone made him grin for a second before remembering about the whole set up on the tiny island chain where the equipment was set up. Cas got off of Dean, freeing him to get up and get somewhat dressed. No doubt the others would want in on the chat as well even if Dean had to translate it all for them. They made themselves presentable enough and knocked on Sam's door on their way downstairs to Balth's office room. “Family meeting!” Dean cheerfully chimed and went to the big computer in the lab downstairs to Skype with Bobby. It would be easier to group chat for the old Hunter then juggling phones. 

Bobby answered after a minute and grinned at them. He waited patiently for Sam and Balth to join Dean and Cas at the monitor and took the Drauglin off hold. Bobby's voice was a little distorted from the video feed but it cleared up the longer they went on. Bobby held up the cell phone in his hands and situated the phone and computer for Dean's replies. “Dane? You still there?”

The sound of rumbling trills came through and Dean grinned widely. Even if it was distorted, he knew that voice anywhere. “Flame brain! How ya doing, kid?” And got some low growls back followed by some chirps. Dean turned to the others slightly to say, “He says he's fine, Cricket's good too. They found the island.”

Balth muttered, “Pretty sure he called you a choice word right back before that.” Smirking at Dean's dismissing wave. Enough time was spent with the Drauglin to get the gist of his many tones and temperaments. 

All the while Dane was talking, Dean nodded along, pausing to ask for clarification. Slipping into chirping out his words as well. He didn't even realize he was doing it until Sam nudged him in the shoulder. “Right. Ok, so they found the island, there's tons of Drauglin's there and he thinks we can go visit him there.”

“Details! Details!” Cas cheered, getting excited like a schoolboy.

Dean stroked a hand down Cas's side to calm him down as he talked to Dane back. “Cas is here, along with Sam, Balth and of course Bobby. They want to know more about this invite.” More chirps and trills and Dean's grin widened. “Hang on there, Buddy,” Turning slightly to the people behind him. “He says that he and Cricket will have to be the full humans' escorts the whole time we're there. He said that they were able to talk the other Drauglin's into letting me have some more freedoms there, but the humans will need to be watched.” Dean shrugged. He turned to the monitor again, looking at the clock on the wall. Trying to figure out how much time they have to chat. “Dane? I know Cas and Sam want to go. Is that going to be alright? Bobby? Did you want to go too? Maybe we could ask Missouri...” Dean wondered out loud. Dane chirped loudly for attention then rumbled something before Dean got carried away inviting the whole neighborhood. “Ah, gotcha. Two humans and myself. Since it will be Dane and Cricket being assigned to watch one each.” 

Bobby spoke up, “It makes sense. They don't want a whole army of unknowns flocking to their island. Most of 'em probably never seen a human before, and some like Cricket may have even changed one or two in the past. Or... eaten them. It's for your own safety as well as theirs.”

Sam hummed in agreement. The real life implications of this visit may not all be sunshine and roses. They could be seen as representing all of humanity, good or bad. And from what Dean admitted one drunken night, humans do taste good to a Drauglin. To have it confirmed like that... was unsettling. There may be one there that would want to try one of them as a snack.

Dean could sense the unease that settled with the humans. “It's alright. We'll all be there. There shouldn't be a problem. Right Dane?”

A definite chirp gave the microphone some feedback and everyone winced. Dane most of all who cried out for a second from the shrill feedback sound and snarled into the microphone for the aural assault on his ears. 

“No! No don't kill the machine, Dude. Still need it!” Dean chuckled and lifted up his hands as if Dane could see him. Dane disagreed but huffed heavily. Silence followed for a few beats before Dane started up again. “Ok, will do. We just gotta get a hold of a boat to take us to where you're at now, and then you can lead us the rest of the way.”

An interrupting growl came through and clarified something for Dean. “Ok, I'll tell them.” Turning to Cas and Sam, “No human vessels allowed on the island so we'll have to leave the boat far enough away from the island so they don't see it as a threat. Dane will bring us the rest of the way.”

Sam spoke up for the first time, “Hey Dane. It's Sam. Did you uh, have any preference who comes?”

There was a pause and a lilting croon coming through, followed by a hasty series of rasping chirps.

Dean chuckled and leaned back before answering Dane quite succinctly, “It's ok, no one's putting pressure on you to decide. And yes, we know you love all of us.” Grinning up at Sam who was standing behind Dean in the chair. “Sam and Cas want to go, that cool?”

Dane chirped happily and then crooned some more. “Yeah, Balth is a smelly pig isn't he? It's fine, he wants to stay here and roll in the mud and get high as balls when we're gone, like always.” He got a kick in the leg for that and a reprimanding teeth snap and hiss over the speakers. He laughed despite the fact that Balth had killer aim and got his Achilles tendon. He could tell Balth understood Dane's outrage at the insinuation. Dane really did love everyone like family. It was just hard for him to express himself over the electronic device since half of his communication is done with body language. Dane grumbled out something else that made Dean's jaw drop. 

“Dude, don't they know that she's my mom? And that Sam wouldn't... that's just ridiculous.” Leaning back in the chair, looking a bit pissed. A nudge from Sam got him to explain. “He said he would have wanted Cricket to see Missouri again, but the rest of the Drauglin's said no. That they don't want a breeding pair of humans on their island. As if we could pop out kids in days like they do. Overtaking their island.” Dean sneered at the thought. “Not to mention... uh, eww. It's _Mom_! I can't see her and you or Cas...” Dean shivered with disgust. 

Dane chirped in agreement then grumbled. It didn't need translating that he felt the same.

The line started getting staticy and there were mute pauses in Dane's rumblings. 

“Dane? We're loosing the connection. Just stay there at that island for three days. Got it? Three day's and we will be where you are now. Let the machine charge up if you need to talk tomorrow. But stay there.” Dean said as clearly as possible, hoping that the most important part of their side of the conversation went through. 

Several hasty chirps were heard and Dean leaned down to get every sound, frowning in concentration, but nodding along. A grin came back and he replied, “See you soon, Bro.” Before the line went silent. They all looked up to Bobby who punched some buttons on his side, frowning deeply but resigning to the fact that they all knew it could happen. The machine at Dane's end must not have had a full charge going before Dane called. That would happen if it was a cloudy day. At least they got the important information across. 

Bobby leaned back again, “So. You're gonna need a bigger boat.” He smirked at his own very bad joke, enjoying the rolled eyes more then anything.

“Hey uh, Bobby?” Dean wheedled a little, leaning forward on one elbow with an eyebrow raised and a con-man's grin on his face. 

“Yeah yeah,” Waving a dismissive hand before pointing an accusing finger at the screen. “That's _two_ you owe me.” Bobby nodded as send off and flipped his side of the feed off before they could say another word. 

Dean stretched his arms in front of himself, fingers laced and cracked his knuckles then back. “That was easy. Now all we gotta do is get ready. Bobby will probably have a boat waiting for us at a dock, we should start driving for the coast asap and get specifics on the way.” He checked his watch, guesstimating how long it would take them to reach the same place where the Drauglin's left the mainland. “We got till 8 am, then we have to hit the road. So, get some sleep, and pack in the morning. Pack very _light_. You heard what Dane said, he'll have to take us the rest of the way himself and we will probably have to carry all of our things for nearly the whole time. I doubt Dane wants to be turned into a pack mule.” Dean sneered at the thought. 

The rest of the night passed with just a few hours of actual rest, everyone was just too excited to turn off their minds for the next day. Balth helped them get the sleep they needed with some special meds he had for his occasional bouts of insomnia. Dean would only accept half of a dose, since he'll be the one driving. He remembered to take off his amulet to let it charge as much as it can before they hit the road. 

The morning found Balth making a hearty breakfast for them all, insisting that they have a good meal before they take off and likely eat nothing but what Drauglin's provide, mainly meat or fish. So, he made sure to add as many sugar and carb heavy dishes as possible. Sam was a little disappointed at the unhealthy choices, but ate his fill anyway for his friend's sake. Cas was trying to suss out if Balth added any 'enhancements' to his pancakes again, and Dean was packing away as much food as he could into his mouth. 'mmm'ing with delight the whole time. 

Around a full mouth and puffed cheeks, Dean complimented the chef, “Damn, I don't even wanna go anymore if we can't get this food there.” He swallowed thickly, enjoying the syrup soaked pancake and nudged Balth's side, “That's it, we're smuggling you in.”

Balth gave a scoff that was Oscar worthy and just slid some more pastries his way. “Sugar and carbs are brain food. Don't forget to balance your diet there.” He said with sincerity. “Grab some non-perishables on the way, pop-tarts and pie.”

“Balthie, stop. You're spoiling me.” Dean grinned around another mouthful. Usually he was surrounded by healthy eaters, now it was like Thanksgiving dinner! No one noticed him slipping some napkin wrapped pastries in his pocket.

After the meal, everyone was so full they were slow to get moving again but the clock was ticking away. The brothers packed up pretty quickly, Sam taking longer to make sure he had plenty of batteries for his cameras along with the regular survival gear. Deciding to wear another extra layer of clothes to save space in his bag. There were advantages to layering up all the time for the Hunters. Castiel rummaged around his room and finally found a sketchbook that only had a few drawings in it from eye witness descriptions of some monster. Long before he ever had first hand proof of the supernatural. Dean looked at it over his shoulder as he quickly tore out those few pages, crumpling them up. 

“No! No they're good! This is an Okami right?”

Cas huffed and took it back again, crumpling it up even more and threw it away from Dean into the corner. “No, it's from a witness that called it an anime Homunculus.” He sighed and added, “I didn't know what anime was. This is from one called Hagane no Renkinjutsushi.”

Dean casually walked over and grabbed it again out of Cas's sight and tucked it into one of his shoes in the closet so Cas wouldn't get rid of it for good. The drawing was pretty good and he's surprised he never got to see him do it before. Dean was lost in his gaze, watching his Hubby pack away several kinds of pens and pencils and sealing them up in plastic containers and baggies for the aquatic part of their trip. Reminding Dean with a cleared throat to do the same to anything that doesn't react well to water. Dean saluted and finished up, sneaking kisses from Cas. They met Sam in the living room and Balth was actually tearing up. He waved them closer and had a big group hug. Swearing they'll all be careful and safe on a mysterious island filled with dragons. 

“And call me every night!” Balth shouted to their retreating forms as they climbed into the Impala. He watched them go down the street and make a turn. Still standing there and silently praying that they'll be fine. Alfie the crow came over and quietly 'crukked' at him, waiting for Balth to take off so he could follow. Balth knelt down to the crow and Alfie hopped away for a few seconds before coming back, looking warily at his outstretched hands before hopping closer. Balth went to pet him but Alfie startled and flew off a short ways to the nearest tree. Not escaping, just not ready for that. Balth planned on earning the trust of that one crow to pass the time. He tossed out the leftovers from breakfast and some crows came over and ate their fill, distracting him and giving him something to take care of. Empty nest syndrome hitting him unexpectedly. This isn't like the other times they go off Hunting, they're going overseas to an island completely filled with dragons. His worry wont change anything, so the best he can do right now is hope for the best, and help where he can. Starting with Alfie and the other crows. 

Dean got onto the main highways and could practically feel the excitement mixed with worry in the air. “It'll be good. Bobby's probably already got a boat lined up for us. Just gotta get there and get to the meet up in two days. Dane will probably hang out longer if we're late. Not like he's got an important meeting to attend to.”

Cas piped up, “All the same, we shouldn't keep him waiting.” Looking out of the windows and yawning deeply. The stuff Balth gave them only did so much for their half sleepless night. He hunkered down and fell asleep to the brothers talking.

They arrived at the dock and found the boat with no problems, figuring out how it worked took a hot minute of reading the manual left inside. Some of it looked waterlogged but it was still legible enough and Sam took the helm. The trip took a little longer because of rain over the ocean, so they had to drop a water anchor and wait it out. Sam wasn't skilled enough to battle the storm.

The boat already had rations in it, and they called up Bobby to thank him profusely for the added help. Then calling Balth to update him as well. Things were looking better after just a few hours since it seems like storms moved faster there, and they were back on track. Dean and Cas passed the time fishing and debating on the proper ways of preparing said fish.

“No. No sushi. Ya gotta cook it before I'm gonna eat it.” Dean crossed his arms at Cas's pro-offered delicacy. He could only do so much with what was on board but managed it alright. Glad that Sam was more open to trying it out with him. “Maybe Dane will like some when we get there.” Dean mused and went back to trying to catch a big fish.

“Perhaps. It's likely, he'd been living on it since he got to their island.”

“We gotta think of a name for it. It's getting exhausting calling it just, 'The island.' It needs something better.” Dean said, rolling the possible names in his head. Dragon island, Drauglin... oh! “Draug-land. That's it, that's its name.”

Sam was just about to give his own try at a name, the Daneland, like mainland, but he couldn't beat Dean's so he nodded along. “That wasn't so hard. Should have done that ages ago. Cas, what should we call the one where we're going to meet up? The little one used for communicating with them that's midway there?” Sam sensed that Cas was feeling a little overwhelmed and this might be a way to sink himself into the events. Become part of them instead of just an observer. 

Castiel looked away over the waters and gave it some thought, coming up short of something clever or punny he shrugged and said, “Frank.”

That got a startled laugh from Sam and Dean who grinned widely at him. It looked like it was a good choice. 

So, the voyage to Frank island was nearing completion, the chain coming up on the horizon had Dean bouncing on his heels, wings twitching and itching to try and fly the rest of the way there. He hadn't realized how much he missed that big doof till he was straining his eyesight trying to detect splashes in the water. The boat crept closer, the shape of the chain coming into better view. Cas looked around, making sure that they were alone out here because having Dane come out of hiding prematurely would be bad.

The boat tipped a little to the aft side and Dean stumbled, looking down into the water to see if they were hitting rocks this far out from the land but saw nothing. Sam looked worried too, checking the underwater echos on their fish finder with a creased brow. The ocean floor was raising but not that drastically. He noticed a few shadows on it the next time it scanned the floor and the boat jostled a bit more violently around, turning it away from the islands slightly, Sam clutching the wheel and trying to correct the course when the front end of the boat lifted out of the water for a second and landed with a splash. 

All three men, darted to the rails, searching the waters when several triangular shapes broke the surface at the same time, circling around their boat. They'd be more worried if the 'fins' weren't light brown and camouflaged for hiding among rocks. The boat spun with the swirl and finally came to rest facing the island again. Sam waited to see if he should hit the engines again to keep going forward. 

Water lapped the sides of the boat for a moment and they faced Frank island again, all three nearly soiling themselves when a massive shape appeared behind them, 'Whatcha all looking at?' Came a gust of wind riding like thunder from the huge maw. They spun around and looked up at the smug toothy grin on their Drauglin's face. A face big enough to sink the boat if he rested his chin on it. 

Dean didn't give the big sharp teeth any attention and strode up to Dane, hugging the end of the long nose with his arms, wings reaching a bit further towards the Drauglin's cheeks. Barely covering the end of the Dragulin's nose. Dane closed his eyes a little at the sentiment. Unable to hug back because his limbs were busy keeping himself from sinking. 

'Missed you guys too.' Dane rumbled again, huge gray iris's trying hard to focus on the tiny humans that joined in the hug. His breaths blew Dean's clothes around as he hummed happily and with deep content. Nudging his huge nose forward to bump them all at once. He waited until they gave him some personal space again and he ducked back so he wasn't looming over them anymore. 'Need help finding the right one?'

“Sure.” Dean still beamed up at him, motioning for Sam to get back to the helm. “We've never actually been there, Balth and his friends helped set it up.”

The Drauglin nodded and ducked underwater, the boat rocked a little and then Dane's head breached the water again on the front side of the boat. His massive wings churning up the water in every direction and making it difficult for Sam to go forward for a minute until Dane was far enough ahead. Dane knew he'd have to keep a low profile so only the top part of his head was above the surface as he led the way. Gently nudging the boat with the end of his long tail when he could see that Sam didn't know about a tall stack of underwater rocks he was headed towards. Sam gave the other islands a wide berth as he noticed theirs. 

“I see Frank ahead.” Sam announced, still amused by the name. Dane hovered near the shoreline, waiting for them to approach. “I'm gonna put her -” he was interrupted by the sight of Dane exiting the ocean like he was getting out of a swimming pool, hoisting his front half up, then rear, wings fluttering to get rid of the excess water but unknowingly drenching everyone and everything on the boat. There must be a steep drop off under there which might be perfect for the boat to stay moored, so it wouldn't crash on the rocks on its underside. Sam did have some difficulty trying to figure out how they were going to get themselves and their packs off of the boat and tie it to the shore when Dane turned and saw their hesitation.

“I got it.” Dean said and grabbed a hold of the rope tied to the front bow and took off from the deck into the air, flying the short distance to solid ground and tying it up to a huge boulder. He waved for Dane to give him a hand, or head, in this case and Dane figured out what Dean wanted, leaning forward for Sam and Cas to get on the top of his head to be ferried over.

“Hang on, Dean! We didn't get our stuff!” Sam called over, taking the keys out and going down to the boats rooms. Finding his bag and Dean's since he just took off without it, and Cas was busy putting what he needed back into his own. Stuffing some food in a fourth bag as backup supplies. Sam double checked his backpack and helped Cas into his own since it was one designed for hiking. They made sure everything was put away and secured and all perishable food was brought with since they didn't want to come back to the ship with the smell of moldy fruit. 

Dane and Dean were conversing on land when they noticed the others finally pop back up. Dane let Dean up onto his head to help with the transferring over of husbands and brothers. Sam got up first, Dean pulling him up and over the head spikes, some as big as their legs, over to the two huge horns. Then Dean walked along Dane's nose and held out a hand for Cas next. Cas pat the nose good-naturedly and got a leg up onto the snout, then stood on the nose. It wasn't the first time he had stood on this nose, but it had been awhile. Dane couldn't help but twitch a little, the shoes tickling his sensitive scales there and Dean pulled Castiel up to Dane's forehead and over to Sam to use the other horn for stabilization. 

'You good up there guys?' Dane's eyes looked up, but it changed the ground under Dean's feet, causing him to stumble a bit before joining the others on more solid ground. The scales that don't move as much on the Drauglin's head.

“We're good.” Dean knelt down to rub at the huge head all three of them were standing on. Dane aborted a nod of confirmation when he felt their bodies shifting forward slightly, quick inhales of breath at the unexpected move. It had been awhile since he had to worry about harming little fragile bodies. 

Dane walked to the other side of the island to the communication equipment, asking, 'Did you guys want to check this stuff out? It seemed like we were cut off early.' Dean translated for him.

Cas explained it was probably cloudy that day before he'd showed up and the unit should charge fine for the next time they need to communicate. He remembered himself to call up Balth while Sam did the same with Bobby. Dean was busy taking selfies with Dane's left eyeball that rolled at him. Of course they couldn't let anyone see the pics but Dean wasn't planning on sharing them anyhow. He's got his twin brother back and wanted pictures!

Dane paused on the land looking out at the water quietly. His eyes slid shut and he breathed for a minute. The men getting used to the living platform under their feet. Knowing that the Drauglin would never let them fall. Dane's eyes opened again, head turned slightly more to the right and he grinned, steadily walking into the ocean and aimed the right way. He made sure his head was always above water, even if it made his swimming a little awkward. He changed up his methods and used his wings more for propulsion. 

The men marveled at how smooth the ride was and sat down, getting settled in their spots for the long trip. 

“You sure you're good for a return trip, big guy? You don't need a rest first?”

Dane lifted his head so his mouth was free of water, blowing the excess out in a spray. 'I rested for days waiting for you all to show up. I'm good, thanks for asking.' He grinned a little and let his head rest on the water again. Breathing out of his nose. A fine mist of water created a mini rainbow that the men hit at once as they moved into it. Chuckling at the refreshing breeze after that mist shower. Dane lifted his brow to see them but they were situated higher up on the top part of his head. He blew some bubbles the size of their torso's and snort laughed at their amusement. Dipping his nose down again to get it wet and blasting out more mist getting them pretty wet the fifth time he did it. 

The nature of the shape of his mouth meant that it wasn't exactly waterproof. Scales don't really make a great seal, no matter how flexible and soft they are. But thankfully, just because he's a Drauglin, he can breath solely out of his nose for very long stretches of time. He could even eat and breath at the same time. His biology helped him entertain his guests and give them something to talk about. The swim was pretty boring otherwise. 

Hours passed and the men got out some dinner and started eating. They startled when they heard a longing moan under them. Realizing Dane can't hunt and eat with them up here. So, when they were done, they sealed everything away in their bags and jumped into the water. Dane startled, jerking his head around to find his passengers and make sure they're alright. 

“Go get some food. We all can swim for a bit.” Cas shouted over, treading water easily since there was so much air in the pack to keep it buoyant. Sam and Dean seemed to be doing fine as well, their packs lifting behind their backs a little but held snug in place with the waist straps build into them. The backpacks wouldn't stay floating forever, they would get waterlogged after an hour and start dragging them down. But, Dane didn't appear to need that much time since he gave an appreciative chirp and dove down deep, after making sure that they were in fact, ok. He found some very large fish and ate it underwater, no need to bring it up to chew in front of them. The blood in the water attracted some sharks. His heart leaped in his throat as he swam quickly back to his family, eating smaller sharks whole as he went to lessen the risk of one of the humans getting bitten. He spread his wings under the men, curving the ends up a little to keep their floating bodies separated from the sharks. He dipped his head underwater again and ate several more that came close but that just added even more blood to the water. Now, schools of hungry fish were coming in from everywhere. Not all of them were nice.

'We gotta go. Get on.' Dane ordered before ducking under the three swimmers and lifting his head slow enough for them to grab on instead of slide off the sides along with the water. 'Sorry, forgot about the sharks.' He admitted to the suddenly tense bodies on his head. He lifted it a good seven feet over the surface and swam away from the frenzy. Cas was the only one unperturbed about the sight of about a dozen sharks circling the area where they just swam. Going after the fish that were attracted to the floating leftovers as well. Cas knew that sharks tended to dislike the taste of humans, biting and then letting go again. It was more likely to be killed by a cow then a shark. Even if they did find an ornery one, all they had to do was punch it directly in its sensitive nose, and it will back off. Cas almost wanted to try it out for himself but knew the others would probably panic. They got some good pictures of the frenzy. 

“Well, at least you're full now right?” Dean asked, leaning over to gauge Dane's expression from this close up. 

'Stuffed.' Dane grinned a little. 'We should be at the island in just a few more hours. That really hit the spot!' Dane huffed a laugh as they left the Jaws remake behind. What a good way to ease the city raised humans minds... show them what nature does naturally. Dane hoped that they'll forget all about it in the next hour or so before he makes landfall. He dipped his head back down and blew some more bubbles for them. Pleased it got another chuckle or two and a jovial pat on his head. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hagane No Renkinjutsushi is the Japanese anime, Fullmetal Alchemist - My favorite! 
> 
> I just uploaded my third Fanfic called, The Dragon at Knights Inn for Nightmares06's contest where My Dragon!Dean meets their borrower Sam and human Dean ten years into the past and in an alternate reality! at the time, Dean is six inches tall with his left arm and leg still bandaged up. Set in chapter 31 where they're all at a motel room after they escaped Rufus' cabin, but before dawn when the humans were arrested. Dean couldn't sleep and found a borrower in his room and followed him into the walls. Finding a Sam ten years younger and 4 inches tall!  
> So with that fic, and this one, and Brothers Transposed, I am one busy Wolfie! Lemme know what you think about the fics please :) all comments and kudos really makes my day!  
> I hope you guys have a good one, outside my window is a blizzard just starting, so it's equal parts beautiful and aggravating after all that nice weather we had in the fifties and sixties. Alas, it is still winter here. Warm thoughts?


	15. I'm On Top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Dragons  
> I'm on top of the world (excerpt)
> 
> I Take it in but don't look down
> 
> ‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay  
> I’m on top of the world, ‘ay  
> Waiting on this for a while now  
> Paying my dues to the dirt  
> I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay  
> Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay  
> Take you with me if I can  
> Been dreaming of this since a child
> 
> And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down  
> And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground  
> Get up now, get up, get up now.

Chapter Fifteen:

I'm On Top of the World

 

 

They traveled for just a little longer before Dane slowed, they could see the Drauglin Island coming into view easier now that they were closer. From a distance, there was a haze over it, a fog that might be naturally forming that helped conceal it from regular boaters. Dane lifted an eyebrow, trying to see Dean who was sitting on his forehead, legs between the Drauglin's eyes. Dane didn't feel like going cross eyed just to see denim. 

'You guys ready?' He rumbled a bit, lifting his head enough to talk to them with Dean translating. He could practically hear the anxious heartbeats in the three humans chests as they got to their shaky feet and put their packs back on securely. Subconsciously needing a layer of padding for protection from whatever might want to attack them. Dane was a bit nervous as well, but tried not to show it. After all, what really were the odds that every single Drauglin on the island would be totally fine and cool with sharing the knowledge of their secret home with outsiders? Let along, humans, never-mind _HUNTERS!_

Dean scented the air and could tell Dane's feelings and pat the horns behind him. Showing his trust in family and proving to his gigantic brother that it's not unfounded trust. “We got this.” He murmured. Making sure his amulet was still safe in his smallest jeans pocket, the one originally designed for pocket watches years ago, now serving as the one they keep their lighters and small important trinkets in. Dean hoped that showing up in his true form would help the strangers see that he's one of them as well, that it's ok, and that the humans, by extension were also alright. Dean knew to be on his best behavior for their sake's. Playing the middleman had never had a more important role before. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He can do this, just channel his inner Sammy.

The real Sam got out his camera, put it away, and got it out again. Dean was a little mixed on what he should be doing first, documenting this momentous occasion, or poop his pants. 

Cas saw Sam debate with himself and took out his own mini camcorder and started filming. Sam fumbling with his own and pulling it out and joining in, filming Dane too underneath their feet. Documenting how their family member reacts to seeing his home island. 

The Drauglin took their lack of verbal protest as a cue to keep going, but at a slower pace. The island was still a little ways away so his reduced speed wouldn't be noticed. He wanted to let them get used to the idea of it now that they are within sight of some of the much taller ones on the island. Several heads turned their way and it looked like they were talking to each other. A few shapes flew up from the trees and darted closer, the humans huddling down a bit out of instinct as the flying shapes started to circle them in a way that was reminiscent of vultures. Their cries were of excitement, but the two humans took it as a call for dinner. At least Dean knew what was going on and slapped them on the backs with a wide grin on his face, alleviating the tension in the air.

He started to feel the soft sand under the water now, and rested for a minute. Still about a thousand feet from the proper shoreline. His legs needed time to get used to being on somewhat solid ground again or collapse the second he's out of the supportive water. 

One look down and there were about a dozen water Drauglin's all dancing about, circling Dane and leaping over the waves his body was creating. Resembling dolphins in their antics alone, they looked more like seahorses. They tickled like hell when they grazed against his skin and the wing membranes spread out wide on both sides. Skimming the water above and leaping over each wing finger in turn as the wings billowed and moved with the ocean's waves. One brave soul started near the base of the wing and swam fast and hard towards the end of the index finger, leaping over each digit, one at a time, clicking and whistling. Dane lifted up the end of his wing a second before the little thing got there, and launched it into the air. Dane had gotten excited clicking squeals for that and did it again when even more were coming over to play. Word spread quickly and soon the whole pod was being launched into the air. It was the best ice breaker for the rest of the Drauglin's to see that the people on top of Dane weren't freaking out about the somewhat close contact. Clearly they were enjoying the playing as well, cheering for the one that got the most distance and taking lots of video and pictures.

Dane couldn't help but chuckle deep in his chest, causing ripples in the water. His wings sending off another wave for them to go play with next. Feeling one of the humans move to the rear of his head to film. Dane's grin widened and sent out several more gigantic waves for them to play in, enjoying the laughs from all three up top. The pod swam off, clicking and whistling as they chased the waves until they got lost amid the ocean waves. Now somewhat rested with his land-legs back, Dane simply walked up the rest of the way. His wings dipping backwards to let the water drain back into the ocean instead of flooding the beach and the smaller ones that came to see the newcomers. There were more then twice the amount of Drauglin's present, but he was pretty sure his passengers could only see five of them from way up top of his head. The two tallest members of the Island stood well over the treetops, the only two there that were taller then he and his mother by about five feet. They never gave a regular name so Dane just referred to them as Janice and Elvis. Knowing that Dean would get a kick out of that.

He introduced a few of them that came closer to him once he finally touched dry land beyond the beach. 

Dane wanted to just lay down and rest for the rest of the day from the very long swim, but knew that his family probably wouldn't want to be down on ground level just yet. They weighed next to nothing so it wasn't really a question of them weighing him down, he was just beat. His legs would probably give out soon anyway, but for now he was just glad that the looks he was getting from his kind were more curious and amused, then wary or outraged. He'd already talked to the leaders - such as they were - (they were simply the oldest Drauglin's there so the rest looked up to them) and they had seen the best and worst of humanity in their thousands of years. They knew that the two Drauglin newcomers to the island were honest when they spoke of the few human visitors. Being as old as they were, they could tell a lie when they saw one and Cricket and her son Dane were honest and open. 

The leaders weren't present yet. There was a downside to age, unlike in myths, it didn't necessarily mean that the oldest were the strongest. They were just wiser and more levelheaded, as well as generally peaceful, having seen what wars and disorder brings. They had a lot of admirable traits that the others saw in them. Being mobile was another matter. They were no longer able to leave the Island of their own power anymore, so they stayed and taught the new faces to their land whatever they wanted to learn. Passing information back and forth like the Drauglin equivalent of an encyclopedia.

Dane planned on taking them to the leaders soon. Their domain was clear on the other side of the island, but there was no immediate rush. He was sure he could just barely make it to his own nest if he started walking now. On the way, he greeted his friends and neighbors. Letting his small family know who they were and some anecdotes to make them feel more at home here. Dane was tickled to show off and that fact wasn't really missed by anyone. Even tired, there was a noticeable bounce in his step.

'And those two we call the twins.' He stretched out a wing to ruffle the spiky feathers on their heads as they squawked at him. Wanting to play with the people, eagerly jumping and flapping underdeveloped wings. They were only born a couple weeks ago and Dane guessed they were 8 feet tall, but their parents were only about 9 feet so they were tall compared to the humans in his charge, but he's pretty sure they'd be safe for them to interact. Other babies there were just too small yet for visitors, and their parents asked him not to bring the humans over yet. 'This one is uh, you probably can't pronounce their names.' He shrugged. 'Just call the brown one Ben, he's the boy, and the girl is the reddish brown one that's eating my wing, we can call her Bitty.' He smirked at the new squawks aimed at him. 'You guys like that? Ben? Bitty?' He cooed, lowering his head down to nuzzle their still sheathed feathers as they jumped and hopped around excitedly. He noticed their mother come by, walking closer and eyeballing the humans. 

'Dane.' She greeted with a dove-like coo, and trilled for her kids to come to her. They did so after nipping at Dane's side fans within reach. 'They haven't eaten yet.' She explained and led them away. Telling them loud enough for Dane to hear, 'You can play with them later. Anaxi, Mander.'

'Thanks, Marie.' Dane grinned her way. 'They're cool. Told me who everyone was here. Good peoples.' Dane looked up at them and back at the small crowd that got a bit closer. The audience saw as how the visitors didn't attack the kids, or make any moves on them, and were still basically cowering on Dane's head every time there was an unexpected growl or call. Reinforcing the idea that Dane and Cricket kept on saying about them. They're harmless. 'Ok.' Dane cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. 'I'm headed back to my nest. It's been a long trip, and I would love to introduce everyone individually but I'm dead tired. So, yeah. Come by in the morning.' He said to the Drauglin's gathered there. 'I need to settle these guys in.' He raised his eyes for a second to illustrate who he was talking about. 

Dean gave a little wave and his wings twitched open and shut. Watching as the others nodded respectfully but stayed put. Quite content to keep staring at the little newcomers. Sam fixed his clothes self consciously and Cas followed suit. They were jolted back to holding onto the long horns to keep from falling off, as Dane started walking away from the group. His gait slowed some when the terrain became more rocky towards the higher land formations. The majority of the Island looked like it was once part of a volcano or several volcanoes _eons_ ago. 

Sam snuck out his camera again once he was past his shocked phase of seeing so many big Drauglin's and trying to figure out if they had their own social circles. His initial thoughts of, 'ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod,' running rampant in his head in different ways, turned to ones of wide eyed wonder and contemplation. He took pictures of everything and everyone there. Finding that Cas had been filming from the start. They'd have to ask Dean later what all was said when they reviewed the tapes later. 

Sam did a double take and stared at one Drauglin that he actually _recognized_. It was roughly in the shape of a rhinoceros, but it had the same kind of wings as Dane and the horns on its head were far more numerous. Like a mohawk running from the end of its nose to its tail. Must have been thousands of spikes along the ridge aiming out in every direction. Sam nudged Dean almost too harshly before grabbing his brothers elbow so he wouldn't fall off. “Dean! That's! That's the Drauglin that Ford was talking about! That Hunter from Texas? Remember? He tried describing it to me but I didn't believe him. Thought he was drunk again. He said it got away and he'd been hunting for it ever since!”

Dean's jaw dropped a little. Ok, he owed Ford an apology as well. Of course, it's not like he can say it to his face though, confirming it wasn't the Hunters drunken imagination could put that particular Drauglin in danger. Sam took a picture of it, but also knew he couldn't show it to anyone outside their trusted circle. Yet. They had discussed documenting all of the Drauglin's to make a registry of sorts for the _Good_ Hunters they knew. The ones that don't kill just because it isn't human. A way to protect them from Hunters by proving that they aren't after people. Sam would love to get a selfie with that one later. Maybe they would be able to show Ford one day... who knows.

The crowd finally disbursed once Dane got some distance. Dean heard Cas mumble to himself, or maybe the camera, his observations. That the smaller ones looked like they preferred the flatland's. The closer they got to the hills and main mountain, the more adept the Drauglin's looked for that area. Longer legs, usually thinner and sure footed. Dane moved more sluggishly up a path that was beaten down from decades of larger Drauglin's. His mother's nest coming up first before his own, so he figured he'd let her know they were back. 

'Dane!' Cricket came from behind him, dropping a mouthful of grasses in surprise and delight. 'There's my babies!' She exclaimed joyfully and came over, looking at Dane's forehead family and then down to his eyes. 'The trip go well? No troubles?'

'Fine, Mother.' Dane grinned and nuzzled her cheek. Two of the people on his head loosing balance for a second, the third winged one pulling them back in place. 'Sorry guys.' He said sheepishly, head bowing a little. 

'You can probably put them down now. It's not too far from your nest. Are they staying at yours or mine?' she asked and picked up the grasses again.

Dane almost cocked his head, but remembered himself. 'What do you guys wanna do?' he addressed upwards, brows lifting and jostling them a little.

Dean translated and said, “I think we'll hang out with Dane. If that's alright?” He didn't want to make his Drauglin mother upset by declining an offer, but she just grinned around the grass and shook her head a bit to show she wasn't worried in the least, just glad they made it alright. Able to exude what she was trying to say with just her body language and eyes. And the fact that it looked like she was taking the extra grasses to Dane's anyway. Probably for their beds. Dean blushed a bit. They hadn't really thought about where they'd actually sleep when they were there. Really, he mostly worried about the potential threats or any miscommunication that could happen since they didn't really know what a Drauglin society looked or acted like. What might be considered offensive on accident. At least Cricket knew enough to get the real basic necessities out of the way. 

Dane's was just around the proverbial corner within walking distance for the humans so he did as his mom suggested and let them down. Stretching his neck back up and watching as his family dwindled down to a size smaller then most babies on the island. He had vowed to protect them but now felt like that might be impossible. They looked so _fragile_! So small! He was going to walk behind them but started to worry he'd step on them so he swayed a bit. Indecision keeping him from moving anywhere. 

Cricket huffed, not unkindly, around the grasses and stepped carefully past them and led the way since it was obvious the humans wouldn't know where to go. Dane let them follow his mother while he brought up the rear several paces back, looking for danger around every tree and shrub. His instincts to protect were singing in his veins but it was also warring with his desire to just fall down and rest. An exhausted anxiety. 

Sam and Cas put the path to memory, Cas still video taped while Sam took the occasional picture. Pictures of the path, themselves, Dane and Cricket and the vegetation that he wasn't familiar with. Dean watching them and stretching out all of his limbs. Dane's head wasn't that huge and there were three grown men on it for several hours. For a brief part of the ocean trip, he had taken his shoes off and perched on Dane's horns just to mix up the seating arrangement for a hot minute. He had encouraged Cas to work on his bronze tan laying on Dane's long nose but that got an eye roll from Dane. Sam swam for part of it, just to stretch out his muscles and say he'd swum in the ocean. All of them could use the rest from all of the excitement and travel. 

Cricket dropped the grasses down next to a huge nest and nosed them around a bit, furrowing her brow before shrugging her wings. 'You can make a nest right?' She addressed Dean but felt rude for only asking the part Drauglin, just because the others were human didn't mean they were stupid. She stepped aside and looked pointedly at Sam and Cas to include them but it just made them confused. Right, they can't understand her anyway. 'Well, you all will figure it out. Dane, dear, lay down.'

Dane grinned and walked around the others towards his very sizable nest bed. Digging around the outsides of it and producing some very soft looking plant material. It looked like feathery wheat. He then shifted around more of his bedding and laid down fully. Sighing contentedly as he nearly disappeared behind the tall walls of his bed. 'I made a ramp for you guys if you want to sleep in here instead. It's over here.' He lifted a wing and extended it out, pointing with the wing thumb to a pretty straightforward ramp with an actual rail made out of two huge trees on each side. Apparently he didn't trust them to not fall off the side of a 6 foot wide ramp. Like it was too _narrow_. Of course, from his point of view, it was just over half the length of his hand. The sturdiness of it would rival any man-made structure.

Cricket nuzzled Dean, nearly knocking him over before doing the same to Sam and Cas who saw what was coming and prepared themselves for the bat-mobile sized head. She cooed a bit in reassurance that she'll be within earshot of them if they need anything while Dane's sleeping. She went back to her own nest, meeting with inquisitive neighbors to reassure them yet again. It might take till her biped family leaves to calm every mind. But it was worth it to see them again. 

Sam was grateful for the huge members to give them this time alone. Being the subject of so much attention was pretty intimidating because of their audiences huge nature. There weren't many that were smaller then them, and that level of intensity was kind of scary to him. Now, they didn't have to be quite so aware of where they looked or how they acted. It was just them in the clearing and they could finally relax.

Dean rubbed his palms together, sizing up the big pile of grasses topped with more soft grasses. “Where did you guys want to crash? I know it's still daylight out but I don't feel like wandering around just yet.”

Castiel frowned slightly. He wanted nothing more then to wander around and document literally _everything_. Sam looked indecisive at first but his curiosity boosted his eagerness to get started as well, but soon saw the wisdom in staying put for now, settling down and setting up their things. Now that they knew for sure that they'd have a 'Base' to go back to, they wouldn't have to carry around everything they own. They had no idea if Dane and Cricket were always on the go, or if they had nests like these. They had to prepare for nonstop travel if they didn't have a spot to claim. At least there didn't seem to be too many territorial qualms, going by their limited exposure to the others. No obvious bickering for personal space, so that's cool. It did however look like their own family had claimed this area, going by the burn marks on the immediate trees. Not nearly as big of a space as Cricket had in the woods near Freedersville, so Sam guessed that this was solely for the humans sake. In any case, they were without company at the moment, and that was alright.

Their welcome party didn't look very hostile. They felt welcoming enough, but both sides were still wary as hell of each other. That was part of the condition for there only being three visitors instead of a larger group of humans. All three can simultaneously be taken out by just about any Drauglin here _by itself. Babies included._

Cas sighed a bit at Dean settling in for the night, then cut it off, realizing he sounded like an impatient kid. He caught his husbands gaze and grinned lovingly. All good things to those who wait. He pat his camcorder. “I think I have plenty to do tonight. Gotta get some observations down on paper while they're still fresh in mind. Things that were not documented on film.”

Sam grinned too, dimples showing. Sounded like a great idea. He wanted to get some questions written down now that they're fresh in his mind. He took off his pack, laying it near the pile of grasses and then looking up at Dane's impressive nest, it was roughly the size of a small town's school gym. The top edge of Dane's back barely visible from his view, but his whooshing breaths began slowing audibly, drifting inexorably to sleep. Sam feels like they'd be safer sleeping in that near impenetrable fortress of a nest. Closer to their guardian too. But for now, they'd work here on the 'porch'. 

Dean seemed to be busy scenting the place, and trying to make it not obvious. He was making a mental map of their surroundings, getting used to the sights and sounds of this temporary home so that he could find it again if they ever got separated. Sam and Cas traded notes and ideas with each other, and Cricket came back after a few hours when it started to get a little dark out, showing them where they could get fresh water, and the path to a close friend of hers, a color changing salamander like Drauglin, she'd met on the Island. Someone they could trust if something were to happen to either of their protectors. The friend, later known as Ross oddly enough, flicked her tongue at them before licking her eye. She abruptly came over and circled around them a number of times while talking to Cricket about regular things. Who's mating with who, and how many kids were born so far. Dean piped up with a grin on his face, asking about her kids that were tumbling over each other, changing colors with their moods. Ross flicked her tongue again and talked about their tenacity and ability to get into trouble before the sun even goes down. She then wiggled her tail at them before she turned around and waddled off again without so much as a farewell. Cricket's own tail thumped the ground and watched her go. She said, 'She likes you two.' Winking at the humans and then Dean, 'You should behave.' scolding dean who raised his hands in protest.

“What did I do?”

'You asked her about her kids.'

“And that's rude?”

Cricked sighed like berating a small child. 'You're new here,' She said as if reminding herself to take it easy on the stupid boy. 'Don't call kids 'rug rats'. It's rude.'

“It's a term of endearment where we're from.” Pouting a little.

Cricket side eyed him before accepting that answer.

The whole island seemed to be heading off to their own beds, the nocturnal ones waking up but keeping quiet, and to the shadows. They went back down the path to Dane's clearing and Cricket let them be after that. Nuzzling each one again and reiterating how good it felt to have them there. 

Dean started up a little bonfire to keep them warm, and to have a bit of light. They ate a few of their provisions, saving most of it for later. Using a 'life straw' to filter some of the collected water they found from the thin mountain stream a mile away.

For the first night at least, they decide to sleep next to Dane who only blearily wakes up long enough to let them in between his forelegs and cover them up with his neck and wings over top. The space it creates is about the size of a living carport. Dean lays on his stomach and covers up Sam on one side and Cas on the other with his wings to help them keep warm since he burns a little hotter in his true form. Dane purrs at the little ball of warmth below as well. Slipping to a deeper sleep then before knowing that his family is safe. 

Sam protested the double bubble of wing protection at first, but Dean was half asleep when he muttered something along the lines of, “So you only wanted to cuddle when I was a Drauglin?”

Sam whisper shouted, “You made me cuddle! You _forced_ me to! I was treated like a teddy bear!” 

Ok, point taken, but Dean persisted, “Pretty sure I remember a camping trip where you and Bobby didn't have any complaints...' Dean smirked. He watched Sam go a little red in the face before he flipped over to the other side. Dean silently resettled the wing over his growling protesting brother. He pulled the 'Cause I'm older then you', card and pushed Sam down with the wing, laying it on top and refusing to fold it back up again. Sam tried batting it away but Dean put some force behind it and if there's one thing the brothers figured out, is that any appendage that could lift up two adult men in flight, was strong enough to hold down just one when they're already laying flat. Numerous sparing matches proved that little fact. Sam had no leverage to work with so he huffed in annoyance and let the wing stay over him.

“Just keep it up high enough where I can still breath.” Sam muttered and Dean took the deal.

“Nothing like a pig pile.” Dean mumbled, pleased. Dean was half curled around Castiel who loved being cocooned inside the wing, pulling it closer to himself as he slept. They had a lot to think about from the day, but sleep was tugging at them, so one by one, they drifted off peacefully.

 


	16. Return To Earth, Only They Can Know Their Worth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the neighbors! Don't worry, they probably wont eat you.

Chapter Sixteen:

Return To Earth, Only They Can Know Their Worth.  


 

 

The next day, Cricket returned to show them what she does all day, conversing with other mothers and discussing their way of bringing down prey on their own lands. Spreading new information from where they're from, America's northwest. Where they could go to avoid people, where it's still safe for them if they chose to move into the mountain ranges. More then once, Dean picks up on someone talking about how humans moved in when they were hibernating and they had to abandon their wilderness homes, or die. Others talked about Hunters and side eyed the humans. Cricket made sure that they cut it out before it started. It segued into Dean telling her to inform them, that the humans here at the meeting can spread info on how _good_ Drauglins are. And the more people know that they aren't violent, just misunderstood and wish to remain solitary, that they would be safer from being lumped in with violent monsters. Nothings guaranteed, but it would be nice to have the humans most likely to run into them, on Drauglin's side. 

Most of the Drauglins at Cricket's small gathering, didn't care to hear about working with humans, wanting to deal with their own secrecy themselves. Take their own chances. Dean debated with his family if they should spread the word about all of the Drauglin's anyway. Since they don't know about the benefits outweighing the risks but Cricket became a little angry and insisted that whoever wanted to stay unknown remain unknown. To not take away their free will or wishes. Sam and Cas made a show of destroying the evidence of the pics of those that violently opposed a partnership with Hunters. Winning over some of them when they saw that the humans actually listened. Changing their minds a little at a time. 

Cricket led them on a tour of sorts, explaining the rules they'd have to follow. 

Never go anywhere without permission, was first, and one of the most important ones. Every one of the leaders insisted they follow that one. They weren't to harm any Drauglin there – that rule was obvious, but if their lives were in mortal danger, and their protectors couldn't intercede, they were allowed to fight back, but _not kill_ their attacker under _any_ circumstance. If they killed a Drauglin, that human would die the second they're found. Which, since it's an island, didn't give them an option to escape on their own. Any Drauglin's that help them escape would also be killed immediately. Cricket needed to continue, but got sidetracked thinking about that unbreakable rule. She felt that that rule wasn't fair. Drauglin's were allowed to kill other Drauglin's if they fought for mates or territory off the island, but, on the island, everyone was usually pretty peaceful. The drive to have and raise their young was the most important thing. Everyone looked after all of the young. It was a good thing that fights were rare, because some of them have vast advantages over others. She and Dane, and the mated pair that was larger then them, could wipe out every living thing on the Island between the four of them. So really, if her family had defended themselves and a Drauglin died? The accusers have to do so at their own risk. She and Dane might have a tough time against the pair larger, but, if they worked together... her thoughts were interrupted when Dean pat her forearm with one of his wings. She realized she had stopped walking and had stared off into the distance. She shook her head a little and lifted her hand enough to stroke Dean's back with her finger reassuringly. 

Dean watched his brother and husband explore the area, the two humans unable to tell that Cricket had been giving off a scent of distress and the beginnings of anger. “You ok? Are we safe here?” He kept his voice low, cautious. Then looked up and then off to where she had been staring. His wings fanned out and Cas took notice, coming over cautiously. Asking with his eyes if they needed to do anything now. Hide, run, fight... Cas pat Sam's shoulder who straightened from inspecting the local plant life. Becoming alarmed just like the others, reaching for a gun he didn't have on him because their weapons were banned from the Island. They were allowed knives for basic use so he reached for his Bowie next, unsheathing it and looking around in a half crouch. Waiting for the attack.

Cricket smiled despite herself. Yes, her little one were going to be alright. They worked well together. 'It's fine, just got lost in thought. The other rules are mainly for our customs. Those are Ok if you forget or mess up slightly. I found it hard to get used to them myself since I was born away from here.' 

Dean relaxed and continued translating. Cas video taping it to review later without his own memories changing any details. Humans weren't very good at retaining things to the letter, some things become blurred or altered minutely. Video taping it helps. The rest of the rules were pretty similar to common decency, a few were odd, but easy enough since two of the three visitors didn't have wings. Dean would have to splay them in a certain way per species. Most Drauglin's didn't have the best motor control over their tails. Dean explained to her, that he was no exception. His tail just did what it did. If he could control it, he'd have to hold it low or under his legs the whole time he's there. 

Dean folded his arms at that. The idea was too similar to a scared dog and he may be a guest here, but that was pushing his buttons. His tail flapped about irritably and Cricket huffed a laugh. Assuring him that he's fine. Dean's wings fidgeted a little before calming as well. He frowned at the foliage, internally grumbling that the other guys didn't have to worry about pissing some Drauglin off just because he couldn't memorize all of the angles Cricket was showing him for each specie. 

Cricket took note of his growing frustration and added warmly, 'When in doubt? Keep them folded and pretend you didn't see them there. If there's no eye contact, there's no mock challenge for you to avoid.' And winked at him.

Dean seemed to consider it and that would probably be his main course of action. Only bowing his wings if the one he's upsetting is beyond his ability to take out in a fist fight. Which... damn. Most everything can. He was grateful his husband was filming it all, he'll have to practice angling his wings in all the postures later. 

Cricket led them further down the very wide beaten trail, pointing out the sun bathing stones, which were quite large, mostly flat, and already had a menagerie of creatures basking on them. It was a swath of area where the sun broke through the canopy and warmed massive flat plateaus. A few parents brought their kids, smaller versions of themselves but also a few species were there that had only the barest resemblance to their progeny, but still it was obvious with how they were treated, that they were family. Cas couldn't help but see that a great deal of them looked like traditional dragons from old, but others had either few or no scales at all. Replaced with fur or feathers or goo apparently. Slick beings that looked like they were dripping everywhere, but nothing was left behind when they moved on away from the stones.

Some creatures were even pretty recognizable from Greek mythology. No one here had any human parts, like centaurs, but still, a few were the equivalent of Crocotta. And didn't that just make him tingly all over. In a way proving that just because they didn't look like a dragon, didn't mean that they weren't part of that original phylum _ages_ ago. There were a couple of Hippalectryons with their offspring and he just _had_ to take some pics of them a little covertly. In case he didn't get the chance later. Some Hippogriff, Ophiotaurus, and surprisingly, one that was thought to be a water dweller, the Skolopendra, but it was not as large as Greek mythology suggested. Or maybe through the years they shrank in size... there were tons of smaller Drauglin's, well, 'small' relative to the one they were used to being with, Dane. But it was easy to see how they had avoided detection for so long. If they weren't out in the open like this, he was sure they'd disappear into the environments. 

It looked like the titanic sized, and oddly named, (no doubt after Presley and Joplin) for their massive fame, the massive _framed,_ Elvis and Janice were taking up the most room. Lifting their long heads up in greeting towards Cricket. Their overall shapes were similar to hers and Danes, but they were far more streamlined with only a few barely there ridges of spikes on their deep, almost black-blue bodies, their feet looked more like wide flippers like a sea turtle's. They were most likely from the sea and that's how they were able to stay hidden for so long. Their diets must be on par with humpback whales so they'd need an easy supply of well, maybe, humpback whales. Castiel hoped they went after less endangered species, and after learning what he had, that was probably true. Drauglin's were being described as caretakers of nature. Finding balance. It wouldn't do to hunt animals that were already rare and endangered, rather, the ones that were overpopulating and taxing their environments. 

That thought relaxed Castiel a bit but he was still in awe, watching the simply _gigantic_ beings look at the itty bity humans with interest. At least they didn't look hungry or angry, just _curious._ Like most of the beings here. It's likely that they spend their whole times outside of this safe haven avoiding all humans. So for the couple of sea dwellers to be able to really look and study some humans without worrying about being hurt or hunted, must be interesting to them. Granted, if there were more humans then just the three of them, they'd probably be more wary. As it was, their shy glances and looks told the people that they could be trusted. They were curious and despite their size, gentle.

Dean noticed that this whole time, Cricket was folding her wings in greeting each time, in the ways she talked about. Probably hoping Dean would start practicing here while everyone present was already pretty relaxed from the warm sun bathing. Less likely to take offense if he misses a beat or movement.

Elvis looked up at Cricket when she chirped and did the greeting for him, and he performed a different move back to show it was for Cricket alone. The huge pair were laying down somewhat upright, resembling great seals with long necks. Janice was partially on her side and looked like she was half asleep. They both looked down that the visitors and it appeared that Elvis was about to move his fin like wings for the newcomers but was coming up short for what was acceptable. Cricket chirped at them, having considered this for days since Dane told her of wanting them to come here, and lifted out her wings in front of herself and brought the tips over together, nearly touching. It looked like she was cradling something in the wings for a second. Like holding an infant. 

The men were about to give a mild protest at the idea of being considered babies but all complaints were sidetracked when Elvis nodded sagely and stood up fully. The ground trembling and several other Drauglin's grumbled about the sun being blocked out. Then, to the amazement of Sam, Dean, and Cas; Elvis, the absolutely _biggest_ animal currently living on _any_ land, bowed his head slightly and did the wing move for them. There were no words to describe what that felt like to them. To have this behemoth... capable of destroying cities if he and his mate wanted to, was greeting them with a unique move just for them, and bowing his head with gentle grace.

Elvis folded his wings back up and looked at the bipeds expectantly. Sam elbowed Dean who jolted at the touch before greeting Elvis back with the move Cricket made first. That got the big guy to grin widely at him again before he turned and settled down next to his nearly equally huge mate, Janice. It looked like Janice would have greeted as well, but now that they got a look at her laying down, it was obvious that she was heavily pregnant, but she still sleepily nodded out of respect from her spot. Draping her head and part of her neck on Elvis' shoulder. Seemingly exhausted from the move.

“ _Dude_...” Dean breathed, still shocked. 

Cas was beaming and Sam was also beside himself. Looking at each other with wide disbelieving eyes. They just bonded with a living titan. Even if it was a brief greeting, how many other people had anything close to this experience. The reality of their surroundings hitting them all over again. This place was indescribable. Jack Hannah, David Attenborough, and the late great Steve Irwin would be slack jawed and drooling for this opportunity. 

Cas whispered, “I can only imagine what my favorite marine biologist, Rachel Carson, would say about Elvis and Janice. Or Alphonse Milne-Edwards for that matter.”

Dean slipped up next to him and kissed his cheek, “So sexy when you talk 'nerd'. Do it some more.”

Cas blushed and elbowed Dean's side to keep it in his pants. No need to show these good creatures how two male humans mate. They might misunderstand the biological need for a female if humans want to have kids. That males are generally unable to suddenly produce offspring. Add to it the fact that to humans, sex can be more then about makin' babies. Best to keep that conversation and revelation for later, wait a few days before blowing the Drauglin's minds. Drauglin contraceptives don't really exist, so the human's antics might incite a baby boom on the island if they reduce it to, 'Sex is fun! Why not do it all the time?'

Dean wasn't detoured so easily from showing his affections to Castiel while he was trying to work. The primal need to show to everyone present, that Cas was his and he belonged to Cas. Sam rolled his eyes at the two. 

Their attention was brought back to a few other Drauglin's present who came out of their sun soaking daze to stand or sit up just enough to do the new greeting at them and Cricket. Generally they wouldn't have to greet everyone every time they saw another Drauglin, but, the Drauglin's wanted the visitors to know that they were welcomed here, not just tolerated. That they had potential friends. 

It looked like some of them however, were doing the whole, 'pretend you didn't see them', move so they wouldn't be expected to greet them. Dean was fine with that, it spared him from doing a unique move back. Cricket then informed him of the universal bow he could make when in front of a large mixed group like this, so they all wouldn't be stuck there for half an hour greeting everyone individually. It was simple enough. Both wings pointed straight up to the sky then folded back up again. 

“Why didn't you tell me that one in the first place?” Dean said in a mock annoyed voice, elbowing Cricket's wrist that was much wider then his whole body. 

Cricket nudged him right back, playfully hissing, 'Manners, child.' As a reprimand and reminder. She was pleased to see the humans imitate the universal greeting to those Drauglin's that were still watching, by raising up their hands to the sky for a few seconds and lowering them to their sides. The Drauglin's responded back with wings raised and a pleased murmur spreading in the crowd. Cricket lowered her wing to brush against the tiny bipeds backs like a pat on the back for a job well done.

“ _Cas!_ ” Sam said in an excited whisper. “Did you see that?! They... _holy shit_!”

Castiel nodded back, practically vibrating with excitement. “Visual communication instead of verbal! The same as a wave or handshake for us but adapted for the vast differences these Drauglin's have!” Cas pat insistently on Dean's shoulder to get his attention. “What do the ones without wings do in greeting? Do they prostrate themselves? Bow? Nod? Or is it something completely different? It appears that nodding is as universal signal to these species as well as our own. I wonder if it was from former human contact with ancient peoples? What kind of civilization did the majority of Drauglin have before that point? Or did humans get the gestures from Drauglin's? But then, what Drauglin's would be this relaxed around people enough to let them into their customs and -”

Dean kissed Cas's mouth to distract his husband long enough to calm down his string of questions. Cas furrowed his brow and tried to shove Dean off but that tongue of his... Ok, what was he thinking about? Finally, Cas managed to get enough willpower to shove Dean off properly but it looked like Dean had an overly smug expression on his face. 

“Dean, this is of great import.” Cas tried to keep his feelings in check, too much lingering energy in his veins. He really should look around to see the scene he was causing with some Drauglin's watching them with interest, clearly scenting the air and looking very confused. Castiel's questions resumed and Sam had his own. 

Dean sighed dramatically, being the only half human there that could also scent the air like a Drauglin. He pulled them into a huddle, wrapping his wings around for a fraction of privacy and said, “They're _staring_ at us. Wanna give it a minute before you make them believe you're insane? We're gonna be here awhile and I don't want to be sent to the kiddie corner if they start to see us as those loud kids in the supermarket.” He mumbled but didn't really have to, besides Dane and Cricket, no one there understands English. Still, the act of whispering signaled to those watching that they were trying to have a private moment and went back to their own business.

Cricket found it endearing. Who knew they'd get so happy over a simple, 'hello.'

“But De- _ean_ ,” Sam nearly whined, catching himself, he is not a whiny little brother. “This- this is amazing! This is unheard of! No mix of species elsewhere on the planet has unique greetings for other members of their species, genus or Family! Wolves don't greet coyotes and fox in different ways. And likewise, different breeds of wolves don't even greet other breeds in unique ways either! Arctic wolves versus Mexican wolves, the Red wolves, Timber, Indian, Iberian, Ethiopian, Tundra... they just _don't_. Even ones from the same continent! They would treat outsiders the same regardless which sub species they are!”

Dean held up his hands, palms out to dissuade Sam from raising his voice to an even higher octave. “Ok! I get it. Just, keep your crazy under one one roof, got it?”

Sam gave him a mighty bitchface and Dean was pleased with the reaction. At least it got his giant of a little brother to take a damn breath. 

Cricket watched it all, and was proud they were so interested in learning about them. She planned on answering whatever questions came to mind so long as Dean was willing to translate for her. It looked like Dean might be getting a bit cranky so she cleared her throat above them. 'I think it's time for a meal.'

Dean looked up at her and then checked his watch. Man how time flies. It was already three in the afternoon. They missed lunch. He answered back, “Yeah, good idea. I think these guys need some food for their thoughts. Thinking eats up calories, right Sammy?”

Sam huffed, all hints of his previous agitation were dwindling now that he took a minute to just breath. Hating to admit that Dean knows him better then he knows himself. He probably was drawing a bit too much attention to himself but at least Castiel was doing it _too_ , so he wasn't the only one. Why wasn't Dean as giddy about this kind of stuff as they were? Oh right, he probably knows more just because he was a Drauglin, and still is, kinda. It's part of his very being and has been for a little while. The anniversary had come and passed not too long ago of that fateful hunt when they first met Cricket. How their lives have changed since then. Sam decided it was best not to be too pushy, Dean was trying his best to live in both worlds and didn't need to be harassed to translate non-stop or explain everything without rest. 

Cas gathered up his notes and camcorder, packing them back in his bag and patting Sam on the shoulder. They can go over their findings after lunch. Or dinner. It really was getting late in the day. He snapped a couple more pictures of the Drauglin's once they got their fill of sun and got up to give other ones the chance to warm up. The new ones to the area stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the humans. They looked similar to a herd of leather winged Pegasi that were lean and about 8 feet tall at the shoulder, but more like if Hell had horses instead of hounds. He scooted closer to the group, looking fearfully at the herd as they lasered their sight towards them. Snorting out of their large nostrils and pawing at the ground with cloven hooves. Cas misinterpreted it as a threat they were going to charge. Their whispy manes lifted and lowered like a cat's arching back.

Cas startled when Cricket chirped at the herd and made a kind of rowing motion with her wings at them, and they hissed a response back, giving Cricket her and Dane's greeting in turn and then Cricket pointed down at her family with her nose. She showed them how to address the humans and they nickered and did the same move to them. The whole while giving every impression that they still intended on stomping everyone to death. But apparently, that's just how they roll and can't help looking bamf 100% of the time. And really, this greeting fantastic beasts thing will never get old. The herd was about twenty strong and all made the cradle motion with their hellish looking wings before ambling over to the spots that were open. 

No one else there saw the herd as threatening which eased their minds a fraction, but hell, even when they all laid out on their belly's or sides, they looked like they were doing so, only to rest up before the slaughter later. 

Their mostly human group would have to remind themselves that even if the beings looked scary, doesn't mean that they mean harm. They still couldn't help but walk directly next to and damn near underneath their guardian, Cricket, as she left the sun bathers alone again. It appeared like she wasn't sure where they wanted to eat. She rumbled a quiet question down at Dean for any suggestions. 

“We got some food in our packs, or, Sammy's got the portable fishing pole in his pack back at the nest.”

Cricket looked at him with a flat expression. 'You don't how to fish?' lifting up her front paw and flexing her huge claws. Indeed, nearly all Drauglins of their kind were able to fish, so to hear that Dean couldn't was unbelievable. If anything, his smaller size means that he could get into the underwater caves easier for the bigger sedentary fish. A memory from Missouri's human life way back when, of her brother's family going 'noodling'. A dangerous tradition where people would go into muddy riverbeds and stick their hands into underwater holes and pull out big catfish from their underwater nests and dens. It was dangerous because there could be underwater snakes, snapping turtles, and of course, alligators drawn into the area. All could easily take the person's life instead of the fish from water.

Dean smirked a little, he had to admit that he never really tried to fish using his claws and natural abilities. When he was full Drauglin, he could take out anything, now he wasn't sure how he'd fare fishing without a pole. Were his claws sharp enough? Reactions fast enough? He held up his hands and inspected them for a second before waving a hand in the air. “No problem.” He boasted but knew Cricket wasn't buying it. She nodded anyway and led them to a beach.

“Dean. I didn't bring my supplies.” Sam said once he saw her wade into the water and draw out some fish that were deeper out. It looked like she was just eating for herself, glancing back at Dean who had his fists on his hips. 

“It's fine, Sammy, we're gonna go old school.” He said and spotted the rocky area of beach, the lapping water was pretty calm in the half cove so making a fish trap should be easy enough. He set about grabbing some driftwood and weighing it down so it touched bottom. Cas caught on immediately and started pushing sticks into the half sand half dirt mix under the water to hold the walls in place. Together they formed the trap and Sam reluctantly sacrificed one of his beef jerky sticks for the effort. Breaking it up into small pieces of bait. Dean found and split a good chunk of wood to use as a gate and waited for Sam to huff a little irritably at loosing part of their only supply of beef here on the island. Sam sprinkled it inside the cage and they waited. A few fish darted in and out of the entrance before getting enough courage to go further in. Soon enough, more fish detected the scent of meat in the water and joined in the feeding frenzy.

Sam nodded from the other side of the cage, signaling that they should have enough so Dean shoved the gate closed quickly, pushing in hard to keep it in place. They managed to catch a good twenty foot-long fish with just a stick of beef jerky and some boy scout survival tricks. 

Cricket finished her own meal and gathered up a few more fish in her mouth, carrying it back to the beach. She squinted at the odd shape made out of wood logs and sticks that were half in, half out of the water. Lowering her head to see a school of fish that was captured inside. She dropped her own fish into the makeshift pen and grinned at her little ones with such pride in her eyes. Knowing that even if they didn't use any weapons, they could still get some meat to feed themselves. They watched the fish dart around, finishing up the jerky bits and then searching for the door again. 

Cas felt a little bad so he passed on eating any fish right away. He knew he'd change his mind once the scent of a cooked fish filet wafted in the air, but for now, watching them dart about just made him loose his appetite. 

Cricket scented the air, able to tell that at least one of them wasn't at ease with how easy it was to decide the fate of these fish. She knew well the kill-or-be-killed rule that so many live by, but, humans seemed to be at odds with that along with herself. It was part of the reason she only went after just enough fish to live on. Never gorging herself. So, she told Dean to translate, 'I am glad you got these, these kinds of fish destroy the hatcheries of some beautiful fish. Eating the eggs and chasing off the parents. Their meat should be delicious for you as well.' 

Dean could tell the half truth but told Cas that anyway. Giving him a warm if slightly wet hug. Dean picked out three fish and killed them quickly with ease with his clawed index finger. Hooking them by the gills he dragged a knife down the bellies and cleaned them right there, letting the guts fall into the pen. Immediately, the other fish swarmed on the entrails, devouring as much as possible. It had the desired effect of showing Cas that the fish don't give a carp about their fellow fish. No morals. Barely ten minutes in a cage and they still ate their own kind. They couldn't have even been hungry after eating all Sam's jerky. 

Cas solemnly nodded and grabbed Dean's bag along with his own camera bag. He felt Sam's arm around his shoulder and leaned a bit closer. He was so caught up in going to the island, he forgot that they'd have to fend for themselves to a certain degree. Thankful that even if he never really went camping before growing up, that the brothers were very skilled at it. On the way back, Sam broke the silence with how when they were kids, he and Dean would be sometimes be sent out to the woods near Bobby's house with just a knife, lighter, and a tarp and told to survive for the weekend. Bobby didn't know that they just stole from his outdoor freezer when the old man was sleeping. Rumsfeld barely rose a fuss because they made sure to give the dog the first fruits of their labor. Bobby caught on soon enough, and joined them in the woods, showing them how to trap fish, start a fire without the lighter, and how to do some basic tracking and hunting. Even some night fishing with just a sharp pole.

Dean started laughing and his wings twitched trying to contain it. “So you don't remember?”

Sam paused to let Dean catch up to them, wings fluttering behind his brother. “Remember what?”

Dean kept on laughing, slowing to a chuckle as Cricket had to pause as well. “Bobby would run back to the house after he thought we were asleep and pull out some frozen fish he had in there, stick a stick through them and thaw them over the fire overnight. I woke up the second time he left for some 'night fishing' and he didn't know he'd been caught. I shut my mouth because I didn't want him making me go out and give it a try myself!”

Sam gaped a little at him but then started chuckling as well. “I _knew_ that big red salmon weren't native to South Dakota ponds.” Shaking his head at how obvious it should have been. But, he was a kid and believed everything his elders told him. Besides, those trips were great. He felt more like a family with Bobby and Dean then his dad and Dean. He frowned at the thought, he missed his dad terribly, and even thinking about how Bobby was better at doing the traditional 'dad' things, made his stomach turn a little. They were great in their own ways. John may not have been a stellar father, but he taught them how to hunt monsters to save people. His strict rules and training lessons probably saved their lives more then once when they had to do it on their own. Sam still wished that their dad had stuck around more when they were growing up. 

Sam felt Dean's arm around him and saw the pinched expression in his eyes. It was so easy to forget that Dean can still scent his emotions when he looks so human. He shook his head a little and took a few more brisk steps to clear the chick flick zone. Dean said nothing, following after and catching up to Cas and Cricket a second later. Cricket had nosed Cas away from Sam when she started to sense the youngest one's feelings. She didn't know where they came from, but knew that her boy would know how to handle it. She gently nuzzled Cas's back to push him off to the side of the very wide beaten path. Then pointed out some tiny Drauglin's that were about the size of swans off to the side. Encouraging him to take a picture by imitating the sound his camera makes. The little ones barely paid any attention, more intent on hunting insects. Two parents and two adolescent and 5 babies. It looked like these kinds of Drauglins bred more then once a year while they are here. Cas grinned every single time he saw a new species and tried to document as much as possible like he'd never get the chance again.

Sam caught up with them and grinned as well at the little Drauglin's all darting about and catching insects. Taking his own pictures and video. Dean risked picking up one of the babies and let it peck at his fingers. The parents either didn't notice or care because they just kept on doing what they're doing. The baby was covered in down, the adolescents have their feathers half out and the parents looked kinda like if a dinosaur and a chicken got it on. Dean repressed a giggle at the tiny wings flipping about against his wrists as his hands cupped together. 

“Here, I think this little dude likes being held.” Dean said and handed it off to his husband, then bending over and catching one for Sam as well. It didn't look like his brother would do it on his own but they basically got the parents permission since they went ignored some more. Sam fumbled with his camera before letting it drop to the ground by its strap before gently clutching the small thing. It made tiny sounds at him and his heart felt two sizes too big at the baby who cuddled into the warmth of his big hands. He pet it's long head with a thumb and it pecked at the fingers in front of it. Trying to eat the fingers like worms. Sam was only minorly grossed out when the baby got its tiny mouth around his pinky and deep throated it, trying to swallow it whole. He felt its crop trying to work the end of his finger inside and pulled it out with a sickeningly wet sound. Shifting it to one hand while he shook his other hand out. Covered in slimy saliva. 

Dean belted out laughing at the renewed bitchface on Sam's mug as his taller younger brother darted after him to wipe off his fingers on Dean's jacket. Dean dodges easily, and picked up an adolescent one to hold out in front of him as a shield. The feathered teen squawked a bit at the change in altitude but took interest in the hand that was waving in front of him, trying to take a bit out of it like it's younger sibling had. All of them laughed louder and finally the parents took notice and flapped their wings at them. Everyone let go of the babies and got hissed at by the larger adult as the rest waddled into the brush again. Not really pissed, but apparently annoyed by the noises they were making. 

Sam was left with a gross pinky that he refused to wipe off onto his own clothing. Holding it out from himself till they got back to the nest. Then, quickly using Dean's pack as a wet wipe. 

Dean couldn't even protest, the memory will last forever. He just wish he'd stolen a camera for it. Still, it was good seeing them with other Drauglin's. Not just observers, but potential play mates with the youngsters. He admits that he loved gently teasing the tiny feathered buggers as well. Of course most of the babies were bigger then them, but it was good to see that their own group weren't the weakest living things on the island. He nearly fell over when Cricket gave him a sly grin and chirped out a question of her own, 'So when are you and Castiel planning on having your own nest?'

Dean held up his hands, stalling the question and darting looks at the others who were now getting the fire ring set up for the fish. One of the fish had been nibbled on, probably by a few of the babies when they weren't looking. Sneaky buggers. Dean was about to respond in English but switched to chirping instead to keep this conversation relatively private. 'I know you know this but, Cas is a male like me, we can't uh, can't do that.'

Cricket rolled her eyes at him and gave him a flat look. 'I know that sweetie. It didn't stop the Tyudics. They were the ones with the Yittrins.' She could see the uncomprehending look. 'They are boys that raised another ones infants when the parents went fishing and never returned.' Her whole body sank down to the ground, if he asked, it was merely to rest. It was never easy thinking about children so young loosing their parents. She and her siblings lost their mother when they were babies as well. And Dean/Dane had been taken from her and raised by others against her will. It was certainly not by her choosing, but it is what it is. She was grateful everything is peaceful between the two vastly different species of theirs.

Dean chirped back, 'It's hard enough hiding my Drauglin side back in the states, I can't hide a... Yu-iit? Rines?'

'Yittrins.' Cricket corrected and nodded in understanding. 'You wont have to, the Tyudics got it covered.' With a wink. 'And they have their flippers full!' She huffed a laugh, 'I'm sure there's other bipeds that might need a home?' She paused at the slightly scared look in her boys eyes. She didn't want to push. From what she learned, they'd only just life bonded. There was their whole lives ahead of them. 'Just a thought.' And waved a wing to disperse the heavy topic from the air. She pointed her nose at the other bipeds, 'I think they're having trouble.'

And sure enough, it was hard to start a fire with a broken lighter. Apparently one of the heavy things in Sam's pack smashed it. Dean to the rescue. He made no big deal about it, just horked up a lugie and set it on fire, spitting it at the pile of wood for Sam to work on. He wouldn't steal all of Sam's thunder by getting the fire _really going_. He knew his brother had skill enough to take a tiny flimsy flame and bring a proper bonfire into a glorious flourish.

Cas watched Sam and Dean work, while he pulled out a container of 'season all' from his pack, grinning like he saved the day with it because who else in their group would have thought of that? The fire got going and they pulled up a log to sit on and wait for it to simmer down to coals before setting the fish over top. They wanted the fish to cook, not burn the outsides with the insides remaining raw. 

Dane finally woke up with a rumbling stomach, lifting his head up and inhaling the air deeply. He hummed loudly and his saliva dripped on the ground before he licked his lips to keep more from spilling. He frowned dramatically, 'Where's mine?' He pouted as the three others dug into their fish dinners. 

Dean shouted back, “We caught these ourselves, go get yer own!” And took a big bite out of his, which was a mistake because he ended up with a mouth full of cartilage bones he now had to pick out or risk skewering his throat. He ignored the feel of the ground shaking when Dane got up out of the nest, stomping over to the fire and inhaling the aromas. 

'Just one taste?' He teased, a tongue as wide as Dean snaking out and flicking in his face. 

“Fuck off, Dane. Water's that way.” Dean pointed while jerking his fish the other direction away from the huge tongue. Adding once he heard Dane start for the waters edge, “And stay away from our fish! They're in a pen on the beach and we called dibs!”

Dane turned his head. 'You sure you told _everybody_ that?'

Dean stiffened. “Shit.” He mumbled and sagged. The chances of their hard won fish still being there weren't likely on this island of scavengers and hunters. None of them would see it as anything but a pile of logs and rocks with some fish free for the taking. It's really their fault for not constructing a roof over it or figuring out a way to mark it as theirs. 

Dane huffed a little and kept on going to the beach. He'll help out the ignorant pipsqueak. Dane reached the water and found that there were just a couple of fish in the cage, but evidence all around of other Drauglin's feasting right up until he got there. A half eaten fish drifting on the coast with tiny footprints all over. He sighed. What kind of welcome is this? They manage to catch a big school to feed themselves, and are promptly robbed of it. Of course not all Drauglin's would see it as stealing, but, he had enough humanity in him to know how this would look and seem to the humans. So, he drew on some of the memories Dean left in his head. He used his hand to make a deep impression into the beach and waited for a minute for water to seep up from underneath. Making a shallow pool of water. Then he carefully took the two remaining fish and put both in the temporary pool, then opened up the gate and put in the half eaten fish back into the cage. Every move was tricky for him since human made things were always so tiny in comparison. Usually resorting to using the ends of his forked tongue for these kinds of things since his claws were sometimes too big for this kind of detail work.

He had to wait for a little while after throwing in the half fish, but a new school of fish came in to eat it, and he captured them all. Then, carefully, set the corners of the pen on fire just long enough to leave burn marks. Marking the small territory all around it. Letting everyone know to stay back, this area is claimed and will be defended. Laying claim to things was allowed, provided the area wasn't too large, or kept others from enjoying a necessary activity. He wasn't allowed to lay claim to the entire beach here for example, but this tiny ten foot long fish pen was alright. Others would understand, he was sure of it. It's not like the humans were here to stay, and perhaps other Drauglins would take this invention and run with it later.

He thought of the possibilities of their neighbors setting up fish cages all over the world if this trick is borrowed, and how many people would see them and be confused as hell as to their sudden appearance. Dane retrieved and dropped the two fish back in with the others. Finally, he could go fishing himself for his own breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Surprised that it was already dark out. He'd slept all last night and day. Must have needed it after the big swim to the communication island. 

He came back to the nest to see his mother chatting with the others, explaining things for them. Dean looked like he could use a break so he settled down on his side and started using sign language to pick up where Dean left off, saying the words as well so Dean wasn't going to miss out on the conversation, and he could get back to eating whatever pastry that was in his hand. 

The group quieted down, the stars shining brilliantly overhead, the milky way clear as day. Dane felt the slight chill in the air and insisted that they use his nest for a bed tonight, the high walls will protect them from the wind. He himself was too awake now to sleep, so he kept watch over them. It seemed to calm them even if they hadn't encountered anything more menacing then having their food supply temporarily stolen. They didn't need to know what he did. It wasn't a bother. He simply did not want his family to take it the wrong way, like they were not welcomed here and the fish stealing was a form of harassment. Humans sometimes thing about things too hard. 

Dane found himself humming one of his favorite songs that he'd heard somewhere. The words weren't easy to remember, but the tune was nice and soothing. His side fan ear perked up when he heard Cas say a heartfelt, “Thanks, Dane.”

He grinned, and winked at the little guy. Assuming that Cas guessed why it took him so long to catch and eat dinner from the ocean, and resumed his humming. Sam, Dean, and Castiel stayed up till about 11, but called it a night. Dane's nest was pretty damned comfortable. Dane settled just outside of the nest, not wanting to crowd them, and covered it with a wing to keep out most of the wind. Providing his family with a roof while he watched the stars and listened in on the nocturnal ones that crept about. The night slipped by peacefully.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from The Yardbirds - Turn into Earth (aka the haunting song when Castiel regains his memories)  
> Sorry for the super long wait! I want to get the other stories finished Asap then it's back to this one full time. :)  
> and I hope you all appreciate the sheer amount of research I had to do for this chapter!!


	17. Family Reunions Usually Have Fewer Death Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> I finished up the other two very long fics for the contests and now I can get back to updating this story :) Did anyone miss me? It hasn't even been two months yet!   
> Please check out the other fics, one is kinda like a deleted scene for Dragon!Dean Is Still Scared Of Heights and it is called, The Dragon At Knights Inn. It fits in perfectly into the middle of chapter 31 - renegade in the sticks.  
> The other one is called, Brothers Transposed and goes along with Nightmares06's Brothers Apart universes like the other fic. 
> 
> In this chapter, Cricket is finally reunited with her long lost sister Ness! but her sister has her eyes on the humans. Conflict is on the horizon.

Chapter Seventeen:

Family Reunions Usually Have Fewer Death Threats

 

 

The next day was much the same, Dane regulated his sleep schedule better and Cricket felt more confident to show off her tiny family to her friends. She had gotten word from one of them that they spotted her sister far far off of the coast. Cricket was practically dancing for joy at that. Barely giving it a thought why her only surviving sister was taking so long to get to the island. Everyone else was as excited as she was, the feeling of being reunited with family after over fifty years was just palpable. Cricket urged them on to the coast nearest where her friend had said and she paced the water's edge. Giving out echoing chirping calls over the water, ear fans spread wide for any hint of sound. Practically vibrating with every step. Sam and Cas hung back just for their own safety, but also helped keep a lookout. Cricket wasn't really watching where she was dancing, so they stayed away from the stomped flat part of the shore. Her weight and frequency of the steps damn near made sandstone all along the beach as time ticked on. 

Not for the first time, the humans stared out at the ocean in awe. Its vastness and how uncharted it all was. Hiding most of the Drauglins with ease. And yet, each one that wanted to come to the island, found it and made it here with relative ease. That's why Ness's lateness was so worrisome. No one spoke to why it would take her so long to get there.

Dane found a nearby cliff and scaled it along with Dean to send out the long range trilling chirp in a different area, turning this way and that, scanning the waves for some solid shape. 

They knew Cricket spotted her when she squealed for joy and dove into the waters before the cry was finished. Swimming far out and splashing about. Another long blueish shape leaping over her and into the water again. A strange but joyous call coming from them when they broke the surface together. The two tumbled about, playfully flipping and rolling in the waters. If it weren't for their different body colors, they'd swear they merged into one bundle. Finally, Cricket slowed down in her excited and relieved greeting, knowing that her sister may be built for swimming, live in the ocean, but she still made a long journey to get here. There were other Drauglin's in the water but she paid them no mind. Using her wing to hug her sister to her side as she swam towards the shore. Helping out her little sister by breaking the water for her at the surface.

'My _family_!' Cricket chirped happily. 'My family's all here!' A sudden wistful thought going out to Missouri after proclaiming that, and her adopted daughter, Meg, so ok, not her _whole_ family, but still, _most_ of it! 'Kids! I want you to meet my sister!' She allowed the other Drauglin free of her grip so that she could get on land on her own. 

Dane and Dean had climbed down from the cliff and stood behind Sam and Cas who were taking lots of pictures and cheering. Dean could feel Dane was practically trembling as well. He stepped forward, over the humans towards his mother and looked down a bit towards his aunt. He towered over her despite his far younger age. 

'Hello, Aunt Ness.' Dane grinned wide and ducked down lower to nuzzle the smaller Drauglin who smiled back and returned the sentiment. Ness resembled a long, sleek, otter in body. Very smooth blue scales head to tail, with lighter blues on the undersides. She had two tall ribbed fins along her back that spread out a little like wings but weren't. Her neck wasn't as long as theirs but her tail made up for a good portion of her body. It was faintly flat with fins along the sides and end was wide flat and round like a manatee's. She was definitely as long as her sister, but not as tall if she stood up on her four legs. Only about eight feet tall at the shoulder and it didn't look like she was inclined to lift her head much higher then that. 

She squinted at the humans a little, even more so at Dean. Furrowing her brow in deep confusion. Her joyous grin wilting at the strange sight. Her stomach twisted deep inside and she felt cornered. The humans didn't move closer, wariness at her growing suspicion. Ness turned to her sister for some answers. Quietly rumbling in agitation, 'Cricket, when did this place stop being safe?'

Cricket's joy soured a little, frowning at the tense stance her sister was making, like she was holding back an attack until she got some answers. Cricket had no idea what to do. Her sister was acting strange.

Ness's tail flicked in the water, sending up a few waves to the shore. The humans scent coming over her along with the young one that called her Aunt... the term was unfamiliar to her, but implied relation. 'Your boy?' She asked, indicating Dane. 'He's too close.' Her gaze falling on the humans with distaste bordering on threat.

Dane was starting to get worried and stood back a bit, over top of Dean, Cas, and Sam. The humans had stopped taking pictures at the first flash of sharp light blue teeth, and were getting uneasy. This was not how they expected things to go. All the others had been cautious but welcoming... Of course, what else did they expect? It had been too easy. Their presence here couldn't be all sunshine and roses. Cas chastised himself for not thinking about this sooner. New arrivals to the island wouldn't know about them and the trial visitation run. He mumbled to Sam and Dean, “We should go...”

Dane heard him and was starting to agree. The longer they wait, the more upset his aunt was getting. He didn't know her. This was the first time meeting her in person. He doesn't just suddenly trust her just because she's his aunt. Not with his fragile two legged family that's depending on him for protection. He really, really didn't want to have to fight his aunt on their first meeting. Already his mother is getting distressed and at a loss for words. 

'Mother? I'm going to... we're going to go.' He curled his tail in front of the humans protectively. Forming a shield around them.

That seemed to snap Cricket out of it. Her son was putting himself between the humans and her sister for a reason. He feels like she's going to threaten them and is trying to get them out of the way to avoid the conflict. She firmed her jaw and faced her sister. ' _Ness_. This is my _family_. They are good, kind, and full of love.' She said, lowering her head to look into the blue eyes of her sister. 'The tall one is Dane.' She said, trying for some levity in her chirps. 'He's over a rotation old. The winged little one is Dean. He's thirty-eight rotations old, his brother Sam is thirty-four. And Dean's newly bonded mate is...' she paused, forgetting.

Dean proudly spoke up in chirps, 'Forty-two,' and hugged his husband, giving him a quick kiss. Hopefully using the Drauglin's chirps will help his aunt get that they're on her side. Part of _her_ family. 'We life bonded three months ago. Uh,' Dean counted on his fingers, mouthing up some numbers to put it in terms that Cricket was using, 'One fourth of a rotation ago?'

Ness's eyes went wide at the human shaped Drauglin using their language and addressing her directly. Ness's sense of smell wasn't as keen out of the water as under it so she couldn't really tell their intentions. Turning to Cricket for clarifications. 'Cricket, how did this happen? You know what bipeds did right? Surely you didn't forget what they can do!' Ness was clearly upset and angry. Hurt and betrayal marring her streamline features. Her teeth bared a little at her next outburst. ' _They killed our mother!_ '

Cricket was taken aback and looked at the humans then back to her sister. 'Humans did that?' Cricket never did get the full account of what happened the days that her sisters were born and her mother died. She'd been gone at the time, mourning the mysterious death of her mate. Returning to find their mother dead and cut up, laying in the main cave. Her mother's beautiful horns were gone. Cut at the base along with the fangs from her grimacing, frozen mouth. A bloodied forearm pulled away from the body, missing its right hand. Blood was _everywhere_. 

Cricket feared the worst when she saw the smashed nest alongside the wall with its two destroyed eggshells, but, thankfully, her two day old baby sisters were in a side alcove, hiding until she found them by accident. Trembling in the freezing cold cave. She thought they had died too. She never pushed them to talk about any of it, knowing that they had been through enough trauma already, and would face even more. Cricket had to raise them now, but she herself was very young, only just starting to explore outside of the home cave. Focusing now on keeping them going. However, Phoenix didn't make it, injured while hunting a fox. Cricket vowed Ness would survive, even if it killed her. Hoping that at least the littlest one would live long enough to see spring. That winter took so many lives that were dear to her. Nearly her whole family, dead within 2 weeks. They'd finally found water for the sea-Drauglin, and Ness lived.

Cricket had never realized that the scent that lingered in the cave was a human's. She hadn't met any until decades later in Harkade valley, but those were females, new mothers, not the harsh anger tainted scent from the cave. She'd turned the females into her daughters but they were unfortunately killed before they hatched. She had already forgiven Sam for that fateful day. The misunderstandings. But, had she known then that it was humans to blame for her mother's death... and now that she thought about it, her young mate's death as well? She never knew. But if she _had_ , she might have tried to kill every human she ever saw. 

Her sister, Ness, must have met other deadly humans in her lifetime. Cricket knew all too well that humans in general should be avoided now. It would take a miracle to get them to put down weapons and observe and try and talk before striking. She was not going to let the suffering and death continue. 

Ness was growling now, hunching up her back to appear bigger. Her fear and confusion and anger heavy in the air. Cricket said quickly and with force behind her assertive growls, 'No, these men couldn't have done that to Mother, they're too young. That happened a very long time ago. Before they were even _born_!'

Ness whimpered a bit at the reproach before snarling to cover up her panic. She was outnumbered here. Ness turned back to the water a little, clearly debating if she wanted to stay or not. She could see other Drauglin's in the distance, milling about but soon taking an interest in the distressed calls. 'And they're _accepting_ of this?' turning every which way at the other Drauglins. Facing the humans briefly while scanning the crowd. 'Humans?! They're _murderers_!' Ness shouted, waving a webbed clawed hand at some other Drauglin's. Trying to find a sane one in the bunch. 'How could you let humans here!' She paced, watching as the one called Dane curled up tighter around the humans. They were now barely visible behind his arms, hands and tail. His head lowering as well, lips twitching into a silent snarl. 'They are deceiving you! All of you! They'll kill us all!' She wailed. 'They _killed my mate_!' Her eyes blinked a lot, thick tears falling down her cheeks that turned a deeper blue then before. Her claws dug into the pebbled beach. 'They killed him.' She wept, unable to keep the deep sorrow out of her cracking voice. She sent her tear-filled gaze once more on the humans, then Dane and all around at everyone that was quickly gathering. Another longful gaze at the Island itself. It was obvious she had come a long way, searching for a chance to find another mate, or simple camaradery. Living a lonely life. 

Ness ducked her head down so that she could wipe her face off with her knuckles and then turned her head upwards to look into Cricket's eyes. 'Goodbye, Sister.' And then pulled herself back towards the ocean. 

Cricket's jaw dropped. Looking back at the Island and everyone that was watching. 'Wait.' She said to them then turned to Ness who was quickly slipping back into the deeper parts. Dane gasped when he finally saw the numerous marks along her tail. It was in a checkered pattern. A net. Probably a sharp wire net that she'd been caught in and only escaped by tearing off one of her long tail fins, judging by the long streaking scars on that side. Now that they were looking, they could see numerous other scars trailing down the underside of her body. They were old wounds that never went away. The scars would last her lifetime. That's why she took so long getting there. She had been maimed. They couldn't see it before now. Guessing what had happened to her mate as well. He never made it out. Never made it to freedom. 

Dane uncurled a bit, watching his mother dive into the ocean right after. Swimming hard and fast but not as fast as his aunt who was made for the water. 'Wait here!' He said and flew out over the water a ways before tucking into himself and diving headfirst into the water like an arrow. No doubt cutting off Ness's escape. Able to clear more distance from the air first. There was a scuffle under the waters, going by the waves and splashes. Dane breached the water, leaped up and dove down again, taking a huge gulp of air in that brief time. Cricket was grabbing more air a second afterwards and also dove back in. The waters calmed and everyone started to worry about the two land Drauglin's drowning. 

Ness could breath on land and underwater, they can not. At least they could hold their breaths for a little while, but not forever. Sam checked his watch, it was too easy to think of them being like people and only able to stay under for three minutes. But, it was closer to 15. Dean's wings twitched, wanting to go and help, but knowing that his being part human was part of the problem. He could never be able to stop his aunt. Just too small for the task. She'd likely kill him if she had a clear shot. Her emotions weren't helping her think straight. Fueled by anger and heartache from the literal day she was born. 

Sam, too, sympathized. His mother had died when he was a baby and their family made it their mission to go after the thing that killed her and every single monster along with it. So when humans were responsible for Cricket and Ness's moms death? He could see how it would look if they suddenly said they were family now. Cricket herself had every right in the world to kill Sam for killing her eggs. He silently promised himself that he wouldn't defend himself if any other Drauglin wanted to kill him for revenge. But, that's not to say he'll stand by and let his family die in the crossfire. He wondered if Ness was so hellbent on getting her pound of flesh for revenge, if she'd be satisfied with his own. If it meant peace between humans and Drauglins, he'd do it.

Dean turned to him, shocked. “Sammy, what the hell are you planning?” He may not be a mind reader, but his little brother's feelings were coming through in his scent. “Guilt?” He asked, getting a confirmation just by looking at his expression. “Wait... Suicide? Really? That's never the answer, Sammy.” Dean reached out and pulled his brother in for a full hug, wings wrapped around too. “Don't you ever think that. _Ever_. Or I'll kick your ass.” He hugged tighter, squeezing the breath out of Sam. Cas was trying to catch up on the strange conversation, but when he did, he hugged as well.

“Never.” Castiel growled out himself. Wishing that Sam had gotten past all that months ago, but knowing that there's some things that wont go away just because you want them to. Dean loosened his wing grip to let Castiel in. 

Sam shuttered under the weight. Both internally and external. After patting their backs he whispered, “Ok... it's fine.” Nudging them to give him some breathing room. He still felt guilty as hell, but seeing how they reacted... it stilled his urge to go through with the half thought plan. More spilled blood and death is not the answer.

A splash from far out alerted them to the scuffle still going on. Too far away to tell what's happening. Sam checked his watch, it had only been 7 minutes, Cricket and Dane weren't just returning to the surface because they were out of breath. The answer for the breaking water became a bit more clear when they saw blue along with Dane's light brown and Cricket's midnight black. No biting motions or clawing, it looked more like grabbing and wrestling. No cries of pain were heard so that was always a good sign that the fight hadn't escalated. They just wanted Ness to stay still and listen to them explain it all before letting her go. Ness was only working on assumptions based on her past and not the facts of this particular situation. They never planned on trapping her, just holding her long enough to exchange information and let her think with a cool head.

Together it looked like they'd gotten Ness to stay at the surface. Dane lifting up her body onto his own since she was only a fourth of his size. She couldn't refuse. She had speed, but they worked together. They were too far from shore for the humans and even Drauglin's to hear what they were talking about. But, at least they were talking.

Dean found the three of them covered in a shadow. He looked up and saw Elvis standing overhead. His head too far up above to see, their view being just his belly and chest with his huge forelegs planted ahead of them. A turn of the head showed that he was sitting down carefully around them. The three of them were covered by a living cave. All three of them were amazed they didn't even hear him approaching. Either he was that good at sneaking, or they were too preoccupied to discern where the ground shaking came from. Maybe a bit of both as the titan sat all around them but allowed them to escape if they wanted to. They didn't want to. 

Sam leaned forward a bit to see that Janice was a bit away from the shore, but still vigilant. Ready to keep the peace if other Drauglin's decided to listen to the newcomer's rants that these humans were dangerous. Just their presence kept the peace more then anything. The fact that Elvis was clearly on the human's side also helped in the discussion out at sea. Sounds didn't travel well, but they could tell that the blue face was pointed at them several times. The position Elvis had taken over and around them was reserved for fragile infant Drauglin's but at that moment, the humans weren't going to get huffy about it. It was a little interesting, being able to hear him breath in lungs bigger then a house, and feel the ground thump along with his heart beat. A heart that could easily fit all three of them inside at once with room to spare. 

Some tense minutes passed. Some roaring was heard over the water and a wing flap to regain balance. A black wing so it was Cricket's. After a bit, the splashes calmed down. Cricket was seen nuzzling Ness's side the second that Dane let her off of his back and his splayed wide wings. It didn't look like she was going to try leaving again. 

Dean's hands made fists over and over. “I should go out there, explain...”

“It looks like they have it under control.” Cas said, hugging him and stroking his thumb along Dean's wing finger. 

Sam reluctantly added, feeling the need to state the obvious. “You wouldn't stand a chance against her.” 

Ness may be smaller then Dane and Cricket, but she was still much larger then the humans. Seventy feet long, nose to tail fin. 8 feet tall at the shoulder with another three on top of that for her lifted head. A head half as big as Dane's but still big enough to finish the humans off in one bite. 

It seemed like they were swimming back to shore. Elvis shifted his weight a little to his other side. The big guy wasn't much for words apparently, but at that size, he didn't really need them. When the trio of Drauglin's swam closer, the humans all noticed that every Drauglin present held out their wings a certain way. The ones without wings sat on haunches and did a similar move with their arms if they had them. Sam and Cas did that one while Dean did the wing one. Apparently it was the right thing to do since after a beat, Ness dove underwater for a second before breaking it with her whole body in a similar way that whales would do to get as much of their body out of the water as possible. She did the wing move with her two large ribbed back fins. A kind of flutter that ended on a long smooth downward stroke. The thin blades causing the water to shoot up in an impressive sheet before slipping back under. She managed a slightly sped up version of the wing move while she was out of the water. 

Dean looked up to Elvis to ask for an explanation but remembered himself. Don't push his luck. At least Elvis was here. He didn't owe them anything at all. Maybe it was just his way of keeping the Island peaceful and almost nothing to do with being on the human's side. His stance was implying otherwise, but maybe Elvis just didn't want a fight to break out. Either case, they were grateful for his presence as he remained stoically sitting over top of them. Besides all that, Dean hasn't said anything to him yet, and addressing such a big presence made him shrink back.

Cricket climbed out of the water first, followed by Ness with Dane bringing up the rear. Heading over to Elvis and doing the special greeting. Elvis backed up a bit, allowing enough room for Dane to resume his guard. 

Elvis then gave a earth rattling rumble to get everyone's attention while staring down the little blue mischief maker. Ness looked up guiltily. Something unspoken about the exchange. He had to remind her of this place and its purpose so he pawed at the ground close to the humans feet and then stretched his wings out and down, ends touching and rocking slightly before folding back up. 

Realization that he was telling her how to address them properly. 

Ness cowered in front of him and attempted the move with her limited range of motion with her back fins. Finished the motion with her hands going palm up in a cradle before standing again. Looking over to the humans with something like regret. That seemed to satisfy the crowd who disbursed. 

Dane mumbled an explanation to Dean, 'Everyone had given her the signal that this is a peaceful place. He made sure you three are included in it by doing your signal next.' Dane was a little out of breath but resumed his position over them. 

Cricket watched the other Drauglins go back to their business and said to her family. 'We are going to talk for a little while. There is much to catch up on.'

Ness was relieved at that and followed her down the beach. Ness wasn't sure she could handle being around the humans just yet. Even if everyone was telling her they were safe, you just can't stop decades of memories and personal heartbreak. But, she promised to give them a chance. However, she wont suddenly fall over herself trying to please them. They'll have to prove themselves to her first. She had questions of her own and it looked like her sister was willing to give some answers. Ness was upset that her reunion went so poorly. She'd been dreaming of this moment for decades. Only hibernating for half the time that Cricket apparently did. She felt the need to talk to Cricket about her deceased mate as well, and why she felt so much distrust, and to insist that Cricket doesn't just turn a blind eye to what they are. Hopefully, once they are alone together, she could get her to listen. Worried that Cricket is being too trusting.

Ness's walk was a little awkward on land, but she managed. She stole a few glances behind them towards the humans. Waiting for the attack now that her back is turned, but they just stood there. Cricket draped a wing over her as they walked, stroking her tall fins and talked about what had happened before the big hibernation. Starting at the beginning. 

Once the ladies were passed the cliffs, Dane laid on his side, panting. 'Man. Aunt Ness is _fast_!' his limbs going akimbo. He said, 'All you saw was on top. We had to dive down like 600 feet to get her from the floor that far out. My ears are still popping. We would have lost her if she wanted to hurt us. I thought I was a good swimmer, but _damn_... literal circles around us.' He breathed for a minute. 

Sam was going over things he could have done or said but it would have been lost on her. At least it seemed to work out. Hopefully she wont let their species get in the way of having a conversation. He knew that it would be too early if ever to confess that they _had_ killed Drauglin's before. The first time was a horrible mistake but the second with the crazed murderer Gordon Walker was justified. There weren't really any good ways of bringing it up, and then hoping that they'd trust them never to do it again. If they could help it. It looked like Cricket was planning on laying it all out, and that was probably for the best. Hearing it from an old ally.

Dane looked up to Elvis who was still watching the sisters walk away, of course, he's the only one tall enough to see over the damned cliffs. Janice stood up a little laboriously and gave a soft to them, loud to the humans, call, and Elvis turned and followed after his mate. 

Dane called after him, 'Thanks!' And got a quick wing flutter from the big guy to let him know it was all good. Dane rested his head back down again. 'Gotta get that guy a fish basket.' He grinned a little. Sobering up and checking the humans over himself. 'You guys ok?'

Dean pat Dane's forearm, “Yeah, we're good. You?”

'Peachy. Just... gimme a minute.' He rumbled and sighed heavily. Apparently, even if he'd slept more then was awake so far, he wasn't up to full strength yet. He grinned tiredly, might as well explain why he'd been so tired. 'Before I picked you guys up... I've been courting this... this great lady.'

“You're dating?!” Dean sputtered. All eyes landed on him. For some reason, they didn't really see Dane like that. Not that they thought he wasn't capable of 'courting', but, he just... seemed like their baby brother. Hell, he's only a year and a half old! They'd kinda gotten used to thinking about him as a kid himself. Despite the facts in front of them.

'Don't look so shocked.' Dane said a little miffed. 'And we aren't _dating_ yet... she's just... she's amazing. And I know that she can have anyone... but, I like her.' He could feel a slight blush coming on. 'And, it doesn't hurt my chances that I'm the only male bigger then her by a bit. She said she likes tall guys, and the biggest one is already taken by Janice.' Dane grinned at the names. Glad that he didn't get shit from his family for dubbing Lelvzztas as something more easily pronounceable. But, considering the origins, 'Elvis the king' does seem fitting. And Janice Joplin could be considered 'the queen' and it's easier to say then, Jjrneztas. His own prospective mates name was far more beautiful then sunrises and flowers and all that girly stuff. _Danneel._ exquisite. Elegant.

Dean waved a hand in front of Dane's eyes, a knowing smirk on his lips. It's the same look he gets when he looks at his lover, Cas. He recognized it in nearly ever set of photos of them together. “So when do we get to meet her?”

Dane jolted back to the present, oh, right. Only made sense that they'd want to see her. How to explain that he's still working up the courage to court her properly. All they'd been doing is chatting and fishing together. She'd been impressed with his stories and it wouldn't hurt to back them up with living proof. Maybe Dean could help him talk to her...

'Good question. Uh, soon.' He chirped quickly, eyes darting elsewhere. He did not want her to see him so worn out. A poor choice for a mate who can't even stand up. 'Soon. Promise.' He said, mustering up some strength to stand. His family backed up a few steps, giving him some room for the wobbly legs and started walking beside him as he led the way back to his nest. He felt Dean slap a wing at his wrist for more info. Dane sighed dramatically and went on. 'It's why my nest is so big. I wanted to make it big enough for her and our future babies. I need it to look amazing and warm and safe and strong and I'm not sure if she'll accept it.' mouth turned downwards in a worried moue. Laying out his predicament. 

One look downward to confirm the scents in the air and yep, they are giving him that _look_. Like they are seconds away from teasing him. He knows he's supposed to be this big strong male, but he's probably the most sensitive one here. Having the fucked up childhood that he had, who could blame him? It wasn't exactly normal Drauglin upbringing. Hell, his family was far from normal, walking along beside him, no bigger then one of his fingers. 

Sam elbowed Dean to say something encouraging. Dean elbowed back. Why does he have to be the one to do it? Sam gave him a constipated look, then another not so subtle leg kick. Dean made a few sparks in his mouth in warning. Like he'd actually set Sam on fire, really? Sam knew it was an empty threat but stopped kicking him all the same. Just raised his eyebrows at him.

Dean sighed and said, “Ya know, when uh, Cas and I were dating. Well, that's not exactly the most normal way of going about it.” He considered, remembering back to their first meeting. He was a huge Drauglin in a cage and Cas was the scientist sent to study him. So romantic. “Anyway, what happened was, well, he made me feel special. Safe. And eventually, we got over our differences and I started to feel love. Granted, it's a little jumbled up since it was the hybrid of us in charge, well, it was still kinda, uh, you and me. So I guess, you remember that too?” Man this was as awkward as it is confusing. How do you coach your Drauglin half to get enough confidence in himself to go after the one he loves? Especially when Dean's experiences with love involved mainly one night stands before Cas came along.

Dane seemed to know where his twin was coming from and did remember their little blooming relationship. He may not have romantic feelings for Castiel _now_ , but, he does still remember what that felt like. To be cared for, respected. Having Cas earn his respect instead of demanding it, or expecting it. Castiel had all the power over him but never abused it. Other forces were at work at the time, getting in the way.

Both Dean and Dane seemed to be at a loss for words. The way Cas and Dean got together wasn't exactly something that anyone could or would even _want to_ copy. Too much pain, blood, conflict and shit going on all the time. It had taken a long time afterwards for both of them to realize that it wasn't just the need to stick together for survival, but, something deeper. After all that shit happened, they still wanted to be together. Loved each other. It wasn't a need in the traditional sense. Like, you need water to live, it was a want and desire to live the rest of their lives together. Knowing that they didn't want to part.

Dane nodded a bit. Able to tell what Dean was getting at. He felt a similar way with Danneel, she was..., amazing. He couldn't hold it in much longer and started to gush about her to the bitty humans below. Dean translating for him. Dane told them about how she had her own hardships, but, that's just the way it is. Her home was in Canada, a remote mountain that didn't have a name surrounded by more of the same. Cold for most of the year, so that would be a bummer if she insisted on going back there with him to raise the potential young. She was warmblooded but he was not, he'd have a hard time keeping active if his body wanted to shut down so much in the cold. But, he would do it for her. He'd deal with it an maybe even adapt to that life. She said it wasn't cold all year round so he'd make it work. 

She resembled a wolf in many ways, just _much_ larger. She had what looks like fur instead of scales, and he wasn't sure if his form would be a turnoff for her. She had antlers instead of horns that resembled an elks, shed in the spring, and her eyes were just... the most beautiful shade of purple. No wings, but that doesn't really matter to him. She was just, perfect. Kind, strong, gentle. 

Sam muffled a goodnatured laugh at how dreamy Dane's expression had gotten as he described her to them. They finally reached the nest and Dane collapsed into it. Mumbling other cool things he liked about her. His long tail curling and uncurling in the air. Talking about her graceful long fingers, her brown fur that matched his own colors was kinda cool, but of course he'd love her the same if she was green and polka dotted. Her fur came in white in winter to help her blend in but now, it was thin light brown for the heat of the island.

Dane was half asleep, mumbling and giggling to himself like a lovestruck teenager even if he was technically a big ass adult male capable of destroying cities if he ever had the itch. Right now, he was a fool in love. Cas went venturing with Dean to fetch some more fish from their trap and left Sam there to hum in agreement, even if he didn't understand a single coo Dane made. Most of it was in the tone of voice anyhow.

Dean and Castiel were surprised to see more fish in the fish trap then they'd left the night before. Realization set in when they saw the telltale burn marks all along the top wooden edges of the trap. Dean wondered if he should do the same to their own little camp area with his own fire. Mark out 'their space' just for shits and giggles. When in Rome. 

They picked out a few of the larger fish for supper since it had been a busy day. Cas started up some dinner for everyone, cooking up enough for seconds and they ate to the sound of Dane snoring. 

An amiable conversation started up between them, something that Cricket brought up when describing how old they were. Referring to years as rotations was an easy guess why. The changing of seasons were called more basically, hot, cool nice, cold, new nice. No two specie could decide when a year or 'rotation' started since their lifespans varied so much. The concepts of time were also a bit skewed since none of them had a calendar on hand.

The terms humans use to describe distance and time are vastly different to each Drauglin as well. Some hole up in literal holes and caves so they wouldn't accurately know one day or _year_ , from the next. Others like Ness may live in the deeps of the ocean and might not see the sun. Others may live closer to the magnetic poles and their 'days' might last for months. And distances being described between a smaller breed Drauglin and one of the largest like Cricket would just fall flat. 'As tall as a tree' doesn't mean much when every tree is a different height depending on location, age, and specie. 'Long as a hand' is inaccurate because all Drauglin's are inherently different. Not even Dane and Walker looked the same even though Cricket was their sole parent, and she had no other animals to drastically mix up their genes. Dane was tan and brown and lithe, horns like the Ankole-Watusi, 

(“Thank you, Cas, for the horn research. My adorkable nerd.” 

“ _Cryptozoologist_. My life's work is the reason we met, Dean.” 

“Ugh, guys, get a room.” 

“It'll have to be at a furry convention.” 

“Deal.” 

“.... Cas. You randy minx.” 

“Dean, remember when we hunted one of those?” 

“Shut up, Sam. Go on, Cas.”)

Only a few had true antlers, which is very different from horns, because antlers shed yearly and generally have numerous points like a tree. Shedding antlers means those Drauglins would potentially loose one of their natural defenses until they grew back. The next option for most would be to hibernate in the meantime. Walker had horns that resemble those of a Mouflon and was overall deep brown. Had a similar body type to both Dane and somewhat Cricket, but much stockier. Probably due to the military's interference. Cricket herself resembled the Drauglin style an artist would get thinking about a slender panther and a black mamba with curled horns of a Greater Kadu. Smooth lines all throughout but undeniably strong. 

Sam and Cas were nerding it out about how over the millenia that Drauglin's existed, that somewhere in all of their genetic makeups would be leftovers from _all_ of the wild animals their ancestors had consumed from the world. Variety in DNA being favored above all, it wouldn't be a surprise if each generation tried for new and different kinds of offspring. Matching the local flora and fauna in their region. This just made their photos taken here as well as their research more valuable. Cas begged Dean to take them out when it got darker to photograph the nocturnal Drauglin's and he reluctantly agreed so long as they didn't use flash photography, unless the Drauglin seemed cool with it. How they'd explain what photographs were, was part of the challenge that Sam and Cas were up for. 

Dean found himself feeling more Drauglin-y then human while he was on the Island. Just being able to have his natural body out as they walked about was really nice. Months of hiding it unless they were behind closed doors or on a hunt, did start to wear on him a bit. But here? He was thriving. Other Drauglin's weren't as skittish of him as they were of his pure human family, a stark contrast to every other moment of his life off Island. 

Once he got into the swing of things, his annoyance at playing tour guide for the guys that showed up at the same time as him, dwindled at seeing how much his family were trying to fit in. His heart warmed at the sight of Sam and Cas doing their version of the basic greeting every time they saw anyone else. Not wanting to offend at all. Dean found it more endearing then anything. He scented the air and could tell that the Drauglin's were pleased with the kind sentiment, but also a tad confused at the _numerous_ times it was done. The human equivalent of going up to every single person you see and saying 'Hello!' with a handshake. 

He had to put a stop to it when they ran into a group of thirty Drauglin's and Sam and Cas looked like they were trying to fly with their arms raising and lowering so much for the basic greeting. He held onto a wrist each and laughed. Whispering, “Guys, play it cool.” Before turning to the group and doing it once and done. Sam felt like he was being teased for it, while Cas felt a little embarrassed for overdoing it. Dean hugged them with his wings and in chirps, asked the ones there if they minded a few flashes of light from their little boxes. Dean had Cas take his picture first to show that it was cool. That the flash and box were not harmful or dangerous. The nocturnal Drauglins shrugged and nodded so Dean pulled Cas forward to take some pictures. At first, they insisted Dean was in one with them so there were no tricks. They kept the photo taking reasonable and limited, not wanting to blind the wide eyes of the creatures present as they blinked rapidly and shook their heads trying to see past the blobs of colors in their eyes. Dean then took Cas's camera and pulled up the photos, showing the Drauglin's what they'd done. Some understood and tried explaining it better to their friends because Dean's explanations were a bit lacking. 

Dean invited Sam and Cas in for some group pictures as well. Setting up the camera with a timer had all of the Drauglins looking at them quizzically when the flash finally went off. No one was looking at the camera and they all chuckled while showing it to them.

A murmur of excitement filled the air as each one wanted to see the fascinating little box, and then all of them wanted more pictures taken. Eyes be damned.

Sam and Cas gained a decent crowd of mixed species and were just beside themselves. Not only were the Drauglin's accepting of them, but they wanted to be nearby and best of all, wanted their pictures taken. But, sadly, they didn't have unlimited battery power for the flashes so after a bit, the cameras all went dead. A long disappointed groan came from the forty some odd Drauglin's there but those frowns were turned upside down when they promised to do the same tomorrow night if they promised to show them different positions, and show off the things they can do. Sam gave an example by doing some jumping jacks and Cas went into a yoga pose. It sparked new conversations amid their new fans and pretty soon, they made the humans promise to do the same, showing them how high humans can jump, how their fingers bend, and explain what goosebumps are. Spilling all of the great mysteries that is 'man' in return. 

They found it an acceptable exchange and everyone was giddy for tomorrow night. For now, they were getting tired from yet another eventful full day. It looked like Cricket and Ness were going to stay away for awhile, which was fine. Ness was most likely exhausted from her journey and events as well. 

When they got back to the nest, Dane was still sleeping so they had a midnight snack, finishing off the last of the pastry pies and conked out between Dane's arms again. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll be putting up my first novel on AO3 as well. I wrote it from 2007-2011, then re-edited it for three years on top of that to make the story as perfect as I could. It's called, The Cat's Journal, and is my first pride and joy :)
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Lemme know if y'all are out there and would like some more adventures!


	18. Berry Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes out looking for some food, and comes back with something that's huge with a whole lotta teeth.

Chapter Eighteen:

Berry Lost 

 

 

Morning greeted them with a shrill sound of their satellite phone. Cas cursed. He forgot to call up Balthazar last night and let him know that they're all still alive and well. Such a trifle concern really. 

After these few days, they were feeling at home here in the brush and rocks. Dane's nesting site was pretty scenic if you were 50 foot tall and could see over the trees that looked like they were straight out of the Paleozoic era, (and they might be...) but even just 6 feet tall, it had pleasant rocky mounds and beautiful foliage all around. One could imagine chasing off a slew of teenagers taking senior photos in any direction for days on end. It was gorgeous and Castiel kept expecting to find a bill come due for staying here like it's a resort... sans man-made buildings of course. 

So long as they had each other, they didn't fear what the local Drauglins were up to. They never approached without invite, and no one pushed any agendas, on either side. It was all startlingly polite and considerate. Considering the backgrounds that every being had, this couldn't have worked out better if they tried. So really, it was understandable that Cas would forget to tell the guys back home that they were alright on a nightly basis. They were distracted, having too much fun.

Castiel shuffled past his husband, folding in a wing and pushing aside Dean's tail so he wouldn't accidentally step on it as he crawled past Sam's sprawled form. It was funny how Sam habitually made himself seem smaller back in the USA, hunching often and leaning on everything to reduce his looming figure. So it's no surprise that when he sleeps is when he releases the coiled spring his body had become. Here on the Island, Sam actually started standing up straighter because they were the tiny ones now, and he probably felt the subconscious need to grow taller to fit in better. 

Castiel wasn't as tall as Sam or Dean so he appeared short, but still taller then most people at 5ft 11. He shuffled and teetered a little as he made his way to the tall edge of the sloping nest, and gripped the wide edge of the woven branch and stick bowl. He sucked in a breath to hoist himself up and onto the four foot lip of the nest in the spot closest to the ringing sat phone. Castiel looked far below to the ground where his pack was, and sighed tiredly. Too early for this nonsense. He never did figure out how to set up the voicemail on it. Dean helped set up his own cell that was gifted him with a month ago, and Dean refused to teach him how to change the message. It got plenty of amused chuckles from people calling him for the first time, hearing Castiel's voice try and be amiable while rushed when he said; 'This is my voice mail, make _your_ voice; a mail.' Proud of his impromptu quip for all of ten seconds till his bastard husband laughed about it for the next hour. Not even the promise of amazing sex could force Dean to help him change it. Sam played Belgium, staying out of it. 

Castiel cursed again with emotion, because having to climb down a good 20 feet from the nest wall wasn't on top of his list of favorite things to do when he's still half asleep. Dane was accidentally blocking the 'people' ramp he built, with his tail _and_ wing. A blockade as tall as a ranch house. Completely negating the ramp's sole purpose at the moment. Castiel considered just waiting till Dane woke up and moved, but sighed, defeated. There was no point making his best friend back home worry any longer. The call ended just as he swung a leg over but started up again after a beat. He found easy footholds on the outside of the nest wall, and was glad he didn't shed his shoes last night. This would be unbearable barefooted. He answered just before it stopped ringing and heard a relieved sigh on the other end before a loud intake of air.

“ _What the hell. Cassie?!_ ” Balthazar's voice nearly shrieked.

“Good morning, Balth.” He greeted after pulling the phone back to his ear, smiling to himself. Felt good to hear his best friend's voice. He managed to explain why he forgot to call, and Balth was stunned and excited as he demanded the pictures sent immediately. Cas's cell worked sporadically on this Island and he suspected it had something doing with energy thrumming lay lines intersecting and messing with the signals. Part of what probably made this Island so special and a nexus for these Drauglin's. It would help explain how all of them consistently found their way here year after year despite the vast differences they all have. Follow the energy lines. It could almost be considered a mini Bermuda triangle. Those ideas were put on hold till he wakes up a bit more to ponder them more thoroughly. 

Castiel sent the photo highlights from the most recent ones last night, since they'd gotten clear permission from their nocturnal fans to share them with their trusted group. He had to call Balth back once he found a select few of the other important Drauglins. Showing Cricket, Ness, Elvis and Janice, some of the tiny fluffy babies and one of the leaders that Cricket pointed out. Balth sputtered and stammered after each upload, and was just as excited to see secondhand images of what Cas was experiencing in person. 

“So does this mean that you would like to join us the next time we come here?” Cas asked wryly. 

There was a pause and it made Castiel actually a little surprised it was even there. He was expecting an outright and emphatic, 'NO.' but was getting a thoughtful 'hmm' of Balth thinking it over aloud. He raised his eyebrows but gave a little grin when Balth finally gave a negative answer. The pause made Castiel think that it wasn't a _definite_ answer if he could entice him with video and more stories next time they see each other in person. He knew not to push at the moment, and they talked about Balth's crows for a bit until the phone needed to be charged again. The conversation was recorded on Balth's end for Bobby's benefit later. He too would want an update along with the rest of their family and friends. They bid each other farewell and good luck. Both grateful for that chance to chat before anyone else woke up. Cas set up the solar panel again and the phones plugged in to charge. It worked out this way, so Sam wouldn't have to use up the few batteries they had for his own phone. 

Cas went through their camera battery stash and frowned. They only had enough power for one hour of continuous footage, or a few thousand bad quality photos. 500 photos if they wanted to be able to see details in HD. It hardly seemed like enough since they were still discovering Drauglin's here. Messing around with the nocturnal Drauglins had drained a good chunk of power, but, he didn't regret it at all. They'd made a few friends and hopefully, alleviated any lingering concerns the night owls had with allowing humans here, since they were sleeping for most of their stay so far.

Castiel and the others would have to improvise with cell phone cameras, even if they weren't as high quality, it would be better then drawings. Cas sat on the log around the fire ring, writing about the ones they met last night with a brief descriptions of them so it would be easier to count how many specie there were here. It was getting complicated since the goal of many Drauglins is to be as varied as possible. A few groups stayed in the same shapes and kinds, so, he stuck first to the herds and flocks. Giving them Latin names to help him sort them out later. 

Sam woke next, climbing down from the nest with relative ease, and looking over Cas's shoulder at the work he's doing. After giving a few observations, he went rummaging around in his pack to toss Cas his own notes to copy and share. Sam walked off a bit to use their 'latrine' and informed Cas that he was going to see if there were any berries in the area. Craving something other then fish for breakfast. They had originally planned to only be on the Island for so long, and he didn't want to delve into their emergency food supplies if there were alternatives readily available. Heaven forbid, if something horrible were to happen, an accident involving Dane and Cricket, they'd have no ride back to their boat. Dane kept the boat's location to himself and his mother so that there'd be less risk of sabotage.

The three of them might need the food supplies to last while Bobby figures out how to send help. Sam reluctantly thought up worst case scenarios involving them having to retreat and stay at the large nest until their food runs out. If some Drauglin's didn't like their presence anymore for some reason, and decided to punish the mother and son for bringing them to the Island in the first place. It was critical to be prepared for every conceivable event. As a Hunter, it was second nature for Sam to make plans. It gave him hope even if there would be little chance of survival if even one stubborn Drauglin wanted them dead badly enough. 

Cricket told them the rules that were never to be broken, so if they found out about Cricket's first nest of eggs, and the bastard turned dragon, Gordon Walker, then the humans would be proven guilty of breaking their most important law. It was doubtful that the fact it happened in the past would matter to some. Punishment is death. Sam knew enough not to ask Cricket or Dane if the others were told of the deaths, not when the trees could have eyes. And he worried that Dane and Cricket would be sucked into their mess, brought down with them even though it was Sam's fault.

He sighed quietly, trying to remember that he'd been forgiven by those that matter, and to keep his thoughts to himself on the matter. At least until after they get out of here. He walked. Listlessly poking about the brush, not really watching where he was going because he was so stuck in his head. Sam looked up when he saw some plump red berries and grinned. The find boosting his spirits before they became too glum. Sam pulled over his cloth bag in front that he'd brought, and walked around the shrub to see if he might be interrupting someone else's breakfast. He picked a bunch of the ones that were nice and red but not overripe. No sense picking the ones that were still hard and green with no idea if they'll ripen later like pears and some other fruits do. His bag half full, his mood improved, he turned around to head back. Sam couldn't wait for Cas to identify them and say if they're edible or not. Just because he saw some tracks of other Drauglin's eating them, doesn't mean it's safe for humans. 

He belatedly realized he probably should have been paying attention where he was going when he spun in place. Fuck. Where was the nest again? He started walking back in the general location and hoped that his folly wouldn't bring him anymore harm then a teasing from his brother. 

“Come on. The Island can't be this big.” Sam grumbled to himself, feeling like he's walking in circles. He stopped, frowning deeply. Not recognizing this area _whatsoever_. Dane was close to one of the taller rocky hills and this was turning into more of a forest. Turning around in a circle to regain his bearings, he cursed under his breath. Since he'd been walking on rocks, his trail wasn't an obvious one to follow. He'd seen several beings nearby that he properly greeted, and tried to pantomime his plight but they just gave him a kind but confused look. They started 'speaking' to him but Sam had to clutch his ears at the high pitched, brain melting tones. They stopped abruptly, apologetically, before shaking their heads that they couldn't help, and silently going about their merry way. Sam's ears rang for awhile after that. Great. 

After another hour of walking and wiggling his free fingers in his ears, he cursed loudly and threw the bag of berries as far as he could. Sitting down with a pissed off huff onto a nearby log, and hanging his head in defeat. So stupid, going out alone. Cas knew he left at least. They were probably already tracking him down so he might as well make it easier on them and _stay put_. He had hoped to spare himself some embarrassment by walking towards them when they finally catch up, as if he was never lost in the first place and play it off like he was just looking for an aloe plant for the mild sunburn he was getting. He noticed a good strong stick and got up again, picked up said stick, and started beating it on a nearby rock in frustration. After, of course, making sure he was a _ctually_ alone out here. No sense giving anyone reason to worry about his sanity for trying to crack open a rock as if it were a coconut. Shit. He probably should stop. Some eggs might look like rocks as camouflage and they might get the wrong idea. 

“Or the right idea.” He grumbled. He had smashed eggs before. He let the stick fall and sat on the log again, hung his head between his knees, fingers laced behind his head and neck. A repeated mantra of: _yourfault,yourfault,yourfault_ , going in time with his aching heart. Feeling his face get hot and eyes get wet. The things Ness had said... they struck a cord in him that kept on vibrating. Shaking things loose he'd rather stayed put. 

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Not just the hunting for berries, but coming here to the Island at all. Sure, it was exciting and awesome, but, he didn't deserve all of the respect they were freely giving him. “Murderer.” He whispered to himself. Almost wishing that some Drauglin's spoke English and would know what he did. One act. One mistake. Over a year ago... forever branding him. Murderer. As a Hunter, he'd killed many monsters before, but they all deserved it because they had killed before and would kill again. By doing that, they saved lives because he took out those monsters with Dean's help. But those eggs... they hadn't even been _born yet_ and they were judged guilty and condemned to die. They were the missing mothers he and Dean were trying to find. To rescue. And he ended up killing them because he didn't stop and do research beforehand. _Murderer_.

A slight tremble in the leaves in front of him made him look up sharply. At a paw. A _huge_ furry paw. His eyes trailed up more and he saw a _massive_ wolf-like creature looking down at him with a cautious expression. He wiped off his face quickly and tried to compose himself. Breathing though his nose to help stop his emotions from showing too much before he's able to lock them down again.

After his shock of seeing a freaking 30 some foot tall antlered wolf staring down at him, he suddenly figure out who this must be. There weren't that many of the _gigantic_ Drauglins here, so it narrowed it down a bit. Most of them were at or under 25 feet tall. Having heard Dane babble on yesterday about her... albeit from Dean's translations, he could put two and two together here. Her head came to 30, but the antlers were higher then that, hard to tell from down on the ground as he was, with nothing to really measure height readily available. And, on top of that, her head was lowered down to his level, probably trying to show respect and not tower over him so much. 

He immediately got to his feet and greeted her respectfully by doing the move with his arms, then wiped off his face again of the lingering sweat and grime. Her nose twitched at him in interest and her soft sloping brow pinched in concern. Wolves, real wolves, don't have eyebrows really, so, that was interesting. But she did manage to prove she had the same stalking skills. But probably better since she displaced more scenery then a 150lb wolf. Giving her kudos because he hadn't realized she was there until she was right freakin' _there_. She probably watched his whole meltdown and then came forward. Fuck. _Fucking_ fuck. Sam scrubbed his hair with his hands, ruffling it vigorously as if that would reset this meeting back to zero to start again. Worth a shot. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled. “So, hey. Uh Danneel? You're Danneel?”

Her two foot wide black nose flared and twitched before she leaned forward slightly, keen eyes narrowing slightly. Purple eyes. Yup. This must be Dane's girlfriend. He flushed at how piss poor of a first impression this was. Lost, alone, tearing up in the woods and probably smelling a bit since all that hiking worked up a ripe sweat. “Sorry.” He apologized again for good measure. “I was looking for a way back to Dane's nest. It's where I'm staying with my brother, Dean, and his husband, Cas.” He felt like explaining to her. She just looked at him strangely. Lowering her head and inhaling again. He wished she's stop doing that. He stinks so damned bad. Fuck. 

The sheer size of some of these Drauglin's they're meeting still made him fidget and squirm. Instincts yelling at him to _run and hide_ from them, especially ones this big where they eclipsed the sun all around him and were able to sneak up on him so easily despite their size. Sam knew his instinct to run would be more intense if he hadn't been around Dean/Dane for so long, but still. This one straight up _looked_ like an apex predator and not some fantastical creature. The divide in his mind that there were harmless herbivore Drauglins, and then there were giant wolves that clearly ate red mammal meat, and a few fucktons of it too, were sending his heart into overdrive. Sam chastised himself for thinking the worst first. She didn't deserve that. She'd made no hostile move whatsoever. Just came forward, lowered her head, and sniffed him. 

Sam cleared his throat and said loud enough for her to hear, “I'd like to go back to Dane's nest site.”

She lifted her great head and looked off to the horizon and made a definitely wolfy sounding wuff. Was there any Drauglin in her at all? Besides the size, antlers, and a few quirks, she was basically a wolf. She sat down, ground shaking a little now that she's not trying to be quiet, and cocked her head at him. He figured he might as well try his luck. She probably knows where Dane's nest is and could lead him there. He tried remembering the move other Drauglin's made when greeting Dane and spread out his fingers, imitating wings and did the move as best he could. Wishing he was better equipped for it. Not getting the range of motion because he couldn't make his arms bend back the right way. He repeated it nonetheless and frowned at her continued confusion but didn't blame her for it. 

“It's fine. They'll find me eventually.” He waved a hand about dismissing his plight, and flopped back down to the log. Hunched forward again. “Just a loser who got lost in the woods.” Sam huffed a self deprecating laugh.

Her vibrant purple eyes widened a bit after sniffing him for a third time, muzzle moving around his area with her eyes flickering back and forth between the ground and Sam. He startled when she planted her wide wet nose directly onto the front of his shirt and inhaled his scent deeper then before. The shirt suctioned into her nostrils and soon he went with it. Hands planted on either side to gain some decent space. The inhale and exhale pushed and pulled him around and left him stumbling when she finally exhaled, letting him go and lifted herself up off the ground.

She snorted in the air after apparently making a decision, and Sam actually felt the fine mist of it on his arms. Slightly disgusted but trying to hide it as he wiped them off on his shirt. The giant wolf chuffed at him below, and started following the path he made there. Sam looked up when she abruptly stomped a paw on the ground to get his attention, motioning with her head that he should get off his ass and follow her already. Mildly impatient to get moving. He jumped up, hope bubbling to the surface, jogging after her slow measured pace. “Thanks! Thank you!” Hope rising in his chest at her willingness to help.

She snorted again but nodded all the same. Tracking his path with deft movements of her nose trailing just above the ground. That had to hurt her neck to be so low and her antlers kept knocking into trees at points, the path he'd taken wasn't one made for anyone her size, but, she persevered. Making a path with her body and huge paws. Sam had to weave around them in a near serpentine way since the tracks left behind had pushed dirt into the ground, forming bowls in the earth. It was easier to dodge around then to climb up and out of each one. Grateful that the paths Dane and Cricket usually take were on thick rocks or were already pounded flat ages ago. She only had to knock over two trees as she went, shoving them aside like they were nothing more then sticks that got in her way. Each time she waited for Sam to catch up before moving forward. Her long deep red tongue hanging down in a kind of smile that he was happier now then before. Sam blushed at the consideration and care she was taking with him. She didn't treat him like a lost kid, even if Sam felt like he was one while following after her.

He started recognizing the landscapes more, and they came to the shrub where he'd found the berries. He remembered he'd lost the bag of them back when she found him, cursing himself out for littering, but, he could easily retrace her steps if he really wanted that bag back. Perhaps some Drauglin already claimed it. Who knows. Sam paused for a few seconds, picking a few fresh berries on his way back, so he could at least have Cas say if they're good or not. Able to return later with someone that knows how to not get their asses lost in the woods. 

She led him all the way back and into the small clearing. A shocked little bark shook a few tree leaves nearby when she saw Dane waking up. She'd been so focused on following the little one's scent that she didn't even sense his. She backpedaled a little, nearly stepping on Sam who dove off to the side. 

Dane blinked at the sound of the bark, gray eyes widening comically as his head flipped around to face upright again. He tripped over his feet when he stood up abruptly, causing Dean to tumble about with a 'manly' yelp and half destroying his own nest trying to get out of it. He flushed furiously and turned to fix the damage. Fussing over it and looking back at her before sighing and blocking the sad nest from her view. 

'Good morning, Danneel.' Dane could barely look her in the eyes before getting nervous and scratching at the ground. The humans on the ground all but ignored. 'You're looking radiant today.' He mumble cooed a bit, one side of his mouth twitching up in a very shy smile. Eyes flickering about.

Cas picked Sam up from where he landed in the bushes, looking up at the most awkward crush talk they'd ever seen. Not even needing to know what Dane was saying to know he was tripping over his words. Dean finally got to his feet, spread his wings out after a good shake of his limbs, and flew just high enough to scale the wall and land next to Sam and Cas. 

“Huh.” Dean said, looking up at the huge wolf Drauglin. “She's kinda hot.”

Cas gave him a murderous scowl but Dean smirked playfully and gave him a quick kiss to let him know it was all in teasing. They watched Dane fuck it up a bit more, before Dean sauntered in front of Dane, flapping his wings to get his attention. Dane looked down and wondered what the hell Dean wanted. Stunned that they had a tiny audience. “Aren't you going to introduce us?”

Dane's surprise overtook his nervousness agitation and he grinned a bit. 'Danneel, this is my brother, uh, half brother? Twin. Dean. My other brother Sam is over there.'

'Oh, the little one lost in the woods?' She asked, looking down and slightly behind herself to see the little one standing off to the side. 'I followed his scent, and brought him back here.' She said shyly while looking up into Dane's eyes for just a second. 'Who's the other little one?'

'Castiel. He's Dean's uh, Mate.' Dane explained and gave a little wave at the two humans who waved back. 'Great guys. All of them.' He grinned proudly. This was going better then he thought. 'So uh, yeah, they're staying with me, here. We had to get permission from the leaders to let them come since they're humans.' he shrugged. 

She nodded a little. 'Yes. You mentioned that your humans were coming.' Danneel reminded him. 'The little lost one was, upset. I knew he was scared uhm... sorry.' She turned slightly to give a slight nod to the little dear. He seemed grateful to be back with his kin and the fear was dissipating. Her tail wagged a little at him. 'Do they, uh speak?'

'Yeah, Dean does pretty well, the other's can't since they're full human.' Dane shrugged. 'But, I can understand them just fine and they know sign language.' He added and started showing off his skills. Fingers deftly moving about doing some of the alphabet. 'It's uh, not easy. The uh, concepts of their language. So far off from our own superior one.'

Dean gamely punched at Dane's wrist. He chirped loudly, 'I heard that!'

The massive wolf was a little shocked at first then grinned. 'Lovely.' Dannell grinned, and slowly moved down to take a whiff of Dane's twin. Dean fanned his wings out once he caught on that this was just her way of getting to know him. Giving her more to work with. 'He smells a bit like you're nice scent.' She observed then looked a little embarrassed. Not quite comfortable addressing Dane's family directly. Not when she could be speaking to Dane. And that thought made her flush and feel too warm inside. 'I should, go. You have... uhm, you have a good day. Dane.' She attempted to keep her voice down for little ears but it didn't end up that way. The needy whine escaping her mouth before she could swallow it back. Dane was just looking so _good_ standing there, so tall, and muscular and smelling like that... she had to go. Right now. Her heart couldn't take much more of this! The fluttering light feeling... Dannell backed up a few clumsy steps. 

Dane, oblivious as a rock to her reasons behind the retreat, felt a little self-conscious, and followed after till the edge of his clearing. He had to salvage this disaster of a first meeting. 'Oh! Uh, yes! You have a good day too! Welcome back anytime!' Dane watched her turn around and trot away hastily. Knocking over some tree's in her way.

Dean jogged ahead of him, waiting till his bigger brother looked down before singing, “Dane and Danneel, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes awkward flirts, then comes mating, then comes the nestlings in the big nests' carnage!” He chuckled at his own terrible rendition of the song, and looked back at the half destroyed nest. Something so big and impressive as Dane's nest, was taken out by some stumbling feet. Dean should feel intimidated by the raw power, but he was just loving his tallest brother's awkward crush. 

Dane growled at him for a few seconds. Rumbling every bone in Dean's body below. 'Dude, not cool.'

Dean's wings flapped a few times from the tingling sensations. “Don't look at _me_! I didn't bring your girlfriend here!”

Sam's cheeks flushed red hot.

Dane scented the air and could feel the intense shame coming from Sam's direction, so he let it go with a long rush of air. No sense blaming him for a mistake. Sam wouldn't have gotten lost if he'd woken up early enough to take him to get some food. Some protector he is. One of his brothers was lost for God knows how long and he was just sleeping away. He looked pointedly at Sam, feeling the need to voice his concerns even if Sam already learned his lesson. 'Wake me up if you want to go anywhere.'

Dean translated and Sam agreed readily. Clearly glad he wasn't in any Island-rule-breaking trouble with Dane. Technically, he'd stomped that rule flat, but, the adherence to the rule had become very lax with every Drauglin they meet being totally cool with them wandering around. They'd forgotten about that one rule, figuring, so long as they follow the big ones, it should be cool. Now, Sam knows that it wasn't just a throw-away law to keep them in check. It was for the human's benefit to have a buddy.

'What were you looking for?' Dane asked, looking out at the new path into the woods Sam and Dannell must have taken. Too small for Dane himself so he wasn't familiar with it. 

“Uh, berries.” Sam informed, holding out the three he picked. 

“Whoa, Sam. Sure you can eat all those at once?” Dean poked his finger at the marble sized berries. “We should save some for tomorrow. Dane? You want some of these? Help us make a dent in the pile?” Stopping when he got a bitchface in return and felt like things were back to normal. Sam was obviously flustered at having to need a guide bring him back home. Dean had to remind himself that not everyone had the advanced senses he does. He's forgotten how dull a humans senses really were. 

Sam kicked out at Dean's leg and took the red berries over to Castiel. “Are these edible?”

Cas checked them out, broke one open and studied it's small seeds inside. He grinned. “Yes. And, delicious.” He added and popped one into his mouth. “Where did you get these?” He asked eagerly and Sam felt a bit better. Pointing out the way. It was pretty easy to follow the huge paw prints so Sam felt a bit more confident leading the way. 

Dean had to admit, whatever the hell they were, would be amazing in pie. “We need to box these up and grow them at home. I can make it into a pie for Mom and Meg, Bobby and Ellen, and even that old grump, Rufus. Think these will make him actually smile?” He asked, popping a few more into his mouth. Wishing he brought a bigger bag with them. “Might even make a pie for Balth.” The fake feud between them still going strong even when they're in different hemispheres.

“It'll make him drop everything and catch the next ship out.” Cas grinned, enjoying a few more. 

Dane squeezed his way down the narrow path and he finally saw what they were talking about. 'Uh guys? Cool it on those.'

“Hmm? Why?”

Dane's face was a cross between amusement and pity. 'Oh, you'll find out.' The rest of it went unsaid, ' _Too late now_.'

Dread sank into their bones at that cryptic remark. Looking at the delicious berries like they'd suddenly turned rotten. Dropping them onto the ground. They stood there, mouths stained red along with their fingers. Cas looked apologetic. But he didn't even know what for yet. They went back to the nest area because if they were going to get sick, they would feel better doing it away from strangers judging eyes. Sam was already preparing their one roll of biodegradable toilet paper and some fresh drinking water next to a newly dug hole. And because he is an awesome brother and brother in-law, he dug another two pits in little private areas nearby. Of course, not within eyesight of each other. Privacy is priceless. Unrolling a fair amount of TP and bagging it up so it wouldn't get damp from the humidity before it's needed, and stocking up each makeshift latrine. 

Dean watched Sam come back, holding a hand to his stomach and debating if he should call Bobby for advice. Convinced he already feels something churning. Cas was frantically flipping pages in the one plant identification guide he had brought, scanning each page quickly. Searching for the true identity of the berry, he thought it was a kind of cherry. Tasted like it. No symptoms yet. The bag with their haul rested next to his duffle. Though, he's not sure if he'd want to see them again in the light of day. 

Dane just puttered around with his nest, rebuilding it and smirking to himself at how he managed to prank all three at once. He knew the berries were harmless and just wanted a bit of revenge for the Danneel incident. He was not ready for the love of his life, the queen of all his dreams, to see him sleeping in a nest, drool dripping down his chin. He knows now that it's not generally usual for adults to still sleep in nests with no offspring present, but they're just so comfy! Besides! His mom does it too!

Dane fixed it up better then new, loving all of the worried sounds from the guys down below. After he was done he turned to see them all clutching their stomachs in anticipation. He hunkered down and got their little fire to burn a bit brighter and hotter, warming them up. 'Told ya. You guys ate too much of that, didn't you?' He stated and crossed his arms smugly. 'Didn't leave any room for lunch.' 

Realization dawned on all of them and he just cackled at their combined attack on his arms and anywhere they could reach on his massive body. Punching and kicking and not even able to make a dent. He didn't even lift a finger to defend himself. Didn't need to. Dean flew up to his head and stomped on his nose a few times, earning a raised eyebrow and snort of amusement. 

They wore themselves out and resorted to cursing before settling back next to the fire. Now that they knew the berries were safe, (and that Dane was a massive dick) they delved back in, but with less vigor. They _were_ pretty fucking delicious though. 

Dane lifted his head when he heard his mother's quick chirp. He sent the invitation chirp back and stood up. Giving a quick check on his small squad before standing next to them. Not wanting to show that he was in protective mode to make things more awkward then they had to be. The prank forgotten, Sam, Dean and Cas all stood and made themselves presentable. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in! Dane's a little shit.  
> Danneel is Jensen Ackles(Dean)'s wife's name, but there is no relation to the real life woman besides that. I literally just needed a name and it kinda works out with Dane - Danneel. (shrugs)
> 
> Sorry for not updating in so long! Been working on mini fics and uploading my first original story, The Cat's Journal. Check it out! It's about a shapeshifting kid that is being hunted by mysterious forces from his past that wont stop until Edward is captured or dead. Ed and his human brother Jack, go on the run while their whole world crumbles apart around them.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11040582  
> Thanks!


	19. Bae Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunion part two. Ness and the boys finally have a heart to heart.  
> A dip in the ocean for food and fun and maybe a hint of fooling around...

Chapter Nineteen:

Bae Watch

 

 

Cricket and Ness came out from behind the main cliff and stood still for a few seconds fifty feet away to give them a bit of space. Cricket grinned warmly at her family and looked down towards Ness, who was checking out the area for a few seconds and spotting the humans standing in a row next to Dane. Tensing slightly before relaxing again. She saw her sister take those last few steps forward to greet Dane with a quick nuzzle before bending down and doing the same to the three humans in one movement. Gentle enough to keep them from being bowled over. Backing up again to give them some breathing room. 

Ness wordlessly came forward too, and saw the humans flinch back a step, and look up to the others nervously. Scenting the air, the humans were obviously trying to be brave, but smelled and looked frightened. She couldn't blame them for that, going by her actions the day before, and really, their reactions made this a bit easier for her. They weren't reaching for weapons or trying to attack. Of course, on the other side, a scared human can be more violent. A whole herd of scared humans that were on boats in her waters were the worst since they would fight harder and more viciously... long hooks and sharp nets. Hunters that did not care about what they killed. 

She witnessed them cut fins off of thousands of innocent sharks and drop the bodies back into the sea, letting them suffocate and die painfully. Sharks need to swim to breath but they didn't care. They didn't even use the meat, they just wanted the fins. No prey deserves that cruel fate. And humans killed sharks by the _thousands_. Daily. Ness shivered when she remembered the days she tried to stop the needless slaughter alongside her mate... 

Ness took a breath to steady her emotions and her thoughts. By looking up to the others, the humans were apparently relying on Dane and Cricket for their own safety instead of taking things into their own hands. Cricket was on both sides, and it looked like Dane still needed to be assured of her intentions.

Her two back fins stretched up in greeting and then relaxed again. They were always more or less aiming upwards, but she was glad they got the message when the humans did the same move back, Dane doing it a second later. It was like he was waiting for a cue from the humans. 'I'm sorry, for my behavior.' Ness started quietly. 'It was uncalled for.' Glancing to the side for a moment to gather her breath again. Even speaking to the humans directly like this made her uneasy, but with her sister there, she found some peace of mind again. She knew she was the one in the wrong and had to make it right. She cleared her throat a little before continuing. Her tail fins flexing in and out, fidgeting before planting firmly behind her onto the ground. 'I've learned about you all from not just Cricket, but others here whom you've met, and I wished I was calm enough yesterday to hear your story from your own mouths.' 

Cricket looked pleased with that and laid down beside her, making herself comfortable and closer to the little one's level. Dane stood for a few more seconds before doing the same. They didn't want to loom quite so much since the humans were _tiny_ , and Ness may be longer then most, but not very tall in comparison, 8 feet at the shoulder and her head about level with that. Not even Ness's back fins reached up higher then 14 feet off the ground. Dane and Cricket lowered their heads next, but, tried to keep it casual. Curving around to view everyone present. Bodies making a rough 'S' shape from above.

Now that everyone seemed to relax a bit, Ness took another steadying breath before continuing, noticing that the half human half Drauglin was translating everything for the two full humans. She struggled to remember which was which since humans looked the same to her. Reminding herself that that doesn't mean they are all the same. 'I feel like I need to explain myself.'

Dean cleared his throat which surprised her into silence. He chirped out, 'It's alright. We get it. I want to say how sorry I am to you as well. I know that humans can be real assholes.' He stepped forward, closing the distance between them. 'I've had the unique position of seeing both sides of the coin. I know what it's like to be treated unkindly.' He clarified, 'We'd been tortured, mutilated, nearly frozen and starved. Had bones cracked and broken. Only one of those was on accident.' He gave his husband a forgiving look and gripped his hand in a firm, reassuring hold. Facing Ness again. 'We had our wings torn through too.' His wings splayed a little at the mention even though the wounds were healed now, he still had phantom pains every once in awhile. More psychological then anything now, but still present.

Dane added like he was just compiling a regular list, 'We were electrocuted numerous times as well. Skinned raw. Burned.' Dane mumbled at the end, shaking himself out at the reminder. 'It wasn't fun.' He shrugged weakly, clawed finger making a circle in the dirt before patting it flat again.

Ness was taken aback. Shock clear on her face at each atrocity they'd suffered. Her nephews... ' _What?_ ' Ness's voice growing a little hoarse. 'What? _Who did this to you?_ ' Taking a few crawling steps forward. Her body was not built for land but she had to inspect the damage herself. Feeling an inexplicable need to protect come over her.

'Humans did.' Dean stated, looking abashed before shifting into pissed. His family's collective voices in his head saying that he and Dane did not deserve any of it. 'So, we get it. Most humans don't think twice about hurting what they see as monsters.' He let it sink in. He wasn't on one side over the other. He was on both, like they all were. He turned to face his brother and husband. 'But, there are those that are _good_.' 

Ness followed his line of sight to the others. Cricket had told her mostly what happened to herself, only giving hints about what her boys went through. Cricket was not comfortable retelling someone else's story without them even there to add or correct, but it appeared like that was the best way of handling it. Now Ness was feeling more compassion for them then just reluctant acceptance and tolerance. Dean and Dane were using their horrible past trauma in a way that helps instead of hurts. A connection made between them. And yet, not one that would be turned around to justify hurting innocent humans.

Sam and Cas came forward and sat down on a nearby log that had fallen from the nest earlier. Dean met them there as they talked. It felt good to finally meet and converse on better terms. Get their story out so that more then just the two knew all that had transpired. The reasons _why_ they wanted to come and learn about Drauglins on this Island. Ness could understand why Dean would want to come, being half Drauglin, but the others? They were at risk everyday here. Not everyone would see them as anything but dangerous. She finally asked them, 'Why? Why do you risk your lives staying here? You're too fragile and small, I couldn't have been the only one-' she dropped off suddenly, too ashamed to finish the sentence. But it was true, she wasn't the only one that had felt a human's blade or awful weapon. To have wanted revenge, or was afraid of what the humans could do around helpless eggs and nestlings. Cunning and vicious. Ness was still surprised in herself to be here, talking with them. Why would they come here?

Cas cleared his throat and answered back, listening to Dean translate for him, “I wanted to learn all I can about Drauglin's, so that I can figure out how to make your lives easier. Maybe even find better places on earth for them to thrive. Some places wont be safe to raise a family, or aren't safe now. There's wars going on all the time, famines in different parts of the globe, pollution... I want to be able to learn what everyone needs, and help them find a home they will be safe in.”

At first, Cas just wanted to learn what he could about them. Curiosity driving him, but now that he's seen them in person? He wants to help them in any way he can. He's got the world's information back home, or can find it with some help. He's sure that he can get Balthazar to locate some places that are protected, away from people. Australia being one of them, simply because of its sheer size and cities that never touch. It might take someone days to get to the nearest town or even neighbor. All that space, it would be perfect for a few of the Drauglin's that enjoy the heat of deserts. He'd have to make sure they learn about the local flora and fauna, so that they all remain safe. For those that like jungles, there's still uninhabited island chains similar to this one that would be perfect. They just have to make sure that they're actually uninhabited first, with enough resources available and no endangered species present. 

Cas knows all this will take time, but voicing it gave it some credence. It wasn't just a pipe dream or empty promise. He's already working on plans and ideas. First step of course is to learn about the Drauglin's that actually _want_ his help. He emphasized that he would never force any of them to do as he says. Never wanting to take away their free will.

That seemed to put Ness a bit more at ease. Knowing that it wasn't some sneaky human takeover or a way to control or contain her kind. Having such huge supporters to vouch for him also helped. She grinned for the first time at them and looked over to the one she remembered was named Sam, when he sat up straighter and started on his reasons why he was here. 

“I know you're not going to take this well, but uh,” His hands wrung in his lap. His jaw firmed and he started again. “I am a Hunter.”

Ness's smile fell, she tensed up again and narrowed her eyes. The look on Dean and Castiel's face also told her all she needed to know. They were Hunters as well. She hissed at them before controlling herself. Sam didn't even flinch. Just sat there like he was waiting for the attack. That's the only thing that made her stop and breath. 'You were expecting me to kill you.' She guessed quietly. Feelings warring inside her. 

' _We,_ are Hunters.' Dean chirped and wished he could speak in a different Drauglin way, chirping out such a statement made it seem less impactful. 'Cas, my husband, hasn't really been on any big hunts. Mostly against human spirits. Ghosts.' He still felt the need to take the brunt of whatever punishment may come. Cas wasn't born a Hunter, he was only one because Sam and Dean were. 

Sam turned his head up to Dane to translate for him, “I killed three Drauglin eggs. And I... I am so sorry, I will regret it till the day I die. We were on a hunt, thinking that it was a Vellum, a Vellum is a very very evil monster that kills indiscriminately. We though it was killing women in the woods. Three women were taken and so we went to take it out. It's what we do. If there's a monster that goes after people, we make sure it stops.” His shoulders slumped but he continued on, “It wasn't a Vellum, so we tried to figure out what it was instead, - ” He continued on with his story, only stopping to let Dean fill in the events he was involved in. 

During the long story, Ness found herself going from angry to confused then sympathetic. When Dean and Dane described what it was like, being treated like an animal. One of the monsters they talked about. Ness didn't know what a scientist was, but found out that Cas was one, and eventually understood the basics of it from him with a few additions from the others. They explained everything without censoring out any pertinent information. Her questions finally dwindling, and it was getting a little darker out when they finally got to the present events.

Cas got Sam and Dean some water along with himself, after speaking for hours. Old feelings coming back and being dealt with again. It was not easy.

Ness could tell from their scents that there was no lies spoken through it all. Amazed at their story. Her own felt too simple to compete. 

After a long moment, Sam then felt like she knew enough of the past to explain himself. Why he's here. “Hunters go after evil things that kill people. But, some might not know that what they're going after is harmless to humans. If they hear of some cows being mauled by something that's not an animal, they may assume that people are next and eliminate whatever creature they find. Never bothering to find out if the thing will even hurt people at all. I don't know how many Drauglin's were killed because of the misinformation.” He admitted. “But, if we are able to document as many Drauglin types as possible, learn all we can, we can inform other Hunters about what they're seeing. Telling them that they don't need to go after them.”

Ness turned to the other ones. Considering. 'What if the Drauglin was hurting people.'

Sam frowned. Of course she'd ask. “What would you do? Human Hunters will defend humans. We can't tell them not to.” 

Dean spoke up, after he was done translating. 'We know that Drauglin's are intelligent beings. If Hunters kill an innocent Drauglin, they're at fault, and we'll deal with them if we find out. If a Drauglin attacks and kills an innocent human? That Drauglin isn't showing intelligence. Humans are stronger then Drauglin's. More plentiful. We will take it out.' he felt the need to spell it out. Humans weren't weak. The Drauglin's can kill many people before they're taken out but in the end, they will die. There's billions of people versus an island of them, and humans have weapons that are far more advanced and can kill at a distance. He hopes it wont come to that. That the senseless killing stops on both sides. 

Ness thought about it and had to agree. She wished vengeance on the ones that killed her mate, but killing humans that had nothing to do with that, was just mindless violence. After Sam had admitted to killing off all three of Cricket's first eggs, she felt such anger to him, but saw that Cricket had actually found it in herself to _forgive_ him. The human was actually ashamed of it, and every action was trying to redeem himself. Atone for his mistake. It helped ease the sting. 

They waited for her reaction and were glad she finally nodded. Tension easing. 

With the heavy topics covered, Cricket felt like more pleasant topics were in order. 'So. Dean. Tell us about your matage!'

Dean laughed and clarified, “Marriage. It was great.” He and Cas were excited to tell them all about it, with plenty of pictures on their phones that were hopelessly too small for the Drauglins to make out. The stories only stopping for a quick trip to the ocean to grab dinner. It had been hours of talking and tension and a good meal sounded great. Ness took note of their fish trap and considered building one of her own if times became lean, or she just didn't want to work too hard for her meals. She was looking forward to a demonstration. But, right now, she wanted to stretch her limbs and get back to her natural environment. And maybe show off a bit. 

The three Drauglin's chased down a large hoki pod, eating as many of the large fish as the could in competition. Sam felt like a swim too and stripped down to his boxers followed by Cas and Dean next. Sam got a head start since Cas needed to help Dean undress, the buttons getting stuck on him in their haste. Now free of constraints, Dean took a few paces back to get some runway before flying and grabbing Cas's raised arms. Pulling his husband up from the beach and over Sam's head who called foul. Dean plopped Cas down a good league out. and flew around and up higher to dive down straight into the water. Seeing how far down he could get. He had only swam a couple of times with his wings and was excited to see that they made him very _very_ fast. Rivaling Ness in speed but he had to resurface to breath too soon for his liking. 

After the initial stress wore off, they found their aunt Ness to be quite a cool chick. She played pranks on them while in the water, grabbing kelp and started a game of catch with it and then slowly started adding more and more pieces so they found themselves surrounded by the bits of greenery and loosing the original one in the melee. Sam and Cas had to stick to the surface most of the time but Dean insisted that they check out the underwater cliffs where there were cool coral and fish just hanging out. Sam tried going down without assistance but only managed so far before having to turn back for fresh air. Dean held Cas's hands and pulled him down faster then he'd make it on his own so he'd be able to spend more time down at the bottom, then making the trip down unassisted which would have used up more of his air. They all set out, exploring the reef but being careful not to touch and disturb the fragile ecosystem. Just one touch could kill coral that was years old. Fish swam around them all, too small for the Drauglin's to care about for food, but pretty, like specks of color dancing about. Living glitter.

Dean loved the joyous gleam in his husband's eyes as he tried to stay as long as possible but one panicked look informed Dean of Cas's limit, and they shot back to the surface to breath. It wasn't deep enough to get the bends, but it was still a head rush. Dean kept them buoyed long enough for Cas to just focus on breathing steadily. 

Cas coughed a bit before laughing, “So many fish! Confetti it's a parade!” And wanted to go back down immediately. Tugging on Dean's wing excitedly. Dean was out of breath for a bit because he was doing most of the work for both of them. Dane swam over and Cas told him all the neat stuff they saw in that brief minute midway down. 

'I can help with that.' Dane stated and once they were able to get their breaths back, he cupped his left wing over the two and pushed down. The air was trapped in the wing and would serve as a spare air supply closer to the beautiful scene. Sam swam down too once Dane just tilted his head in answer to Sam's questioning looks. The wing made a dark canopy but the air supply was welcomed. It wouldn't last forever but it was enough for a good ten minute session. Dean pulled Cas back to the surface with Sam following after. All talking excitedly about the weird looking sea creatures. 

Castiel looked up at Dane, “Can we go to the bottom?”

Dane shrugged his wing shoulders and said, 'Why not.' Cupping his wing over the three again, it held a bit more air this time, and joining them down below. They had to hold on tight to his wing thumb or else be pushed away from the cup by the rushing water. It was darker down there but they could still see somewhat. Mostly down this far was broken coral, empty shells and fish bones. Cas found some empty shells that were quite large, and brought them over to Dane for him to hold in one large curled hand. Fingers as big as the humans pressing together to keep the treasures safe. Dane chuckled, letting great bubbles float up to the surface in his amusement. Sam joined in, handing over some neat rocks and shells as well. It felt like they could all act like kids again. Sam managed to sneak up on Dean and put a dead fish skeleton down his boxers and tried to escape but after some wing flailing Dean finally got the bones out and tackled Sam. Tugging him over to the air supply to crab him out and swear revenge. Sam grinned menacingly and said bring it, before diving down again. 

Some childish fighting later and Dane was ready to go topside again. He closed his fist gently so the trinkets that they placed in his palm wouldn't be lost and slowly headed upwards, giving them the hint that they should follow. He would have grabbed them and brought them up along with, but since they were underwater it wasn't a good idea. They could release their air supply in shock from one of his small nudges. Thankfully Dean noticed and pulled his little brother up with him. Cas was just ahead of them, kicking his legs frantically to stay in the lifting cupped wing along side the others. Gasping in air inside the wing dome but it was stale air now. With Dane moving upwards, everyone felt the tug of the water being displaced with Dane's free legs and his other wing, and it nearly made them spin out and away in one of the many vortexes. 

Dean reached over and grabbed Castiel's hand in no time and then gripped Sam's. Dean's wings pumping hard to bring the three of them up and steady under Dane's wing. Cause stale air or no, it was better then trying to breath churning water. Dane broke surface again and lifted his wing up and away from them, causing their ears to pop slightly at the change in pressure. Gasping and panting while Dane moved the wing back and underneath them to keep them up. The three men clumsily made for higher ground and Dane let them chill on his back so they could rest for a minute. Leaning up against his tall spikes that were nearly taller then all of them. Legs splayed out before them to keep them upright as Dane lazily floated with his wings half tucked to his sides.

Ness saw them resting and had an idea. She dove down deep to get the speed she needed to launch herself clear over her nephews, drenching them with the water that was dragged along with. Landing with a mighty splash on Dane's other side past his wings for a second spray of water. The sheer amount of water nearly swept them back into the ocean waves but it was Dane flailing around that succeeded in throwing even more water around from shock. Ness made another smaller jump over Dane's tail once he got himself righted and the little ones were no longer in danger of being lost at sea.

Cricket just laughed her head off. Dane was slack jawed at his blue aunt's shenanigans. Ok, she wins. 

Ness smugly swirled in the water, showing off some moves that reminded Sam of a regular otter. Flipping, rolling and goofing off. Tossing a leftover piece of kelp at the humans before ducking out of sight again. Sam balled it up and tossed it back to the water where Ness's long tail curled around it a few times before pulling it away like a top's string, making a whirlpool that sucked the ball down again like a ship avoiding calypso. 

“That actually looks like fun.” Dean observed. Knowing that this whirlpool wouldn't be deadly, he jumped back into the water and pointed at himself while facing his big Drauglin aunt. She got the hint and curled around him several times, swimming fast and tight before whipping away from him. He had to keep his wings in as tight as he could to keep them from slowing him down or even breaking if they opened and caught the current wrong. It felt so freaking weird! Everything was a swirling blur and he could vaguely guess that the vortex went damn near to the ocean bottom. 

Ness counter swam around him to kill the water vortex, because she knew he couldn't hold his breath that long to wait it out. She saw him looking very dizzy and disoriented, actually swimming at an angle instead of straight up. She helped nudge him back in the right direction and when it took longer then she liked, she nosed at his stomach to push him over her head and far enough back until he was on her shoulders. She then carried him up to the surface. 

He coughed and laughed, hands on his face and head, willing the spinning world to stop or else he'll throw up. Ness let him recover on her shoulders, swimming lazily over towards Dane for the other humans to collect him again. She realized this was the first time she actually touched one of the humans, even if he wasn't 100% human, it was still a big deal for her. He was respectful of her body, never stepping on any spot that would cause pain or even tickle her. He'd had practice, or just knew from experience where to place each foot. Her back fins were sensitive to the waters, able to detect the movements of fish versus larger animals, currents and temperatures to tell her where to go. Dean was kind enough to avoid grabbing the fins with his clawed hands, even when he was unbalanced and they were _right there_. 

Ness felt the little feet on her back and tried not to squirm too much as the other two bridged the gap between Dane and Ness, reaching over and pulling him to shaky knees. Dragging him back to Dane who had gently flipped over to back float. Sam and Cas had simply walked around as Dane rolled in the water. Dane's chest was wide enough for a damned truck to park on so the three guys had plenty of room to roam. 

'Dizzy?' The smirk in Dane's voice loud and clear from the huge head that was tilted down to see them better.

Dean just gave him a 'Really?' look and shook his head of excess water which just made his lightheadedness worse, and Dane huff laugh harder. All three men bouncing along with the chest underneath which made him laugh harder.

Things calmed down after that, everyone except for Ness, soaking up the sun and enjoying each others company. Ness just wanted to stay in the water since she'd been out of it for nearly a whole day. These days were just passing them by so fast. It will soon be time for them to head back home before they overstay their welcome. But later, after they get done watching the sun set over clear blue ocean waters. Some things a camera lens would just spoil trying to capture it on film. It could never compete with the real deal. None of this will be forgotten.

The humans had to dismount for Dane to get anywhere, so they had a race back to the shoreline. Dean held back using his wings because he wanted it to be a fair race. It actually dragged him back due to their weight but that's fine. He knows he's fast with them. He wanted to give Cas a chance to gloat, and Sam some time to make excuses why he didn't win. Dane lazily kicked one leg at a time underwater, easily keeping pace with Dean. Dean looked behind them and saw his mom and aunt grinning at the lot of them. The older ladies were obviously glad that they got a chance to have fun with the 'kiddies'. Cricket didn't really play much, content to watch the other's antics with a grin on her face as she waded around. Dean liked that smile. With at least 20+ years over the humans, he supposed he was one of the 'kids' to them. Dane was ironically the largest, (but not by much) as well as the youngest one here. He wasn't even two years old yet, but considered by all as a full grown adult. 

Dean's big brother thoughts stumbled when he ran right into Dane. The mountain of brown scaled Drauglin stopped still in the water like a ship run aground. The reason for his statue impersonation was sitting daintily on the shore.

Dean nudged Dane's shoulder with his wing which just pushed himself further away from the immovable force of nature that was standing there in the shallows, brain shorting out. “What are you waiting for? Go talk to your girlfriend.”

Dane gulped but whisper chirped while pretending to be looking back at his mother, 'How much did she see? She probably thinks I'm way too immature. Oh _Man_!' Dane faced forward again, a smile forced on his lips to hide his embarrassment. 

“You worry too much. She's still here so that means even if she did see, she thinks it's cute!” Dean back floated a bit to look up at Dane's face. Knowing that the wolf Drauglin Danneel can't understand English, he continued on in a casual tone so she wouldn't pick up on his side of the conversation at least. “She's probably checking out _all_ the hot dudes on the beach. Don't let her down!” Big brother mentor job well done, he nodded to himself and pushed off of Dane's shoulder again. Turning around and swimming the rest of the way to the beach, catching sight of his brother first. Cas coming back from somewhere. Probably bathroom break. How considerate he didn't pee in the ocean. Dean couldn't say the same...

Sam stage whispered, “Should we uh, leave them alone?”

Dean bobbled his head. “Yeah. He's got this. Looks like Mom and aunt Ness are taking a hint and going up the beach. Let's give the lovebirds some privacy.” He nodded once firmly and gave Dane a quadruple thumbs up, wings and hands, before gathering his things and jogging away from the shore to their path home. 

Dane didn't know if he wanted to thank Dean, or murder him for abruptly leaving him alone. He walked forward, noticing that Danneel was still watching him. Or maybe the water and he was just in the way. He ducked and moved off to the side but she actually moved too. Pawing at the ground a little timidly herself.

'Hi, Dane.' She greeted shyly, and he nodded back that he heard her, but didn't trust his voice in reply to not crack. She continued as if she didn't suspect his nervousness. 'That was beautiful.'

Dane shot his gaze back up to her and his mouth made an 'o' in surprise.

She shook her fur out, stammering, 'Oh! I meant the sunset. You're, it's, it's beautiful.' Both front paws fidgeting now. 'You weren't bad yourself.' Looking up a few times but mostly facing the ground below her. 'I liked, uhm. I liked watching you and your family. Sorry. That's uh, that came out wrong. I wasn't staring. I just noticed... and you're tantalizing, TALENTED! Oh gosh, talented.' She got up, all four paws in motion. 'I gotta.. I gotta go.' She blurted out and started walking away. 

Finally Dane found his voice again and called after her, 'Thanks!' 

She turned her head and smiled again at him. Her tall antlers tangling unexpectedly in some trees before she yanked them out again and muttering embarrassed growls out at the branches that fell to the ground behind her. Shaking out her fur of the debris and faced forward again, trotting away as if to escape notice.

Dane found it endearing and finally got to the sandy beach from the waters, and hung his head so low it was nearly dragging. 'Thanks?! Thanks?!?! That's all I had to say back?' He growled at himself and fell over. 'My life is over.' He stated. 'Thanks. Pfff.' Dane closed his eyes tightly and wanted to bury himself in the sand.

Dean walked out from his hiding place and sat on one of Dane's fingers. “That could have been better.”

'Shut up.'

“At least she likes you as much as you like her.” Dean shrugged. Ignoring the twitch in his seat. Dane was trying to keep still but laughed humorlessly. 

'Right.' Dane sighed, finally giving Dean an eye to look at once he turned back around. 'She thinks I'm lame.'

“No, she thinks your tantalizing and beautiful. Didn't you hear her?”

'That was before I said, 'thanks'. Like a damned jerk! I didn't even compliment her back! Fuck. She must think I'm the most egocentric guy out here.' he whined pitifully, digging the end of his nose into the ground and watching a puff of sand fly up when his body decided to keep on breathing anyway. 'I'm such a smug prick.'

“Nope, that title belongs to me. I'm just awesome.” Dean sat up straighter with a wry smirk. “Seriously Bro. You're in. Just get over yourself and ask her out. She already wants to.” Dean considered something, “Or do the girls initiate the mating?”

'Fuck, Dean?! Don't say that! Mating is out of the question now. She ran away. You _saw_!'

“She's as awkward as you are. You should be happy you found a match so perfect!”

Dane grumbled a bit, eyes closing. 'Just leave me here to die. My body will feed the fish.'

“God you are such a giant girl.” Dean admonished and stood up again. Walking over to Dane's face and placing his hands up on the nostrils. When that didn't get a reaction he slapped Dane's face on both sides with his wings. “Snap out of it!”

Dane furrowed his brow before glaring evenly at him. 

“There we go. Got some spunk left in ya.” Standing up straight again. “I'm gonna tell you what I told Sammy when he had his first date.”

Dane actually looked a little hopeful, brows lifting, side fan ears spreading out a little to catch every sound.

Dean was going to make a flippant remark, but it looked like Dane really needed some good advice right now. Heart on the line. He sighed and took another breath. “Don't worry so much. Ask yourself; Why was she so shy talking to you? Why was she watching you for so long? Why was she tripping over her words? She LIKES you. You like her right? Well that's kinda how you're acting around her. Clumsy, awkward, stammering. Just, I don't know, ask her to a stroll in the morning. Watch the sun come up as well. Ask her where she's from, ask about her family. Where she wants to go after this. What does she want to do with her life. How many kids she wants. Does she have names picked out already. Just, _TALK_ to her!”

Dane shook his head a little, 'It's not that simple.'

“What isn't?!” Dean's arms raised up and out along with his wide wings. Even Sammy wasn't this hard!

'What if... what if she finds out about my past and gets scared off?'

“Dude, I'm your brother. Kinda.” his hand waved about in the air. “I'm pretty sure she's seen us together, the same pattern on our wings. And figured out that we're unique kind of twins or whatever, and she's not scared by it. Look at it from her point of view. Your brothers are _human_. The most feared creatures on Earth for a Drauglin, since we're the only things that can actually take one of you out. But even so, she's _still_ giving you a chance. Even if we're here hanging out with you. If humans don't scare her, she isn't gonna be scared of you or your past.”

Dane closed his eyes. Considering this different point of view. Would he risk hanging out with someone if they had some seriously dangerous relatives that were known for being killers? If he didn't at least _like_ them? The risk was stupidly high for that if it wasn't real. If she didn't care about him. It actually, helped. He saw Dean fold his arms in front of his chest and wings cocked out in a hero pose. Showoff. Just 'cause he got one thing right didn't mean anything.

'You're still short.' Dane darted his tongue out and got up swiftly. Kicking some sand up with his hand 'accidentally' hitting Dean square on his back and nearly knocking him over. 

“I'm 6 foot 1 ya big bastard! I'm not short!” He flapped his wings a few times to get rid of most of the sand but still found it everywhere. _Every. Where_. “Gonna get you for that.” He grumbled but was glad that he was following Danneel's trail instead of back to his own nest. 

He debated dunking in the water to rid himself of the new sand but it was getting a little chilly without a lot of clothes on. So he stalked back to his bag and grabbed his clothes and shook them out, changing into something less sandy.

“So? How'd it go?” Castiel asked, seeing Dean join them as they very slowly made their way back. 

“I think it went alright. He's probably not going to be home tonight. If he's lucky.” 

Cas smirked, kissing Dean's face but making one of his own at the taste. Spitting out some granules that clung to Dean's scruff. Cas squinted at Dean, 'Did my husband just roll around in _dirt_? Wouldn't surprise me.' Resuming his planned quip, “If he stays out late, he's not the only one to get lucky.” Squeezing Dean's butt to get his point across. 

Dean wrapped a wing around Cas to claim his mate and shouted ahead of him. “Sammy? Go take a powder! But don't die.... or get lost again at the supermarket, Kiddo! Cas an I call dibs on the nest tonight!”

“Jerk!”

“Bitch!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going!


	20. Night Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob Seger - Night Moves
> 
> Workin' on our night moves  
> Tryin' to lose the awkward teenage blues  
> Workin' on our night moves  
> And it was summertime  
> Sweet summertime summertime
> 
> And oh the wonder  
> We felt the lightning  
> And we waited on the thunder  
> Waited on the thunder
> 
> I awoke last night to the sound of thunder  
> How far off I sat and wondered  
> Started humming a song from 1962  
> Ain't it funny how the night moves  
> When you just don't seem to have as much to lose  
> Strange how the night moves  
> With autumn closing in
> 
>  
> 
> I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A SAFE AND FUN 4TH OF JULY!

Chapter Twenty:

Night Moves

 

 

Dane came back, _eventually_ , about 2 pm. With a unfocused calm about him. Like he was just drifting along but in a pleased, content, way. He opened his long mouth to say something to the group, but shut it again with a echoing click of teeth. Exhaling out his nose with eyes half lidded and one side of his mouth turned upwards. The looks he's giving say it all. He made a gigantic fist, as tall as the humans, and held it out, hovering next to Dean. Nearly eclipsing his twin from view. Dean caught on and jovially fist bumped it in congratulations.

“Hell yeah.” Dean was proud of his very large little bro. “Hungry?”

' _Starved._ But I just came to ask if you guys needed anything?' Dane surveyed the camp setup, and found it in relative order despite his lack of presence last night as their caretaker. He had a minute there between curling up with Danneel and sleeping, where he was worried last night would be the one night shit went down, _just because_ he wasn't there. However, no one had died in his absence, or was horribly maimed for any reason, so he called it good. The three bitty people all looked safe, fed, and sane. Impressed they held their own, even if it was obviously becoming a long shot that they'd get into any unwanted shenanigans after just one night without him. They still managed it. Come to think of it, they'd probably be alright for another few hours too... 'Awesome. Everything looks great here. Ok, so, listen. I'm gonna go.' Making a sly finger gun with a hand raised high, a couple stories over their heads, and pointing it back to his lovely lady's place with a wink.

Dean nearly spit-takes his horrible instant coffee. Making a last ditch effort to swallow it or end up wasting the last of their morning caffeine provisions. “Wait... _Again_?!” Dean was fully expecting Dane to nervously ask about the next step in building lasting romantic relationships, but apparently, the big Flame-Brain sped read through those few chapters in the book of love, and got to the fun bits. 

Dean would be more concerned, but knew, that if Lady Danneel had thought at any time that Dane was moving too fast, she was perfectly capable of defending her own honor, and by the looks of it, she was more then likely willing to follow along wherever the night moves. Besides, Dane wasn't the kind of guy to push himself or his desires on someone. Quite the opposite, in fact. The guy was usually too shy to insist on anything if he thought that someone he cared about might oppose to it. 

Dane _knows_ he's big, and intimidating, and that it would be super easy to coerce others into going along with what he wants. But it would feel like a real asshole thing to do. So, every time those unwanted thoughts pop up, he growls the intrusive thoughts into submission instead. He knows it's made him a better Drauglin and is proud of it. What kind of respect and affection is borne of intimidation and force? Dane's grateful that his family gets it. Knows where he's coming from, and trusts him. He's also grateful that his family can take care of themselves 'cause it was damn near _painful_ to leave Danneel's warm side this morning.

Dane looked happy, content, and the scent from last night's escapades was clearly strong enough even Cas and Sam wrinkled their noses at it. Entirely averting their attention from Dane's physique for a hot minute once they caught onto the meaning of the conversation overhead. 

Dean sputtered out, “Dane, you _animal!_ ” 

If that was said by anyone else, the pure Drauglin might have taken offense, but, as it were, he quipped back, 'What can I say? She likes the wings.' Shrugging them up once with a prideful grin and slow lip lick. He winked again, a trait Dean was sure he wasn't responsible for teaching, before turning back around and abruptly leaving the three of them again. 

Sam, Dean, and Castiel just stood there, staring after his retreating form. Flabbergasted. 

Well, ok then. 

Another hour passed and Cricket and Ness came over, surprised that Dane wasn't there. Before they could ask, Dean chirped up at them, 'Dane is doing a little cloud seeding at Danneel's place.'

At the twin confused expressions he elaborated in a soft conspiratorial tone. Cricket's still his Mom and telling her about his twin's escapades was a little weird. He hoped he wasn't crossing a line or jumping the gun here. He had to tell, because it looked like Cricket was about ready to hunt Dane down for an ass whooping for leaving the humans alone like this. Dean had to calm her temper and fears before they got out of hand. It would be nigh impossible to stop a 50 foot tall Mamma on a mission. He made the added effort to fly up onto the rim of the big nest to be somewhat closer to her eye level. Even if he was still merely even with her chest up there. At least Cricket ducked her head down to catch what he had to say without having him shouting to be heard. Ness sat back on her haunches to peer up at him easier, and he forgot that she couldn't reach up as high as the two Drauglins he's used to addressing. 

'Pretty sure Dane's so happy, he's gonna have puppies.' Dean was so proud of that terrible pun he had to say it again in English for the guys below, who promptly face palmed. He didn't even look ashamed.

At least Cricket caught on to the hidden meaning, and looked around as if her boy was standing behind her, making sure he couldn't hear and get embarrassed, whisper trilling, 'Really? He _finally asked_?' And practically trembled with joy at the nod in return. She then said in a mock annoyed tone, 'Well it's about time!' Chuckle huffing. 'A _Grandma_. I'm gonna be a Grandma!' Cricket practically _glowed,_ which was a feat on its own, because all of her scales were as black as midnight. Always looking more like a silhouette then a solid shape. Her wide white toothy grin shown brighter then sunlight. 'A Grandma!'

Ness bumped into her jovially as well. Hoping that she too will find someone either on or just off of the island. Not every Drauglin had to be on land for their Mate meeting. She was one of the ones that could breath on or off land, preferring to be in the water for everything. Safety, food hunting, freedom. 

Humans were limited to the surface most of the time, but their things ended up just about everywhere anyway. Scattered in nearly every part of the oceans and seas. She never lingered where there was a large collection of human things, for obvious reasons, but also knowing that any self respecting sea Drauglin wouldn't linger there either. So, she went to more remote parts of the waters, but was unable so far to find another Mate on her own. Figuring her next best chance would be here, like so many others already had. Ness had her eye on a couple of sea Drauglins on her way here, nearer to the Island then not. She simply wanted to first check and see if her sister had finally come out of hibernation and made it out this year. And she _had_! It had been far too long since they saw each other. Ness was happy Cricket had a family now, that's growing as they speak, she's just still upset with herself for the initial misunderstandings. However, it appears that she had already been forgiven by everyone, and they were all happily moving on. So she decided to as well. New beginnings.

Cricket sighed merrily. Her wings ruffled out and tucked back in. 'Now that that's taken care of, I can finally get back to business.' She bumped into Ness's side and asked, 'You coming? I think I saw the perfect Mate for you at the sun rocks yesterday.'

Ness perked up and grinned. Cricket bid the bipeds farewell and led Ness along the right paths. 

Dean didn't dare interrupt to point out that mere minutes ago, his Drauglin mom was gonna tear Dane a new one for leaving them here alone, and then turned around and did the _exact same thing_. He spread his wings to glide down back towards the others.

“Everyone's getting hitched.” Dean noted and looked over at Sam. “Now we just gotta look around and find you a good lady.” grinning wildly at his brother's shocked expression. 

“No. Absolutely _not,_ Dean. No.” Hands held out front to bar him from getting closer. “Not yet, not _here._ ”

“Wha'sa'matter Sammy? Scared of a little scales?” He flexed his wings out a bit while stalking his brother. 

Cas folded his arms and ambled over till he bumped sides with Dean, caressing the large wings. “They are quite handsome.” He noted dryly for maximum chiding. Dean shivered delightedly at his husband.

“Dude, that's your guys' thing. Not mine. I like my girls on two legs and no wings.” Still walking backwards defensively.

“Cas? I think we saw some of those the other day, right? I mean, if you don't mind a little fur in your mouth when you spoon. Just breath out your nose.”

Sam made some gagging noises, recalling exactly which one Dean was referencing. They looked like furry Velociraptor with scabby mange on their heads and bellies with two fluffy tails each. 

Sam got control of his gut again and said a bit watery, “I hate you.” 

“I know you do.” Dean hummed and went to call up Bobby and Balth to let him know the good news. He frowned at what he heard back. “You sure?” and Dean winced at the clarified answer. “Yeah, I'll tell them. Two days? You sure we have to? Yeah we should make it. Thanks, Bobby.” Dean hung up and sighed heavily. Wings drooping down to the ground at his sides.

“What's wrong Sweetheart?” Cas could tell something bad was going to happen the second Dean's face fell. 

“There's a huge fucking storm headed for our communication island. Our borrowed boat wont survive it where we put it. We have to get back to it and outrace this monster storm that's headed straight for it.” Dean tossed the phone at his pack. Only half thankful it didn't break. “I'm gonna track down Mom and Dane. Let them know what's going on and you guys should get everything packed up. We gotta go today unless we wanna swim home.” 

Dean knew that Dane or his Mom would have taken them all the way to the mainland, but that would be asking too much. They couldn't risk their lives being seen by someone on the shoreline. The Drauglins were lucky not to have been killed the last time they were on the mainlands. Half a town was destroyed during their dangerous escape towards the waters. Dean would never want a repeat of that day just to spend a few more days here on the Island. They'd done what they came to do and got more then they expected. It was time to go home.

Cas reached out for him and Dean almost walked by before letting himself be pulled in for a warm hug. It still sucked that they had to leave, but at least they got nearly everyone from the Island documented and photographed, at least, those that _wanted_ it. Castiel walked with Dean to the edge of the camp before letting go. There was a lot of stuff they needed to sort and condense and waterproof into their few bags. If they came back later, they might be allowed to sail the whole way to the Island. Sparing Dane the long swim. Since they made a decently good impression here, it should be alright. No one outright tried to kill them, after all, so that's promising. Having the boat go through the Drauglin equivalent of customs should be interesting to watch, but totally acceptable. _They_ knew they weren't going to suddenly start shit with their new friends here. It would be pointless and short lived. Dean would bring it up later, during the farewells, once he and Sam have had a chance to talk about the idea more. The idea would get more traction if there weren't so many babies running around. So, like, the off season. 

Dean found Cricket first who knew where Danneel was settled, to go find Dane. Letting him in on what's going on. One of them would have to take the humans back and Cricket didn't know if Dane was up for it or not. More then willing to take the trip if Dane wanted to stay with his new Mate. 

Danneel was informed what was going on at the same time, and assured him that she will wait for him. Insisting that he spends this time with his family while he can. Knowing that family is very important to Dane, and that was part of what made him so damned desirable. Good fathering material. She then told him that she will finish his nest offering since he didn't have a chance to get to it yet. 

Dane would have turned beet red at that, holding back the fact that he thought the nest _was_ done. But, apparently, she honestly, innocently, didn't think it was, so she was going to make it better. He couldn't really argue with that. Their bonding wouldn't mean much if he insisted that his way was the only way. It had to be built together. His and her's. Besides, she's the one that's going to be spending the most time in it soon, if all went well... 

'Right...' Dane swallowed hard. One day swimming to the small Island their boat is on, drop them off, another day swimming back. She shouldn't be giving birth that quickly. Not everyone's eggs develope that fast if there's no living animal swallowed to jump-start the pregnancy. This was between two pure Drauglin's, so it should be the natural way instead of the fast and easy way, like Cricket had with him and his siblings. Dane had to push down his anxiety. She's going to be _fine_. His Mom's here along with his Aunt to look after her. Deep breaths. Everything's fine. He nearly forgot Dean was present until he felt the small pats on his wrist. Sending a sigh his twin's way. They all wished they'd have more time, but nature has other plans. At least they already had a good visit. Dane turned back to Danneel and curled around her, hugging with his wings as she nuzzled back, one paw on his back, half stroking it in soothing motions. 

'I'll be right back.' He murmured, inhaling her scent deeply. Nothing but love and reassurances. 

'I know.' She rumbled back, letting him go and backing up a bit, a bit embarrassed at how her antlers hooked onto his horns for a second. She huffed a chuckle,'Sorry.'

'Don't be, I think you're adorable.' He gave her a quick lick on her cheek before turning a bit. Noticing out of the corner of his eye that her tail was waving quite a bit. His own twitching with happiness. He knew that she'd wait. What's a couple of days? She'll be too busy fixing up his nest... _Their_ nest... to notice he's missing. The thought warming his heart as he gazed at her encouraging smile. 

Dane puffed out an affectionate fireball kiss at her and she snickered at his antics. 

Dane lowered his head down to Dean, 'Come on, Dork.' Dane said right before closing his mouth around Dean's body and lifting him off his feet. 

“Dane?! You son of a bitch!”

Cricket blew a surprised fireball at her boys. ' _Language! Dean_.' She admonished and got the apology that she deserved. 'That's better. Don't let me catch you using that phrase again, Dean.' Pointing her nose at him with a warning growl.

“Yes, Mom.” Dean still squirmed in the jaws of his brother, trying hopelessly to push up on the roof of the mouth. Getting a slightly appeased hum back from his mom who apparently didn't care one lick that he was getting saliva all over himself while being trapped in a giant mouth. “ _Dane,_ put me _down_. I wanna say my goodbyes properly!” 

'It's ok, we're going to see you off anyway.' Cricket said and she and Danneel followed after Dane who kept his brother firmly held in-between his teeth. Leaving his coat sopping wet with saliva. Just because he can.

“That's two I owe you, Flame-Brains!” Dean squirmed around some more, knowing full well that Dane could keep him held like that for the entire trip if he wanted. 

Danneel cocked her head to the side. Quickly figuring out that Dane's odd little brother wasn't really being hurt, they were just having some harmless brotherly bonding time. She felt warm at the thought of how gentle he is around the small guy. Proving that even though he's the third largest Drauglin on the island, that he's more kind and careful then some shorter ones. So patient and gentle. She made a good choice for a Mate and Father. 

'Nom nom nom...' Dane's drool dripped from the sides of his mouth as he exaggerated munching sounds. Jaw working minutely to him, never closing completely, teasing Dean with his tongue while he's in there. Dean started going for his throat with his clawed feet and Dane started regretting it when Dean nearly made him gag with the insistent toe wriggles on the back and sides of his tongue. Such an odd feeling for something he wasn't intending on swallowing as food. Anything that got that deep into his mouth ended up being gulped down a split second later, and he obviously didn't want to just kill and eat his brother for a prank. 

So Dane used his tongue, working Dean out from the danger zone, and more towards the fore of his mouth before someone spotted his watering eyes. Thankfully Dean caught on and allowed himself to be manhandled by the huge tongue without struggling. Wings tucked in to keep them from catching on his fangs. It was a little scary from Dean's point of view, but he knew that he was safe. Even stuck inside a massive fucking mouth like this. He was more curious as to his surroundings then anything, knowing that this is what he looked like when he was still in that body. This is what Sam had seen a few times, and even Cas up close and personal. A small part of his mind was glad that it wasn't a completely terrifying place to be, oddly enough, and wondered if that was just because it used to be his mouth too. Curious if the others felt the same level of trust he has in Dane now. A memory of Sam finding a soft spot in there...

They entered Dane's clearing again, just when Dean figured out the best retaliation. Getting a clawed finger down deep between two fangs and making it feel like he's gonna pull a tooth up and out, even if it would take more then what Dean's capable of. The sensations were unnerving and impossible to ignore as Dean wiggled in another finger on the other side. 

'Blecck! Ptewie!' Dane had gathered up Dean into a ball and spat him out in front of Sam's feet. 

Sam helped him up again, but frowned deeply at the slick spit on both hands now. Scowling at Dean like it's all his fault he needs to wash his hands now.

'Needs sugar.' Dane declared and smacked his thin lips together like he sucked on a lemon.

Dean just held out his hands and wings to his sides, letting the copious amounts of thick slobber drip and fall off while glaring up at his huge brother. “Really Dane? _Really_?” 

Dane ignored him in favor of turning back to Danneel and showing off the apparently unfinished nest to her, and inviting her to do whatever she liked to it or to the clearing itself. The new couple were in their own little world while Sam reluctantly helped Dean out of his clothes and into something less explosively flammable and viscous.

“You sure you wanna keep these?” Sam dropped the soaked clothes to the ground, kicking them away from the burn pit just in case they missed an ember. 

Dean shrugged, “Nah, leave them here for when we come back. I got plenty of flannel shirts and pants.” it should rain enough in the meantime to wash out the saliva over time for when he returns, if they return. Or, the clothes just turn into chew toys for the kids. Dean grinned at the thought. Looking over his shoulder at the two humongous love birds. 

It didn't take long before everything was packed and ready. Some extra room was made for a lot more berries now that Dean was donning a few more layers of cleanish clothes. Part to make room in the bag, but also in case Dane decided to munch on him again. Fangs were sharp, no matter the size.

Now packed and ready, they hitched a ride on Cricket's back towards the same shore they arrived on. Nearly across the whole Island. Waving at all the beings along the way, gathering quite a crowd. 

They got to the shore and Cricket let them down again. Everyone looked out on the water. Already they could see the storm that was on the distant horizon. It wasn't just a false warning, or exaggeration. They turned around one by one when they heard the sound of hundreds of wings flapping nearly simultaneously. Eyes wide and misting as they watched hundreds of Drauglins making their specific greeting with the curled in wings or forelegs, but adding a move at the end that they hadn't seen before. Wings or hands flattening out along the ground like spreading out a deck of cards or clearing a space on the ground with the wings or fore paws laid down gently onto the ground as they looked at the humans. Their version of a farewell no doubt. Sam theorized softly that it was likely symbolic of laying out a given space. Showing that the ones leaving will always have a place left for them if they return. It felt more comforting then the human's equivalent of waving goodbye. Especially when so many of them were making the symbol at them with sad faces all around. It was a little shocking to know, to see, that they will be missed.

Not a dry eye in sight. Dean made the move back, while Castiel and Sam mimicked the farewell as best they could as they crouched down to the ground to lay their hands out like the Drauglins did. Saying farewell, but also that they'll have a place in the human's hearts, even if they can't stay in human lands. Castiel then waved normally, followed by Sam then Dean when he'd noticed, and saw a few Drauglins try and mimic their simple hand wave. Earning a chuckle when the younger Drauglins kept on doing it to each other before going back to play fighting at who was doing it best.

Word travels fast, especially when it's dealing with humans. Even the elders made it out of their caves to stand up and watch them go. They were too old and weak to do much more then stand and observe, but just their presence was enough to show their respect. Without even moving, it was clear that they would be welcomed back, and they were grateful for the open invite.

Dane turned his hand over to offer up his palm to them. They got on and he lifted the three onto his shoulder to hang on as he waded out into the waters. Cricket followed him in, sniffling and holding back tears. Ness got into the water too, and led them further out. Stretching her swimming muscles, and clearing the way for Dane's long powerful strokes that followed. Making sure that the sea Drauglins or schools of fish left him alone since they tended to stick around the land mass and might trip him up if they weren't expecting him to be there. Nothing like ruining a heartfelt farewell like tripping on an unsuspecting Drauglin underwater. 

The water got deep quickly, so the three of them walked up the long neck to Dane's head, and sat down on their former places they had when they arrived. Cricket kissed Dane's cheek and then lifted up her muzzle to the humans who hugged the end of her nose back. Ness was about eye level in the water as well and did the same. Wishing them a safe journey. She would have offered to take them, but it just didn't feel like they were quite that far yet in their relationship. They'd only known each other for half a week. They knew Dane for well over a year, and were closer in every way. She looked forward to the next time they'd meet. Ness circled around him and returned to her sister's side.

Thunder rolled in the distance. They couldn't wait. Dane launched himself forward once he couldn't touch bottom anymore, wings aiding in the swim to make it to their boat as soon as possible. They spent more time on the Island then Bobby told them to, so now they had to make up for it. None of them would say it was time ill spent. They needed some proper goodbyes then suddenly just taking off. And besides, having nearly half the Island show up for their send off... that will always be worth it. 

They heard some roars in the distance as Dane sped on. The two loudest voices being Elvis and Janice and _wow,_ they did _not_ sound like their name-sake's. More like whale songs that vibrated the very air for miles. Sam, Cas, and Dean had to press their hands to their ears or go _deaf_. Their ears were still ringing from the howls and cries. Maybe next time they visit, they'll have to warn them ahead of time about howling Drauglin's, and puny human eardrums. At least they were far enough out to not do lasting damage, and besides, it was a nice sentiment. Thunder drowned out the sounds before long as Dane launched himself forwards. Racing the storms.

They all skipped lunch and then dinner in favor of speed as they passed one storm and headed to outrun another. All part of the much larger storm system to come. Dane was clearly wearing himself out but refused to rest. The sun had set already and Cas helped them navigate by using the stars they could still see. Dane knew the way by now, but let the humans help, it saved him from having to focus on his inner compass and potentially slow down because of it. They reached the communication island dubbed 'Frank Island', at just after 1am. Dane let them down first before he collapsed onto the land nearby. The ground shaking the trees from the impact. They'd made it just as the first wisps of rain started to fall. Dane was grinning triumphantly despite how utterly exhausted he was. Castiel and Dean spared him a look before lightning cracked above. They wasted no time and hauled their bags towards the boat. 

Sam came up to Dane's tired face, worried for his safety. “Are you going to be alright? This storm isn't something to shrug off.” lightning cracked again over the water and Sam shivered in the gust of wind that kicked up. Feeling guilty for having Dane make the return trip alone during this storm. 

Dane managed a slight shrug. Lifting up his hand to sign since Dean was busy with the boat, 'These trees are like sticks to me. I'll be fine, Sam.' Before resting his hand again. Blinking slowly at Sam to show how at ease he was even as the rain started coming down a little harder. Dane panted from exertion, hoping that it wouldn't upset his small brother. He lifted his hand again to make the 'ok' sign at him and then thumbing at his chest half buried in the sand.

Sam stroked the end of his nose a few times, earning a tired purr for it. “I guess even the hardest rain would feel like a fine mist to you.”

Dane winked at him, smiling slightly before his lids closed on their own. Breaths still gusting at Sam's legs even stronger then the wind since he was so close. Dane managed to prop up his wings to block a fair amount of wind for Sam. The act took almost no effort at all for Dane, but for Sam it helped him stay standing with a storm so close at hand. It even blocked some wind from the boat as Dean was being yelled at by Cas for which rope to untie first from the trees. 

“Hey, Dane, thanks, Brother. For everything. And I just know you'll be a good Daddy.” Sam's smile was warm and he rubbed Dane's nose harder. “Got any names picked out yet?”

Dane lifted an eyelid at that. No, he hadn't thought that far ahead. Great. What if they have a whole bunch? What if they have all girls? Or boys? 

Sam pat his nose to get his attention. “Name one of them Zeppelin. It'll make Dean very happy.”

Dane snorted out his nose at that, lifting up his hand again to sign. 'I'll think on it. You?'

Sam put a finger to his chin, considering. His current favorite show was Arrow, and Dane's head is shaped kinda like one, so his kids might look the same. To Sam, it sounded kinda bad ass. “Arrow.”

'Arrow?' Dane frowned at him. 'And their siblings name would be Shield? Sword?' Dane snickered, 'Lord Helmet?'

“Hey, you asked!” Sam chuckled. Dane must have gotten that reference to the movie _Spaceballs_ from Dean. “Cas! You got any baby names for Dane?”

Castiel came over, trying to think of something beautiful and meaningful. Something that represents a pleasant journey. “Rhoads. It means a path of roses. A good girl's name.”

“What about something heroic?” Dean piped up, getting the boat's motor instead of the sails since the wind is too unpredictable. He's glad Sam's driving. “I know! _Justice!_ Justice is a great name!” That got confused looks from the others. “Think of the possibilities!” He put on a boisterous hero voice, “Do it, for _Justice_!”

Dean got a round of chuckles and waved them over to come help already. The rain started really pouring when Sam got the engine going. Dane found enough strength to sit up and lift his wings at a better angle, blocking the intrusive winds as they got far enough away from the rocks to keep themselves from going aground again. Dane wave them off. Roaring when they got too far out to see him. Dane was tempted to follow but he was simply too tired to move. He'd sink to the ocean bottom if he tried swimming now, so he watched and listened to the motor fade off into the roaring thunder and waves. 

'See you later.' he said and laid back down. Sad to see them go, and wishing that they stayed safe. He slept through the worst of the storm, which didn't really impact him much at all. Sam was right, storms just didn't stand a chance at bothering him. If anything it felt kinda nice to have a back massage from the pelting rain. Cleaning out the particles from between his scales. A tree fell on the other side of the island, but that was it. Dane drifted in and out of sleep with the thunder and lightning. Eventually getting up just enough energy to go protect the communication equipment with a wing, and wrapped up his body and head with the other. He'll head back after the storm. If something major went wrong, Bobby could call him up with this machine and let him know if the boys needed help. Dane slept with one ear open for trouble, but had confidence that they were going to be ok. It was impossible to keep a Winchester down.

 

The storm started really hitting hard when they were no longer able to hear Dane's roaring. Knowing that their family member was too far away now to help was getting worrisome. Castiel spotted a waterspout to the boat's left, forgetting what the nautical term was, and kept that bit of information to himself. It was far enough to not cause them any trouble, but it would only upset the brothers. A tornado consisting of water was still a tornado in their minds. Castiel kept an eye on it, but it vanished in the rain bands soon after. He cinched up his life jacket tighter and did the same for Sam as he clung to the wheel. Dean had to have help with his life vest. His wings demanded the side slits be cut and re tied looser to let the length of skin through. His wings connected from the wing shoulders just behind his human ones, and the wing's membranes attached to his back and went down in a rough v shape. Both protruding from a couple of spots just above his hips and jeans. Thankfully, the life jacket they got for him worked around the wings so he could use them if he needed to. 

He shouted his thanks to Cas over the roar of the waves and engine. He made himself familiar with the life vest's clasps so that if he needed to use his wings underwater to swim, he could snap it off in a hurry in case of emergency. He can swim far better with the wings alone then with the life jacket, provided he can tell which way was up. He thought of scenarios where Sam or Cas goes overboard and he has to go retrieve them from the water with his wings propelling them through the powerful waves. 

To distract themselves from the trip that was getting scarier by the minute, they talked about what everyone would name their kids. Castiel hip checked his husband. This might be a good time to find out in a sneaky way so it's not a big surprise later on. Since the topic was brought up with Dane's future litter. Cas and Dean had come up with one potential name, but it was fun to think up of more. “Well, I kind of like the idea of having different names then usual. I think for me, having a unique name helped shape my personality a bit when I was growing up. Before our wedding, I had thought about the names West if it's a boy, and Maison if it's a girl. They sounded pretty neat to me. How about you, Dean? If you didn't have me browbeating you into picking a name?” He chuckled a bit, “What would you name the kids?”

Dean shrugged, he was actually digging what Dane's were going to be named and said as much. Seems that he was also enjoying the prospect of naming their kids something off the beaten path. Of course, with so many names put out there, they'd have to put them in a hat to choose. Remembering back to their honeymoon hike into the Grand Canyon looking up at the stars and galaxies beyond. “I think the name Mira sounds perfect for a girl, and Daniel if it was a boy. A combination of our names.” Dean had to raise his voice to be heard. 

Castiel understood the hesitation in coming up with kid names. The idea of raising children will come much later on, no sense bringing kids into the Hunting lifestyle. Unless they could straight up adopted a teenager that already was in the life somehow. Now there's a thought. There were plenty of orphaned kids who's parents were taken out by a monster. Some kids may not deal well with the realization that monsters are real. There's no way that every child could just go back to school and live happily ever after. A lifetime of therapy or, a chance to help others so they don't have even more deaths. Growing up Hunting worked for the brothers. But, Sam wanted a normal childhood. Dean just wanted his family to stay together, but respected Sam's wish to go to school. There might be other kids out there that would benefit from a combination of school and Hunting. Dean tried not to think about it. Too depressing and it's not really helping them deal with the literal foreboding storm on the horizon. Dean urged his brain to get back to happy thoughts.

Dean was now dying to find out what Sam would name his kids. 

“Depends on if they're girls or boys.” Sam blushed a little but, since they shared their ideas, he felt it was only fair, “Shepherd and Thomas for boys. For girls, uh, I don't know, I'd probably leave that up to the future missus. Odette sounds pretty.” Sam mumbled and blushed a little before urging the boat away from a particularly nasty area ahead. Lightning in the sky marking where the dense clouds were.

Dean figured out why those names and nearly outed him for the nerddom. The famous astronaut and Edison. Not bad.

Castiel thought that it was pretty neat that Dane's apparent new Mate had the female version of his name. Asking Dean if it was him translating it that way or if it actually was Danneel.

“Hand over heart and swear on my favorite shotgun, her name is Danneel. That's what I got when I heard it and I don't think it was my brain taking the Drauglish speech and Englishifying it.”

Sam laughed loud enough to be heard over the wind, “Englishifying?? Really, Dean?”

Dean just shrugged. “Dibs on the term.” The rain really starting to pelt them hard but at least they were still more or less upright. “Next time we find a new language you get to name it and it's transistors.” 

“And I get to name the next new monster.” Castiel proclaimed. “After all, I am the most qualified. I classified nearly half of the Drauglin types already. The rest we only took pictures instead of talked with.”

“So you already got them, _I_ got the monsters. Monsters don't need Latin terms of descriptions. It would take too long for Hunters to learn, and might end up making them seem less monstrous.” Dean grunted, tying off the ropes holding the sails down since the wind was adamant to unfurl them. He pointed out the next that needed to be tightened by Castiel who jumped at the task. Wind picking up and launching the boat sideways in a new direction much faster then they expected and it took two Winchesters to right the angle again. Castiel was at the bow, aiming his arm out where they needed to go by following the digital compass. Nearly everyone was loosing their footing on deck. After a moment, the winds calmed slightly and they resumed their light shouting chat. 

Dean pat his brother's back and returned to the bound sail to keep the horizontal pole from swinging around. “Bobby said he's been hearing rumors of new monsters every month or so. Popping up around the world. Maybe we'll even find one!”

Sam was surprised in himself for being able to maneuver through this storm since he only had the barest of knowledge on boating. Reading is far different then doing, when you had to come up with solutions to every problem. Many captains said not to try outrunning the storm and just batten down the hatches and wait it out. Sam planned on doing that once they're clear of the worst of it. It might be another hour since it's swirling around them. He spotted a couple of water spouts and pointed them out to Dean who took some blurry pictures of them. Castiel should have known that they wouldn't be scared of a little water tornado. These men hunt real terrors and always finish a job, no matter the dangers they face. The best way to deal with these kinds of frightening scenarios that are out of their control, is to, apparently, take selfies with it. 

They eventually made it out of the straight winds of the storm, having to actually tie a rope around themselves to the deck's rail to keep themselves from sliding overboard during a brief nasty part just before the end. Wind came from every direction, tossing them about. The mast sounded like it was threatening to break but held strong in the whipping air currents. The sail's ropes came loose when the ship rocked violently from side to side, nearly capsizing, and it unfurled nearly all the way, acting like a parachute more then a sail. They were pulled way off course and the boat was at a 45 degree angle for a whole minute. Dean clawed his way up the mast and wrapped his arms around the sail, forcing it to stay close to the mast as he slid down half way and accepted a rope flung out to him by Sam to tie it around in a sloppy knot that he prayed would hold long enough. 

With the three of them working together, they got the two sails tied up again in no time and as soon as the boat righted itself, they all fled below deck. The storm turned feral and they had no chance to survive on deck. They were Hunters, not sailors. Perhaps more experienced sailors could have handled it, but, it was wordlessly decided to take a breather below deck or risk going overboard. The hatches were sealed tight so even if they did capsize, they wouldn't drown from a sinking ship. 

It was very cramped with all three of them below deck. Dean had forgotten all about his wings. Pinned as they were to his body to keep himself from being swept right off of the boat. He dug around in his pack and was so grateful that his amulet wasn't lost at all during that trip. He held it up to the others to let them know to close their eyes. He sighed and slipped it on and felt a sudden jolt of energy alongside the flash of light. It had powered up fully in all that time, and his skin tingled a bit for a few minutes afterwards. He rubbed at his fingers and his hands went to the top back of his head, finding the smooth skull instead of his two horns. He found that he had a habit of double checking his body whenever he transforms, making sure stuff was or wasn't there where it's supposed to be... or not. It made more sense in his head.

Cas pulled Dean to sit in front of him and massaged his shoulders. Dean didn't realize how much they ached until Cas relieved the tension. Holding heavy wings up for extended periods of time did take some effort. Dean pulled Sam down to kneel in front of him on a clear spot of floor, and had a train of shoulder massaging going in no time. Sam sighed into it. Dean could feel how tense his brother had gotten during this storm, probably feeling the weight of responsibility for whatever happens with the boat. Just the act of steering the boat's wheel must be hard all by itself when the wind and sea are pushing against you the whole time. Sam's hands being the only things keeping them going straight through for as long as he could. Once this brief shoal is passed, they can return topside and correct the direction. The boat teetered and if they weren't wedged into the table area, they would have tumbled about the place. Cas's strong hands on Dean's shoulders, and Dean's on Sam's kept them grounded and feeling better about the nightmare going on all around them outside of the hull.

After a few minutes Dean waved Sam up and off of the floor with a final pat on his back. Dean then climbed onto the table and immediately off again behind his husband and massaged Cas's shoulders and back as thanks. Dean sent a few loving kisses along Cas's neck every few seconds. No one really spoke, because what could they really say? 'Hope we all don't crash into something we can't see from down here and all die in this storm.' 'Wonder if Dane tried heading back to his Island yet and if he made it there alive.' 'What if the mast breaks and we're stuck out here to starve 'cause no one knows we're out here in the first place?'

It was all just depressing and nerve-wracking. So they said nothing, and just offered wordless support. Dean ran his hands up and down Cas's arms as he kneaded the muscles and pressed light kisses to his neck and shoulders, eyes cast down and pleased to hear his lover hum his appreciation back. His scent a comfort to Dean.

Sam couldn't really go back topside on the boat to give them some privacy, so he pretended not to notice as he pulled some food together. They hadn't eaten since the Drauglin Island. The storm _finally_ petered itself out before they were even done eating. There were some waves that jostled the boat a few times but it was nothing compared to dragon riding, an experience they were all experts at now. The sails and mast made it, and everything seemed to be fine on deck. They couldn't tell how far they'd drifted, but since everything was still working and mostly whole and miraculously undammaged, they pulled out the sails to conserve the engines. A few inconsequential holes were spotted in the fabric, likely from Dean's claws when he climbed the mast, but the sails worked fine. A collective breath of relief was nearly strong enough to blow them back home. Bobby wasn't kidding about the weather. They'll have to show him the pictures later.

The trip back after that was quiet but not somber. It would still take time to traverse the ocean waters, and hope they caught some fish for food. Canned food just didn't sound appetizing after having fresh meals so often. Something else that they'd miss. They had a good time and spent longer there then they planned, and were glad for the experience. 

The satellite phone started charging, a few calls were made while it was still plugged in. Balthazar and Bobby were begging for pictures and information even thought they knew that the signals were pretty weak out there. Using the satellite phone sparingly, since it wasn't fully charged yet. 

They finally made it back to the mainland but no port was to be found. Not wanting to draw attention, they figured out their location using GPS, and sailed just another ten miles north to find their own dock. The boat was carefully put back into storage in the floating stalls, and they started the long drive home from there, taking turns so they wouldn't have to stop and get a room somewhere. 

“We'll have to do this again sometime.” Sam said from behind the wheel, stretching out his free arm up and behind himself along the roof of the car.

“Definitely.” Sam heard in stereo behind him. Checking out the scruffy heads of hair pressed to the door off to one side when a lamp post illuminated the backseat. He turned on the radio to a quiet oldies station. Grinning at the twin snores that followed not five minutes later. 

Sam hummed along to 'Night Moves' as the miles flew by.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to rewrite the song's lyrics to fit the guys and ladies in this chapter but that would take too long.  
> Hi! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter - I'm finding it hard to get back into the swing of things with this fic. Keep getting distracted with several other fics that are puttering around my head.  
> If you're interested in this story, send me some ideas where to take it. I have part already written, but after that is kinda up in the air.  
> And please check out my own original story - The Cat's Journal. I spent years working on it, perfecting the story and everything as it is my first novel. Lemme know what you think!  
> Have a good one guys :)


	21. The Other Shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triumphant return home has the geek squad pouring over their finds.  
> The brothers go on a successful vampire hunt, but the reason why it's a success is very distressing.

Chapter Twenty One:

The Other Shoe

 

 

“My boys!” Balth greeted them at the door with a scrawny crow on his shoulder. That gave the hugs a pregnant pause before commencing. “Alfie! Don't be rude! Say hi!”

The crow cocked his head and cawed a few times at them. At this close range it nearly deafened them. 

“Good boy!” Balth praised and pulled part of a granola bar out of his pocket and handed it up for the bird to nom on. “Alfie's my favorite.” He stated as if that explained his new pet. “Don't worry, Loves, he's been looked over by the vet. He's up to date on all his shots. And he is staying in my room, so there's no need to get your collective panties in twists.” He gave a pointed look at them each in turn to dare say otherwise. It was his house, and the bird was kinda cute so why not? Might as well have a crow for a pet. 

Balth took their acceptance as great news, having had several arguments all set up and ready to go to state if they weren't on board. A great deal many of them ending with, 'Because it's my house and I said so.' However, there was no need. He almost felt cheated about that for a few seconds. 

Looking the three of them up and down, and finding that they still retained all the limbs they were born with, or in Dean's case, born _again_ with, as he had shucked his humanity along with the amulet once they were inside the house and windows confirmed shut.

Balthazar's smile widened. Hugging them again which was too much for the scrawny black crow who flew off to his wooden perch. A long tree branch that was nailed to the walls in the corner and strung up tight so it wouldn't budge or fall. Underneath was a large homemade trough for the droppings so it would be easier to clean, and off to the side a food and water dish. He explained the rules regarding the bird; the very large birdcage was in his room for overnight was a relief since no one wanted to wake up to cawing in their ears. They would need to watch out so he doesn't fly outside by himself. What foods he's allowed to eat, which was pretty much anything, and ones he wasn't, which wasn't anything in the house unless they brought it in. Balthazar had also made up a list of things that they could do to safely interact with the bird and Castiel was grateful for it. 

Cas and Dean liked the idea of the bird, Dean wasn't allergic and Cas could study it's behaviors and get some insight on animals thought processes in real time. Crows being very intelligent, and apparently easily trained since they were only gone for less than two weeks. Judging by the boxes and toys laying around, Balth had already started with the more complex games. Castiel slowly approached the bird who looked up from preening. “Can I pet him?”

Balth strode over and put his hand in front of and slightly above the crows feet, gently petting the toes to let the bird know what he wanted. The crow pecked a bit at his knuckles, not harshly, but as if it was testing to see if the fingers and hand were sturdy enough for his weight, before climbing up and ruffling his feathers. Balth then held Alfie up to Castiel who did the same and the bird was now standing on the top thumb side of Cas's half closed fist. A bright smile on his face as he turned slowly to show Dean what he's got. His other hand creeping up and grazing the bird's back like Balth's doing and it looked like it was just curious more then anything. Rubbing his chin along the wrist in front to scratch at an itch on it's jaw. 

“Awesome.” Dean remarked. “Sammy! Come and look at this!”

They all looked to the entryway where Sam was still standing, bag still in hand, staring at the bird. His head snapped up like he had come out of a trance. “Hmm?”

Dean's brow furrowed, “You wanna check out the bird?”

Sam shuffled one foot to the other. Shaking his head slightly before turning his head away sharply. “I'm good.” He said tonelessly and gripped his bag more firmly. He strode purposefully towards the stairs and climbed them without looking back.

Dean shrugged. His little brother might just want a shower and some alone time. The bird hopped on his own over to Dean's shoulder and nibbled at his collar. Dean pet its chest feathers which were so smooth and jet black. Alfie was smaller then Sam's old bird size. Probably just a teen bird. Maybe that's it. Sam was having some issues with the fact that he had been a crow and now they were holding one as a pet. The idea that Sam thought that they could have ever treated him like nothing more then a pet if they never brought him back to his human form. All three of the men who'd been changed by the totem had started to loose their humanity and becoming more like the animals they turned into back then. Sam obviously didn't talk about it as much as he needed to back then.

Dean lifted his fingers to the bird's toes to greet it next, before he handed Alfie back to Balthazar. Showing the bird that he's not rejecting it, he simply needs to take care of something first.

“I gotta get unpacked as well.” He stated and took his and Cas's bags upstairs to their room. Finding Sam's door shut. He dropped off his stuff on his and Cas's bed, and crept over to the spare room Sam was staying in. He listened at the door for a second. Silence. He knocked twice, “Sam? Wanna let me in?”

“No.” Sam stated as if Dean was gonna catch him in a state of undress. 

Dean waited for a moment. Knocking again. “Doesn't take you ten minutes to change.” Dean stated and tried the doorknob. It was locked. 

“Go away, Dean.” Sam said a bit harshly, sighed heavily and amended, “I'm just tired.”

Dean frowned. Maybe that was true. But somehow he doubted it was the only reason. “Ok. Lemme know if you need anything.” He said and left only when he heard a sound of confirmation that he'd been heard. Finding his lock picking kit in his hunting bag the older brother returned to Sam's door. Silently sticking the picks into the lock and getting the tumblers all to drop. Opening up the door with ease as if it had never been locked. Slipping the tools back into his pocket out of sight to feign innocence.

Sam was sitting on his bed, head turned to the window before he sighed heavily and shot an accusing look at his brother across the room. 

Dean lifted up his hands as if he had no idea Sam wanted to be alone, but kept going nonetheless. Walking casually to the bed, and sitting next to Sam since there were no other chairs in the room. He leaned over just enough to bump into Sam's side. Getting a glare for his troubles. Dean lowered his head a bit in a challenging manner. His horns emphasizing the image of something about to charge full on. Push comes to shove, he will tackle his moose of a brother to the ground, and sit on him until he spills his guts. Sam knew it too. If this happened last year, Dean sitting on Sam would have _literally_ made him spill guts. (rimshot) Dean was pretty sure he wasn't too heavy for Sam to withstand, even with his extra Drauglin bits. 

Sam lifted up his hands from where they rested in his lap to look at his fingers as they curled and uncurled. The fingers splaying out then together. Each finger moving in such a way to simulate flight feathers in motion. Letting them drop again and exhaling with some mild frustration. Facing the window again. 

“Yeah, I know.” Dean mumbled and pulled out his amulet from his pocket to toy with the bronze horns, using them to clean out his flat fingernails. His huge wings twitched behind him where they curled up and off to the side of the bed. “I _know_.” He wasn't trying to compete with Sam on who had it worse, just inform him that he's not alone.

Sam looked over too and frowned at the side of Dean's face as his older brother gazed out the window too. Nodding repeatedly as his hands made fists and rested on his knees. One came up and hesitantly punched Dean's shoulder, barely moving more then the shirt fabric. Dean's tail thumped the bed.

Dean bumped back with his side with more force then before, making Sam sway in place. “Good talk.” He stated and got up again. Double checking to see if Sam needed anything else with an overly complicated series of hand gestures, minor wing flexing, and eyebrow exercises, but it looked like that's all Sam wanted. Someone to listen even if he wasn't talking. A grateful expression on his face underneath the long bangs, before shaking his head and getting up. Sam brushed his hair back again and rubbed a hand down his scraggly beard. Dean took that as cue to leave and he lightly punched the door's frame a couple times as he left. Silently saying he's just a door knock away.

Sam grinned and stretched out his hunched back, going to his bag, and pulling the things out of it. Putting every scrap of fabric into the laundry hamper and started to strip off his numerous shirts to be replaced with some clothes he kept here in his dresser. Hearing Dean finally go back to his room and smirking that his big brother had been standing just out of sight in the hallway.

Dean's own clothes were pretty ripe as well so he dumped his stuff out onto the floor to keep the scent off of his bed. He carefully removed the safety pins that keep his shirts and jackets together when his wings are out. Once he got the delicates versus everything else separated, he did the same with Cas's things. Going through and trying to organize the mess of papers that fell to the floor on accident. “Need to get that guy a Lisa Frank binder or something for organizing.” Dean mumbled as he shuffled them back into rough order. An extra large Ziploc plastic bag floated out last, oh, apparently they _were_ in order, but Dean was just dumb. He pulled the sheets together, crammed them back into the bag and hid it underneath Cas's cameras and gear. Grabbing the clothes along with his own and letting the laundry basket slide down the stairs on its own. Giving off a very satisfying; Thump thump thump thump. All the way down and nearly tipping over at the very last step but righting itself at the last second. Fist bumping the air. 

Dean ducked in to retrieve Sam's basket and doing the same with it. It didn't stair slide as easily, and made a big mess of shirts all over the stairs. He gathered them up, grumbling about the mess being the basket's fault for being one of those lame small round ones instead of wide rectangular ones. Heathens buy inefficient round laundry baskets.

Cas was too busy playing with the bird to notice or care. Catching up with his best friend and what all happened since they left. 

Dean made the laundry baskets form a clam shell to contain the overflowing clothes and brought them down to the basement. Starting up a load and finding himself barely concentrating on how much soap to use. All thoughts going to his brother. Sam was still thinking about his time spent as a crow and no doubt worrying about what would have happened if they never found a cure. If he lost his mind for good and was eventually turned into a pet. Dean knew from experience what it's like being treated as a pet to know what Sam was feeling. 

The other half of the time spent thinking while doing the laundry, Dean was equal parts thrilled an concerned about Dane. Did he make it back to the island alright? Or have to stay at the communication island all through the harsh storm? That was most likely. Trying to swim in the storm would have been even more difficult since he booked it as fast as possible there to help the three men. He was obviously too tired to move so he likely spent that whole storm laying out in the open on Frank island. Dean hoped that no boats decided to pass by during that time. He never got a call from Bobby announcing a message from there so Dane didn't send one yet. Or, before he left. They would have to wait at the phone, so to speak, for Dane or Cricket to send them a message as to what happened after they left. 

Dean grinned when he checked the pockets in everyone's pants and jackets for things before loading up the washer. Finding some sand and small shells in Cas's swim trunks, putting it off to the side for him. He cursed under his breath when he realized that in their haste, they totally forgot the big ass Conch shell that his husband found close to the coral reef base. Dane probably still has it somewhere. He chuckled to himself when he thought about Dane playing around with it or having to find a place to put it to protect it from the future rug rats. Dean started the washer on the first load out of 5, and headed back upstairs in a better mood then he went downstairs. 

Balth's voice called him over exuberantly, “Cassie says that you are going to be uncles?”

Dean grinned wider. “Yeah, I think that's where those two were headed.” He commented and sat on the couch. Cas on the other side, still holding the crow but his hand resting on one knee. Balthazar had too much energy to sit like a normal person. 

“Dane had been too shy to talk much with his girlfriend until yours truly pushed him into the right direction. Relationship guru right here.” Dean's thumbs pointed inward. “His girlfriend is really pretty for a Drauglin.”

Balthazar finally perched on the edge of the sofa on the narrow arm, toes burying under Castiel's legs for warmth and stability, much to his friend's annoyance. Cassie didn't push him away for fear of startling the crow who was quietly preening. Balthazar motioned with his hands to give more information. “Dean-o, you can't just leave me hanging like that. I want to see if Cassie was fibbing on the little lady's shape.”

So he doesn't believe them, Dean was about to set the Brit straight. “If you're asking if she was a huge wolf with antlers, then the answer is yes. She _is_ , a simply _massive_ wolf with antlers bigger then most trees. And those babies are going to be cute as hell.”

For a second, Balth looked like he bit a lemon, trying to imagine the more eccentric combinations. The possibilities were limitless. Most of them had some form of quadruped with patches of fur and leather skin wings. He didn't voice his opinion, just stole his bird back from Cassie. “Were you able to take some pictures? Did they let you?”

Castiel leaped from the couch, like he'd forgotten all about the photographic documentation and his notes. He bounced up the stairs, and Dean winced when he heard his name being used as a curse. The moment Cas found his accident with the paper notes. Leaning forward a bit to inform Balthazar of some vital information, “His organization and research methods are ridiculous. It's sheer irresponsibility to go on a expedition without the proper filing equipment.”

Several stomps were heard descending the staircase and two fist fulls of papers were held up as evidence 'A through F' of Dean's heinous crimes. He shook them in front of his soon to be forcefully celibate husband before huffing and dropping them to the living room floor. Dean's face was a bright shade of shame-red as he watched Cas flip through some pages to sort them again. Dean started to open his mouth to offer his assistance, but was silenced by a single finger raised, and a glare that could melt steel faster then Dean's fires.

Dean made a heroic retreat upstairs to at least bring down Sam's camera. Not daring to touch anything else of Cas's until the little Mr. cooled off a bit. Sam came down right after, carrying his own notes to show and tell. Not realizing the not-fight that was totally not going on between the married couple. Sam was blissfully unaware since his head was still down and fingers sorting through his pages in his journal. Dean was seconds from mentioning to Cas that if he had just kept his stuff in notebook or journal form it would have been easier to keep it organized but a hasty hand slap from Balthazar saved him from castration. Do not correct the only cryptozoologist professional in the room on how to compile research notes.

Cas saw Sam flip though his things, showing the others some of his quick drawings he made that were just barely on par with a grade-schoolers. The overly tall Hunter could draw a perfect circle with precise lines, angles, with ancient Latin mixed seamlessly with precise runes inside sigils, but ask him to draw one of the cute fluffy chicken Drauglin's, and the man will make a perfect rendition of Satan's snot-rags. 

Castiel tried so very hard to keep himself from laughing at Sam's depictions, but, how could the man possibly take something so _adorable_ and _cute_ and make it look so repulsive with just a few lines of pencil marks?!

Thankfully he had accompanying photographs, and Balth decided to show them off to his bird, asking Alfie if he'd like to make some friends. The Brit coo-ed at the pictures of them holding the fluffy babies and immediately demanded to see what Dane's Mate looked like so he could get a better idea of what Drauglin cubs would look like. Sam flipped his fingers through a number of photos, briefly stopping here and there to point out the one he took of Dean and Cas sleeping in a nest all wrapped up in each other with bellies exposed. Drool glinting in the flash photo.

He had to jerk the camera up and away from Dean's quick grab and scrolled past the picture quickly so Dean couldn't delete it yet. “Here she is!” Sam announced and angled the camera to Balth. “As you can see, she's pretty tall so we mostly just got pictures with their legs close to the camera. But yeah, out of most of the Drauglin's there, she was the most straight forward one, the others you can't really sum up in descriptions quite like, 'giant wolf with antlers'.” Sam shrugged, moving to the next when she bent down to sniff at his face, nose four times bigger then his head within a couple of feet of the camera, warping the image of the rest of her face to comedic degrees. “This is a bad picture.” He mumbled, trying to find a good one from a distance that didn't just have the flash of the camera reaching her elbows and no higher. “Here we go, I was about a block away from her.” He grinned and sure enough, she was more proportionate in the pic and it clearly showed her puppy love for Dane who hadn't been looking her way at that moment. The pic after that had him looking at her but she looked down shyly. How these two ever got together to say more then a few words...

Sam looked up at the computer in the corner and immediately brought it over, uploading the images so that no accident could erase them before making a hard DVD copy for safety's sake. Now on a bigger screen, they could see details better. Sam started with Danneel's pics and would move to the rest later. At the one with her nose in the foreground he noticed something that he hadn't at the time. “Huh. Check this out.” He pointed at the fur around her nose and enlarged the image a few times. 

“Wow.” Cas breathed. “I didn't notice that.”

“What?” Balth leaned forward as well as the image was made even bigger, pixelating slightly if they went too far.

“That's not fur.”

Balth leaned back, disbelief clear in his eyes. “That's totally fur.”

“No it's not. Look here, closer, each hair is actually a feather. Each of these barbs here, they're just like down feathers but with slightly more rigidity and length. When you zoom in, you can see that they're all feathers. It just _looks_ like fur.”

“What would the point of that be?”

Dean shrugged when they all looked at him for answers. “How the hell would I know?”

They frowned collectively, looking at the snout and changing their view on the couple's kids. Maybe they'll be more birdlike? Going to the other clear pictures of her forelegs and tail and confirming that yes, all of the strands of fur were actually super long and thin feathers. 

“There were mammals on the island right?” Sam knew he saw at least some. “What if there were none at all? What if they just looked like mammals?”

Dean shook his head. “I was doing laundry just now, gotta check the lint trap but I'm pretty sure we got some stray hairs on our clothes when we were there.”

Sam and Cas pushed up from the desk and dashed downstairs, supposedly halting the washer and dumping out his organized clothes piles. Coming back triumphantly with some samples from their own basement after a few minutes. Balthazar was content to look at the pictures of all of the sunbathing Drauglin's and oohed and awwed at Elvis and Janice. Rolling his eyes at the names. Leave it to a Winchester to name anything important. He found out that it was actually Dane that named them, and just nodded like he knew that all along. “Of course yes, Dane is a Winchester because he's your brother.” Flapping his hand about dismissively, unable to correct himself he just bent reality a little around his statements.

Dean burned himself a copy of Sam's pictures to disks while the other two were downstairs, setting the DVDs off to the side. Finally getting the courage to touch Cas's camera to make a few copies of those as well before they accidentally get deleted. Dean got to the blackmail pics of him and let it be. Deleting them without Cas's knowledge would be even worse then whatever his husband came up with for pranks or jokes.

The three nerds came back upstairs with a bag of scales, feathers and anything else interesting, and placed them on the kitchen table. Castiel's microscope was pulled out and the boys went to town analyzing the samples as Dean and Balth kept going over the pictures, naming the Drauglin's as they went, writing it down on a notepad to correlate with which picture went with which description and name. Using their own eyes instead of a program to sort through each image to find all of the times that specie was seen. No program could do that kind of job better then the ones who were there, seeing them from every angle not just from the pictures they were able to get. While it was still fresh in their minds. 

Hours ticked by as they worked, no one realizing how much time passed until the rumble of stomachs was heard. They ordered out, not bothering with cooking their own meal at the moment since all of their attention was better spent recalling their experiences on paper. 

Balth sat back, adding up all of the different specie they were able to capture on film and grinned. “Ok, we've got a little over a hundred kinds, I figure we split them up evenly and name 25 of them. Sound fair?”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Balth being allowed to name a quarter of them since he didn't even want to go. But, why not. It's not like there's anyone telling him not to name each individual Drauglin in his own batch. At least, the ones that didn't give their names when they were introduced. Like Elvis and Janice probably didn't have personal names before those given by Dane. They didn't seem to care or mind and Dean wondered if they let Dane name them to indulge the young Drauglin. 

Everyone deserved a name. For ideas, Dean pulled out one of his mix tapes and started playing it on his Y-pod, jotting them down as they came to him. Many were former aliases that the brothers had used in their Hunting life.

Balth decided to name his after blokes he knew growing up and fellow colleagues. Castiel on their Latin classifications that he had to figure up with a touch of personality so they weren't seen as just specimens. The horse-like ones were in his batch and he thought long and hard what to name them. Their behavior was at a complete diametric to their appearance. Black beauties came to mind but he knew it needed a bit more oompf. Since they touched his heart, he decided to spend more then just a few minutes thinking up a name or classification.

Sam was a mixture of the others, giving some kind of unique personality but also went with their own countenance. He fought for the right to name the fluffy bird raptors. Showing off a bit of his inner Trekie, they were dubbed tribblbirbs. Snickering to himself at how ridiculous the name was to perfectly match their kind. 

The group spent a few days working on it, until another hunt was sent their way by Bobby, who reminded them of their other job. Leaving Castiel with Balthazar, the brothers suited up and rolled out the next morning for a basic vampire hunt. Supposedly it was just the one vamp, and they could meet up with other Hunters in the area if they needed the assist. 

The Impala ate up the miles with Dean behind the wheel. The rain outside pattering against the windshield as Sam tried to nap, but giving up since his mind wouldn't turn itself off. He hadn't hunted in a while, and it was good to have a nice straightforward hunt. “You know, we probably don't need the other Hunters.”

Dean glanced over, considering and gave a half shrug. “Yeah, I know. But we don't want to give the impression that we're supermen. Normal Hunters would need help. We keep using my talents in the field and we might attract attention again.”

Sam went back to watching the scenery pass by. “Maybe.” he said, considering, “But, if we could spare them a trip, why not take care of it ourselves? I'm pretty sure even if it's a nest, you'd be able to take them all out single-handed, and we could just say it was just a weak one. I mean, of course I'd help too! I'm not saying you do all the work, I'm just saying, if the crap hits the fan, did you want other Hunters seeing your real form? If we really need to use it?”

Dean frowned a bit, his features shown from the oncoming traffics headlights. They knew that going back to hunting would mean certain risks. But, which ones were worth it was another matter in each case they came across. They'd gotten used to using Dean's abilities more and more and maybe it wouldn't hurt their reputation to loose once in awhile. Not let the monster go, of course, but make it a challenge and leave with some convincing bruises a few times. Finishing each hunt without a scratch would definitely raise some eyebrows. “Ok.”

“Ok?” Sam was a little surprised to hear it.

“Yeah, I mean, Ok. We can do it with just ourselves. However, I will make it more realistic. I'll let myself get ass whooped this time before you chop it's head off. I don't want to work with anyone else. If my amulet gets yanked off then I don't want to have to explain everything to some random Hunters out there in the middle of nowhere who are armed, pumped with Adrenalin of the hunt, and ready to kill.”

Bobby can't control everyone's opinions. The Hunters that the Winchester family trusts, may trust others to cover their own asses, but there's no way of knowing if that extends to their asses in turn. Same old story, same old song and dance. Dean would have to pretend to be a normal human Hunter a few times. Come back with some kind of mark to show he was on any hunt in the first place.

Sam chewed on a finger for a few minutes. Having to agree with his older brother in the end. He would have volunteered his own hide to get beaten but after they get 'proof' of the hunts' injuries on Dean's body, he just has to wait for the amulet to heal him. They'd have to get the photos right after they chop the vamps head off. Waiting too long will leave a baby fresh skin in just a few hours. Risking their lives needlessly didn't sit well with them but in the end, being seemingly impervious to injury could be worse in the long run. 

They got to the town Bobby indicated, and sure enough, it was definitely vamp attacks going on. Dean insisted they wait until it started to get darker outside, so they drove closer to the potential nest site and pulled off to the side of the road. Making sure they couldn't be seen by passersby as Dean slipped off the amulet and donned his hat and black trench to hide his horns and wings. Right now they just needed his nose. He was overwhelmed with the scent of death and blood even more-so then when that whiff he got while driving down this road. He covered his nose and mouth for a few moments, trying to filter out some of it so that he could narrow down where it's coming from in the still air. 

Sam's hands were on his shoulders and he didn't even realize the fact that he was hunched over, practically on his hands and knees. 

“Sorry Sammy. It's just. _Fuck_ it's strong here.” Scanning the trees all around. “We've gotta be right on top of it.” He stood up again, shaking himself out before accepting the machete Sam put in front of him. Finding a good grip on the handle with his other hand still over the lower part of his face. It was easier to tell directions that way for him, and he was able to lead his little brother into the darkening woods. Just enough light to see their way before breaking out flashlights.

The vamp nest site was not some abandoned factory, or house, or even a measly shed. It was a damned childs tree house in the middle of the woods. Looking like it's at least forty years old and missing a ladder. Of course, it's not like vampires need ladders, their fast climbing and jumping abilities are well known. Dean shucked his hat and trench quietly and left them nearby, Sam going into silent stalking mode as well as they got closer. Now that they're within striking distance, Sam could smell the blood in the air as well. A body that was half eaten and drained dry was below the tree house, discarded like a errant chicken bone. Sam's blood boiled and his heart beat faster. 

Dean hastily raised his hand up and out to signal Sam to cool it and collect himself. Some shuffling sounds were heard above and Dean's wings opened a bit. Sam couldn't scale that tree as fast as his older brother could, but he was needed in making sure the monster didn't escape on foot below. 

Sam's hands twitched on the handle. Waving a few fingers for Dean's attention then using sign language to tell his brother, 'dibs'.

Dean frowned, machete raised, wings poised but he could see that taking care of every monster and shoving Sam into being just plain backup wasn't being fair to him. Sam was an excellent Hunter and didn't deserve the treatment. So Dean nodded once and slipped his blade back into its sheath, motioning that he was going to flush the vampire out for him at least. 

They heard a soft hiss from inside and subdued shuffling. Apparently the brothers were found out, and the vamp was debating it's options. Sam was ready, so Dean flew up, knocking on the door once he was perched on a nearby branch and the top part of the structure. The door burst outward and knocked into Dean's knees, sending him off balance and scrambling to catch a grip on the bark. The vamp bit into his arm, pulling him forward before shoving him away. Dean fell backwards from the tall tree, wings flapping uselessly underneath him before he landed square on his back. All breath knocked out of him in one whoosh. Dazed, he saw the vampire launch itself out of the tree and into the woods opposite Sam who immediately took off running. 

Dean cursed his wings as he folded them in enough to roll over to his hands and knees before sprinting quickly after the two retreating forms. The trees were now too tight for flight so he pushed his legs harder. Pulling his machete out as he ran. The sting from the bite on his arm was put in the back of his mind. Sam was able to close the distance a bit with his longer stride and Dean noticed that the vampire was struggling. Usually the monsters were much faster then a human but something seemed to be wrong with it. It bumped into two trees as it ran. Sam using it to his advantage. Getting another slice in before both were tripping over low brush and dead fall. An area of woods that flooded long ago with a quarter mile of old driftwood laying against the base of every one of the tall old trees. The vampire fell to its side, panting and coughing. Dean could see better in the dark and watched blood come out of the vamps mouth as it wheezed and gagged. It writhed on the ground as Sam tried to get closer to it to deliver the final blow. Dean sprinting over top of the dead fall and was able to get to the vamp first. 

It raised its hands up, covered in fresh blood and Dean hesitated in chopping its head off. He assumed Sam had gotten a throat slice in, but it didn't make it all the way through, that that was the reason it was disoriented and bleeding, but there was no cut on its neck. The blood was coming predominately from its mouth. 

“Please..” It gurgled. “Please, don't... poison?” hands clawing at its chest.

Sam finally made it, machete poised and ready as he watched the vamp choke some more. Confused as to why it's acting that way. He only made a few cuts, superficial ones at that and nowhere near its neck. What could cause...?

The vampire wheezed, looking horrified up at Dean who's wings were out for balance, tail thrashing. “What are you? Are you the Dark One?” It got out before vomiting up more blood, spattering the sun-bleached logs underneath. Its skin turning dark gray and brittle. Like all of its own blood was being forced out, and the vamps first death coming to the surface. 

Dean paused at those words. His arm with the bite in it raised so he could look at the wound. The vamp bit him. That's the only thing that this hunt had that was different then the other times they went after monsters. He'd hunted vampires before in this form, but he'd never been bitten before. Scratched, kicked, bludgeoned, but never bitten.

Sam made the connection faster. “Dean, did he bite you? You're poisonous to vampires?”

Dean's hand covered up the wound like he could hide it now. That must be it. It didn't make him feel any better about killing the monsters to know that just being what he was was even worse then the monsters they hunted. His heart sinking slowly before falling into an abyss. Just when he was feeling good about using what physical strengths he has to fight evil... turns out that he has the potential to be _worse_. Seen as atrocious to truly evil things. Heart thumping like mad in his chest, but his eyes were frozen on the dying vampire. Suffering a fate worse then a quick death.

Dean stared at it helplessly. 

Sam could read his brother easily, even in the near pitch blackness. If he didn't say something now, Dean could slip right back into his depression. Sam wasn't sure if his brother had it in him to resist it this time. To Dean, this was the other shoe that dropped. He's not only a monster to normal humans, but he's a nightmare to these creatures as well.

Sam controlled his breathing, finding some kind of positive spin he could put on this. He can not wait. “This is great, Dean!” Mustering up some enthusiasm. If he could convince himself, Dean could scent it. Pushing good thoughts into his words. Hating how his brother could read him in this form too easily. Able to tell when Sam's lying, so Sam only told the truth. “I wish humans were toxic to monsters. Then we wouldn't need to worry about them so much.” 

Sam's attention went back to the vampire. It struggled to breath past all the blackening blood before it slumped to the ground as a half dried husk. Hands still clawed inward and mouth gaping wide. Its eyes fluttered closed. Rasping out more half formed words before breathing its last. Sam could tell Dean wasn't in any position to do it, so he strode forward and chopped its head off. Just to be sure. 

Dean came out of his trance, watching Sam pull the bulk of the body to a small clearing and gathering up some of the dryer logs for a fire. This was as good a place as any to get rid of the body and evidence. Mechanically, Sam went back for the head next, adding it to the pile. Dean slipped his amulet back on, the circle of fang marks on his arm disappearing gradually. The sting lessening in intensity. He cursed himself for not taking a photo of it. That was the whole reason he allowed himself to be attacked. Now's not the time. There's more important things to think about. 

Sam watched his brother turn back into his human shape and kept quiet about it. Usually his brother loved showing off his fireball creations, trying for more complicated displays each time they were out. Especially since he wasn't allowed to do it in the basement or backyard anymore. No matter how many precautions he took, Balth would never let him forget about the pineapple incident.

Sam lit the kindling and watched as the flame took to the wood easily. The amount of dry wood in the area really helped. Dean still stood back, absently looking at his arm every once in awhile, hand rubbing at the healed skin as if it itched. Sam went over, standing next to him, looking down. “This is a _good thing,_ Dean.” He said quietly. Encouraging.

“Sure.” Dean's voice croaked out before he cleared his throat. “Until I poison one of you guys after a paper cut.”

Sam was happy Dean was talking at least, hadn't shut down yet. Keep him talking. “Well that's just bullshit. We were all exposed to your blood when you were full Drauglin. All of us are fine. I doubt that the fine print that it has to be ingested has anything to do with it. Some of the particles must have become airborne during the fights you had with that bastard Walker, the helicopter battles with Cas and Balth. There had been so fucking many opportunities for your blood to find it's way accidentally into our systems and we're _fine_. We're alive. And we wouldn't be if it wasn't for you and your gifts.” Sam leaned against Dean a bit, just enough to show that he's there. In more ways then one. “Hell, I was literally covered in your blood before, and look at me.” His hands open, palms up in front of his brother who looked over just to confirm the statement. “Your blood probably just reacts to vampires. Maybe other things, I don't know. It might have something to do with Drauglin's being caretakers of nature?”

Dean made a noncommittal noise. 

Sam took that as encouragement to go on. Ideas coming forward. “Your mom said as much. Drauglins protect, any way they can. Have been doing it for millennia! And monsters disrupt the natural order of things. They exist beyond reason most times. That's why they are called supernatural, they don't belong in the natural world. Hell, half of them seem to only exist to wreak havoc on balanced ecosystems and communities.”

“Sam... just... not now. Ok?” Dean sighed, leaning away from him.

Sam took a half step away, giving him some space. If he pushed now, Dean would never open up to him. He said what he could, having thought about this for some time. Waiting for this other shoe to drop. There was no way that Dean would be Ok with his situation indefinitely. Using his new trueform undercover. These hunts had been good for him to normalize, and even take advantage of his new gifts, but you can't change someone's mind that easily. Not in the long run without reassurances along the way. Everything's going to be alright, one day at a time, nothing's perfect. 

So Sam stood there, next to his slightly shorter brother, watching the fire grow and eventually die down again. Only moving closer to the ashes to smother the remaining coals in dirt. That, Dean helped with instead of being frozen in his own thoughts. Needing to move after standing still for so long.

Dean's knew that Sam would want some of his... but wouldn't dare ask, so Dean decided to get the nervousness over with and offered it up freely. Lessen the blow. “I want you to take some of my blood and figure out if we can use it to build better weapons.” 

Sam frowned. The way his brother said that was so unemotional and flat that he knew it had to be his fault somehow. He nodded softly, patting Dean's back. He did want to study the blood but knew that had all kinds of baggage attached to it for Dean. Mentioning that humans have their blood analyzed all the time wouldn't help much at the moment. Better to wait for Dean to have a chance to feel this through, not just think it though logically. Dean would no doubt make some unconscious parallels with their studying of his body in a similar way that all of the other villains in his life had before. Hopefully, he'll see that his family has nothing but his best interests in mind, and would never push. But, it was still obvious that they might be able to use parts of his body all the same, to do great things. At least it was not for personal gain. If they find a way to use his blood against more then just vampires, they could turn the tide on the war against these monsters.

On the walk back, Dean retrieved his trench coat and hung it over his arm despite the chill in the air and the holes in the back of his shirts where his wings had been. His emotions running hot in his veins, he barely felt the cold air. Sam grabbed the forgotten hat that was underneath the coat, and looked up at the tree house. No doubt, more corpses were strewn about inside if this was how the vamp treated its doorstep. Dean's hand was once again covering his nose, eyes squinting upwards. In his human form, he still smelled the offal in the air, only slightly sharper then his younger brother's sense of smell. 

Sam gripped the hat in his hands, twisting it. Dean had seen what was inside. It must be _horrible_ in there. Sam shivered and frowned deeply. Hating that his brother is constantly surrounded with death. Sam tucked the hat into the crook of Dean's arm that held his coat and pulled out his cell, waving it about. “I'll text Bobby. He can get some people out here to deal with this. We did all the heavy lifting, the least they can do is cleanup. They wanted to help anyway.”

Dean hmm'ed again, kicking a small stick out of his way as he faced their entrance to the woods again. Walking slowly. Sam caught up after finding a raggedy blanket bunched up against the base of the tree, and covered up the body on the ground. Hating that whoever took care of the area later would most likely have to destroy the bodies entirely since it was clear that this couldn't have come from an animal attack. He prayed the families of these missing people would be let down easy. 

Dean changed his clothes back at the Impala, donning the trench again and getting behind the wheel. Sam cleaned and packed away their blades and got into the passenger side. Neither spoke much on the drive back for several hours. When they finally got gas, Sam put his hand on the steering wheel for Dean's attention. “You are more then the sum of your parts.”

Dean scrunched up his eyebrows at that then rolled his eyes. “I wasn't thinking about that.”

Sam pulled his hand back to fold his arms. “Sure you weren't.” 

Dean glared at him. Yanking the keys out of the ignition. “You're paying.” He stated and went to pump the most expensive kind of gas that station had. Starting it up and daring Sam to say otherwise. A test to see if Sam would take the mild abuse or bitch him out for the demand.

Sam took it, and it made Dean feel like an asshole. 

Sam went inside, going down the aisles and gathering up some basics. Dean watched through the stores windows as the numbers climbed on the dial. Why was he acting like such a emo brat about this? His little brother doesn't want to objectify him just for a more effective monster killing weapon, with his blood as the main ingredient. Dean knew that if he told Sam 'No', that that would be the complete end of discussion. Sam wouldn't push, and he wouldn't dare get Cas or Bobby or anyone else involved. He probably wouldn't even mention it to anyone else. Honoring Dean's wish till death.

Dean knew it wouldn't even be reverse psychology either. Sam just wouldn't do it. Wouldn't guilt Dean into saying yes if he gave the answer no. Dean sighed, watching a wisp of his breath in the chilly night air. It may be the end of summer, but fall wasn't there yet. And up here in the northern boarder states, it was a slight bit colder some nights. He made his breath come out in a small cloud, a facsimile to his old dragon smoke that followed his flames. He wondered for a few seconds if he should take off his amulet and give the gas station attendant a free light show before they take off. Sanity winning through, and keeping his amulet in place.

Sam stood in line, watching Dean who forgot to signal the full tank for several minutes. His only cue being Dean cleaning the windows which he only does after his Baby had enough to eat. Sam gave a thumbs up to the large window, and got a pack of gum as he waited. 

Dean climbed back in and let his head drop to the steering wheel, groaning at how fucked up tonight went. Sure they got the bad guy, no one else died, both he and his brother are safe and alive and unharmed. But, _fuck_. This whole new discovery couldn't have waited? Of course, it didn't happen for the months that they'd been hunting again. Maybe it waited long enough. Just when they got their bearings again...

How can he make decisions like the ones he knows are going to be asked of him, when he's so tired? With 300 more miles to go before they get home? He sat back again, seeing Sam strolling over to the car. He unbuckled and slid over to the passenger's side. Reaching behind the seat for a spare shirt to ball up as a pillow. 

Sam hesitated for a second when he saw the car rock side to side and noticed the new seating arrangement. Taking it with stride, he knew he was awake enough to get them back. So he hefted the bags of groceries into the backseat, tossing his brother a Snickers and turned on the black classic car. 

“Really?” Dean held up the chocolate candy bar like a dead rat.

“You're not yourself when you're hungry.” Sam said with a straight face as he pulled onto the highway again. A dimple showing his attempt to hide a mischievous grin. 

“Bitch.” Dean muttered but unwrapped the bar anyway. Who was he to turn down free food?

“Jerk.” Sam's grin peeked out. After a few miles, he started in on the gum, reading somewhere that it keeps drivers more alert to the road, detecting movement 20 times better then those that didn't chew gum. 

Dean played with the wrapper for a bit, crinkling in the near silence of the car. Sam's choice of driving music leaning more to the heavy metal side, much to Dean's annoyance but also secret pleasure. It meant that his lil bro wasn't going to let his big bro push him around. Their dynamic holding strong with neither of them in charge. “Ever think that the magic behind eating a Snickers being able to change people actually works in some situation? I mean, we've heard of some really weird shit in our days, but those commercials showing a candy bar with that kind of results given after one bite...” He drifted off at the sideways glances he was getting. “Nevermind.” Dean grouched. “All I'm saying is that if a Snickers could have that kind of shapeshifting power, why'd we bother with this thing?” He flicked the amulet with his fingers in a playful manner. Letting the seriousness of the days events slide into the background for now. 

Sam chuckled. “It could be certain kinds of Snickers. King sized versus Fun size.”

“Which is a stupid name for those itty bitty ones. How is a half bite called 'fun'? False advertising.” Dean snorted in derision. “Fun size should be like, two feet wide.”

“Agreed.” Sam's smile coming out a bit more. “So if a chocolate and peanut candy bar can make you change into a human, then when you want to change back, I hear Red Bull gives you wings.”

Dean resisted a full out laugh, snickering into his wrist and hissing out, “Such a dork.” 

The rest of the ride back was spent trading theories on commercials being based on hunts gone sideways or bucket list of fictional fuglies to fuck up. 

“Listen, all I know is that 'Snuggles' must die.” 

“The fabric softening teddy bear?” Even Sam had a hard time with that one.

“Definitely. That mutant bear sneaking into homes and playing with kids? Ooh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch _down._ ” 

Emo crisis averted. Normality restored. The car sailed on the dark highway on home.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delays! I am finding it hard to get back into this story with so many others having been worked on completed and others started again. My current new story is like my new pet and demands all my attention. Soul Survivors, which, is pretty good according to the unexpectedly huge number of reviews I've been getting over the websites I have.   
> Sam and Dean had died, and are now reduced to souls lights floating around. Castiel is too late to save their lives but with the three of them working together, they save their souls and try to find a way to bring them back into corporeal form. Starts off with buckets of sads but then gets silly soon enough afterwards.   
> If I put this story on hiatus, do not fret! I will eventually get back to it. For now, it's just not engaging me like it used to. Some authors don't even update every year! trust me, I wont abandon it altogether. I just need inspiration to keep at it. Not just ideas, but the inbetween stuff.  
> Writing should be fun! and right now, Soul Survivors is fun for me :)   
> If you *absolutely* want to read more of Shenadragons, I have the badly written rough draft on my main page here, called, 'Don't read this, unedited spoilers' - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9305708   
> and it has what I'd written so far for this story, plus the future of Soul Survivors.   
> It's terrible, you have been warned!
> 
> other then that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day!


End file.
